Lightsaber
by dandelionleon
Summary: Baekhyun, si ketua genk bernama Lightsaber. Dijuluki sebagai 'setan kepala merah'. Membully adalah kesenangannya. Semua orang bahkan preman di kota pun tau pamornya. Tetapi, semua gelar 'mengerikan' yang tersemat padanya pupus saat Phoenix datang, si penguasa jalanan yang sesungguhnya. Akankah keduanya saling membenci? Atau malah...
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

**Title : Lightsaber (ChanBaek)**

 **Author : Dandelionleon**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **other cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin(Kai), Luhan, Do Kyungsoo dan cast lain temukan sendiri.**

 **Genre : Romance, humor lil'bit about friendship**

 **Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan dan agensi mereka. Cerita murni dari ide saya sendiri.**

 **Warning! YAOI, Typo, bahasa gak jelas, alur apalagi. Yang berminat silahkan baca. Yang gak suka mending menjauh sebelum chidori gue melayang(?)**

 **Summary : Baekhyun, si ketua genk bernama Lightsaber. Dijuluki 'setan kepala merah'. Membully adalah kesenangannya. Semua orang bahkan preman di kota pun tau pamornya. Tetapi, semua gelar 'mengerikannya' pupus ketika phoenix datang. Si penguasa jalanan sesungguhnya. Siapakah yang terkuat diantara mereka?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baca, review, favorite, follow... Terima kasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara gaduh terdengar begitu mendominasi ruangan pengap dan sedikit dimasuki cahaya itu. sekumpulan siswa sedang beradu kuat untuk memenangkan gelar 'pihak paling kuat' diantara mereka.

BRAKKK... Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka kasar. Disana berdiri seorang siswa bertubuh tinggi dengan sebuah tongkat baseball. Ia berdiri dengan wajah angkuhnya. Tertawa mengejek seolah bisa menghancurkan sembilan dari siswa berandalan lain yang telah menumbangkan beberapa anak buahnya.

"Phoenix, akhirnya kau datang juga!" Salah seorang berambut blonde tertawa mengejek.

"Akan ada saatnya pahlawan datang di akhir pertunjukan. Dan aku pastikan kalian semua akan tamat. Termasuk kau, Zico!"

Si rambut blonde bernama Zico itu tertawa keras-keras. Seolah ucapan si pemuda 'phoenix' tadi adalah hal paling lucu yang pernah ia dengar. Namun setelahnya tawanya berubah menjadi keterdiaman.

"Sombong sekali kau! Aku kira genk phoenix itu kuat, menurut kabar yang terdengar. Nyatanya, mereka akan kalah dengan genk kami yang berkuasa di sini!"

"Tutup mulut kotormu! Aku akan membuatmu percaya jika phoenix lebih hebat dari kalian. Berandalan yang hanya bisa menindas yang lemah!"

"Brengsek!"

Dan dimulai lah pertarungan sengit tersebut. Si pemuda phoenix seolah tak gentar sedikit pun. Ia hanya memasang wajah datar, menghajar orang-orang disana seolah hanya memusnahkan serangga kecil. Mata bulatnya menyipit saat Zico hendak melayangkan tinju. Dan siapa sangka, tinjuan tersebut meleset. Pemuda phoenix menghajar wajah itu telak hingga si pemilik wajah tersungkur tak berdaya.

Semua lawannya tumbang. Phoenix berdiri dengan wajah penuh kemenangan. Didekatinya tubuh tak berdaya Zico si ketua genk bernama Block B. Kaki panjangnya menginjak perut si rambut blonde.

"Sekarang kau percaya? Heol! Ini seperti membersihkan debu di celanaku. ada kata-kata terakhir sebelum kau sekarat?"

"Uhhukk... S-sialan! Bedebah kau!"

Phoenix tertawa sakartis. Pandangannya berubah dingin. Tongkat baseball yang sedari tadi belum mengenai siapapun diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Hingga pukulan keras mengenai kepala Zico hingga pemuda itu pingsan dengan darah bercucur di kepalanya.

"Katakan hallo pada kematianmu, brengsek!"

.

.

Hening begitu terasa saat tiga orang disana berjalan dengan wajah penuh kesombongan. Murid-murid berseragam abu-abu disana terlihat berkumpul, seolah sedang menyaksikan artis papan atas sedang berkunjung ke sekolah mereka. Layaknya tamu kehormatan, mereka memberi jalan kepada tiga pemuda paling di segani di sana.

Pertama, seorang lelaki berkulit tan dengan rambut cokelat kemerahannya. Ia dikenal dengan nama Kai. Seorang anak konglomerat yang kurang akan kasih sayang. Senang bercanda, namun siapa sangka jika kau terkena amukannya, maka bersiaplah masuk rumah sakit. Kai juga dikenal sebagai anggota yang paling senang bermain perempuan.

Lalu disebelah kiri, ada Oh Sehun. Si pemuda berkulit paling putih di antara ketiganya. Rambut pirang keputihannya terlihat paling mencolok. Hobinya, balap liar, berjudi, berkelahi dan bersenang-senang. Entahlah, itu bisa disebut hobi atau tidak sama sekali.

Dan yang paling terakhir. Si setan kepala merah- karena rambutnya berwarna merah. Ketua genk yang paling di segani. Wajahnya imut, tetapi percayalah, dia sangat ahli dalam bela diri. Genk paling kuat di sekolah lain atau preman-preman jalanan juga tau akan pamornya yang tak main-main. Kebanyakan dari mereka telah menerima pukulan sadis si pendek bermarga Byun itu. Dialah si ketua genk bernama Lightsaber. Genk yang paling suka membully siapa saja yang tidak mereka senangi. Tipikal anak orang kaya sekali.

Langkah kaki ketiganya terdengar menggema di sepanjang koridor. Baekhyun- si ketua genk- masih sibuk dengan lolipop di mulutnya. Beberapa orang menatap kesal pada pemuda itu, namun tak jarang pula ada yang menatap penuh pemujaan pada mereka bertiga. Mengingat bagaimana ketampanan ketiganya yang begitu memukau.

"Kau yang berambut merah, kemari." Ujarnya tenang, tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada yang bersangkutan. Si rambut merah-bukan Baekhyun- maju dengan kaki bergetar.

"Kim Taehyung. Kau tau? Aku paling tidak suka style ku diikuti oleh siapa pun."

"M-maafkan aku Baekhyun sunbae. Aku melakukan ini karena aku adalah fansmu." Ujar siswa bernama Taehyung tersebut. Mata sipit Baekhyun menatap siswa itu menilai. Selanjutnya ia tertawa remeh.

"Dengan mengikuti style ku? Oh tidak, terima kasih. sayangnya aku paling tidak suka tersaingi."

BRUGGHHH... Tinjuan mengenai ulu hati Taehyung. Siswa tersebut meringis, terduduk dilantai. Baekhyun sedikit merunduk. Menatap tajam Taehyung, seolah mengancam. Kemudian ia berbisik lirih, namun berbahaya.

"Jika esok hari rambutmu masih sama sepertiku, maka bersiaplah kepalamu akan ku habisi."

Ketiganya berjalan lagi setelahnya. Taehyung terdiam dengan wajah shocknya. Beberapa temannya mendekati, ada pula yang menatap kasihan.

"Sudah ku bilang kan? Kau itu tidak percaya padaku!" Ucap temannya. Taehyung hanya tersenyum bak bocah. Seolah kejadian tadi tak berarti apapun untuknya.

.

.

Berita tentang Phoenix memang telah sampai ke telinga Baekhyun jauh-jauh hari. Telinganya jadi sedikit risih. Kai dan Sehun terus-terusan membicarakan genk tersebut, termasuk sang ketua phoenix yang katanya paling mengerikan.

"Kalian bisa diam? Aku butuh ketenangan!" Bentakan Baekhyun membuat keduanya bungkam.

Omong-omong, mereka sedang berada di ruang santai 'khusus' mereka di sekolah itu.

"Baek, kau harus tau. Phoenix itu mengancam gelar kita sebagai genk paling di takuti!" Ujar Jongin, mencoba memprovokasi. Tetapi sepertinya Baekhyun tak peduli akan hal itu.

"Siapapun Phoenix, setan kepala merah tetaplah yang paling unggul. Jika aku bertemu dengannya, maka ku pastikan dia akan kalah dalam genggaman tanganku saja!" Sombong Baekhyun.

"Oke, kita lihat saja Baek. Aku juga penasaran dengan siapa itu Phoenix." Sehun menimpali.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung menatap datar kedua orang tuanya. Sang ayah memijat kepalanya sendiri, menandakan betapa frustasinya ia saat ini. Sementara ibunya hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berkali-kali.

"Kau sudah melakukan ini lebih dari lima kali. Ini yang terparah! Dimana otakmu itu Park Chanyeol?! Kau membuat anak orang koma!"

Seolah tak takut sama sekali, pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol itu hanya menguap. Sesekali akan mengorek telinganya, seolah ucapan ayahnya sangat mengganggu.

"Dia juga membuat temanku koma. Aku rasa itu impas, ayah!"

"Kau! Astaga! Kau bisa saja berurusan dengan hukum setelah ini!"

Ancaman sang ayah memang tak main-main. Kelakuan Chanyeol memang telah melebihi batas normal.

"Ayah tenang saja. Orang tua Zico takkan berani membawa kasus ini ke pihak yang berwajib. Aku sudah mengancam mereka untuk tutup mulut. Kris sedang sekarat di rumah sakit karena kelakuan anak mereka. Dan jika saja aku memberitahu orang tua Kris di China sana jika Zico pelakunya. Maka siap-siap saja perusahaan keluarga mereka hancur ditangan keluarga Wu." Terang Chanyeol santai.

"Oh, pintar sekali kau ya? Baik! Terserah apa katamu!" Sindiran sang ayah membuat Chanyeol berdecih sebal.

"Lagi pula, ayah kan polisi. Ayah adalah inspektur kepolisian. Ayah bisa membelaku kapan saja bukan?" Seringai Chanyeol melebar tatkala melihat pelototan ayahnya. Namun sayang, itu hanya berlangsung sementara karena setelahnya ia meringis kesakitan. Sang ibu menjitaknya keras.

"Ayahmu memang polisi, bukan berarti kau bebas berbuat onar! Dasar bodoh!" Pekik ibunya yang sejak tadi diam.

"Cukup! Hah... Aku sudah tidak tau lagi harus menghukummu dengan cara apa. Tetapi sepertinya lingkungan sekolahmu yang membuat kau seperti ini. Aku akan memindahkanmu ke SM high school. Surat pindahnya telah kami buat kemarin. Kau bisa pindah esok hari. Tidak ada penolakan!"

Chanyeol melotot tak percaya. Pindah sekolah? SM high school? Sekolah elit dengan siswa kaya itu? Oh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya mual!

"Aku tidak mau! Sekolahku jauh lebih baik!"

"Apa? Sekolah berandalan itu memang cocok untukmu. Tetapi ayah tak ingin melihatmu semakin liar lagi. Kau bersekolah untuk belajar, bukan untuk adu kekuatan!"

Pemuda tinggi itu mendesah kasar. Ia menatap sang ibu, mencoba meminta pertolongan. Sayangnya, nyonya Park tampak acuh lalu beranjak dari sana.

"Ikuti saja apa kata ayahmu. Dari pada dia tak menyekolahkanmu sama sekali?"

"Tapi ibu_ Aiisssshhh!"

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan pagar tinggi SM high school. Seragam abu-abu khas sekolah itu telah melekat sempurna di tubuhnya. Rambut yang semula keriting kecoklatannya telah dipotong, sang ibu lah pelaku utamanya. Chanyeol benar-benar diubah layaknya anak 'baik-baik'. Dasi merahnya terpasang rapi, padahal biasanya Chanyeol tak pernah berdekatan yang namanya dasi atau apapun itu. Rambutnya berwarna kehitaman, tersisir rapi ke belakang. Oh, terima kasih pada ibunya yang telah mengubah Chanyeol seperti pengusaha muda hari ini.

"Shit! Penampilan ini membuatku seperti orang lain! Apa lihat-lihat?!" Sentaknya saat beberapa siswi menatapnya penuh pemujaan. Bukannya takut, siswi-siswi itu malah terkikik genit.

"Oh sial! Aku terjebak diantara orang-orang membosankan!" gerutunya.

Kakinya melangkah mendekati gedung satu, tempat dimana siswa belajar. Tetapi, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kerumunan yang berdesakan di koridor lantai dua. Hal wajib layaknya ritual itu tentu saja karena 'Lightsaber' yang terhormat lewat. Chanyeol mengernyit, disekolahnya dulu tak ada yang namanya hal-hal seperti ini. Heol! Memangnya ini drama Boys Before flowers?

"Minggir! Minggir! aku mau lihat!" Ucapnya merusak suasana. Siswi-siswi yang semula ingin memarahinya karena mengganggu langsung terdiam karena melihat ketampanan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menangkap dua orang lelaki tinggi di pandangannya. Kedua orang itu berjalan angkuh, membuat Chanyeol berdecih sinis.

"Wah... Ketua Byun tidak ada." bisik seorang siswa disebelah Chanyeol.

"Katanya dia sedang sakit. Mungkin sedikit terlambat ya?" Bisik seorang lagi.

"Memangnya siapa itu ketua Byun?" Bisik Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba. Dua orang itu tersentak. Yang berwajah lebih cantik tertawa gugup.

"K-kau tidak tau?"

Dan Chanyeol menggeleng dengan polosnya.

"Mana ku tau. Memangnya mereka idol papan atas? Atau mereka narapidana yang sering masuk berita?"

Seorang bermata bulat menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Ia menarik tangan Chanyeol menjauhi keramaian, diikuti teman cantiknya.

"Sepertinya kau anak baru ya? Makanya kau tidak tau tentang Lightsaber."

Chanyeol mengangguk sekenanya. Ia masih menuntut jawaban lebih.

"Ah, sebelumnya perkenalkan dulu. Namaku Do Kyungsoo, ketua grup vokal sekolah. Dan ini, Luhan. Dia berasal dari China."

"Aku tau, aku bisa membaca name tag kalian omong-omong."

Oh, ingatkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo untuk mencekik Chanyeol hingga sekarat nanti.

"Baiklah, hanya bercanda. Aku Park Chanyeol, siswa pindahan." Terang Chanyeol malas. Tatapan tajam Luhan dan Kyungsoo berubah lembut.

"Baiklag Chanyeol. Aku akan menjelaskan secara rinci. Lightsaber itu adalah genk paling di segani disini. Jika kau berani melawan, maka bersiaplah kau akan hancur. Terutama di tangan sang ketua." Jelas Kyungsoo serius.

Sayangnya, Chanyeol malah ingin tertawa. Ada genk menakutkan di sekolah ini. Wow! Chanyeol jadi tidak sabar ingin 'mencicipi' genk tersebut.

"Memangnya ketuanya kenapa? Dia mengerikan?"

Luhan mengangguk, wajah yang semula tersenyum cerah kini berubah dingin.

"Kau tau 'setan kepala merah' bukan? Dia adalah ketua Lightsaber. Banyak genk sekolah lain tunduk padanya, bahkan gangster kota sekalipun telah mengenal kemampuannya yang mengerikan."

Setan kepala merah? Well, sepertinya Chanyeol pernah mendengar nama itu dulu dari Zelo, sahabatnya di sekolahnya yang lama. Sayangnya Chanyeol tak pernah memiliki kasus apapun dengan nama itu atau genk bernama Light saber itu.

"Oh, begitukah? Jadi, dimana ketuanya? Apa yang berambut putih tadi? Atau yang berkulit sedikit hitam?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Hey! Kenapa dia jadi mirip seperti wartawan infotainment?

"Maksudmu Sehun dan Kai? Tidak! Ketuanya itu bernama Byun Baekhyun."

Byun Baekhyun. Baiklah, Chanyeol akan mengingat nama itu. Sepertinya sekolah ini tak terlalu membosankan juga.

.

.

Mungkin ini adalah hal paling menakjubkan yang pernah terjadi dihidup Chanyeol. Tidak membolos saat pelajaran adalah rekor baru untuknya. Matanya hendak tertutup beberapa kali. Sejarah Korea yang diterangkan gurunya membuatnya ingin tidur seperti mendengar dongeng saja.

"ayolah pak tua! Aku sudah hafal luar kepala tentang peristiwa yang itu!" Gerutunya.

Ya, Chanyeol memang pintar. Kepintarannya sedikit 'lain' dari pada yang lain. Ia jenius, maka dari itu Chanyeol malas mengikuti kelas karena ia sudah lebih dulu mempelajari materi-materi yang gurunya ajarkan.

"Siswa baru Park Chanyeol! Perhatikan ketika guru sedang mengajar." Teguran guru gendut tersebut malah membuat Chanyeol semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia malah tertidur dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Sudah ribuan kali aku mendengarnya. Aku sudah tau, pak! Biarkan aku tidur oke?"

Siswa dikelas itu menganga tak percaya, termasuk pula gurunya tadi. Baru kali ini ada yang berani melawannya.

"Kau! Astaga! Keluar dari kelasku sekarang!"

Nah, itu yang dari tadi Chanyeol nanti. Ia berdiri dengan wajah segar lalu membungkuk.

"Woah! Terima kasih pak. Anda yang terbaik!"

Tawa meledak setelah Chanyeol keluar kelas. Beberapa murid bahkan ada yang bertepuk tangan.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?! Kerjakan latihan halaman 56!"

Selanjutnya terdengar sorakan sebal dari murid-murid di kelas itu.

.

.

Sehun dan Kai berjalan beriringan. Mereka sibuk tertawa, entah menertawai apa. Yang berkulit putih sibuk menyedot bubble tea yang baru saja ia beli di kantin sekolah. Sementara Kai sibuk memperagakan 'entah apa' pada Sehun.

BRUKK... Tak sengaja, tubuh tinggi Sehun menabrak tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ia menatap bubble teanya yang tumpah mengenai seragam siswa tersebut. Matanya menyalang marah.

"Berani sekali kau menumpahkan minumanku." Desisnya tajam.

Chanyeol yang semula sibuk membersihkan seragamnya dengan wajah kusut mengangkat wajahnya. Oh, bukankah ini dua orang yang ia lihat tadi pagi? Kebetulan! Ia bertemu anggota genk yang 'katanya' paling disegani itu.

"Brengsek! Bajuku basah karena minuman bodohmu itu! Matamu ada dimana?" Ucapan pedas tersebut sengaja Chanyeol lontarkan, berhubung ia juga emosi.

Sehun tak pelak langsung saja emosi. Hampir saja tinjuannya mengenai wajah Chanyeol, namun dengar mudah tangan pemuda itu menahan tinju Sehun. Jongin terkaget, baru kali ini ada yang berhasil menahan tinju Sehun yang kuat dengan ekspresi tenang seperti itu.

"Jika kau ingin berkelahi, ayo! Aku siap. Tetapi tidak disini. Aku paling benci menjadi pusat perhatian!" Ucap Chanyeol dingin.

Sehun langsung saja mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau anak baru tidak mengetahui apapun tentang kami. Call! Ikuti aku."

Chanyeol menyeringai. Ia mengikuti langkah dua pemuda yang berjalan di depannya. Suasana memang begitu hening dikarenakan murid-murid yang masih dalam jam belajar.

Perjalanan singkat mereka akhirnya usai. Chanyeol memasuki sebuah ruangan di dekat ruangan musik. Ruangan tersebut tertata apik, layaknya rumah atau tempat santai.

"Tak usah heran bocah baru. Ini adalah ruangan khusus untuk kami. Kau takjub?" Ejek Kai.

Sialan! Bocah katanya? Hahaha, Chanyeol ingin mematahkan leher Kai sekarang juga rasanya.

"Bocah? Baru kali ini ada yang berani mengataiku bocah." Ucap Chanyeol seolah takjub, padahal terselip nada mengejek di dalamnya.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau? Apakah kau anak konglomerat? Makanya berani bertingkah tidak sopan pada kami?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"Itu tidak penting. Sekarang, apa kalian mengajakku kesini hanya untuk berbincang-bincang?"

"Brengsek!"

BUAGHH... Jongin langsung meninju wajah menyebalkan Chanyeol. Sedari tadi ia terus menahan emosinya untuk menghajar wajah sombong itu.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Sakit di pipinya tak ada apa-apanya bagi lelaki tinggi itu.

"Katakan selamat tinggal untuk hari ini." Bisik Sehun. Setelahnya ia menendang kaki Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit terhuyung, tetapi itu tak bertahan lama. Pandangannya berubah dingin. Saat Jongin hendak melayangkan pukulan lagi, ia segera menendang perut anak itu keras hingga tubuh Jongin terpental mengenai meja. Sehun tak gentar, ia hendak menendang Chanyeol lagi. Sayangnya refleks Chanyeol begitu cepat. Ia menghindar dan balik menyerang Sehun hingga memukulinya berkali-kali.

Pertarungan itu terus terjadi. Chanyeol benar-benar lupa diri jika sedang berkelahi. Hingga pukulan terakhir di wajah Jongin menjadi akhir pertarungan mereka. Sehun dan Jongin tumbang. Dan Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang sukses membuat keduanya ambruk dengan tangan kosong. Terlebih Chanyeol melawan mereka seorang diri.

Pemuda Park itu menepuk tangannya, seolah sedang membersihkan debu dari tangannya. Ia melonggarkan dasinya yang sejak tadi seolah mencekik lehernya.

"Ku peringatkan pada kalian berdua. Jika kalian memang ingin diakui sebagai penguasa, maka tak perlu mengumbar kekuatan dengan menindas yang lebih lemah. Well... Anak-anak, waktu habis."

"S-sialan! Kau akan berhadapan dengan ketua kami!"

Teriak Jongin.

"Oh, benarkah? Baiklah! Aku akan menanti itu. Dimana ketua kalian itu eoh? Si setan kepala merah? Hahaha, jangan konyol. Kalian tak sebanding denganku."

Ya, itu memang kenyataan bukan? Chanyeol adalah pemuda kuat yang tahan banting. Sejak kecil ayahnya telah membiasakan Chanyeol untuk berlatih bela diri. Membesarkan anak itu dengan keras dan disiplin layaknya prajurit. Dan yang terpenting mengapa Chanyeol tak bisa mereka kalahkan adalah, karena dia adalah Phoenix.

"Aku disni jika kau mencariku." Suara sedikit cempreng itu membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Baekhyun berdiri di pintu dengan wajah datarnya.

Chanyeol menatap Jongin dan Sehun bergantian. Seolah bertanya, 'ini ketua kalian?'

"Benar, anak baru. Aku adalah ketua Lightsaber. Kau mencariku bukan?"

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah sibuk menatap Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah, begitu seterusnya. Ia memandang Baekhyun mencela.

"Aku kira ketua Lightsaber itu bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah sangarnya. Ternyata, si setan kepala merah yang ditakuti hanyalah lelaki berwajah cantik dan pendek seperti anak SMP. Mengerikan!"

Kai dan Sehun saling melihat. O-ow! Cantik dan pendek adalah kata 'keramat' bagi ketua mereka.

"SIALAAANNN! KU BUNUH KAU!"

BRUUKkkk... Tanpa aba-aba Baekhyun memukul wajah Chanyeol hingga pemuda tinggi itu jatuh tersungkur dengan wajah menganga.

Baru kali ini ada yang berhasil membuat wajahnya benar-benar merasakan 'sakit' yang sesungguhnya. Pukulannya benar-benar dahsyat.

"Aarggh! Sialan kau! Dasar pendek! Aucchh! Sial!"

"Dengar anak baru! Sekali lagi kau berulah, maka bersiaplah mati di tanganku!" Bisik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam. Oke, tenang Chanyeol. Belum saatnya ia tumbang seperti anak buahnya. Batin Chanyeol mensugesti.

"Kau kira aku takut? Dengar pendek, kau hanya belum tau siapa aku."

Baekhyun terkekeh keras.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Ah, sepertinya kau ingin mengajak perang rupanya. Baiklah, Park. Chan. Yeol. Perang akan segera dimulai. Bersiap saja!"

"Call! Aku setuju. Kita buktikan siapa yang paling kuat disini."

Final, itu adalah awal dimana mereka mulai bermusuhan. Menjadi perang yang membuat kontroversi heboh di SM high schhol. Seorang anak baru yang langsung mengajak ketua Lightsaber perang. Itu adalah hotnews paling heboh sepertinya.

.

.

 **END atau TBC? :v terserah anda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai, um... Maaf, belum kelar ff yang lain udah maen publish ff baru. Kkkk ... Selagi dapat ide untuk beberapa FF aku yang lain, kebetulan ide ff ini muncul pas liat MV lightsaber. Ngakak tau liat Baekhyun disana, preman unyu... Waksss...**

 **Oke, lupakan sejenak. Aku ngerasa dua FF ku yg lain bener2 'serius'. Udah kangen buat School-life. Semoga kalian suka yes? :'v**

 **jangan lupa review. Satu review kalian sama kayak numbuhin satu semangat aku.**

 **Makasih, /cium satu2/**


	2. Chapter 2 : Call to fight

**Title : Lightsaber (Chanbaek)**

 **Author : Dandelionleon**

 **cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **other cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo.**

 **Cameo : Luna (FX), Yongguk (BAP) , Jeong Wonwoo (Seventeen).**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor, School-life.**

 **Disclaimer : God**

 **Warning ! YAOI, Typo, DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke... Selamat membaca guys...**

.

.

Chanyeol tidak tau, ternyata artian 'perang' bagi Baekhyun seperti ini. Pembullyan, layaknya drama Boys Before Flowers yang sering ibunya tonton. Dan sialnya, Chanyeol adalah Geum Jandi disini. Oh man! Harga dirinya seakan jatuh ke palung Mariana!

Lokernya basah. Seragam olahraganya juga pasti basah. Padahal lima menit lagi pelajaran olah raga akan segera dimulai. Tiga hari berturut-turut, Chanyeol selalu dibuat menderita- walau sebenarnya Chanyeol tak peduli sama sekali.

Hari pertama, bangkunya di beri lem. Untung saja Chanyeol orang yang cukup jeli, mengingat ia juga sering dulu mengerjai gurunya dengan cara klasik seperti itu. Setelahnya dilempari telur dan tepung, sudah pasti itu ulah murid-murid suruhan Baekhyun dan antek-anteknya. Salah seorang dari mereka mendatangi Chanyeol yang sudah seperti monster tepung itu. Dia seorang gadis cantik, namanya Luna.

"Maaf Chanyeol-ssi, aku mewakili teman-temanku yang lain ingin meminta maaf padamu. kami sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini. Tetapi jika kami tidak mau, maka Baekhyun sunbae akan menjadikan kami bulan-bulanannya." sesal gadis itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum, walau tak terlihat karena wajahnya tertutupi tepung dan telur. Seperti adonan kue saja.

"Tidak masalah, Luna-ssi. Aku bisa mengatasi ini okay?"

Hari kedua, tasnya menghilang. Seluruh bukunya ternyata berada di tong sampah. Bukannya kesal, Chanyeol justru senang karena ia punya alasan agar tidak belajar.

Hari ketiga adalah ini. Mengenai lokernya yang disiram air. Chanyeol menggeram tertahan. Dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya. Mencari keberadaan Baekhyun yang entah dimana.

Dan ketika ia melihat si oknum yang ia cari tengah tertawa lebar di kantin sekolah, ia langsung saja ke sana. Sepertinya ia tengah bersenang-senang mengerjai seorang siswi.

"Berani sekali kau meminta maaf pada anak baru itu! Kau berpihak padaku atau padanya hah? Jawab!"

Mata Chanyeol menyipit. Bukankah itu Luna? Tanyanya dalam hati. Niatannya yang semula hanya ingin mengejek Baekhyun berubah menjadi nafsu ingin membunuh. Chanyeol Tersenyum mengejek lalu menggebrak meja tersebut hingga menimbulkan keheningan.

"Disini kau ternyata. Dua hari kau bersembunyi. Ternyata perang yang kau maksud sangat kekanakan sekali, Byun." Tak ada tawa mengejek lagi dari wajah pemuda Park. Chanyeol benar-benar geram kali ini. Ini benar-benar mengesalkan.

"Wow! Ternyata berani juga kau mendatangiku. Kenapa? Ini adalah caraku. Jika ingin bertarung, maka sebaiknya_"

BUAGHHH! Tinjuan keras mengenai pipi Baekhyun. Darah mengalir disudut bibirnya.

"Dengar, Byun. Aku sangat membenci omong kosong seperti ini. Jika kau ingin perang, maka bertarunglah dengan cara seperti lelaki. Tidak dengan membully orang lain."

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Menatap Chanyeol menantang. Diusapnya darah disudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya kasar.

Chanyeol menutup matanya saat mendengar isakan Luna. Gadis itu menangis pilu. Entah apa yang Baekhyun lakukan padanya. Yang jelas, Chanyeol melihat rambut panjang gadis itu tergunting tak beraturan hinga sebahu.

Chanyeol memang berandalan. Ia sangat senang berbuat onar karena itu menyenangkan baginya. Balapan liar, adalah kesehariannya di tengah malam. Tetapi tidak untuk perempuan. Chanyeol tak pernah sedikit pun menyakiti perempuan karena ia menghormati ibunya. Menurutnya, lelaki yang suka menyakiti perempuan tak lebih dari sampah.

"Itu adalah hukuman karena berani menentang Byun Baekhyun!" Teriak Baekhyun.

Keduanya telah menjadi tontonan setiap orang disana. Tak ada yang berani menginterupsi.

Pikiran Chanyeol berputar. Jika dengan tinjuan keras Chanyeol saja Baekhyun tak terkalahkan, lantas pemuda itu bisa dikalahkan dengan apa?

Sebuah ide gila terlintas di otaknya. Jika fisiknya terluka tak menghancurkan Baekhyun. Maka merendahkan harga dirinya sebagai 'orang paling ditakuti' mungkin bisa digunakan.

Tarikan Chanyeol pada Tengkuknya membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Dirinya semakin terkejut saat bibir Chanyeol menempel dibibirnya. Pemuda tinggi itu melumat bibirnya kasar. Baekhyun menolak, tentu saja! Ini sama saja seperti menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai ketua Lightsaber dihadapan seluruh murid SM high school.

Saat ciuman tersebut terlepas, Baekhyun terengah. Wajahnya memerah karena marah luar biasa.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol mengusap bibirnya yang kasar dengan ibu jarinya. Ia mendekati wajah Baekhyun, membuat si pendek mengerjap gugup tanpa sadar.

"Menciummu." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Setelah pemuda tinggi itu melangkah santai meninggalkan kerumunan. Baekhyun masih mematung tak percaya di tempatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya lirih entah pada siapa.

.

.

Malam menjemput, tak seperti biasanya Chanyeol menetap dirumah. Sejak pulang sekolah tadi ia hanya melongo seperti orang bodoh. Ibunya sampai khawatir karena Chanyeol tak menjawab satu pun pertanyaan ibunya.

Ayahnya kebetulan baru pulang kerja tersenyum senang saat mendapati anak lelakinya berada di rumah. Biasanya pada jam segini, Chanyeol sedang sibuk balapan liar atau berkelahi di luar sana.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya tuan Park pada istrinya.

"Entahlah, sepertinya terjadi sesuatu. Chanyeol tak mau berbicara sejak tadi siang."

Chanyeol lantas beranjak ke kamarnya, malas mendengar obrolan kedua orang tuanya yang menjurus kepadanya.

Pintu kamarnya telah terkunci rapat. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati cermin. Ia menepuk kedua pipinya.

"Astaga! Sadar Chanyeol! Kau menciumnya! Isssh! Kenapa tidak kau hajar saja dia sampai babak belur?!"

Tangannya bergerak ke arah bibirnya. Seumur-umur, ia hanya pernah mencium seorang gadis. Tak pernah terfikir untuk mencium lelaki, terlebih itu musuhnya.

"Tetapi bibirnya manis juga." Bisiknya. Ia tersenyum idiot setelah itu.

.

.

"AAAKKKHHHHH! Sialaaaan! Berani sekali dia merebut ciuman pertamaku! Brengsek!"

"Baek! Berhentilah berteriak! Kau mau suaramu habis?" Itu adalah teguran Sehun yang ketiga kalinya. Sejak tadi Baekhyun terus saja berteriak. Marah-marah tidak jelas seperti nenek-nenek tua. Dan yang paling parah, Baekhyun mengumpulkan beberapa preman kota lalu menghajar mereka semua tanpa ampun.

"Berhenti kau bilang? Harga diriku Sehun! Harga diriku hancur!"

Jongin mengusap telinganya yang sedikit berdengung akibat pekikan maut Baekhyun. Lama-lama bisa tuli juga dia disini.

"Memangnya dia memperkosamu? Baek, ayolah... Itu hanya ciuman_"

"Hanya ciuman katamu? Hey bung! Jika yang menciumku seorang gadis, maka aku masih bisa berlapang dada menerimanya. Tetapi ini? Lelaki! Dan sialnya itu adalah si Park idiot itu!"

Sehun dan Jongin terkekeh kuat. Ayolah, ocehan Baekhyun membuat keduanya tak bisa menahan tawa. Biasanya anak itu hanya berlagak sok dingin, tak banyak bicara. Sekarang? Mereka seperti melihat Baekhyun dalam versi perempuan yang sedang dalam masa PMS.

"Adakah yang lucu?" Ketus Baekhyun tidak senang.

"Tidak, kau yang lucu. Sudahlah, lagi pula kau masih bisa membalasnya bukan? Dia hanya anak baru yang ingin pamer kekuatan. Dimana Byun Baekhyun yang kami kenal?"

Baekhyun terdiam, mencerna ucapan Jongin barusan. Pembalasan! Ya, Baekhyun akan mempermalukan Chanyeol setelah ini, dengan cara seperti 'lelaki' seperti yang pemuda Park itu pinta.

"Baiklah, dia belum tau siapa Byun Baekhyun. Aku akan menghabisinya tanpa ampun! Hahaha." Ucap Baekhyun final diiringi tawa seperti tokoh antagonis di dalam film kartun.

.

.

Menghabisi Chanyeol ternyata tak semudah menampar Jongin atau Sehun. Baekhyun tak tau, setiap ia ingin menghampiri Chanyeol dirinya berakhir dengan wajah memerah. Bayangan ciuman kemarin terus saja melintas dibenaknya. Oh sial! Ada apa denganku? Pekiknya dalam hati. Akhirnya pemuda pendek itu tidak jadi mendatangi Chanyeol.

Siang ini, pelajaran olahraga kelas Baekhyun sedang berlangsung. Mereka akan bertanding hapkido di ruang olahraga indoor. Baekhyun sudah siap dengan pakaian biru dongkernya.

"Baiklah, sekarang Byun Baekhyun dan Jeong wonwoo."

Siswa bernama wonwoo itu maju, walau hatinya takut tetapi ia akan berusaha untuk nilai. Baekhyun menatap anak itu tajam. Pertandingan di mulai. Di awal-awal Baekhyun selalu unggul. Namun, ketika suara decitan sepatu beradu dengan lantai lapangan basket di sebelah sana membuat fokus Baekhyun buyar. Itu Park Chanyeol, sedang bermain basket bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Mereka tertawa-tawa seperti orang gila. Entah apa yang lucu.

Kesempatan tersebut tak disia-siakan wonwoo. Baekhyun yang belum sadar akan lamunannya langsung saja tumbang. Murid yang lain terbengong karena wonwoo memenangkan pertandingan, tepatnya mengalahkan si ketua. Wow!

"Byun Baekhyun! Dimana fokusmu?!" Bentak guru olahraganya. Baekhyun membungkuk, meminta maaf. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol yang tidak tau apa-apa diujung sana. Bahkan si jangkung itu tak sedikit pun melirik ke arah Baekhyun.

"Si brengsek itu telah membuatku malu untuk ke dua kalinya." Gumamnya.

Langkahnya tergerak menuju tempat Chanyeol berada. Ia menatap lelaki itu remeh. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu berdecih sinis.

"Bersenang-senang eoh?"

Chanyeol sontak menoleh. Ia berdehem, mengusir bayangan-bayangan kemarin dari fikirannya.

"Apa pedulimu? Dasar pendek. Mau ku cium lagi?" Tanyanya santai tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Ia memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.

Mungkin jika di dalam film kartun, kepala Baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan asap saat ini. Maka dengan emosi meledak-ledak, langsung saja kakinya melayang, menendang punggung Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Rasakan itu!" Desisnya berbahaya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak kalah tajam. Ia bangkit dari acara tersungkurnya.

"C-chanyeol, h-hidung_"

"Diamlah Kyungsoo, bawa Luhan menjauh dari sini. Sepertinya aku akan 'mencicipi' setan kepala merah ini sekarang juga."

Kyungsoo menyerah, ia dan Luhan segera menjauh. Mereka duduk di bangku penonton. Seolah siap untuk melihat adu jotos antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sesaat lagi.

"Sebaiknya, hapus dulu darah bodoh di hidungmu itu sebelum kau bertindak sok akan menghajarku." Ejekan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengernyit. Tangannya refleks menyentuh hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Sial! Sepertinya karena terbentur dengan lantai tadi.

"Baru kali ini ada yang berani membuatku seperti ini."

"Cih! Lalu apa? Kau akan menuntutku? Atau mengadu pada ibumu?"

Chanyeol menghapus darah dihidungnya. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Ia mencengkram leher baju Baekhyun hingga wajah keduanya berdekatan. Keduanya saling melempar tatapan mematikan.

"Dengar Byun! Kau hanya belum tau siapa aku. Sekarang, ayo kita berkelahi, secara jantan!"

Baekhyun menyeringai, ini yang dia tunggu sejak tadi. Tanpa aba-aba, lelaki mungil itu membalikkan keadaan. Membanting tubuh raksasa Chanyeol layaknya membanting karung beras. Ia menepuk tangannya setelah itu.

"Ck! Sudah bicaranya? Kau terlalu banyak omong."

BRUKKK... Sekarang gantian, Baekhyun terjatuh karena tendangan Chanyeol di kakinya. Gaya berkelahi keduanya memang berbeda. Baekhyun lebih teratur, sementara Chanyeol akan bertindak bar-bar saat berkelahi. Dan dimulailah adegan kekerasan tersebut. Pukulan, tendangan, saling membanting.

Wajah Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan beberapa lebam. Tak jauh beda dengan Chanyeol. Saat Baekhyun hendak menginjak perut Chanyeol, Guru olahraga Baekhyun berlari mendekat.

"Sudah! Cukup! Kalian berdua, ikut aku ke ruang guru!"

Kenapa tidak diinterupsi sejak tadi? Tanya Luhan membatin. Ia meringis saat melihat keadaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang luar biasa mengerikan.

Salahkan mereka juga, berkelahi di depan guru mereka sendiri. Itu sama saja seperti menyerahkan diri ke dalam kolam hiu.

.

.

Keduanya terdiam, tak ada yang mau berbicara. Rambut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol acak-acakan. Keadaan mereka sama seperti keadaan maling yang habis dihajar masa.

"Jadi, apa masalah kalian hingga perkelahian ini terjadi?"

Baekhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya, berlagak angkuh seperti biasanya.

"Bapak tau sendiri, aku tidak suka di ganggu_"

"Tanpa di ganggu pun kau memang senang mencari masalah!" Potong guru berkumis tebal itu. Baekhyun merengut di tempatnya. Sial! Chanyeol jadi menertawai dia kan?

"Dan kau anak baru!" Tawa Chanyeol terhenti secara mendadak.

"Kau belum genap seminggu disini tetapi sudah berani membuat onar!"

Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang tertawa keras. Ia sampai menepuk-nepuk meja sangking girangnya karena melihat wajah bodoh Chanyeol saat di bentak tadi.

"Senang kau?" Tanya Chanyeol sinis.

"Tentu saja, melihatmu menderita adalah kesenangan bagiku!"

"CUKUP! Kalian berdua akan ku berikan kesenangan yang sesungguhnya!"

Hawa-hawa tidak mengenakkan langsung menyergap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk diam. Oh hukuman, selamat datang!

Dan benar saja, keduanya di hukum untuk membersihkan rumput di belakang gedung satu. Sialan! Apa sekolah ini tak punya uang untuk menyewa tukang kebun? Rumputnya begitu banyak.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau kerjakan semua ini!" Chanyeol menyerahkan peralatannya seperti cangkul kecil dan tong sampah.

"Enak saja, kau yang harus bekerja. Tak ada yang pernah berani menyuruhku seperti ini." Ucap Baekhyun datar. Selanjutnya pemuda itu memanjat pohon disana.

"Yak! Kenapa malah memanjat? Dasar kera! Aucch!"

Baekhyun menyengir tak berdosa saat melempari kepala Chanyeol dengan ranting pohon. Setelahnya ia kembali memasang ekspresi datar yang menyebalkan.

"Turun kau! Atau aku akan melapor karena kau tidak bekerja!"

"Oy! Kau dua siswa yang sedang berjalan!"Bukannya meladeni ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun malah memanggil dua orang siswa berkaca mata yang kebetulan sekali melintas disana.

"Suara Baekhyun sunbae, tetapi orangnya mana?" Tanya siswa yang satu pada temannya.

"AKU DIATAS SINI!" Teriaknya sebal. Dua siswa itu langsung mendekati pohon yang di 'huni' oleh Baekhyun saat ini.

"A-ada apa sunbae-nim?"

"Sekarang, cabut rumput-rumput itu. Jika tidak, maka bersiaplah rambut kalian yang akan ku cabut." Ancaman yang konyol bagi Chanyeol, tetapi tidak untuk dua siswa itu.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam, melihat dua siswa lemah itu mau-mau saja ditindas oleh Baekhyun seperti ini. Asal tau saja, Chanyeol memang berandal, tetapi ia tidak pernah menindas pihak lemah seperti ini. Ia justru sering terlibat perkelahian akibat menolong siswa-siswi lemah yang tertindas.

Dan, pemandangan di depannya membuat Chanyeol takjub bukan main. Bagaimana dua siswi bertubuh tinggi ini takut dengan bocah pendek sejenis Baekhyun? Tetapi dari pada itu, lebih baik Chanyeol kabur sekarang juga. Toh, sudah ada 'pesuruh' Baekhyun yang membersihkan halaman belakang sekolah itu kan?

"Terima kasih. Aku akan menraktir kalian berdua cola setelah ini. Aku pergi dulu."

Dan kalimat tersebut menjadi kalimat terakhir. Chanyeol segera melesat pergi. Kedua siswa tadi terdiam, namun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. Sementara Baekhyun, sepertinya anak itu sudah terlelap di salah satu dahan pohon diatas sana.

.

.

Baekhyun meringis saat Sehun mengobati luka lebamnya. Mereka saat ini berada di kediaman Sehun omong-omong. Baekhyun malas pulang ke rumahnya karena pasti para maid suruhan ibu dan ayahnya akan bertanya macam-macam mengenai lebam-lebamnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja anak baru itu?" Geram Sehun.

Baekhyun mengedikkan kedua bahunya.

"Kau tau sendiri dan pernah merasakan tinjunya. Walau aku malas mengakui tetapi tinjunya sangat kuat. Dan juga pertahanan dirinya benar-benar sulit untuk di patahkan."

Sehun mengangguk, menyetujui. Benar, Pukulan Chanyeol itu mengerikan. Aku sudah pernah bilang bukan jika Chanyeol akan berubah bar-bar dan tak terkendali saat menghajar siapa pun?

"Baek, kau tau? Wajahmu itu cantik sekali jika dilihat dalam jarak dekat seperti ini." Goda Sehun. Baekhyun melotot horror langsung saja memukul kepala Sehun keras.

"Sejak kapan kau menggoda lelaki hah? Ish! Dasar menjijikkan!"

"Hehehe, aku hanya bercanda. Tetapi, pukulanmu sakit sekali sialan!"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Ia tau, Sehun hanya bercanda. Itu hanya cara lelaki berkulit putih itu untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Padahal aku akan mengajakmu ke arena balap malam ini. Sayang sekali, wajahmu lebam_"

"Aku mau! Aku ikut! ya? Sehunnie~"

Sehun terkesiap saat Baekhyun melakukan aegyeo. Diam-diam lelaki itu tersenyum tipis.

"Tanpa aegyeo pun, aku akan mengajakmu."

"A-apa? Sejak kapan aku beraegyeo?!" Elak Baekhyun. Sehun hanya terkekeh lalu mengusap rambut merah Baekhyun pelan.

"Ish! Berhenti bersikap seperti itu Oh Sehun! Itu menggelikan!"

.

.

Sehun mengendari Hyosung GT250 nya menembus jalanan malam kota Seoul. Baekhyun memeluknya kencang, takut-takut jika tidak berpelukan erat maka ia akan terbang dan jatuh ke aspal.

Arena balap sudah mulai ramai. Beberapa ada yang mengenal Sehun menyapa lelaki itu. Semua hening saat Baekhyun turun dan melepas helmnya. Walau dengan wajah lebam, tentunya mereka masih mengenali rupa si setan kepala merah.

Suatu hal yang jarang terjadi. Biasanya Baekhyun lebih sering bergabung dengan klub balap mobil dibanding balap motor seperti ini. Entahlah, Baekhyun hanya sedang suntuk berada di rumahnya. Melihat Sehun bertanding sepertinya seru juga.

"Hey Bro! Kau membawa tuan muda yang terhormat ternyata."

"Diam kau Yongguk." Ucap Baekhyun tak bersahabat. Lelaki bernama Yongguk itu hanya tertawa sebagai balasan.

"Baiklah, siapa penantang malam ini?" Tanya Sehun.

"Wow! Tidak sabaran sekali kau Tuan Oh. Baiklah, malam ini kita kedatangan tamu istimewa."

Alis tajam Sehun tertaut. Tamu istimewa? Sepertinya akan menarik, fikirnya.

"Kau tau? Phoenix bersedia menerima undanganku untuk bermain di jalur kita."

Phoenix? Mata Sehun terbelalak. Sudah lama ia ingin bertemu dengan sosok 'Phoenix' yang ditakuti itu. Sehun juga ingin tau, bagaimanakah rupa Phoenix. Karena, hanya beberapa orang yang pernah melihat rupa lelaki itu.

BRUUMMMM... Sura mesin motor membuat semua mata tertuju pada seseorang yang paling dinantikan itu. Itu Phoenix, dengan motor hitamnya.

"Ah! Dia datang! aku kesana dulu okay?"

Yongguk berjalan, mendekati phoenix yang masih belum melepas helmnya. Keduanya seperti membicarakan sesuatu.

Baekhyun menatap sosok tinggi itu lamat-lamat. Seperti familiar baginya, tetapi selanjutnya pemuda itu tampak tak peduli. Ia sibuk bermain game melalui ponselnya.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Yongguk kembali dengan senyum misterius.

"Hey! Phoenix setuju untuk bertanding!"

Wajah Sehun sontak bersinar bahagia. Ini yang ia tunggu sejak lama. Namun perkataan Yongguk setelahnya membuat Sehun tak percaya.

"Tetapi ia ingin bertanding dengan lelaki pendek disebelahmu."

"APA!?" Baekhyun memekik tak percaya. Otaknya berfikir keras. Kenapa phoenix ingin dirinya yang bertanding? Padahal sudah jelas jika Sehun penantangnya bukan?

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa bawa motor?" Tanya Yongguk sok polos, namun terdengar mengejek.

"Sial! Aku bisa! Tetapi aku hanya bingung, kenapa dia memilihku?"

"Entahlah, mungkin karena rambut merahmu yang mencolok itu? Ayo, bersiap-siap sekarang!"

Sehun mencekal lengan Baekhyun. Menatap mata Baekhyun seolah bisa bertelepati. Ia berharap Baekhyun tak mau menerima ajakan ini. Walau Baekhyun mahir membawa motor, Sehun hanya khawatir saja.

"Tidak masalah bung. Aku bisa mengatasinya."

Baiklah. Akhirnya Sehun mengangguk pasrah. Ditilik lebih jauh lagi, ini pasti menarik. Phoenix dan setan berkepala merah. Suatu hal yang sangat langka dan pertama kalinya terjadi.

Arena balap telah dipenuhi sorak-sorai penonton yang kebanyakan berjenis kelamin pria. Baekhyun sudah siap dengan motor milik Sehun. Ia sempat menatap sekilas ke samping. Ke arah phoenix yang belum juga melepas helmnya sejak tiba disana.

Kepala yang tertutupi helm itu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Phoenix-atau sebut saja Chanyeol menyeringai dibalik helmnya. Suatu keberuntungan baginya karena menerima ajakan Yongguk untuk bermain di jalur ini. Tak disangka si angkuh Byun Baekhyun ada disana dengan wajah lebamnya. Baik, Chanyeol akan mengalahkan si pendek itu agar semua orang tau jika phoenix lebih hebat.

Baekhyun menutup kaca helmnya. pandangannya kembali fokus ke depan. Saat gadis di depan sana memberi aba-aba, kedua lelaki itu mulai bersiap. Dan ketika bendera hitam putih di naikkan ke atas, kedua motor tersebut melesat dengan cepat.

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin tertawa saat phoenix tertinggal jauh di belakangnya. Jadi ini phoenix si penguasa jalanan itu? Ia tersenyum mengejek.

Tetapi itu tak bertahan lama, karena setelahnya motor hitam Chanyeol dengan mudahnya melewati Baekhyun. Pertarungan baru akan di mulai.

Kedua motor itu saling berpacu, siapa yang duluan mencapai garis finish dialah pemenang yang sesungguhnya. Baekhyun tak ingin disebut pecundang jika kalah. Harga dirinya dipertaruhkan disini. Jadi lelaki itu menaikkan kecepatan motornya.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tak ada yang ingin mengalah tentu saja. Garis finish sudah dekat, Baekhyun dengan jantung berdebar kembali menaikkan kecepatannya. Phoenix berada tepat di sebelahnya. Saat garis finish mencapai lima meter lagi, Baekhyun semakin berdebar. Suara sorak sorai penonton terdengar riuh. Mata sipitnya yang tak fokus melirik ke sebelahnya. Phoenix berada tepat disampingnya, bahkan lelaki itu menepuk pundaknya. Astaga! Bagaimana bisa?

Chanyeol membuka kaca helmnya. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, seperti familiar dengan mata itu. Kedipan nakal dari mata Chanyeol membuatnya tersentak. Fokusnya mendadak buyar. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak tak karuan. Ada apa ini?

'Phoenix! Phoenix!' samar-samar ia mendengar suara beberapa gadis berteriak histeris. Sial! ia dikerjai! Phoenix lebih dulu sampai. Lelaki itu saling bertepuk tangan dengan Yongguk. Oh shit! Ini bukan masalah tropi atau uang yang akan di dapatkan pemenang. Ini soal harga diri!

Baekhyun tiba dengan wajah kusut. Ia melepas helmnya kasar, menyerahkannya ke tangan Sehun yang memang menghampirinya.

"Baek_"

"Motormu memang payah! Tidak berguna! Segera ganti motormu!" Umpatnya dingin. Sehun menelan ludahnya, ia mengangguk kaku setelahnya. Baekhyun yang marah adalah hal yang paling mengerikan okay? Bisa saja tangan Sehun patah seperti kejadian tahun lalu.

"Baik. Tetapi kau sudah berusaha okay?"

"Sial! Brengsek itu membuatku malu!" Umpat Baekhyun.

"Baek? Ayolah, ini hanya permainan. Orang-orang juga tak begitu peduli. Kalah dan menang adalah hal wajar di dalam pertandingan. Kau tenang okay?" Bujuk Sehun berusaha mengendalikan emosi Baekhyun yang hampir meledak.

"Siapa si busuk itu? Aku ingin melihat wajahnya! Lihat saja, aku akan membalas!"

Lelaki pendek itu berjalan menuju tempat Chanyeol dan Yongguk berada. Sehun mengejar Baekhyun berusaha menahan, namun apa daya? Kemauan Baekhyun takkan bisa dipengaruhi.

"Wow! Permainan yang hebat, phoenix!" Baekhyun bertepuk tangan, namun wajahnya tetap datar.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas dari balik helmnya.

"Kenapa Byun? Kau seperti tidak rela jika phoenix menang?" Tanya Yongguk diiringi kekehan menyebalkan.

Baekhyun balas menyeringai, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Well, aku justru senang. Dengan begini aku punya alasan untuk mengajak orang ini kembali bertanding. Kau tau Yongguk? Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kemenangan berada di tanganku!"

'Dasar sombong! Keras kepala!' Gumam Chanyeol, tentu saja tak ada yang mendengarnya.

Baekhyun yang merasa tak direspon sama sekali oleh sosok phoenix langsung menggeram kesal. Didekatinya lelaki tinggi itu lalu berusaha membuka helmnya. Yongguk dan Sehun yang melihat hal itu langsung berusaha melerai. Astaga! Ini seperti melihat seorang istri yang ingin menggunduli kepala suaminya karena ketahuan berjudi.

"Lepas helm mu brengsek! Jangan menjadi pengecut!"

"Hey Baek, lepaskan! Kau bisa membuat kepalanya terpisah dari lehernya!" Peringatan Yongguk tak berarti apapun untuk lelaki pendek itu. Ia malah semakin gencar ingin membukanya.

Chanyeol yang merasa kepalanya sakit tidak tahan lagi untuk segera bertindak. Di cengkramnya kedua tangan Baekhyun. Sangat kuat sampai membuat Baekhyun meringis.

Jika saja mereka semua melihat, Chanyeol sedang menatap Baekhyun dengan aura membunuhnya saat ini. Lelaki itu sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia membuka kaca helmnya. Mata bulat dan poni yang sedikit terlihat menutupi alis Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasa deja vu.

"Hai, senang berkenalan denganmu."

Chanyeol menyeringai melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Lelaki itu tampak belum puas karena wajah Chanyeol hanya terlihat sedikit yakni dibagian matanya.

Suara itu... Baekhyun merasa begitu kenal, namun tidak bisa menebaknya. Sialnya.

"Lain kali kita akan bertanding lagi. Aku permisi... Cantik."

Chanyeol berlalu, setelah berpamitan dengan Yongguk. Sungguh, ia benar-benar hampir kelepasan tertawa saat melihat wajah bodoh Baekhyun tadi.

Setelah motor hitam itu melesat pergi, Baekhyun baru sadar dari lamunannya.

"Pffhtt... Kau dibilang 'cantik' olehnya Baek." Ucap Yongguk menahan tawa.

Baekhyun menggeram, buku tangannya sampai memutih. Siapa phoenix itu? Berani sekali ia menginjak image Baekhyun sebagai lelaki berkuasa?

"Brengsek! Aku akan mencari tau siapa itu phoenix!"

.

.

Suasana sekolah tampak rusuh. Guru-guru sedang mengadakan rapat. Jadilah seluruh murid terbengkalai, tak ada yang mengkoordinir.

Chanyeol menguap dibangkunya beberapa kali. Ia tidak tidur semalam. Ayahnya menghukumnya seperti biasa karena ketahuan keluyuran di malam hari. Chanyeol dihukum untuk menghitung berapa banyak biji kacang hijau di dalam pelastik. Sungguh, terkadang tuan Park bisa jadi kekanakan dalam memberi hukuman. Chanyeol jadi ingat kakak seniornya saat di SMP dulu. Saat masa orientasi siswa, mereka disuruh membawa seratus delapan puluh lima biji kacang hijau.

Tetapi tuan Park tidak asal saja omong-omong. Ayahnya itu berujar dengan wajah menahan kesal,

"Hitunglah, lalu lapor padaku saat kau selesai."

"Tetapi ini banyak sekali Ayah! Ini tidak berguna!"

"Ya... Memang tidak berguna. Seperti kelakuanmu. Banyak bukan? Sebanyak itulah kelakuan tak bergunamu yang membuatku geram!"

Chanyeol menepuk mejanya kesal karena kembali membayangkan kejadian semalam. Tubuhnya ia rileks kan. Punggunya pasti sakit jika tidur duduk seperti ini. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk ke ruangan kesehatan saja.

Pintu ruangan putih itu terbuka, namun sial. Beberapa siswi duduk disana sambil cekikikan. Mereka terdiam saat kedatangan Chanyeol. Bahkan ada yang tersenyum genit ke arahnya, membuat Chanyeol bergidik.

"Annyeong Chanyeol-ssi, ingin beristirahat? Ayo, bergabung dengan kami." Ucap seorang bernama Soojin. Perempuan berambut pirang itu mengedipkan matanya nakal.

Oh tidak! Bisa-bisa keperjakaan Chanyeol hilang di dalam sana. Jadi lelaki itu memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana.

Matanya membuka lalu menutup beberapa kali. Sudah beberapa ruangan ia kunjungi. Ruang teater, sayangnya anak teater tengah berlatih disana. Perpustakaan? Heol! Chanyeol malas berurusan dengan penjaga perpustakaan yang galak jika ketahuan tidur disana. Ruang tari, sepertinya banyak yang sedang berlatih disana, termasuk dua teman Baekhyun- Sehun dan Kai. Oh Baiklah, dimana lagi eoh? Ruangan olahraga? Itu juga sudah. Disana berisik. Jam bebas seperti sekarang tentunya di pakai siswa-siswi untuk bermain basket atau semacamnya. Jadi hanya tinggal satu ruangan, itu ruangan musik!

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat melihat ruangan itu kosong. Bagus! Istirahat yang akan menyenangkan. Chanyeol menyusun beberapa bangku lalu merebahkan tubuhnya disana. Walau sedikit sakit karena tidur diatas bangku kayu yang keras, tetapi itu tidak masalah. Saat matanya hampir terpejam sempurna, suara derap langkah kaki membuatnya terganggu.

Posisi Chanyeol yang memang berada diujung membuat sosok itu tak menyadari keberadaannya. Chanyeol mengintip diam-diam. Itu Byun Baekhyun kan?

Baekhyun duduk berhadapan dengan grand piano didekat jendela. Ia mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan mahir. Jemarinya seolah menari disana.

Lagu Yiruma - Memories in my eyes, Chanyeol tau itu. Berandal-berandal begitu, ia penikmat musik klasik juga omong-omong.

Melodinya sarat akan kesedihan, Chanyeol sampai terhanyut sendiri. Hingga lamat-lamat ia tertidur pulas, seperti mendengar lullaby sebelum tidur.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun yang telah selesai dengan permainan pianonya mendesah pelan. Sorot mata yang biasanya tajam kini terlihat sendu. Ia menatap keluar jendela, ke arah langit kelabu diatas sana.

"Aku merindukanmu..." Lirihnya sangat pelan.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangung, ia tersentak. Sial! Ini sudah pukul empat sore. itu artinya sekolah telah bubar dua jam yang lalu. Kemungkinan hanya tinggal murid yang mengikuti ekskul yang tertinggal di sekolah. Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya hingga tak tertata rapi. Ia bangkit dari acara berbaringnya lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Ponselnya bergetar, pesan singkat dari Luhan membuatnya tersenyum lega. Ia segera turun ke lantai dasar. Kakinya berlari-lari kecil menuju lapangan sepak bola. Di salah satu bangku penonton Luhan duduk dengan ponsel ditangannya. Ia masih mengenakan seragam club sepak bola sekolah.

"Hey! Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

"Tidak masalah, lagi pula aku juga memang ada latihan hari ini. Ini, tasmu."

Chanyeol menerimanya lalu tersenyum. Luhan tertawa pelan lalu menunduk.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Heran Chanyeol.

Luhan menggeleng dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Tidak, rambutmu berantakan sekali."

Lelaki cantik itu berdiri, sedikit menjijit. Ia merapikan helaian rambut hitam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersentak, matanya menatap wajah Luhan dari jarak dekat. Sedikit tersentuh dengan perlakuan Luhan baru saja.

"Nah! sudah rapi kembali!"

Entah Chanyeol salah atau tidak, tetapi ia melihat kedua pipi Luhan merona. Sama persis ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Mau pulang bersama?" Tawar Luhan. Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan. Hitung-hitung mendapat tumpangan gratis. Karena selama bersekolah disana Chanyeol tak pernah membawa motor kesayangannya lagi. Alasannya sederhana, ayahnya melarang. Jika pada malam hari, tentu saja Chanyeol membawa motornya diam-diam, itu lain cerita.

Tak ada yang tau, mereka tak ada yang sadar jika ada seseorang yang melihat dari kejauhan dengan rahang mengeras.

"Sialan!"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aaaaakkk! Aku senang! Respon kalian bagus-bagus! kkkk...**

 **Oh ya, karakter Chanyeol disini memang agak 'sedikit' beda dari biasa. Kalo biasa Chanyeol yg bertindak sok dingin sama sok berkuasa, disini karakter Chanyeol itu lebih kayak berandalan-berandalan songong gitu.**

 **Buat yang minta PHO nya uke aja, aku udah fikirin. Kalian bakal tau kalo terus ikutin cerita ini, hehe. Atau udah ada yg bisa nebak itu siapa?**

 **Yang minta Hubungan Chanbaek tetap berantem, tenang... Itu tetap terjadi. dan soal ciuman diatas, kalian tenang aja... Itu cuma awal, awal yg ngebuat Baekhyun ngelirik Chanyeol /eaaaa**

 **oke deh, sekian bacotan gak guna dari leon. Ada yg mau ditanya? Kirim PM aja.**

 **Makasih buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya,**

 **REVIEW lagi? biar next deh...**

 **Doain biar gak ngaret updatenya... Oke, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 : The first night in the cells

**Title : Lightsaber (Chanbaek)**

 **Author : Dandelionleon**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Other cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin (Kai), Tuan Park (OC)**

 **Cameo : Zelo (BAP), Seo Kangjun, Minhyuk (CN BLUE).**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, humor, school-Life.**

 **Rate : T - M**

 **disclaimer : EXO milik SM Entertainment. Story punya ane.**

 **Warning! YAOI, Typo, Amburadul(?) , banyak mengandung bahasa kasar- mohon untuk tidak ditiru, diharapkan untuk bocah yang berumur 5 5 tahun ke bawah untuk tidak membaca! /woy/**

 **oke... Happy reading guys...**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengamuk, menghajar siapa saja yang menegurnya. Beberapa orang suruhannya juga tak luput dari kekesalannya. Dirinya murka, mendapati Luhan dan Chanyeol pulang bersama. Bukan, bukan karena cemburu. Tetapi lebih kepada kesal karena rencananya untuk menghabisi Chanyeol gagal. Rencananya ia akan menyuruh beberapa orang kepercayaannya untuk menghabisi sosok Chanyeol. Bukan karena ia tak sanggup menyerang lelaki itu sendirian, tetapi Baekhyun ingin kali ini namanya bersih.

Sayangnya, Luhan si anggota club sepak bola itu mengajak Chanyeol pulang bersama.

"Sialan! Dasar tidak berguna!"

Jongin dan Sehun berlari tergopoh untuk menahan Baekhyun. Lelaki bersurai merah itu hampir saja melayangkan stick golf pada salah satu bodyguardnya.

"Baek! Tenangkan dirimu!" Teriak Jongin masih berusaha menahan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Baek! Berhenti! Kau marah tanpa alasan yang tidak masuk akal!"

Bentakan Sehun tersebut membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Otaknya mencerna tiap untai kata yang Sehun keluarkan barusan. 'alasan yang tidak masuk akal'. Ya, untuk apa ia semarah itu? Toh masih ada hari esok kan?

"Tetapi Luhan pulang bersama Chanyeol dan rencanaku gagal karenanya!"

Baik Sehun maupun Jongin saling tatap tak mengerti.

"Lalu apa yang salah? Kau bisa menghabisinya lain waktu." Tanya Jongin heran.

Baekhyun menjambaki rambutnya sendiri. Ia juga tak mengerti mengapa dirinya seperti ini. Emosinya tak bisa terkontrol akhir-akhir ini.

"Baek, aku tau kau punya masalah dan ini bukan mengenai Luhan atau anak baru itu. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya melampiaskan kemarahanmu pada orang tak bersalah." Ujar Sehun dengan nada sepelan mungkin.

"Sehun benar, jika kau ada masalah jangan pendam sendirian Baek. Ada kami."

Baekhyun menatap dua orang itu tajam, ia lantas meninggalkan ruangan tersebut tanpa sepatah kata pun.

.

.

Hidup sebagai tuan muda Byun membuat Baekhyun harus bertindak penuh dengan tata krama. Keluarga Byun yang dipandang hormat tentunya tak ingin anggota keluarga mereka menghancurkan citra baik pada orang banyak. Sedari kecil, Baekhyun hidup dengan kebosanan. Hidup dengan penuh kekangan. Hartanya memang berlimpah, namun curahan kasih sayang itu tak pernah ada. Apalagi sejak ibunya meninggal dunia. Ibunya, penerang hidupnya, orang yang paling ia sayangi di dunia ini.

Baekhyun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian sang ibu. Kecelakaan itu terjadi karena ibunya berusaha menyelamatkan Baekhyun kecil yang tengah mengambil bolanya di jalan. Naas, sang ibu tertabrak truk demi menyelamatkan putra tercintanya.

Ayahnya mulai berubah saat itu. Rasa cintanya pada sang istri membuat lelaki itu gelap mata. Bahkan ia membenci anak kandungnya sendiri. Dari sana, Baekhyun dan ayahnya seperti orang asing. Berbicara dengan penuh kekakuan.

Menginjak usianya yang ke empat belas tahun, Baekhyun mulai keluar dari jalur lurusnya. Ia mulai berani merokok, berkelahi bahkan mabuk-mabukan, hal yang tak wajar dilakukan oleh anak seusianya.

Dua hari yang lalu, ayahnya menghubunginya. Sang ayah mengetahui belang busuk Baekhyun. Lelaki itu mengancam Baekhyun, jika saja tingkah Baekhyun masih sama, maka ia takkan segan-segan untuk memindahkan Baekhyun ke Amerika.

Baekhyun tidak peduli. Karena sesungguhnya yang ia butuhkan hanyalah kasih sayang, bukan bentakan atau makian dari sang ayah.

"Tuan muda, kita sudah sampai." Suara supir Kang menyadarkan Baekhyun. Lelaki berparas manis itu berjalan dengan gaya angkuh seperti biasa.

Rumahnya sunyi, sangat sunyi. Hanya ada beberapa maid yang berlalu lalang. Baekhyun masih tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. Benar-benar membosankan, fikirnya. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk pergi lagi, tentunya tanpa ada supir yang menemaninya.

.

.

Sekolah benar-benar memuakkan, itu yang ada di kepala Chanyeol. Sungguh! semenjak kepindahannya ke SM High School, hidupnya seperti terkekang secara otomatis. Ancaman sang ayah mengenai dirinya yang tidak akan disekolahkan lagi jika masih berbuat onar membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau menurut. Heol! Tidak sekolah? Lalu masa depannya mau jadi apa? Jadi miskin? Tidak, tidak! Chanyeol tidak mau!

Jadi disinilah ia, di dalam kelas dengan wajah tertekuk sempurna. Mendengar celotehan guru fisikanya mengenai gerak lurus atau apapun itu.

Matanya menoleh ke luar kelas. Kebetulan ia duduk bersebelahan dengan jendela. Entah sial atau bagaimana, Lightsaber lewat merusak keheningan.

"Cih! Memangnya mereka idol?" Gumam Chanyeol tak suka. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat gadis-gadis di luar sana memekik seperti orang kerasukan. Ayolah! Ini jam belajar, kenapa tak ada satu guru pun yang menghentikan hal itu?

Oh ya, mereka kan 'istimewa'!

Sial!

Chanyeol berdecak. Ditambah lagi dengan kebosanan sialan ini. Baiklah, lebih baik Chanyeol bolos saja.

HUP! Tangannya mengacung ke atas. Guru fisikanya langsung berhenti berceloteh sejenak.

"Ada apa Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol memegangi perutnya, memasang ekspresi kesakitan. Well, aktingnya sepertinya berpengaruh.

"Perutku sakit sekali Pak."

Syukurlah guru gendut itu bukan tipikal orang yang susah diajak nego. Dengan mudahnya ia mempercayai Chanyeol lalu mempersilahkannya ke ruang kesehatan.

Tujuan Chanyeol tentu saja tak kesana. Kakinya melangkah menuju atap sekolah yang memang tak pernah sekalipun ia kunjungi. Chanyeol anak baru, ingat itu.

Sesampainya disana, ia mengelurakan sebatang rokok dari saku kemejanya. menyalakan pematik lalu setelahnya ia menghisap benda bernikotin itu dengan santainya. Kepulan asap beberapa kali keluar dari mulutnya.

Mata bulatnya berpendar, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin menarik. Well, sepertinya ia tak sendirian disana. Seseorang tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Siswa berambut merah_ tunggu dulu...

Chanyeol berjalan hati-hati, mendekati sosok itu. Masih dengan menghisap rokoknya. Semakin mendekat dan semakin yakin dirinya jika itu sosok yang paling membuatnya jengah selama beberapa hari ke belakang ini.

"Shit! Kenapa korek ini tidak mau menyala? Sial!"

Umpatan dengan suara khas itu terdengar jelas ditelinga lebar Chanyeol. Ia hendak menepuk pundak sempit itu namun sosok itu lebih dulu berbalik hingga wajahnya membentur dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Aish! Kau mengejutkanku!" Pekik sosok itu, Byun Baekhyun.

Bukannya takut Chanyeol malah menghembuskan asap rokoknya tepat ke wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit terbatuk, namun itu tak lama.

"Kebetulan, Aku pinjam korekmu." Ujar Baekhyun santai, seolah sebelumnya mereka tak pernah terlibat perang.

"Tidak. Anak kecil dilarang merokok." Ujar Chanyeol disertai senyuman mengejek.

Baekhyun berdecih pelan, diraihnya tengkuk Chanyeol yang mana membuat Chanyeol terpaksa sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya.

Rokok terapit dibelah bibir Baekhyun. Matanya fokus pada rokok yang terapit dibibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol menegang saat wajah Baekhyun mendekat. Mata bulatnya tak berhenti menatap wajah itu dari dekat.

Baekhyun mendekatkan ujung rokoknya pada rokok Chanyeol. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, Baekhyun bergerak menjauh. Ia menghisap rokoknya sambil menatap ke depan.

Chanyeol masih mematung dalam posisinya. Uh well, apa-apaan itu tadi? Batinnya bertanya. Seakan tersadar dari lamunan bodohnya, ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya seperti semula. Tak ingin kalah, ia berdiri tepat disebelah Baekhyun. Keduanya saling menghisap rokok masing-masing.

"Tidak ku sangka, lelaki berparas cantik sepertimu bisa merokok juga." Itu suara Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh sekilas lalu kembali fokus dengan pandangannya semula-entah apapun itu.

"Sialan! Aku tidak cantik." Ujarnya kesal. Chanyeol balas terkekeh. Lelaki itu membuang puntung rokoknya yang memang telah habis terbakar lalu menginjaknya dengan ujung sepatunya.

"Baiklah, kau punya rokok lagi?" Tanyanya tidak tau malu. Baekhyun menoleh lagi, tanpa berkata apapun ia memberikan sebatang rokok ke tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyalakan rokoknya-lagi- dengan menggunakan koreknya. Keduanya kembali terdiam, seolah berada di dunia masing-masing.

"Omong-omong, jangan kira perang kita telah berakhir." Ucap Baekhyun, memecah keheningan.

Chanyeol mengangguk malas. Sejujurnya ia paling malas dengan perang dengan banyak episode seperti ini. Baginya, jika benci maka saling memukul lalu selesai.

"Ya, terserahmu saja Byun. Tetapi jika perangmu seperti pembullyan kemarin, maaf saja itu bukan style ku."

Baekhyun Mengerutkan dahinya, menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya. Lelaki tinggi di sebelahnya menyeringai misterius. Tak tau apa isi fikirannya.

"Melihatmu yang sepertinya tidak ingin perang ini berakhir, bagaimana jika kita beranding. Kau dan Lightsaber mu itu, serta aku dan teman-temanku."

Baekhyun masih memasang raut wajah tak mengerti. Teman-teman? Itu artinya Chanyeol juga memiliki genk seperti itu?

Seakan mengerti dengan jalan fikiran Baekhyun, Chanyeol tertawa.

"Aku punya, dan mungkin ini akan seru. Phoenix adalah ketua genk kami."

Diameter mata Baekhyun sontak membesar. Phoenix? Oh great! Setelah beberapa malam lalu ia dikalahkan dengan orang sok misterius itu, sekarang ia berhadapan dengan anak buah Phoenix? Ya sebut saja begitu, karena Baekhyun belum menyadari jika phoenix itu adalah Chanyeol.

Kesempatan emas, Baekhyun memang ingin menyerang Phoenix setelah kekalahannya yang lalu. Ia akan menunjukkan jika Lightsaber tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Baekhyun pastikan itu.

"Baiklah, tiga lawan tiga. Kau sampaikan pada ketua kelompokmu itu. Tidak ada penyamaran identitas karena aku benci dengan pengecut!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak kalah sengit. Ia membuang rokoknya yang masih tersisa setengah lagi.

"Tentu saja, dan ingat satu hal! Phoenix bukanlah pengecut!" Desisnya berbahaya.

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis, namun ia sedikit tersentak saat melihat wajah Chanyeol dalam jarak sedekat itu.

"Nanti malam, kau datangi sebuah gudang tua di dekat sekolah Hyeongsang, Gangsan-do, Hongdae. Jam 8 malam. Jika kalian tidak datang maka kalian adalah pecundang."

.

.

Baekhyun telah siap, ia mengajak Jongin dan Sehun juga beberapa anak jalanan untuk berjaga-jaga. Dan benar saja! Chanyeol mengepungnya! Lelaki itu telah siap dengan pasukannya, entahlah mungkin berjumlah sekitar dua puluh orang dan semuanya berpakaian seragam sekolah.

"Kau datang juga. Kalian bernyali besar ternyata."

Baekhyun menggeretakkan giginya. Sehun disebelahnya masih menatap Chanyeol datar, sedangkan Kai sepertinya sudah siap dengan tinjunya. Tangannya terlihat terkepal sangat kuat.

"What the hell about this heh? Kau mengepung kami?" Tanya Kai benar-benar kesal.

Bukannya menjawab Chanyeol malah tertawa.

"Kenapa? Kalian takut? Aku melakukan ini karena aku tau kalian juga membawa tim di luar sana." Kata Chanyeol dengan menekankan kata 'tim', seperti mengejek.

Baekhyun masih diam, mencoba mengontrol emosinya. Ia tau apa yg Chanyeol mau, melihatnya emosi. Baekhyun yang dikenal sangat tenang itu tentunya akan sulit menebak jalan fikirannya saat ini.

Satu sisi, Chanyeol juga tak ingin terburu-buru. Ia masing ingin bermain-main sejenak. Pemuda itu berjalan, mengitari tiga anggota Lightsaber. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah kayu. Mungkin untuk memukul? Tetapi sepertinya tidak, ia malah melemparkan kayu tersebut pada drum yang berisikan kobaran api yang berada tak jauh dari mereka berada.

"Kalian tau? Tubuhku sedikit kaku karena tidak pernah menghajar seseorang lagi." Teriaknya menggema.

"Ya, aku tau Yeol. Kau biasanya akan menghajar minimal sepuluh orang sekaligus dalam satu hari." Balas Zelo, rekan sejawat Chanyeol dari sekolah lamanya.

Sehun saling tatap dengan Kai seolah Bertanya tak yakin. 'sepuluh sekaligus'? What? Memangnya dia superhero?

"Baiklah brengsek, kami tak punya waktu untuk mendengar omong kosongmu." Baekhyun yang sejak tadi diam langsung angkat bicara. Omong-omong, sepuluh hal yang biasa bagi anak itu. Toh dia pernah menghajar lima belas preman sangar sekaligus dengan tangan kosong.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, menatap wajahnya dalam jarak sangat dekat, bahkan ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Baekhyun tak gentar sedikitpun, ia membalas tatapan tajam lelaki tinggi itu.

"Aku ingin sekali memukulmu, tetapi berjanji padaku untuk tidak mengadu pada ibumu."

Tawa teman-teman Chanyeol langsung meledak mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Lain halnya dengan Kai dan Sehun, mereka menegang. Merasakan aura gelap dari ketua mereka. Cantik dan pendek adalah kata keramat untuknya. Dan ibu adalah kata yang paling membuatnya sentimental.

"Hey! Lihat! Wajahnya memerah, mungkin dia akan menangis lalu berlari pada ibunya! Hahaha..." Ucap Chanyeol lagi, tak menyadari jika Baekhyun benar-benar kesal.

Ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu, saat dimana dirinya diejek dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

'Tidak punya ibu!'

'Byun Baekhyun anak cengeng! Tidak punya ibu!'

'Hey! Nanti kita diadukan pada ibunya!'

'Ah, sayang sekali ibunya sudah mati. Hahaha...'

Ejekan-ejekan tersebut berputar bagaikan kaset rusak dikepalanya. Tangannya mengepal erat. Emosinya benar-benar tak terkendali dan semakin tak terkendali saat mendengar tawa mencemooh dari tiap orang disana.

BUAGHHH... Satu tinjuan keras mengenai pipi Chanyeol. Keadaan langsung senyap. Baekhyun masih menunduk, poninya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Keluar sekarang!" Teriaknya lantang. Sekitar tiga puluh anak jalanan dan beberapa lagi anak sekolah lain yang tunduk pada Baekhyun keluar dari persembunyian mereka.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Chanyeol tajam. Penuh dengan kebencian.

Chanyeol terbelalak saat melihat segaris air mata di pipi sebelah kanan Baekhyun. Entahlah, itu tak terlalu jelas karena keadaan remang disana.

"Perang akan segera kita mulai, bung. SERANG!"

Baku hantam mulai terjadi. Baik dari kubu Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun saling hantam demi nama baik bos mereka. Chanyeol masih diam di tempatnya seperti orang bodoh. Saling tatap dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatapnya kelewat datar.

'Tidak mungkin kan bocah seperti ini bisa menangis? Konyol!' Batin Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, sekarang dimana Phoenix? Karena aku ingin menghajarnya."

Chanyeol tertawa mengejek lalu mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa menghajarku." Ucapnya pelan, hampir seperti bisikan.

"Aku tidak suka menghajar ikan teri, aku ingin lawan yang seimbang."

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras. Apa-apaan itu dia disamakan dengan ikan teri? Tidak adakah perumpamaan yang lebih keren?

Oke, fokus Chanyeol! Fokus! Bukan saatnya untuk membahas ikan teri atau apapun itu.

Sepertinya Baekhyun masih belum sadar jika Chanyeol adalah phoenix. Baiklah, Chanyeol akan memberi sedikit kejutan untuk pemuda mungil itu.

Baekhyun mengernyit, saat Chanyeol membuka kancing seragamnya sendiri. Kemeja tersebut tersibak hingga tubuh berbentuk tersebut terpampang jelas dimatanya.

Sial! Di banding dengan tubuh Chanyeol, tubuh kerempeng Baekhyun tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Kenapa kau membuka bajumu?" Tanyanya heran.

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, kenapa si pendek itu tidak peka sekali, fikirnya.

Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada dada sebelah kanannya. Terdapat tattoo burung phoenix berwarna hitam disana.

"Aku adalah Phoenix, Byun."

Baekhyun terbelalak tak percaya. Mata sipitnya menatap wajah Chanyeol lekat-lekat. Mata itu, mata yang sama dengan Phoenix di arena balapan waktu lalu. Oh bagus! Kenapa Baekhyun baru menyadarinya sekarang?

"Ah, benarkah? Jika begitu tutup kembali kemejamu karena aku akan menghajarmu, benar-benar menghabisimu!"

"Lakukan saja, kita lihat siapa yang lebih unggul."

Serangan pertama dilakukan oleh Baekhyun, tanpa menunggu Chanyeol memakai bajunya lebih dulu karena Baekhyun tidak peduli. Keduanya saling memukul dan menendang. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tersungkur ke lantai kasar gudang tua tersebut beberapa kali. Keduanya bergelut, saling menghajar. Memberikan tinjuan sekuat mungkin. Mereka terus berpindah posisi. Baekhyun diatas, atau Chanyeol yang diatas. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Polisi datang!" Teriak salah satu anak jalanan yang memang Baekhyun tugaskan untuk berjaga di luar gedung tua itu.

Keadaan semakin riuh. Beberapa banyak yang berlari demi menyelamatkan diri dari tangkapan polisi. Kai dan Sehun ikut pula, namun Baekhyun masih tertinggal, bersama Chanyeol yang tak ingat keadaan sekitar.

"Baek! Hentikan itu! Polisi telah mengepung!" Teriak Sehun frustasi karena Baekhyun tak mendengarkan.

"Berhenti! Angkat tangan kalian!"

Suara lantang dari komandan kepolisian itu membuat beberapa siswa maupun anak jalanan yang teringgal disana terdiam patuh. Namun masih ada dua orang yang saling menghajar tak tau situasi.

"Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol terdiam. Menoleh ke samping, mendapati sang ayah tercinta berdiri dengan wajah murka.

Niatan tuan Park semula hanyalah mencari Chanyeol karena anak itu menghilang semenjak pulang sekolah. Padahal ada jamuan makan malam dengan rekan lamanya dan Chanyeol harus turut hadir pula. Sayangnya, anak nakalnya itu tengah keluyuran dan menurut hasil lacakannya, Chanyeol berada di gudang tua ini. Bagai menepuk dua lalat sekaligus, ia menemukan kerusuhan yang dibuat murid-murid SMA disana, salah satunya adalah anaknya sendiri.

"Oh, baiklah Tuan Park yang terhormat! Aku berhenti!" Ucap Chanyeol malas, ia segera bangkit dari tubuh Baekhyun yang ia duduki sebelumnya. Wajahnya hancur parah, bahkan mata sebelah kirinya membengkak. Sejujurnya jika situasi memungkinkan, tuan Park akan menertawai bagaimana rupa putranya tersebut. Namun kepalang murka, tidak mungkin ia tertawa dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Kau juga! Bocah kecil!" Teriak tuan Park pada Baekhyun yang tak kalah hancur dari Chanyeol. Bahkan terdapat luka sobek di pelipisnya.

"Kalian semua ikut aku ke kantor!"

Puluhan murid SMA itu di arak menuju mobil reo besar yang memang dikhususkan untuk membawa tahanan. Suara sirine mobil polisi meramaikan daerah sunyi tersebut.

Chanyeol digiring masuk dengan paksa oleh anak buah ayahnya. Mereka semua dibawa ke kantor polisi untuk dimintai keterangan lebih lanjut.

.

.

"Jadi, siapa ketua genk berandalan ini?"

Baekhyun mengacungkan tangannya tak peduli, tanpa ada raut wajah takut sedikit pun. Chanyeol tak mau kalah, ia juga ikut mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi, seolah ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari gurunya yang memberi kuis.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan anggota kalian? Haruskan aku memanggil orang tua mereka semua?"Tanya Tuan Park dengan dingin.

"Tidak, anak buahku biar aku yang akan bertanggung jawab. Bebaskan mereka, dan jika kalian ingin menahanku tidak masalah."

Ucapan Baekhyun yang terdengar begitu gentle tersebut membuat anak buahnya menatapnya haru.

"Baek? Kau serius? Bagaimana jika ayahmu_"

"Diamlah Sehun. Kalian bisa pulang setelah ini." Potong Baekhyun cepat.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dalam diam. Dalam hati ia memuji keberanian lelaki itu. Ia tanpa takut bertanggung jawab akan kesalahannya.

"Baiklah, aku salut dengan keberanianmu. Dan kau, bagaimana anak muda?"

Chanyeol menatap ayahnya tajam.

"Terserah padamu saja Pak tua." Desisnya sangat pelan. Baekhyun meirik dari ekor matanya. Ada hubungan apa dua orang ini? Fikirnya.

"Baiklah, teman-temanmu ku bebaskan. Dan kalian beruda, bersiap-siaplah mendekam di dalam sel selama satu malam ini."

"APA?!/APA!" Pekik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kompak saat mendengar hukuman polisi tersebut.

"Tidak ada bantahan. Kangjun, Minhyuk, bawa dua orang ini ke sel."

"Siap Komandan!"

Chanyeol berontak, begitupula dengan Baekhyun.

"aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Pekik keduanya, lagi-lagi secara bersamaan.

Kai dan Sehun melongo menatap dua orang yang tengah digiring masuk ke dalam sel tersebut.

.

.

Malam yang mengesalkan. Tidur tanpa tempat tidur yang nyaman, banyak nyamuk yang menghisap darah, belum lagi dingin tanpa selimut. Nyeri di wajah dan bagian tubuh lainnya juga menambah penderitaan mereka malam ini. Dan yang paling parah, dua singa jantan itu berada dalam satu sel yang sama. Berdoa saja agar mereka tidak saling membunuh.

"Paman! Ayolah! Keluarkan aku dari sini! Aku butuh kamar mandi!" Teriak Chanyeol.

"Kau baru saja dari kamar mandi 5 menit yang lalu, bocah!" Balas polisi gendut itu lalu lanjut kembali memakan ramyunnya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun diam-diam melirik pada Ramyun tersebut. Sial! Aromanya sangat menggiurkan! Keduanya sangat lapar, omong-omong.

Menyadari dua orang itu menatapnya, polisi gendut itu akhirnya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kangjun, berikan satu porsi ramyun untuk mereka."

"Siap komandan! Tetapi kenapa hanya satu?" Tanya polisi muda tersebut.

"Sudahlah! Masih bagus aku memberikannya. Jika tidak ingat bocah tinggi itu adalah anak atasanku, mana mau aku memberikannya!"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol. Anak atasan? itu artinya...

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Tanya Chanyeol galak.

"Kau anak polisi yang tadi?"

"Sayangnya iya. Bapak cerewet tadi adalah ayahku." Jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah tertekuk.

Bibir Baekhyun membulat membentuk huruf 'O' . Mereka duduk bersila saat semangkuk ramyun dan segelas air putih ada dihadapan mereka. Namun lagi-lagi Chanyeol protes.

"Yak! Paman Kim! Kenapa hanya satu?"

"Belajarlah berbagi Chanyeol. " Ujar si polisi gendut dengan santainya.

Baiklah, sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain. Dari pada mati kelaparan.

"Kau, ayo makan."

Baekhyun menggeleng mendengar ajakan Chanyeol. Ia menoleh ke arah lain.

"Kau saja, aku tidak la_"

KRYUUUKKK...

"_par."

Chanyeol mendengus menahan tawanya. Dalam kondisi terjepit begini masih saja sok jual mahal, batinnya mengejek.

"Kau tertawa?" Baekhyun bertanya kesal. Sial! Dia malu! Pipinya merona tak terbantahkan.

"Tidak, ayo makan saja! Kau mau mati kelaparan?"

Akhirnya mau tak mau keduanya saling berbagi makanan. Bahkan ditengah-tengah acara makan mereka, keduanya sudah saling rebut. Dan ramyun ukuran jumbo tersebut habis tak tersisa hingga kuahnya. Baekhyun minum setelah Chanyeol, karena mereka memang diberi segelas air putih saja. Polisi Kim beralasan jika mereka minum banyak maka intensitas mereka ke kamar mandi pasti sering dan itu merepotkan.

"Ah... Leganya." Lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng geli, melihat mulut Baekhyun belepotan dengan kuah ramyun tadi. Saat hendak menghapus sisa kuah tersebut, Baekhyun lebih dulu menghapusnya kasar dengan punggung tangannya.

"Behenti melakukan hal seperti di drama karena aku takkan terpengaruh."

Oke! Chanyeol, memangnya apa yang mau kau lakukan tadi? Hahaha! Dasar bodoh! Maki lelaki tinggi itu dalam hatinya.

"Cih! Percaya diri sekali kau. Aku hanya ingin mematikan lampunya."

Chanyeol menekan saklar lampu yang berada tepat dibelakang Baekhyun. Keduanya sama-sama canggung. Suara-suara mulai terhenti. Beberapa polisi ada yang sudah terlelap, namun ada pula yang berusaha terjaga.

Baekhyun meringkuk dalam tidurnya. Gelap, ia benci itu. Walau lampu di depan mereka masih menyala, tetap saja di dalam sel kecil itu mati.

"Kau kenapa?" Chanyeol menyadari pergerakan gelisah Baekhyun. Ia mendekati tubuh bergetar itu.

"Hey! Kau kenapa Byun?"

"Berisik!"

Pemuda bermarga Park itu mencibir. Ia kembali berbaring, menumpu kepalanya Dengan lengan sebagai bantalannya.

KLIK... Lampu dalam sel kecil itu kembali menyala, dan tentu Baekhyun pelaku utamanya. Chanyeol meringis, ia tak bisa tidur dalam keadaan terang. Matanya sedikit bermasalah akan hal itu.

"Aish! Matikan lampunya!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa tidur dalam keadaan gelap."

Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Tubuhnya bergeser mendekati tubuh Baekhyun. Kepala pemuda itu langsung masuk ke dalam Jaket hitam yang Baekhyun gunakan.

"Y-yak! Menjauh dari punggungku!"

"Diam! Lagi pula aku tidak memelukmu, jangan khawatir. Aku hanya berusaha menghindari Cahayanya."

"Tapi_"

"Aku tidak punya jaket. Tidurlah Byun, besok sekolah." Potong Chanyeol lalu berujar seolah ia adalah ayahnya Baekhyun.

Baiklah, malam pertama di dalam sel. Sepertinya itu adalah kata yang cocok untuk kedua musuh itu.

.

.

 **ToBeContinued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : hey... Leon bawa chapter 3, gimana? Membosankan ya? /pundung/ maaf jika mengecewakan.**

 **Ada yg usul kalo FF ini ganti rate jadi M. Dan setelah ku fikir lagi, akhirnya aku mindahin ini ke jalur M. Bukannya apa, banyak menggunakan bahasa kasar disini, jadi menurutku lebih baik pindah sebelum kena masalah. Hehehe...**

 **Akhirnya ada yg nyadar juga kalo ff ini mirip dgn FF debutku 'who is the devil' . :'v Tapi tenang, ini beda kok. Baekhyun disini sikapnya dingin dan jarang ketawa. kalo di WITD kan dia sok2 sangar, padahal unyu2 /plaksss/ ...**

 **Buat yg nanya siapa yg Baekhyun rindukan, udah kejawab dong disini? Dia kangen emaknye. :'v**

 **Oke, perang chanbaek dihentikan atau enggak? Sok atuh kasih respon di review yehet? Kalian juga bisa ngasih saran dan kritik yg membangun disana. Buat yg nanya Pin author, maaf, author gak punya :'v , mau kenalan? /bhaaqq/ ke fb aja, Rizki Zelinskaya . Siapa tau kita jodoh /uhhukk/**

 **Review lagi...**

 **Next chapter update fast?**

 **Review lagiiiii... /kemudian ditendang berjamaah/**

 **Yosshh... Sekian bacotannya... Salam Yehet!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Early closeness

**Title : Lightsaber (Chanbaek)**

 **Author : DandelionLeon**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Other cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Tuan Park(OC), Tuan Byun (OC), Mama Park (OC)**

 **Cameo : Sungjae(BTOB), Taehyung (BTS).**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, lil' bit of humor, school-Life**

 **Rate : T - M**

 **Disclaimer : EXO milik SM entertainment. Cerita keseluruhan ide DandelionLeon.**

 **Warning ! YAOI (percintaan sesama jenis), Typo, Bahasa kasar, Songong! Chanyeol, Dingin! Baekhyun. DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke... Happy virus guys... :'v**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara ribut-ribut mulai terdengar disekitaran kantor polisi tersebut. Banyak yang berlalu lalang atau sekedar mengobrol sejenak dengan rekan.

Baekhyun mulai tersadar dari tidur pulasnya. Punggungnya terasa sedikit pegal. Mata sipitnya mengerjap, membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya. Pandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah tampan yang tengah terlelap tepat di depan wajahnya. Sosok itu sedikit menggeliat, namun kembali memeluk tubuh Baekhyun layaknya guling.

Tunggu dulu...

"Menjauh dariku!"

Buaghhh... Dengan dorongan supernya, sosok yang semula memeluk tubuhnya itu terantuk dengan besi sel.

"Aucch! Yak! Kenapa kau mendorongku?!" Pekik sosok itu-Chanyeol dengan wajah protes.

"Kau memeluk tubuhku! Dasar menjijikkan!"

Tuan Park memperhatikan dua bocah SMA di hadapannya dengan raut wajah datar. Tidak bisa akur, fikirnya.

"EHEMMM!" deheman keras dari sang ayah membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Lelaki jangkung itu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ayah, sudikah engkau mengeluarkanku dari sel ini? Aku alergi dekat dengan makhluk pendek ini."

"Apa? Pendek?! Kau_"

"Tetapi kau memeluknya semalaman." Potong tuan Park dengan santai. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun langsung bungkam. Baekhyun menggerutu dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Ingat! Hanya sedikit.

"Itu tidak sengaja, aku mengira dia guling_"

"Tuan, aku harus sekolah, bisakah aku keluar sekarang?" Baekhyun langsung menyambar omongan Chanyeol. Jika terus berdebat, maka itu takkan usai.

"Baiklah, tetapi ingatlah, jangan pernah berkelahi lagi jika tidak ingin mendekam di penjara selamanya."

"Terima kasih tuan." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum senang. Namun senyuman itu luntur saat mendengar ucapan tuan Park selanjutnya.

"Tetapi jangan senang dulu. Kalian berdua belum bebas dari hukuman. Seusai sekolah, kalian kembali lagi kesini. Jika tidak, tanggung sendiri akibatnya."

.

.

.

Krasak-krusuk langsung terdengar ditelinga Baekhyun saat ia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah. Wajahnya yang terlihat lebam-lebam mungkin menjadi bahan gosip yang panas dikalangan beberapa murid. Ia berjalan tak acuh, dipedulikan juga tidak penting kan?

Mata sipitnya menangkap seseorang yang familiar. Si jangkung bermarga Park dengan wajah yang serupa dengannya, namun dengan sebelah mata yang sedikit membengkak.

Tetapi pemuda itu sepertinya tidak sendirian. Ia bersama Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Mereka duduk di salah satu meja kantin, terlihat membincangkan sesuatu. Bahkan beberapa kali Luhan terlihat mengusap wajah Chanyeol. Melihat hal tesebut membuat Baekhyun merasa risih. Sesaat pandangannya bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa mempedulikan Chanyeol yang masih melihatnya di ujung sana.

"Sebenarnya kau berkelahi dengan siapa? Aku curiga jika itu ketua Byun." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan wajah penasaran.

Chanyeol hanya balas menyengir. Sesekali ia akan meringis karena Luhan tengah mengobati lukanya.

"Jika itu benar, maka sebaiknya kau hentikan saja perangmu dengan ketua Byun. Aku tak mau jika kau terluka lebih dari ini." Ucap Luhan penuh kecemasan.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Kyungsoo menatap Luhan penuh tanda tanya. Kyungsoo menyadari satu hal langsung menyeringai penuh arti. Sedangkan Chanyeol, lelaki itu tampak bingung dengan perubahan raut wajah Luhan. Wajahnya memerah seperti hari lalu.

"Lu? Wajahmu merah, kau sakit?" Tanyanya polos.

Bukannya menghilang, rona merah itu justru terlihat semakin pekat saja. Wajah Chanyeol begitu dengan dengan wajahnya, membuat Luhan sesak nafas.

"Dasar bodoh! Lelaki memang tidak peka!" Kyungsoo bergumam lirih. Hey Soo, memangnya kau itu bukan laki-laki?

"A-aku t-tidak apa-apa..."

Telapak tangan Chanyeol secara refleks menyentuh dahi Luhan. Tak lama setelahnya, lelaki bermata rusa itu pingsan dengan wajah memerahnya, menimbulkan kepanikan pada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Luhan-a! Bangun!"

.

.

Tuan Byun mendatangi sekolah Baekhyun dengan iringan beberapa Bodyguard. Beberapa murid terpekik saat melihat sosok ayah Baekhyun tersebut. Lelaki paruh baya itu duduk menunggu Baekhyun di ruang kepala sekolah. Kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba tentunya membuat Baekhyun bingung bukan main. Ia berdiri lalu membungkuk pada ayahnya tersebut.

"Kepala sekolah, bisakah anda memberiku waktu sejenak?"

"B-baik, Tuan Byun."

Pintu ruangan tersebut tertutup, menyisakan ayah dan anak tersebut disana dalam keheningan. Baekhyun masih setia dengan raut wajah datarnya. Bahkan ia sudah bisa menebak jika setelah ini tuan Byun akan menamparnya.

PLAKKKK... Rasa panas langsung menjalar. Padahal, Perih dari lebam semalam belum juga menghilang. Baekhyun memegang pipinya. Belum sempat ia berbicara, sang ayah kembali menampar pipi kanannya.

"Berapa kali ku katakan untuk tidak berbuat onar lagi hah?!"

Baekhyun diam, malas menanggapi amarah ayahnya. Tuan Byun menghela nafasnya kasar. Melihat raut wajah tanpa ekspresi sang anak membuatnya tambah geram.

"Kau seharusnya bisa membanggakanku! Bukan membuatku malu Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun masih diam. Ia hanya tak ingin kelemahannya terlihat.

"Sekali lagi seperti ini, aku takkan mengampunimu. Dasr anak tidak tau diuntung!"

Tuan Byun keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan wajah murka. Baekhyun masih terdiam disana dengan hati pedih. Ia meninggalkan ruangan tersebut seolah tak terjadi apapun baru saja. Lelaki manis itu berjalan menuju atap sekolah agar tak ada seorang pun yang mengganggunya.

Ia berdiri, menatap kosong entah kemana. Kedua pipinya benar-benar memerah. Laki-lakii itu meremas dada sebelah kirinya. Setetes air mata terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya tanpa bisa ditahan. Ia menunduk, meredam isakannya. Bibirnya bergetar.

"Aish! Kenapa setiap aku kesini selalu saja ada kau?"

Suara bass itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Dihapusnya air matanya cepat. Jika orang itu tau Baekhyun baru saja menangis, pasti ia akan ditertawakan.

"Cih! Pengganggu!"

Chanyeol tak mempedulikan omongan Baekhyun. Ia malah duduk bersandar pada salah satu pagar pembatas. Si jangkung mulai menyalakan rokoknya.

"Wajahmu kenapa memerah?"

Baekhyun membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Chanyeol diam, ia tau penyebabnya. Beberapa waktu lalu ayah Baekhyun datang ke sekolahnya. Ia melihat sendiri bagaimana rupa lelaki itu tadi. Seolah bisa menebak dengan mudah, Baekhyun pasti terkena tamparan dari sang ayah.

"terkena pukulan atau tamparan itu adalah hal wajar bagi seorang lelaki."

Baekhyun terkejut, ia langsung menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Dari mana kau_"

"Aku juga sering mendapatkannya. Yah, kau tau? Ayahku bahkan lebih sadis dari itu. Ia bahkan sering menghukumku dengan hal-hal aneh lainnya."

tetapi ini berbeda! Teriak Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ya, terserahmu saja."

Hening kembali menguasai. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tak ada yang berusaha memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Selepas pulang sekolah, jangan lupa kembali ke kantor polisi."

Baekhyun menoleh sejenak ke arah Chanyeol lalu mengangguk sekenanya.

"Ya, aku tidak pikun untuk mengingatnya."

.

.

Sesuai perintah polisi-sebut saja tuan Park- tadi pagi, mau tak mau Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendatangi kantor polisi-lagi. Tuan Park tampak takjub melihat kedatangan putranya yang biasanya akan menghindar dengan yang namanya 'hukuman'. Namun ketahuilah, Chanyeol berbuat demikian hanya karena alasan 'tidak mau kalah dari Baekhyun'. Musuhnya itu bersikap jantan dengan menerima konsekuensi atas segala perbuatannya, masa dia tidak? Ugh, bisa malu dirinya di hadapan si pendek itu.

"Baiklah, karena kalian berdua sudah datang, aku alan memberikan kalian tugas untuk melakukan bakti sosial di panti asuhan."

"APA?" Teriakan tersebut berasal dari Chanyeol. Sepertinya pemuda itu tampak kurang senang dengan 'hukuman' yang akan ia jalani selepas ini.

"Kenapa? Si kecil Byun ini saja tidak protes." Ujar sang ayah santai.

Baekhyun tersenyum masam kala mendengar panggilan 'si kecil Byun' dari tuan Park tersebut. Heh, jika yang dihadapannya itu bukan orang tua-apalagi polisi- mungkin dirinya sudah menghajarnya sejak tadi.

"Aish! Yak?! Kau kenapa diam saja? Ayo protes!" Paksa Chanyeol sambil menggoyangkan bahu Baekhyun.

"Berisik! Sudahlah, hanya mendatangi panti asuhan kan? Apa repotnya?"

Benar juga! Hanya mendatangi. Baiklah! Chanyeol akan pergi ke sana.

Pemuda tinggi itu melengos, ia mengernyit saat sang ayah memberikan satu kardus besar yang isinya entah apa ke tangan Chanyeol. Itu sangat berat omong-omong.

"Ayah! Apa ini?! astaga! Berat sekali!"

"Berat bukan? Seberat itulah beban yang ku pikul karena kelakuan bejatmu."

Ya Tuhan, Tuan Park senang sekali membandingkan Chanyeol. Kemarin dengan biji kacang hijau, sekarang dengan kardus berat. Chanyeol hanya dapat mendengus mendengarnya.

"Lalu kenapa hanya aku yang membawanya? Si pendek ini kenapa tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, dengan banyak protes tentu saja.

"Kenapa katamu? Si Kecil Byun takkan kuat. Kau tidak kasihan? Sudahlah! Cepat jalan!"

Chanyeol mendelik tajam, apalagi ketika melihat Baekhyun menyeringai ke arahnya. Apa-apaan itu? Mengangkat kardus tidak bisa? Lalu yang kemarin-kemarin membanting tubuh Chanyeol siapa? Hantu?

"Bawakan saja. Aku tidak akan kuat, Chan-yeol!"

"Awas saja kau!"

.

.

Perjalanan menuju salah satu panti asuhan memakan waktu yang lumayan lama juga, semua karena pertikaian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di dalam mobil hingga salah satu anggota polisi muda yang bertugas menjadi sopir dadakan menjadi sesak nafas. Mereka bergulat seperti anak kecil hanya karena memperebutkan letak tempat duduk. Baekhyun memilih duduk di sebelah kiri, tepat di belakang sopir. Seperti tidak suka, Chanyeol berusaha merebut tempat itu. Ya jadi, untuk beradu argumen saja dihabiskan selama hampir dua puluh menit.

Mereka sampai di panti asuhan _Eden_ _I_ _Ville_ di Hawangsimni-dong, Seongdong-gu. Beberapa anak-anak berlari-lari saat mobil mereka sampai di sana. Ada yang penasaran, malu-malu, ada pula yang tak peduli.

"Chanyeollie Oppa!"

"Aigoo~ Taerin-a."

Baekhyun terkejut saat seorang bocah perempuan kecil- mungkin berusia sekitar 7 tahun- berlari ke arah Chanyeol. Lelaki jangkung itu langsung menggendong gadis kecil itu.

'Mereka saling mengenal?' tanyanya membantin.

Tak lama kemudian, beberapa anak kecil lainnya juga mendekati Chanyeol, seolah telah mengenal lama. Si polisi muda yang bernama Sungjae disebelah Baekhyun berbisik pada pemuda manis itu.

"Dia sering kemari. Hukuman dari sang ayah, makanya dia mengenal anak-anak disini." Terangnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Mata sipitnya memperhatikan satu persatu bocah disana dengan wajah tak minat.

"Chanyeol-a?"

"Ah! Bibi Nam. Hari ini aku datang lagi." Ucap Chanyeol sedikit malu pada wanita paruh baya di depannya.

"Kau pasti berbuat onar lagi! Tetapi tidak masalah, dengan begitu pekerjaan di panti ini sedikit terbantu." Ucap Wanita itu dengan sedikit candaan. Mata bibi Nam menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ini siapa? Cantik sekali."

Chanyeol mendengus menahan tawa. Ingin sekali ia tertawa cekikikan di depan wajah Baekhyun. Sayang sekali situasinya sedang tak memungkinkan. Chanyeol dapat merasakan aura gelap menguar dari Baekhyun.

Lelaki bermata sipit itu tersenyum masam lalu membungkuk sekenanya.

"Nama saya Byun Baekhyun. Dan saya ini laki-laki." Terangnya dengan datar seperti biasa, namun ia menekankan suaranya pada kata 'laki-laki'.

"Ah, benarkah? Tetap saja kau cantik di mata bibi."

Chanyeol berdehem, mencoba mencairkan suasana. Takut-takut Baekhyun mengamuk disini, bisa bahaya.

"Bibi? Kami akan bekerja apa hari ini?" Tanya Chanyeol mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Eoh? Benar! Bibi lupa! Kalian bisa membantu mengepel lalu menyiapkan makan siang."

"Baiklah, kami akan bekerja keras!" Ucap Chanyeol semangat disertai senyuman bodohnya. sebelah tangannya merangkul pundak Baekhyun secara refleks yang mana membuat si pria kecil mendelik tajam padanya. Menyadari letak tangannya dimana, Chanyeol langsung menjauhkan tangannya dengan kikuk lalu bersiu-siul.

"Dasar idiot!" Desis Baekhyun lalu berjalan mendahuluinya Chanyeol yang mencibir tanpa suara dibelakangnya.

Mengepel memang pekerjaan yang tidak terlalu sulit. Tetapi, jika kau tengah mengepel lalu bocah-bocah berlarian diantara lantai bagaimana perasaanmu? Dongkol? Hah! Itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ini.

Matanya melirik sinis ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah asyik bermain-main disudut ruangan lain bersama beberapa anak yang mungkin lelaki tinggi itu kenal.

"Hahahahaha..." Suara gelak tawa beberapa anak disini membuat kepala Baekhyun rasanya hampir pecah.

Ia kembali mengepel lantai. Namun seorang anak berjalan dengan santainya. Masalahnya anak itu masuk dengan kaki kotor-mungkin habis bermain lumpur diluar sana?

"YAK! BERHENTI BERLALU LALANG! KAU KIRA AKU TIDAK CAPEK?!"

suasana yang semula riuh mendadak sunyi. Beberapa bocah meringkuk takut, bahkan ada yang menangis karena mendengar bentakan mengerikan dari ketua Lightsaber itu. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun seolah menghakimi.

Si anak yang membuat Baekhyun marah barusan menunduk takut. Poni hitamnya menutupi sebagian matanya.

"M-maafkan aku." Cicitnya bergetar.

"Kau kira dengan minta maaf lantainya akan bersih lagi!? Dasar bodoh!"

Anak tersebut memilin ujung kaos lusuhnya. Dapat dipastikan jika anak itu menangis. Dengan keberaniannya ia mengangkat wajahnya. Baekhyun tersentak, mendapati wajah anak itu.

"Aku tidak bodoh!" teriaknya nyaring diiringi isakannya.

Wajah itu, mengingatkan Baekhyun akan figur dirinya beberapa tahun silam. Hatinya mendadak luluh. Melihat ketakutan anak itu, sama seperti melihat dirinya sendiri di masa lalu. Saat ayahnya memukuli atau membentaknya, Baekhyun akan bertingkah sama.

"Yak! Aku tau kau itu brengsek! Tetapi bisakah kau gunakan sifat brengsekmu hanya pada berandalan saja? Taehyung masih anak-anak!" Teriak Chanyeol tak suka. Ia benar-benar marah kali ini.

Baekhyun masih menatap bocah bernama Taehyung itu, ia mendekati si anak yang masih menangis terisak.

"Maafkan aku, jangan menangis lagi." Ucapnya kaku.

"Minta maaf yang bagus Baekhyun! Kau hanya menakutinya jika begitu caranya."

Baekhyun menoleh sejenak pada Chanyeol. Cerewet sekali! Fikirnya. Lelaki manis itu berjongkok, menyamai tinggi tubuhnya dengan Taehyung.

"Maafkan Hyung ne? Hyung hanya emosi tadi."

Taehyung menoleh pada wajah tampan-cantik di hadapannya. Jemari lentik Baekhyun mengusap air mata bocah itu.

"B-benarkah?"

"Iya, sekarang jangan menangis lagi okay?"

Taehyung mengangguk antusias. Dirinya memeluk tubuh Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba yang mana membuat Baekhyun terkejut bukan main.

"Aku suka hyung! Makanya aku berjalan bolak-balik agar hyung perhatikan!"

What the... Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun langsung menganga mendengar ucapan bocah itu.

"Dasar! Kim Taehyung tukang modus!" Imbuh seorang bocah perempuan kecil disebelah Chanyeol.

"Oke... Sekarang saatnya kami membuat makan siang. Kalian bermain lagi oke?"

"Baik, Chanyeol hyung!" Teriak mereka kompak. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun menuju dapur. Lelaki mungil itu sepertinya masih belum sadar akan rasa shocknya.

Si pemuda tinggi lantas memencet hindung Baekhyun. Untungnya si mungil itu segera sadar.

"Hahahaha, ketua Lightsaber mendapat pernyataan cinta dari bocah lelaki kecil." Godanya.

"Diam kau!"

"Dasar tukang marah!" Cibir Chanyeol.

"Berisik!"

Baekhyun tak mempedulikan cibiran Chanyeol di belakangnya. Tangannya sibuk mengambil beberapa bahan untuk di masak nantinya. Alisnya terlihat berkerut samar, ia tak tau mau diapakan sayur ini. Jemari lentiknya menggenggam sebuah wortel. Chanyeol menyeletuk melihat hal itu.

"kau membayangkan 'sesuatu' bukan? Dasar mesum!"

Baekhyun semakin berkerut, apa maksudnya? Fikirnya kebingungan.

Chanyeol menyeringai mendapapti raut kebingungan dari Baekhyun.

"Caramu memegang wortel sama persis seperti seseorang yang tengah menggenggam penis_"

"Diam kau!" Potong pemuda yang lebih pendek. Wajahnya terlihat memerah. Sial, kenapa lelaki disebelahnya itu menyebalkan sekali?

.

.

Satu hari yang melelahkan, tetapi menyimpan arti tersendiri untuk Baekhyun. Di panti tersebut ia menyadari akan arti kehidupan. Anak-anak yang ditelantarkan disana masih bisa tersenyum ceria, sementara dirinya sendiri? Lupakan!

Sejak kapan kau berubah melankolis begini? Bisik batinnya.

Baekhyun mendengus kasar. Dia dan anak-anak panti itu berbeda! Baekhyun lebih menyedihkan dari itu.

PUKK...

Kepala Chanyeol bersandar di pundaknya. Baekhyun berdecak sebal, sedari tadi ia terus menjauhkan kepala itu dari pundaknya. Sayang sekali, si tukang tidur itu malah kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Baekhyun.

"Yaiikkss! Yak! Liurmu mengenai jaketku!" Pekik Baekhyun tak terima.

"Nyamm... Aku menyukaimu... Uhhmm... Sandara noona."

Baekhyun melotot, dirinya sesak napas saat Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya erat. Sial! Lelaki itu kira Baekhyun Sandara Park? Yang benar saja!

"kaliann lucu sekali, seperti pasangan saja." Sambar Sungjae dari depan.

"Apa? Aish! Uhh... Sungjae Hyung, t-tolong... Aaakk, bantu! Aku sesak napas!"

"Aku sedang menyetir Baekhyun."

Baiklah, sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain. Yang jelas jika sudah sampai Seoul, Baekhyun takkan segan untuk menendang bokong Chanyeol. Lihat saja nanti!

.

.

Hari minggu, hari yang paling menyenangkan bagi setiap pelajar, termasuk Chanyeol. Itu artinya ia bebas dari sekolah, guru-guru dan juga Baekhyun dan Lightsabernya itu.

Omong-omong soal Baekhyun, kenapa sejak kemarin wajah itu terus menari-nari di kepalanya?

"Brengsek! Menghilang sana!" Teriaknya keras saat melihat sosok seperti Baekhyun tertidur pulas disebelahnya. Sosok itu menggeliat, matanya yang semula terpejam perlahan membuka.

"Berisik! Suaramu itu seperti penghancur!"

What the... Memangnya delusi Chanyeol sampai separah ini?

"Yak! Kau nyata? Kau nyata?" Tanyanya heboh sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun.

"Ck! Tentu saja_ Berhenti menepuki pipiku ! Semalam aku ketiduran, Sungjae Hyung tidak tau alamat rumahku, jadi dia mengantar kita ke rumahmu ini."

Terang Baekhyun dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Chanyeol masih mencerna ucapan Baekhyun. Seterusnya lelaki tinggi itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sial! Hari minggunya jadi tidak-menyenangkan-lagi jika seperti ini ceritanya!

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum sopan pada kedua orang tua Chanyeol. Ibu Chanyeol adalah orang yang baik dan ramah. Jika ayah Chanyeol adalah orang yang tegas, Baekhyun sudah tau itu.

"makan yang banyak Baekhyunie?" Ujar wanita paruh baya itu. Baekhyun menatapnya tak berkedip. Seperti melihat sosok ibunya.

Chanyeol mendengus, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang menatap ibunya dengan tatapan pemujaan. Padahal jika ia tau, Nyonya Park adalah orang paling cerewet di dunia bagi Chanyeol.

"Kau menyukai ibuku? Ayah! Bocah pendek ini sepertinya ingin merebut ibu dari ayah."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam, seperti biasa. Seterusnya ia menunduk malu karena mendengar tawa ayah dan ibu Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Apa wajah bibi aneh?"

"T-tidak, bibi mirip ibuku." Jujur Baekhyun.

'dan aku merindukan ibuku.' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, sekarang makan dulu ne? Nanti kita akan berbincang-bincang lagi."

Sarapan pagi itu terasa hening, memang begitulah tradisi keluarga Park. Saat makan tak boleh ada yang bicara. Ada waktu setelah sarapan pagi, dimana mereka akan berkumpul-pada hari libur- untuk bercerita.

Baekhyun memilih untuk membantu mencuci piring. Sebagai tamu, ia juga sadar diri. Lantai dapur yang sedikit berminyak-mungkin terkena cipratan kecil saat nyonya Park menggoreng ikan tadi- membuat Baekhyun beberapa kali hampir terpeleset. Nyonya Park mengingatkannya untuk membuka kaus kaki saja, namun Baekhyun menolak karena kakinya tak tahan dingin.

Saat hendak berbalik, tubuhnya oleng. Kebetulan Chanyeol yang hendak mengambil buah di kulkas ada di dekatnya. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi menangkap tubuhnya, namun keduanya terdiam. Bukan karena pelukan atau apapun. Tetapi_

"Yeol, bawa buah apel dan_ ASTAGA!"

_Bibir mereka bersentuhan secara tak sengaja, terlebih dipergoki oleh tuan dan nyonya Park secara langsung.

BUAGHHH! Satu tinjuan keras mengenai pipi Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu jatuh.

"Brengsek! Mati saja kau!" Pekik Baekhyun berapi-api.

.

.

Insiden sehari yang lalu membuat jiwa kebencian Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi, begitu pula Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengusap pipinya yang sedikit membengkak. Yang dimata saja belum sembuh, sekarang pipi lagi. Bisa hilang ketampanan Chanyeol jika begini ceritanya.

"Astaga! Wajahmu kenapa lagi?" Luhan memekik heboh. Ia langsung mendekati pemuda tinggi yang untuk sementara tidak tampan itu dengan wajah panik.

"Terkena amukan setan berkepala merah." Ucap Chanyeol sengaja di keras-keraskan karena Lightsaber lewat. Baekhyun melirik dari ekor matanya dengan tajam. Sehun dan Kai saling pandang tak mengerti.

"Ck! Sudah ku bilang, jangan mencari masalah dengannya kan?"

"Iya, maafkan aku."

Pipi Luhan memerah karena sentuhan tangan Chanyeol di kepalanya. Baekhyun berdecih sinis melihat hal itu lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega. Insiden kemarin membuat otaknya 'sedikit' bermasalah sepertinya. Bayangan wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba hadir di benaknya. Oh gosh! Menjijikkan! Fikirnya.

"Yeol? Kenapa hanya diam? Kau tidak mendengarku ya?" Suara lembut Luhan menyadarkan Chanyeol.

"Ah? Eh... Hehehe, maaf... Bisa kau ulangi lagi?"

"Huh! Dasar! Telinga saja yang lebar, tetapi tuli!" cibir Luhan dengan santainya.

"Apa kau bilang? Kemari kau! Dasar anak rusa!"

"Hahaha, kejar aku, ayo!"

Keduanya berkejar-kejaran layaknya film India. Kyungsoo melihat hal itu hanya dapat mengelus dada.

"Mengapa teman-temanku idiot semua?" gumamnya pelan.

GREPP... Tertangkap, Chanyeol memeluk tubuh kecil Luhan dari belakang. Sementara si pemilik mata bak rusa itu bergetar di dalam pelukan pemuda phoenix.

"C-chanyeol, l-lepas_"

"Tertangkap. Kau tidak akan ku lepaskan! Rasakan ini!"

Chanyeol langsung menyerbu Luhan dengan gelitikan-gelitikan yang mana membuat Luhan tertawa keras. Tak peduli jika saat ini keduanya sudah menjadi tontonan para murid SM high school.

Luhan berjalan mundur, masih dengan Chanyeol yang menggelitiki pinggangnya.

"Ahahaha, ampun! Chanyeol tolong hentikan! Hahaha..."

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar." Canda Chanyeol.

BRUKK... Tawa kencang Luhan mendadak hilang. Tak ada suara disana. Chanyeol masih dengan raut wajah bengongnya- berdiri dengan tangan terangkat. Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali. Tubuhnya menabrak seseorang. Saat ia berbalik, matanya langsung melotot horror, mendapati Oh Sehun lah yang menangkap tubuhnya. Wajah anak itu senantiasa datar. Menatap tajam seolah bisa saja menguliti tubuh Luhan dengan tatapannya. Merasakan aura yang tak bersahabat, Luhan langsung melompat begitu saja. Membungkuk meminta maaf.

"M-maafkan aku Sehun-ssi."

Kyungsoo menatap sahabatnya itu prihatin. Bersiap-siap saja mendapat amukan, fikirnya. Sayangnya dugaan semua orang justru berbanding terbalik. Sehun malah pergi begitu saja seolah tak menaruh minat apapun untuk membalas permintaan maaf Luhan.

"Aish jinjja! Bodoh sekali aku." Bisik Luhan lirih. Chanyeol menggaruj tengkuknya. Hey, bagaimana pun itu kesalahannya juga omong-omong.

"Maaf Lu, semua karena aku." Sesalnya.

Luhan menggeleng, tidak! Itu adalah ketidaksengajaan. Lagi pula Luhan sudah siap mental jika sewaktu-waktu Sehun memberinya hukuman.

"Tidak Chanyeol, tidak sama sekali. Kau tidak salah."

"Huh... Kau bilang begitu di depanku. Baiklah, sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan mentraktirmu makan es krim sepulang sekolah." Ucap Chanyeol semangat.

Mata Luhan langsung berbinar, ia menganggut antusias. Di teraktir Chanyeol? Kapan lagi coba?

"Benarkah!? Aku mau!"

"Hey! Aku tidak diajak?" Sahut Kyungsoo dengan wajah cemberut. Sial! Dari tadi dia seperti pelengkap penderita saja disana.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk.

"Tentu! Anggap saja ini traktiran di hari ulang tahunku."

Baik Luhan maupun Kyungsoo langsung saling pandang. Ulang tahun katanya?

"Serius Chanyeol? Kenapa kau baru bilang? Kami tidak punya kado tau?!" Ujar Luhan.

Chanyeol terkekeh sebagai jawaban. Lagi pula ia tak begitu peduli dengan kado di hari ulang tahun. Biasanya ia akan merayakan hari ulang tahunnya dengan adu tinju dengan musuh-musuhnya.

"Woah! Ternyata makhluk sepertimu bisa ulang tahun juga." Celutuk Kyungsoo dengan wajah sok takjubnya.

"Yak!"

.

.

Baekhyun menengadah menatap langit. Awan kelabu tampak menguasai sang cakrawala kini. Bisa dipastikan dalam hitungan menit, hujan akan mengguyur. Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat menuju mobilnya yang terletak di parkiran sekolah. Berusaha menghindari hujan sebelum turun. Beberapa murid lainnya terlihat berjalan menuju gerbang, membuat kendaraan terhalang macet beberapa saat. Baekhyun melihat keluar dengan pandangan datar. Retinanya tak sengaja menangkap dua sosok yang ia kenali bagaimana rupanya. Chanyeol dan Luhan. Mereka asyik bercengkrama dengan canda. Melihat hal tersebut, ia mendengus malas.

Ponselnya berdering berisik. Diliriknya siapa penelpon yang mengganggu itu. Namun, alisnya saling menyinggung, mendapati nomor asing yang menghubunginya.

Dengan malas ia menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo."

'Ah, halo Ketua Byun. Bagaimana kabarmu?'

DEG! Suara ini...

Diameter mata Baekhyun sedikit membesar dari ukuran semula. Namun pemuda itu kembali memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"Ada perlu apa kau?"

'hahahaha... Tidak berubah, to the point sekali. Aku hanya ingin berkata jika... Aku telah kembali.'

Ekpresi geram tak tertahankan lagi di wajahnya. Baekhyun tanpa sadar mencengkram erat setir dengan tangan kirinya. Orang ini, orang yang telah lama pergi dan ia rasa telah ia singkirkan dulu.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

'Kau tidak takut?' Tanya seseorang diseberang sana dengan nada suara main-main, mungkin mengejek.

"Aku tak pernah takut dengan hama sepertimu."

Tawa meledak di ujung sana, membuat rasa geram Baekhyun kian menjadi-jadi.

'Kita lihat saja nanti, ingat Byun! Kali ini aku akan menghancurkanmu!'

PIPP... Sambungan terputus secara sepihak. Baekhyun langsung melempar ponselnya ke dashboard Mobil. Tak peduli jika benda persegi itu rusak atau tidak.

"Brengsek!"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rencana mau update fast, tapi kepalang di timbun tugas akhir semester. Jadinya ya begini :'v**

 **hai? Aku senang sekali dengan respon kalian semua guys. Makasih udah ngasih apreasiasi kalian buat karya Leon yang satu ini. Cerita ini gak akan jalan kalo kalian gak ngasih respon.**

 **Btw, yg minta moment Chanbaek, maaf ya? Cuma segini adanya yg bisa Leon bikin. Kalo banyak-banyak entar kesannya jadi maksa. Buat yg minta sedikit ChanLu moment juga udah dibuatin. Tapi, kalo gak ngefeel maaf.**

 **Oh iya, Soal orang ketiga banyak yg nebak itu Luhan? Sehun? Kkkkk, itu masih jadi rahasia. Dandelionleon selalu buat orang ketiganya dengan sosok tak terduga loh /ditendang/**

 **adegan pukul-pukulan masih tetap ada. Cuma mungkin intensitasnya bakal sedikit berkurang. Dan chapter depan mungkin nyeritain sedikit tentang ulang tahun Chanyeol dimana ada baekhyun disana, kkkk ... Adegan NC? Sabar woy, itu mah belakangan...**

 **Oke, HAPPY BIRTHDAY buat MY LOVELY PARK CHANYEOL. Thanks udah lahir ke dunia ini sayang. Thanks udah jadi pelengkap di hidup Baekhyun. Saranghae...**

 **Mau lanjut? Update fast? Review dulu dong, kkk...**

 **Oke, see you in the next chapter guys... /potong kue bolu bareng Chanbaek/**


	5. Chapter 5 : Pitfall

**Title : Lightsaber**

 **Author : Dandelionleon**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Other cast : Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Kai, Do Kyungsoo, etc.**

 **Cameo : Seungcheol, Hoshi, Jun. (seventeen)**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, lil bit of humor.**

 **Rate : Masih T**

 **Disclaimer : Tuhan dan agensi mereka. Cerita sah milik saya.**

 **Warning ! Yaoi, Typo, DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke, enjoy guys...**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenangan masa lalu adalah hal yang paling berharga dari apapun juga. Waktu takkan bisa di beli dan ditukar dengan apapun itu. Bagi sebagian orang yang memiliki kenangan indah mungkin rasa-rasanya memori masa lalu adalah hal yang tak boleh di lupakan. Tetapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Ia justru ingin melupakan semuanya. Kenangan buruknya saat ia tumbuh, hingga menjadikannya remaja dengan tingkah brengsek seperti saat ini. Tak ada yang tau, bahkan Sehun atau Jongin sekali pun. Baekhyun hanya tak ingin menjual cerita sedih pada orang-orang yangmana akan menunjukkan kelemahannya. Tidak! Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang seperti itu.

Panggilan dari seseorang itu sebenarnya tak Baekhyun pedulikan sama sekali. Toh, musuh adalah makanan sehari-harinya.

Ancaman balas dendam yang di utarakan orang itu juga tak mengusik keberanian Baekhyun sedikit pun. Hanya saja ia merasa itu akan mengganggu. Baekhyun paling muak dengan musuh yang kembali lagi. Padahal setahun silam, ia telah mengirimkan sosok itu ke rumah sakit hingga sekarat. Dan sekarang, dia masih punya nyali untuk menantang Baekhyun kembali? Hah!

Baekhyun memilih untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak melepas penatnya. Tak ada niatan sedikit pun untuk memukuli atau membully siapapun hari ini. Ia sedang tidak mood. Jadi, lelaki manis itu memilih untuk pergi ke sekitaran sungai Han saja.

Duduk di salah satu bangku, sendirian. Menatap entah kemana seperti orang tolol. Itu yang Baekhyun lakukan hingga langit telah berubah menjadi warna oranye. Dua kaleng bir sudah habis.

Membosankan! Ya, hidupnya memang amat sangat membosankan. Tak ada warna.

Beberapa orang mulai beranjak dari sana. Sementara Baekhyun masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Oh, baiklah, mendengar lagu tak ada salahnya bukan?

Ia meraih earphone di dalam tasnya. Memutar lagu rock favoritnya dengan volume keras. Harap-harap saja jika gendang telinganya tidak pecah.

Beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dari Sehun dan Kai tak ia pedulikan sama sekali. Paling-paling mereka hanya ingin mengajak untuk bermain biliard atau pula sekedar berkumpul tak ada kerjaan.

Baekhyun sengaja berlama-lama disini karena ia tau, ayahnya sedang di rumah. Supir Kang yang memberitahunya tadi. Dari pada sakit kepala, lebih baik menghindari pak tua itu, fikirnya.

Perut Baekhyun mulai keroncongan, dia lapar. Akhirnya pemuda manis itu beranjak dari sana. Mencari tempat makan adalah tujuannya saat ini.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah siap dengan kemeja putih dibalut dengan sweater birunya. Celana jeans hitam yang ia pakai dengan susah payah-karena benda sialan itu begitu ramping- akhirnya terpakai juga. Sang ibu menatap putranya tersebut heran. Tidak biasanya anak itu berpakaian rapi jika tidak dalam paksaannya. Matanya memicing curiga melihat Chanyeol yang tengah memakai sepatu putihnya diiringi senandung.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Astaga ibu! Aish... Ibu mengejutkanku!"

Nyonya Park tak mempedulikan kekagetan sang anak. Ia masih memberikan pandangan intimidasinya.

"Ck! Aku mau keluar sebentar, bertemu teman. Ibu tau bukan hari ini ulang tahunku? Mereka membuat pesta kecil-kecilan, aku tak mungkin menolaknya."

Apa? Sepertinya Chanyeol terantuk dengan pilar besar lalu amnesia. Sejak kapan berandalan busuk itu menghargai permintaan orang lain?

"Ibu tau. Tetapi tidak biasanya, atau_ Ah! Kau sudah punya pacar?" Pekikan senang nyonya Park membuat Chanyeol facepalm. Pacar? Pffth... Siapa yang peduli dengan itu?

"Pacar apa? Aku pergi bersama 'Teman' bu! lagi pula sekalian merayakan kemenangan tim sepakbola sekolah kami."

Oke, itu memang benar dan masuk akal. Nyonya Park sedikit kecewa sebenarnya. Tetapi tidak apalah, dari pada Chanyeol keluyuran dengan genk berandalannya lagi?

"Baiklah, hati-hati. Pukul setengah sepuluh kau harus ada di rumah. Ibu membuat banyak makanan enak, pula ayahmu pulang jam setengah sepuluh."

Chanyeol mengangguk seadanya, di tolak juga pasti ia akan dipaksa.

"Baiklah, aku pergi bu."

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki café dengan nuansa khas 'anak muda' di daerah Apgeujong. Alunan gitar terdengar saat ia berada disana. Teman-temannya sudah berkumpul. Ada Luhan, Kyungsoo dan beberapa lainnya yang Chanyeol tidak kenal. Luhan melambai semangat, menyuruh Chanyeol untuk bergabung.

"maaf, aku terlambat."

"Tidak masalah. Duduklah." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Suasana di meja mereka sedikit ramai. Maklum saja, jika para tim sepakbola telah bergabung, mereka akan mengoceh ini-itu seperti sekarang, termasuk Luhan. Chanyeol ikut dalam obrolan, sesekali ia akan memakan camilan di atas meja.

"Omong-omong, kami hanya bisa membawa ini. Terimalah oke?" Seungcheol menyerahkan sebuah kotak dengan kertas kado biru muda ke tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh, sedikit segan sebenarnya. Ia baru mengenal mereka, tetapi kado sudah diberi saja. Semua pasti ulah Kyungsoo, anak itu terlalu ember untuk berkoar-koar tentang ulang tahun Chanyeol hari ini yang sebetulnya tanpa dirayakan pun akan tetap bertambah umurnya. Tetapi biarlah, hitung-hitung dapat kado gratis, kkkk.

"Terima kasih bung! Akan ku buka di rumah."

"Tidak masalah, kita kan teman!" Sahut Hoshi si rambut hijau.

"Nah, kado dariku ini. Ya, isinya tidak seberapa memang." Kyungsoo menyerahkan kotak kado berukuran sedang berwarna kuning. Entahlah apa isinya, hanya si mata besar itu yang tau.

"Wow! Aku kira kau tidak membawanya." Ejek Chanyeol, setelahnya jitakan manis mendarat di jidat seksinya.

"Ini dariku, mungkin kau tidak akan suka." Chanyeol menoleh pada Luhan yang terlihat manis sekali malam ini. Seperti biasa, anak itu menyerahkan kadonya malu-malu, hingga mendapat godaan atau suitan dari teman-teman mereka.

"Terima kasih Luhan. Aku pasti suka."

Chanyeol mengacak surai keemasan Luhan hingga pemuda cantik itu menunduk karena malu. Apalagi ketika Jun menyorakinya.

"Huuu... Kenapa kepala kami tidak di elus seperti itu?" Tanyanya sok polos.

"kepalamu pantasnya dipukul seperti ini."

Plakkk... Seungchol memukul kepalanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Yak!"

"Em, a-aku ke toilet dulu." Izin Luhan. Yang lain hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Obrolan-obrolan mereka terus berlanjut. Hingga saat Chanyeol hendak melakukan sesi tiup lilin, seseorang yang ia kenal melewati meja mereka dengan wajah datar. Si rambut merah, Byun Baekhyun.

"Psst... Itu ketua Byun kan?" Bisik Hoshi sepelan mungkin. Yang lain hanya manggut-manggut. Suasana mendadak sunyi.

Mereka tanpa sadar terus memperhatikan sosok itu, termasuk Chanyeol. Ia kembali berjalan dengan bubble tea dan sebuah kantung makanan-mungkin berisikan burger atau hotdog, entahlah. Baekhyun menyedot minuman tersebut tanpa peduli jika sekelompok manusia idiot-menurutnya- terus menatapnya.

Matanya bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol. Ia tampak tak peduli, datar seperti biasa. Masih terus berjalan, hingga salah seorang tak sengaja menabraknya. Minumannya tumpah mengenai seragam sekolahnya.

"Yak! Sialan! Tidak punya mata kau?!"

"M-maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja_"

"Cih! dasar ceroboh! Ah~ Luhan si anak China rupanya."

"M-maafkan aku Baekhyun-ssi. Aku mohon." Lelaki bersurai emas tersebut menunduk takut. Baekhyun malah menyeringai, tak peduli sama sekali.

"Bagaimana ya? Baiklah... Cium kakiku."

Seluruh pengunjung melotot horror. Cium kaki? Berani sekali bocah SMA menyuruh hal seperti itu.

Chanyeol menggeram ditempatnya. Lalu, bak pahlawan kesiangan ia mencegah Luhan untuk berjongkok. Tentu saja Baekhyun mendelik tak terima.

"Yak! Brengsek! Jangat ikut campur urusanku!"

"Tentu ini urusanku karena Luhan temanku!" Baekhyun tertegun. Bentakan Chanyeol sangat kuat omong-omong.

"Eh? T-tapi justru seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf."

"Tidak, kau tidak salah. Dengar Byun! Sekali lagi kau mengganggunya, maka aku adalah lawanmu. Sekarang ayo ikut aku."

Baekhyun menarik-narik tangannya yang ditarik paksa oleh Chanyeol. Berteriak-teriak seperti gadis memang bukan gayanya sama sekali. Jadi dia memilih untuk diam saja.

Luhan dan kawan-kawan seketika membeku saat Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ikut serta ke acara mereka. Baekhyun hendak pergi, namun tangan Chanyeol masih menggenggamnya erat di bawah meja.

"Baiklah, kita kedatangan satu tamu. Sekarang ayo tiup lilin!" ujar pemuda Park sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun menatapnya sangat datar. Kemudian ia menyentil dengan kata-kata pedasnya.

"Cih... Ternyata phoenix si berandalan suka pesta seperti ini eoh?" terdengar sekali nada mengejek dari seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Sejujurnya Chanyeol geram, tetapi apa mau dikata? Ia sendiri yang menarik bocah berkepala merah itu bergabung bukan? Entahlah, apa alasan lelaki itu. Tetapi yang pasti jangan berharap ia memiliki rencana yang baik.

Chanyeol kembali berekspresi datar. sudut bibirnya terangkat, menyeringai tanpa Baekhyun sadari. Lelaki tinggi itu mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk di kirimkan pada Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Sontak, kedua lelaki manis itu mendelik dengan apa yang mereka baca.

 **Ayo kita membuat Byun ini malu. Sebarkan pada yang lain. :DD**

Sejujurnya Luhan tak setuju. Tetapi pandangan mengintimidasi Chanyeol membuatnya setuju untuk mengirimkan pesan berantai tersebut pada teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka mulai memberi kode satu sama lain.

"Ehm... Baiklah, karena Chanyeol sudah tiup lilin, sekarang bagaimana jika kita bermain game?"

Baekhyun menoleh malas pada si rambut hijau, seingatnya anak ini pernah babak belur terkena baku hantamnya dulu.

"Baiklah! Aku setuju! Bagaimana dengan truth or dare saja?" Tanya Luhan antusias.

Pemuda China itu pernah terkena bullyan Baekhyun saat ia baru pindah ke SM high school dulu. Sederhana saja, Baekhyun meminta anak itu untuk mengelap sepatunya dengan tangan Luhan karena anak itu tak sengaja menginjak kaki Baekhyun. Namun, Luhan menolak, akhirnya pembullyan itu terjadi hingga tiga bulan lamanya. Saat ia mendapat mangsa baru, maka Baekhyun akan mengganti targetnya untuk di habisi.

Rata-rata yang duduk di meja itu pernah menjadi korbannya. Hanya Kyungsoo yang tidak, karena anak itu tak pernah mencari masalah.

"Permainan bodoh apa itu?" Komentar pedas Baekhyun membuat Seungcheol tertawa remeh. Sejujurnya ia membenci Baekhyun karena pernah menghabisinya hingga salah satu rusuknya patah dulu. Jadi, sepertinya sekarang saatnya untuk mempermalukan anak itu. Persetan jika besok di sekolah mereka akan di habisi Lightsaber.

"Baiklah. Pantat botol untuk yang bertanya, mulut botol untuk yang ditanya. Setuju?"

Semua mengiyakan ucapan Kyungsoo. Permainan dimulai. Namun tak pernah sekalipun Baekhyun dapat. Baekhyun menyeringai puas. Ia sudah paham apa arti permainan menjebak ini. Mereka semua pasti ingin membuat Baekhyun terjebak.

Sialnya, mulut botol menghadap ke arahnya kini. Chanyeol menyeringai puas. Ia sengaja berpindah tempat agar bisa berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Wow! Sungguh keberuntungan yang baik Byun. Sekarang biarkan aku bertanya : Truth or dare? Buktikan jika kau memang pantas di sebut sebagai 'pemberani'!"

Tatapan tajam itu seakan bisa menembus kepala Chanyeol. Baekhyun menahan amarahnya. Ia terlalu idiot karena mau-maunya bergabung dengan kelompok pecundang-fikirnya- ini.

"Dare."

Pilihan yang sangat berani. Chanyeol mengangguk puas.

"Baiklah tuan pemberani. Sekarang, bisakah kau bersujud di hadapan Luhan? Teriakkan jika kau meminta maaf."

Sial! Baekhyun hendak beranjak dari sana, namun suara Chanyeol kembali menginterupsi.

"Jika kau meninggalkan cafe ini, sudah sepatutnya gelar 'ketua Byun' mu harus dicopot!"

Baekhyun memasang wajah datarnya. Baik! Ia akan membuktikan jika dirinya bukan seorang pengecut. Namun bersujud pada seorang Luhan hanya karena permainan konyol ini, itu sangat menjatuhkan harga dirinya! Tetapi jika tidak dituruti maka ia lebih pecundang lagi namanya.

Bibir tipisnya melengkungkan sebuah senyum terpaksa. Ia berjalan mendekati Luhan yang menatapnya gugup. Baekhyun masih berjalan mendekat. Berbisik lirih.

"Luhan-ssi... Maafkan aku..."

"N-ne?"

BRUKKK... Semua melotot tak percaya. Melihat adegan 'drama' seperti ini sekali lagi. Chanyeol dan lainnya juga. Baekhyun tengah tersenyum puas menatap Luhan yang terjatuh di hadapannya.

"Dengar! Jangan harap aku akan mengikuti alur permainan bodoh kalian! Jika kalian berani menentangku, maka akan jadi seperti ini. Lelaki lemah ini! Dia bersalah! Maka dia pantas di bersujud di kakiku! Dan kau Park! Jangan kira kau bisa menang dariku! camkan itu!"

Final. Tontonan gratis tersebut telah usai. Baekhyun keluar dari cafe dengan wajah angkuhnya. Tak ia pedulikan bisik-bisik tak suka dari beberapa orang.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Mengalahkan Baekhyun memang tak semudah itu. Permainan ini sangat klasik untuk orang seperti Baekhyun.

"Aish! Luhan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyungsoo membantu Luhan untuk berdiri. Pemuda cantik itu menatap Kyungsoo kosong.

hal tersebut membuat Chanyeol semakin geram. Maka dari itu ia berlari mengejar Baekhyun. Tak mempedulikan teriakan protes dari yang lain.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! BERHENTI KAU!"

Baekhyun memberhentikan langkahnya. Berbalik lalu tertawa sinis.

"Apa? Kau ingin aku meminta maaf lagi pada kekasihmu itu? Maaf saja karena_Akkkhh"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam. Tangannya mencengkram lengan Baekhyun kuat sekali.

"Sejujurnya, ingin sekali ku habisi kau hingga sekarat. Sikapmu benar-benar membuatku muak!"

"Ssshh... Lepaskan tanganmu brengsek!"

Chanyeol tak mempedulikan desisan sakit pemuda pendek itu. Ia malah semakin mengencangkan cengkraman tangannya.

"Kau telah membuat Luhan malu. Kau harus mendapat bayaran yang setimpal atas itu!"

Baekhyun menghentikan aksi rontaannya. Ia terkekeh geli, seolah ucapan Chanyeol barusan adalah humor yang mengocok perut.

"kenapa kau membelanya? Apa dia kekasihmu? Cih! dasar para Gay menjijikkan!"

CUIIHHH... Mata Chanyeol melotot horror. Ia benar-benar merasa dihina. Wajahnya diludahi, didepan banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Seumur-umur, baru kali ada seseorang yang berani meludahinya. Mungkin Baekhyun tidak punya otak makanya melakukan hal seperti itu. Chanyeol murka bukan main.

"KAU!"

Bukannya takut, Baekhyun justru tersenyum puas.

"Kenapa? Merasa direndahkan? Bagaimana rasanya ludahku? Hahahaha."

Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi. Maka dari itu, ditariknya pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Bibirnya langsung meraup bibir Baekhyun dengan kuat dan dalam. Baekhyun mencoba menjauhkan diri, namun tenaga Chanyeol begitu kuat rasanya. Alisnya mengernyit saat Chanyeol melesakkan lidahnya pada rongga mulut Baekhyun. Ciuman kasar tersebut disaksikan banyak orang. Ada yang meledek, ada yang tersenyum malu, namun ada pula yang tak peduli.

Saat ciuman paksa tersebut terlepas, Baekhyun terengah-engah. Salivanya mengalir di ujung dagu runcingnya. Chanyeol menatapnya dingin. Tangannya mengusap lelehan saliva di dagunya.

"Kau tanya bagaimana rasanya? Rasanya manis, tidak kusangka. Ucapanmu pedasmu tak sebanding rasanya dengan mulutmu. Merasa terhina, Byun?"

Chanyeol berjalan, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung. Entahlah apa ekspresi pria kecil itu selanjutnya, Chanyeol tak ambil pusing. Ia juga tak mengerti mengapa mengambil jalan tengah seperti ini. Yang jelas Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun pantas mendapatkannya.

Dari depan cafe, Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya yang lain menutup mulut. Saling menatap seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang Chanyeol perbuat baru saja. Sedangkan Luhan, pemuda Cantik itu mengepalkan tangannya erat. Matanya berkaca-kaca, rahangnya mengeras. Ia menatap Baekhyun penuh kebencian.

Di tempat yang sama, Baekhyun termenung. Masih shock. Kejadian ini sama persis seperti apa yang pernah pemuda Park itu lakukan jauh-jauh hari. Tetapi, kenapa kali ini rasanya begitu... Menyakitkan? Baekhyun benar-benar merasa tertampar balik.

"Kena kau Byun Baekhyun! Kau akan hancur." Ujar seseorang di ujung sana. Ia menyeringai puas dengan apa yang ia dapatkan malam ini.

.

.

Chanyeol terduduk di ranjangnya dengan wajah kusut. Ia bahkan menolak ajakan ibunya untuk makan malam lagi. Lelaki itu mengacak-acak surainya, frustasi. Sial!

Bibir itu... rasanya Chanyeol akan gila! Ia benar-benar sudah sinting karena mencium Baekhyun, bukan memukulnya. Masalahnya ini adalah kedua kalinya. Chanyeol tak mengerti. Sebelumnya tak pernah terfikir olehnya untuk mencium seorang lelaki dan itu musuhnya sendiri. Debaran halus itu sedikit menggelitik rasanya. Chanyeol menggeleng frustasi. Dia gay? Tetapi kekasih pertamanya adalah seorang perempuan.

"Baiklah, ciuman dan orientasi seks tidak ada hubungannya! Aku hanya terbawa suasana! Aish shit!"

.

.

Baekhyun meninju samsak tinju kuat-kuat. Kejadian beberapa jam lalu, sial! Sudut bibirnya bahkan terluka. Sekuat itu kah Park Chanyeol menciumnya?

"Brengsek! Menjijikkan!"

Sehun menatap anak itu datar. Sedari tadi ia seperti penonton yang menyaksikan adegan tinju perseorangan. Ingin ia menghentikan Baekhyun, namun pasti si pendek itu akan menghajarnya juga. Jadi, biarkanlah samsak tinju itu yang sekarat.

.

.

Suasana sekolah tampak ricuh akibat sebuah foto yang terpajang di majalah dinding sekolah. Foto dimana Luhan sedang berlutut dihadapan ketua Lightsaber itu membuat bisik-bisik kasihan terdengar dari murid-murid. Tiga bulan pembullyan dahulu ternyata tak cukup untuk ketua lightsaber itu, fikir mereka semua.

Ribut-ribut tersebut membuat Chanyeol dan Luhan bingung bukan main, apalagi ketika orang-orang terdiam dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan berbeda-beda.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengerti. Ia langsung berdiri mematung melihat foto dihadapannya. Sial! Siapa yang memajang ini?

Luhan Terdiam, nafasnya terasa seperti tercekat. Semua benar-benar memalukan dirinya. Byun Baekhyun, ini pasti perbuatan lelaki itu! Luhan benar-benar sakit hati di permalukan dengan cara seperti ini. Matanya memanas, tak dipungkiri ia ingin menangis. Pemuda cantik itu menunduk dalam.

Chanyeol berang, matanya menggelap. Foto tersebut di cabutnya satu persatu dengan tenang hingga tak tesisa satu pun. Langkahnya terliha lebar-lebar. Berjalan mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol butuh penjelasan akan hal ini.

"Chanyeol, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku akan menemui seseorang. Kau tunggu disini."

Luhan menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan kosong. Ia mengangguk seadanya.

BRAKKK... Pintu Ruangan khusus bagi Lightsaber itu terbuka kasar. Disana hanya ada Kai dan Sehun yang menatap Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Ada apa? Kau ingin mengajak duel lagi? Phoenix-ssi?"

Chanyeol tak menghiraukan pertanyaan sakartis dari Kai. Kepalanya malah celingukan mencari keberadaan si rambut merah yang sepertinya tidak ada disana.

"Dimana ketua kalian?"

"Kenapa? Jangan mencarinya." Itu Sehun. Lelaki itu seperti tak suka dengan Chanyeol.

"Jangan banyak tanya brengsek! Dimana dia?!"

Bentakan tersebut menggema. Baik Kai maupun Sehun tak ada yang berkutik. Takut-takut kejadian beberapa waktu silam kembali terjadi.

"Dia tidak datang ke sekolah." Ujar Kai dengan santainya. Pemuda berkulit Tan itu kembali melanjutkan bermain game dari ponselnya.

BRAKK... Foto-foto ditangan Chanyeol sengaja lelaki itu lemparkan di atas meja hingga jatuh berserakan. Kai mengerutkan alisnya. Sedangkan Sehun meraih satu lembar foto. Mata sipitnya melebar.

"Kalian bilang pada ketua kalian itu! Aku sudah mengingatkannya tadi malam, jangan berani sakiti Luhan lagi atau_"

"Atau apa? Kau akan menghajar Baekhyun? Kenapa kau membela anak China itu hingga seperti ini?" Tanya Sehun dingin. Kai melirik Sehun takut-takut. Ia berdehem mencoba mencairkan suasana. Sayangnya itu tak membantu sama sekali.

"Jika iya, memangnya kenapa? Aku membelanya karena dia temanku!"

"Ah~ manis sekali. Dengar phoenix! Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kau berani menyakiti Baekhyun kami lagi!"

Chanyeol terdiam tak mengerti. Apalagi ketika Sehun pergi begitu saja. Satu hal yang ia tangkap di otaknya. Sehun menyukai Baekhyun.

"Jika kau ingin, kita bisa ke rumah Baekhyun. Kebetulan aku juga akan kesana."

Chanyeol menatap Kai bingung. selebihnya ia hanya mengangguk. Mengikuti langkah Kai.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri diam dengan pandangan datarnya. Ayahnya memanggil dirinya tadi. Entahlah untuk hal apa, yang jelas sepertinya tidak baik. Gurat kekesalan diwajah pria paruh baya itu terbaca jelas.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kesini?"

SRAKKK... Lembar-lembar foto terlempar ke wajah Baekhyun dengan kasar. Pemuda itu tersentak. Mata sipitnya melihat salah satu foto. Terkejut. Itu adalah hal yang wajar ia rasakan ketika melihat foto tersebut. Foto dimana Chanyeol menciumnya tadi malam. Sialan! Tanpa sadar ia meremas foto tersebut hingga kusut.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan ini_"

PLAKKK... Tamparan yang keras, rasa sakitnya merambat hingga ke telinga Baekhyun. Rasanya berdengung hebat akibat suara tamparan keras itu. Baekhyun memegang pipinya yang terasa panas. Menatap tuan Byun menantang.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar! Tidak tau diri! Kau hanya bisa memalukan aku! Dasar gay!"

"AKU BUKAN GAY! Dasar brengsek!"

BUGHH... BUGHHH...

Pukulan dengan kayu. Baekhyun memang sering mendapatkan ini. Tubuhnya serasa mati rasa. Rasa sakitnya masih sama, seperti dulu.

 _"Hiks... Sakit ayah! Ampun!"_

 _"Dasar anak bodoh! anak nakal!"_

 _Tuan Byun memukuli bocah berusia 7 tahun itu dengan kayu rotan. Para maid di rumah itu hanya bisa menangis diam. Melihat tuan muda mereka di siksa dan di pukul dengan kejam seperti itu. Baekhyun hanya melakukan kesalahan kecil. Ia mendapatkan nilai 5, tuan Byun murka akan hal itu._

 _"Hentikan ayah! Baekhyun minta maaf... Hiks... Sakit..."_

Baekhyun menutup matanya. Ia masih berdiri tegap saat pukulan-pukulan itu semakin brutal. Seolah tubuhnya memang telah mati rasa.

"Rasakan ini!"

Jika kau tanya mengapa ia hanya diam, seolah tak berekspresi sama sekali maka jawabannya adalah, Baekhyun telah lelah menangis. Rasa sakit ini tak sebanding dengan sakit hatinya. Ayahnya sendiri memperlakukannya kasar, seolah ia adalah sampah tak berguna.

Pukulan terakhir, kayu tersebut patah saat sang ayah memukul punggung Baekhyun dengan keras. Baekhyun menutup matanya. Tuan Byun berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri dengan tegarnya.

"Baekhyun!"

Matanya menoleh dengan lemah ke arah sumber suara. Disana berdiri Jongin dan... Chanyeol? Kenapa anak itu ada disana?

BRUKKK... Selebihnya pria kecil itu terjatuh ke lantai. Ia pingsan.

Chanyeol berdiri mematung. Melihat kejadian tadi. Ia pernah mengalaminya, hanya saja tidak seperti ini. Chanyeol tau, rasa sakitnya pasti mengerikan. Namun Baekhyun dengan wajah biasa saja hanya terdiam seolah tak peduli.

"Cepat bantu aku!"

Chanyeol berjalan linglung mendekati Jongin. Desisan dari mulutnya terdengar saat melihat beberapa lebam di lengan dan wajah Baekhyun. Tanpa fikir panjang anak itu langsung menggendong Baekhyun.

"Kita akan membawanya ke rumah sakit."

Chanyeol merasa bingung. Hatinya merasakan kepedihan. Seolah hal ini terjadi padanya. Byun Baekhyun. Lelaki itu bodoh atau bagaimana? Kenapa ia membiarkan dirinya terluka seperti itu? Apa dia robot yang tidak punya rasa sakit dan perasaan? Sial! Chanyeol merasa peduli padanya.

"Bodoh!"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : um, buat beberapa reader yg teliti, makasih banget udah ingetin. Hehe, aku lupa kalo udah jadiin Taetae cameo di chapter 1. yaudah deh, anggap aja taehyung ada dua versi /seketika digampar/ :v**

 **Btw, MV exo yg baru udah keluar. TL rame, ada adegan aktor Park tonjok2an lagi katanya. Sial, kuota gue nipis :'v**

 **Ah, maaf buat ingkar janji. Aku mau fast update tapi you know lah, tugas akhir semester ngejar gue mulu kek rentenir. T.T ini aja baru 75 persen siap semua tugas gue /malah curhat/ jadi mohon kesabaran kalian.**

 **Maaf juga kalo kalian kurang suka dengan chapter ini. Aku buatnya ngebut soalnya, seraya dikejar tugas /lagi/**

 **ehmm... Buat 'musuh baekhyun', ada yg mau kasih saran siapa? Review please?**

 **Ah, Big thanks buat yang udah ngereview! Silent readers tobat lah! :DD**

 **baiklah, udah malam, besok ujian /lagi/ ... Next chap update fast? Review dulu!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Sympathetic

**Title : Lightsaber**

 **Author : DandelionLeon**

 **Lead Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin(Kai), Do Kyungsoo, Vernon (Seventeen), and other cast temukan sendiri.**

 **Cameo : Lee Hyukjae (SJ)**

 **Genre : Romance, School-life, Friendship, Drama, lil' bit of humor.**

 **Rate : T menuju M**

 **Disclaimer : This story is mine. Seluruh cast milik Tuhan dan agensi mereka.**

 **Warning! Typo, Diksi hancur, YAOI, Adegan**

 **kekerasan (gak buat ditiru)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BGM : BTS - RUN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke, Jangan lupa review setelah baca...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6 : Sympathetic**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menoleh ke sekitarnya. Semua putih, namun lamat-lamat semua berubah. Pemandangan disekitar rumahnya lah yang ada dihadapannya kini. Namun, mengapa ukuran tubuhnya terasa mengecil?

"Tuan muda?"

Baekhyun tersentak saat tepukan di bahunya. Ia menoleh dengan gerakan pelan. Mengapa supir Kang masih semuda ini? Batinnya.

"Tuan dan nyonya sudah menunggu di dalam."

Baekhyun berjalan kaku, mengikuti langkah sang supir ke dalam rumah super megahnya. Matanya tak dapat tak terbelalak. Disana berdiri ibu dan ayahnya dengan senyuman.

"I-ibu?"

"Kemari sayang."

Baekhyun berlari, sekuat yang ia bisa. Namun mengapa ini terasa begitu jauh. Semakin lama, ibunya semakin jauh. Tiba-tiba ingatan mengerikan itu terulang kembali. Tubuh ibunya terbaring kaku di dalam peti mati.

"IBUUU!"

Tarikan kuat di tubuhnya membuat dirinya menjauh dari sana. Sang Ayah memukulinya membabi buta. Menendang, bahkan sabatan ikat pinggang begitu kuat mengenai punggungnya.

"Hiks... Sakit! Ayah! Ampun!" Anak itu menangis tersedu. memohon ampun dari sang ayah, berlutut dengan wajah penuh lebam. Anak kecil itu, Baekhyun, tak mengerti mengapa ayahnya yang baik menjadi seperti ini.

"Semua karenamu! Dasar anak sialan! Kau membuat istriku meninggal! Aku tidak akan pernah mengampunimu!"

Difikir secara rasional, tidaklah mungkin seorang ayah memukuli anaknya hanya karena kematian sang istri. Namun, rasa cinta yang begitu besar membuat tuan Byun gelap mata. Ia menganggap jika kematian nyonya Byun dikarenakan menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari tabrakan itu.

Mata sipit Baekhyun membesar saat sebuah pisau menyayat bahu kirinya. Ia berteriak pilu.

"AAAKKHHHH!"

BRUKKK...

Nafas lelaki muda itu tersenggal-senggal. Matanya berpendar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ini bukan di rumahnya. Secara refleks, tangannya menyentuh wajah dan tubuhnya. Sial! Dia mimpi buruk. Mimpi yang selalu sama seolah menerornya.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Suara berat itu mengejutkan Baekhyun. Alisnya bertaut, menyadari si pemilik suara ada di sampingnya dengan raut wajah datarnya. Walau tak dipungkiri pancaran matanya, ada kekhawatiran yang implisit di dalamnya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Baekhyun dingin.

"Aku membawamu ke rumah sakit karena kau pingsan."

Pandangan lelaki tinggi itu berubah sendu, namun Baekhyun menganggap itu layaknya pandangan mengasihani. Baekhyun mencengkram sprei yang menjadi alas tempat tidurnya. Apakah Chanyeol melihatnya? Melihat bagaimana ayah Baekhyun memukulinya?

"Kenapa kau ada disana?"

Chanyeol tersentak, ia menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Ya, untuk apa dia disana?

"Aku ingin menanyakan perihal foto ini."

Baekhyun memperhatikan foto ditangan Chanyeol. Foto dimana Luhan berlutut di kakinya. Seringai pemuda itu mengembang. Tatapan sinisnya menghujam ke arah Chanyeol.

"Hanya karena hal ini kau mencariku? Cih! kau menuduhku sebagai orang yang menyebarkan foto ini? Begitu?"

Chanyeol bingung, sangat! Lelaki dihadapannya itu mengapa begitu sulit di tebak. Beberapa jam lalu, ia begitu lemah. Seolah ingin direngkuh dalam pelukan. Namun sekarang, ia bertingkah seolah tak ada beban, bertingkah menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

"Tentu, siapa lagi jika bukan kau? Bukankah kau begitu membenci Luhan?"

"Aku memang membenci lelaki lemah itu. Namun ketahuilah satu hal bung. Aku tak punya waktu untuk menyebarkan foto ini. Tiga bulan, itu adalah waktu yang cukup lama dan membuatku puas untuk menyiksa anak China itu dulu." Terang Baekhyun santai.

Tiga bulan? Chanyeol meringis pelan. Luhan menderita selama itu?

"Kau benar-benar brengsek." Umpat Chanyeol dingin.

"Ya, semua orang tau itu. Jika kau disini hanya untuk membela kekasihmu itu, maka pergilah. Kepalaku sakit mendengar suaramu." Usir Baekhyun. Lelaki itu merebahkan kembali tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Berusaha memejamkan matanya.

Alis Chanyeol mengernyit. Kekasih? Kenapa bocah brengsek di hadapannya itu selalu menyebut Luhan sebagai kekasih Chanyeol?

"Ya, baiklah. Tidak peduli itu kau atau bukan, yang jelas aku masih mencurigai kau sebagai pelakunya."

langkah kaki itu perlahan mulai menjauh. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Setitik air mata jatuh ke pipinya. Ia mengusapnya kasar. Bukan! Ia menangis bukan karena perihal Luhan atau Chanyeol. Dirinya justru merasa sakit hati karena mengingat mimpinya. Juga karena perlakuan ayahnya. Itu semua terasa menyakitinya lebih dari apapun.

CKLEKK...

"Baek? Kau tidak apa? Maaf, aku terlambat datang."

Buru-buru Baekhyun mengusap air matanya. Ia tersenyum saat Sehun menangkup wajahnya dengan wajah khawatir. Kai berdiri di belakang pemuda putih itu dengan tampang malasnya.

"Jangan berlebihan. Baekhyun hanya pingsan!"

"Diamlah hitam! Baek, aku seperti ini karena aku peduli padamu."

"Cih! Drama!" Ujar Kai mengejek.

Baekhyun terkekeh. Setidaknya, ia masih memiliki dua orang sahabat yang selalu menghiburnya. Ya, sekejam apapun dunianya. Seberapa banyak orang yang membencinya, ia masih memiliki Kai dan Sehun yang selalu ada disisinya. Rasanya itu saja sudah cukup.

.

.

Berdiri di balkon rumahnya dengan wajah tertekuk, Chanyeol justru mendapat perhatian lebih dari sang ibu. Putra semata wayangnya itu sudah seperti ini sejak sehari yang lalu.

"Hey! Masuklah! Diluar sangat dingin!" Tegur ibunya.

Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan jawaban, 'nanti saja'. Anak itu lebih senang berdiri seperti idiot.

Kejadian sehari lalu seperti teror untuknya. Byun Baekhyun, sebenarnya dia itu preman atau teroris? Kenapa selalu hadir di kepala Chanyeol? Entahlah, wajah datar Baekhyun yang menahan sakit saat dipukuli kemarin membuatnya peduli. Sial sekali bukan?

"Byun Baekhyun, aku tidak tau dia itu manusia atau bukan. Mengapa ia bersikap biasa saja saat tubuhnya dipukuli seperti itu?" monolognya.

Penasaran. Pemuda bermata sipit itu membuat Chanyeol penasaran. Sikap dingin dan seolah tak peduli Baekhyun membuatnya penasaran bukan main. Apa dan kenapa lelaki itu menjadi demikian?

"Aisssh! Shit! Mengapa aku memikirkannya? Dia itu orang paling menyebalkan! Apa pedulimu Chanyeol?! Berhentilah!"

Nyonya Park memperhatikan dari dalam sana. Dan dari hasil analisisnya, Chanyeol menderita gangguan jiwa ringan.

.

.

"Chanyeol."

Si pemilik nama menoleh. Luhan berdiri menatapnya dengan senyuman manis. Sebuah kotak makan siang terdapat di tangannya.

"Mau makan siang bersama?"

Chanyeol ingin menolak. Namun pandangan memohon Luhan siapa yang tahan untuk menolaknya? Akhirnya Chanyeol pun mengangguk. Mereka duduk di bangku Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol berbinar saat melihat makanan lezat di hadapannya.

"Woah! Sepertinya enak. Kau yang memasak?"

"Um, sebenarnya di bantu Kyungsoo juga. Ayo, makanlah."

Luhan diam-diam menatap Chanyeol yang tengah melahap makanannya. Sebuah senyuman manis terpatri di bibirnya. sebuah tawa halus dari Luhan membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan pipi menggembung lucu-penuh dengan makanan.

"Kau seperti anak kecil."

DEG! Chanyeol tersentak saat tangan halus pemuda itu mengusap sisa saus di ujung bibirnya. Wajah Luhan sangat cantik jika dipandang dalam jarak sedekat ini.

BRAKKKK... Hantaman pada pintu kelas membuat dua anak adam itu tersentak. Chanyeol sampai tersedak akibat suara keras tersebut. Sementara itu, si pembuat keributan di ujung sana malah memasang wajah tak berdosa.

"Berani sekali kau menentangku." Ucap seseorang itu dingin. Seorang siswa berkacamata tebal menunduk takut. Wajahnya dipenuhi lebam-lebam, sungguh mengenaskan.

"M-maafkan aku, Baekhyun-nim."

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis. Kakinya menendang keras tubuh si culun hingga terjembab mengenai meja guru. Beberapa murid yang menonton kejadian tersebut memekik histeris, terkhusus para gadis.

Chanyeol memandang kejadian itu malas. Baru sehari lalu ia menaruh simpati pada Baekhyun, kini rasa jengkel itu muncul kembali. Anak itu seperti tidak bosan-bosan membuat keributan. Saat Chanyeol hendak bangkit, Luhan justru menahannya. Pemuda China itu menggeleng pelan, mengkode jika Chanyeol tak perlu ikut campur lagi dalam urusan Byun Baekhyun. Akhirnya si pemuda jangkung mengangguk dan memilih untuk duduk diam saja, walau sebetulnya itu bukanlah gayanya sama sekali.

"Kau kira maaf saja cukup? Dengar! Kata maafmu takkan bisa mengembalikan waktu seperti sedia kala."

Oh, apalagi ini? Byun Baekhyun memang benar-benar senang sekali membuat onar. Chanyeol benar-benar muak. Rasa simpatinya kepada pemuda itu menguap begitu saja. Rahangnya semakin mengeras saat mendengar bunyi pukulan dan tendangan. Chanyeol benar-benar tak tahan lagi rasanya. Pemuda Park itu bangkit, hendak melempar sumpit di tangannya. Sayang sekali, Sehun lebih dulu datang dan menghentikan tingkah Baekhyun sebelum korbannya mati.

"Baek! Cukup!"

Nafas Baekhyun terengah-engah. Emosi masih menggelapkan matanya. Ia diam saja saat Sehun memeluknya- bermaksud menahan gerakan Baekhyun tersebut. Mata sipit itu bertubrukan dengan Luhan yang menyaksikan kejadian itu dengan seksama. Namun itu tak bertahan lama karena Luhan memilih menunduk dibanding menatap tatapan tajam Sehun.

"Dengar culun! Jika kau berani menentangku lagi, maka tidak hanya kau yang akan ku hajar, tetapi seluruh temanmu yang ada di kelas ini!"

Seluruh murid yang semula menonton aksi dari ketua Lightsaber akhirnya membubarkan diri seiring kepergian sosok bersurai merah itu. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar. Semakin lama, ia semakin kesal melihat Byun Baekhyun. Namun, tak di pungkiri pula jika sosok itu terus menghantui malamnya.

"Chan! Kau tidak mendengarku ya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum hambar pada Luhan. Nafsu makannya mendadak hilang. Ia menatap sedih pada anak culun yang tadi sempat terkena baku hantam Baekhyun. Anak lelaki berkacamata itu duduk bersimpuh, menangis dalam diam. Teman-temannya yang lain hanya bisa memberikan ucapan simpati mereka.

Byun Baekhyun, anak itu pasti sakit jiwa. Fikir Chanyeol demikian. Ia senang mencari keributan tanpa sebab, bukankah itu aneh?

"Em... Lu, bolehkan aku bertanya?"

Luhan mengernyit melihat ekspresi penasaran Chanyeol.

"Eh? Tanya apa? Boleh saja kok."

"Ini soal, Byun Baekhyun."

Gerakan tangan Luhan yang semula hendak menyuap makanan terhenti. Tangannya menggenggam sendok tersebut sangat erat. Perubahan wajah yang ketara sekali bisa di tangkap Chanyeol, entahlah itu hanya perasaannya saja atau apa.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara dinginnya.

Chanyeol berfikir, mungkin Luhan sedang dalam mood buruk untuk membicarakan Baekhyun. Akhirnya Chanyeol hanya terkekeh garing lalu tertawa keras.

"Kenapa rambutnya berwarna merah? Kau tau Lu? Dia norak sekali! Hahaha."

'Aku tau, bukan itu yang ingin kau tanyakan.' batin Luhan geram. Pemuda cantik itu tersenyum manis, berpura-pura menertawakan pertanyaan konyol Chanyeol. Namun dalam hati ia marah, sepertinya Chanyeol mulai memiliki simpati terhadap Baekhyun. Luhan harus segera bergerak cepat.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan malas-malasan menuju lapangan basket. Pelajaran olahraga akan segera di mulai. Rasa malas Chanyeol sepertinya kumat lagi. Ia hendak berbalik badan, ingin bolos. Sayang sekali, tubuh tingginya menubruk tubuh seseorang hingga terjembab ke lantai.

"Bisakah kau minggir! Tubuhmu berat jika kau ingin tau."

Upss... Chanyeol menyingkir dengan wajah datarnya. Ternyata, makhluk bersurai merah ini lagi! Kenapa dimana-mana Baekhyun selalu muncul?

"Aish! Kau lagi! Kenapa kau selalu ada disekitarku?" Bentak Chanyeol keras. Sayang, dugaan Chanyeol sepertinya tepat sasaran karena Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kau saja yang idiot."

Setelahnya sosok kecil itu berjalan melewati Chanyeol begitu saja.

"Yak! Kau harus meminta maaf!"

Chanyeol berlari mengejar Baekhyun. Gerimis. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun terdiam di teras sekolah. Chanyeol mengusap lengannya, angin dingin tiba-tiba berhembus begitu saja. Matanya melotot saat melihat Baekhyun justru menantang hujan. Berjalan santai menuju lapangan basket outdoor berada. Seragam anak itu terlihat mulai basah.

"Yak! Dasar si tengik ini! Kau mau terkena demam?"

Ups... Sejak kapan kau mulai peduli Chanyeol?

Chanyeol menepuk bibirnya refleks.

"Berisik! Kau lalat pengganggu!"

"M-mwo? Lalat? Aish, dasar bocah tengik!" Chanyeol hendak beranjak dari sana. Namun, matanya menangkap sesuatu.

Baekhyun menengadah, menutup matanya, membiarkan air hujan membasahi wajahnya. Ternyata anak itu serius ingin bermain hujan.

Lama kelamaan, hujan semakin turun deras. Chanyeol berdecak lalu terus menghisap rokoknya. Baekhyun masih berdiri disana seperti orang bodoh. Kaki panjang Chanyeol tanpa sadar melangkah, meninggalkan tempat keringnya. Ia membiarkan seragam olahraganya ikut basah terkena tetes-tetes hujan.

"Sebenarnya otakmu itu terselip di antara belahan bokongmu ya?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol datar. Sialan! Omong kosong macam apa itu? Fikirnya.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Chanyeol mengulum senyum, tepatnya seringainya.

"Bukan urusanmu! Berisik! , sepertinya kata itu adalah jargon khas Byun Baekhyun." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek.

Hening. Baekhyun tak menimpali ejekan Chanyeol. Dirinya lagi malas beradu argumen. Fikirannya melayang entah kemana. Tak ia pedulikan ocehan-ocehan Chanyeol di sampingnya.

"Omong-omong, soal waktu itu. Kenapa kau diam saja saat ayahmu memukulmu?"

Perhatian Baekhyun terpancing. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Itu artinya Chanyeol menyaksikan bagaimana tuan Byun memukulnya?

"Kau melihatnya? Kau mau menertawakanku? Silahkan saja." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun melalui ekor matanya. Masih sama, tanpa ekspresi.

"Ya, aku melihat bagaimana kau diam seperti patung yang dipukuli."

Baekhyun menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum remeh kemudian.

"Tau apa kau? dasar tukang ikut campur." Balas Baekhyun dengan nada tak kalah sinisnya.

Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu berjalan menuju bangku penonton di pinggir lapangan. Ia meraih sebuah bola basket yang teronggok disana. Kemudian, Baekhyun mendrible bola menuju lapangan. Chanyeol Masih mengikutinya.

"Aku bukan ikut campur sialan! Aku hanya... Baiklah! Lupakan saja. Lagi pula menjadi lelaki akan wajar jika mendapat pukulan dari ayahmu sendiri."

Baekhyun hanya diam, tak mempedulikan bagaimana musuhnya itu berteriak seperti gadis-gadis bodoh. Ia sibuk melempar bola ke dalam ring. Saat dirasanya Chanyeol berada di sampingnya, pemuda bersurai merah itu menoleh sejenak. Nafasnya terlihat putus-putus akibat berlari tadi.

"Ternyata gosip phoenix si tukang ikut campur itu memang benar ya?" Ejek Baekhyun. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari ring di depan sana.

Chanyeol menggeram di tempatnya. Ia berjalan semakin dekat ke arah Baekhyun berada. Lelaki itu meraih bola basket di tangan Baekhyun dengan paksa lalu melemparnya entah kemana. Hal tersebut menuai protes dari yang lebih pendek tentunya. Pandangan Baekhyun menajam. Sungguh, dirinya benar-benar penat, lalu Chanyeol mengganggunya sekarang.

"Bisa kau ulangi lagi ucapanmu tadi sialan?" desis Chanyeol dingin. Matanya seolah menusuk mata Baekhyun.

"Kau. Tukang ikut campur." Ulang Baekhyun diiringi senyum menyebalkannya.

BUAGHHH... Satu tinjuan mengenai pipi kanan Baekhyun. Pemuda itu sampai terhuyung satu langkah ke belakang. Rasa anyir langsung terasa saat cairan merah itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ujung bibirnya sobek, hasil dari tinjuan Chanyeol yang menggeram marah.

BUAGHHH... Suara tinjuan kembali terdengar. Kali ini bukan Baekhyun korbannya melainkan Chanyeol. Pemuda dengan mata sipit itu lanjut menendangi Chanyeol membabi buta. Sementara Chanyeol masih menerima tiap serangan Baekhyun. Detik saat Baekhyun kembali meninju pipinya, Chanyeol bangkit, ia balik menyerang Baekhyun. Keduanya adu serang di tengah hujan deras. Tentunya sudah menjadi hal wajib bagi murid-murid disana untuk menonton kejadian tersebut walau dari jarak jauh sekali pun.

Kai dan Sehun terkejut saat melihat hal tersebut. Mereka hendak berlari kesana namun guru Han lebih dulu berlari di bawah hujan dengan kayu di tangannyaa.

"Berhenti kalian!" Teriaknya keras.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun saling menghentikan serangan masing-masing. Saat guru paruh baya itu berjalan mendekat, Mereka saling berdecih seolah kesal acara berkelahinya di ganggu.

"Kalian! Ini sudah berapa kali? Hah... ikut aku ke kantor!"

Chanyeol mendesah kasar, sementara Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Keduanya berjalan seolah mau tak mau. Hari ini, mereka kembali mendapati luka di wajah masing-masing akibat pertengkaran yang tak berarti. .

.

Tatapan tajam guru Han seolah tak menakuti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama sekali. Chanyeol sibuk mengusap luka di wajahnya dengan sapu tangan sambil sesekali mendesis. Baekhyun? Ia hanya duduk diam seraya melipat tangannya. Ekspresi angkuhnya masih terpasang apik seolah wajahnya tak terluka sedikit pun.

"Apa kau berencana hanya mondar-mandir disana? Aku sibuk asal kau tau." Tanya Baekhyun sakartik.

"Kau! Hah... Aku tidak tau lagi harus mengatakan apa. Dengar Baekhyun, aku sudah memberimu peringatan beberapa kali. dan sekarang kesabaranku sudah habis! Aku akan memberi tau ayahmu_"

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Membersihkan toilet selama seminggu? Baik, akan ku laksanakan. Tetapi, jika kau berani menyuruh Pria itu kesini, aku takkan segan mematahkan lehermu."

Guru Han secara refleks memegang lehernya. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar. Pria itu tau, Baekhyun takkan pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Tak peduli tua atau muda, lelaki itu takkan segan menghajar siapapun yang membuat perasaannya buruk. Namun, baik guru Han maupun Chanyeol sama-sama tak mengerti. Kenapa Baekhyun tidak mau ayahnya ke sana? Bukankah hal wajar jika kau berbuat salah terlampau jauh maka gurumu akan memanggil orang tuamu ke sekolah?

Ini terjadi beberapa kali, bahkan berulang kali. Untuk pertama dan terakhir kali beberapa waktu lalu, Guru Han memanggil tuan Byun ke sekolah. Setelahnya, bukannya membaik, Baekhyun justru semakin berulah lagi. Ia yakin, ada hal buruk di antara ayah dan anak tersebut. Guru Han mengangguk paham dalam diam.

"Baiklah, hukumanmu akan ku tunda terlebih dahulu. Sekarang kau, anak baru!"

"Aku?" Tunjuk Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja kau bocah! Terhitung hampir tiga minggu kau berada di sekolah ini tetapi kau telah beberapa kali melakukan pelanggaran! Ah... Benar, kau berasal dari sekolah berandalan itu, pantas saja tingkahmu begini! Memangnya mau jadi apa kau di masa depan eoh?!"

CTAKKK... Pukulan dari kayu kecil di tangan Pak Han mengenai kepala Chanyeol. Pemuda itu meringis lalu menatap gurunya tersebut tajam.

"Ck! Sudahlah, jika ujung-ujungnya kau hanya ingin memberi kami hukuman, berhentilah mengoceh. Liurmu mengenai wajahku omong-omong."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Chanyeol tetapi Guru Han malah refleks menutup mulutnya mendengar sindirian telak untuknya tersebut.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kalian inginkan. Aku tau, kalian saling membenci entah karena apa aku tidak peduli. Jadi, bukankah perdamaian itu indah?"

"Jika maksudmu aku dan dia harus berbaikan, maaf saja, aku tidak akan melakukannya." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Oh, benarkah? Baiklah, bagaimana dengan mengecat tembok gedung kantor dewan guru saja? Ku rasa cat tembok indoornya sudah mengelupas."

Chanyeol melotot horror. Tembok outdoor kantor dewan guru katanya? Itu benar-benar luas okay? Lagi pula, apa sekolah ini kekurangan Uang untuk membiayai tenaga kerja? Chanyeol bukan kuli bangunan, catat itu!

"Apa-apaan itu? Pak, itu tidak sebanding dengan_"

"Baiklah, itu hal yang mudah." Potong seseorang di sebelah Chanyeol dengan santainya. Hal tersebut terang saja menuai protes keras dari Chanyeol.

"Sepulang sekolah besok, kalian mulai bekerja. Tetapi dengan catatan. 'tidak ada bantuan dari siswa yang kau tindas lagi, Byun'!"

Kali ini, bukan hanya Chanyeol yang mengerang protes, melainkan Baekhyun juga. Sepertinya besok akan terasa melelahkan. Terlebih jika kau melakukannya bersama dengan musuh yang kau benci.

.

.

Mungkin jika Chanyeol boleh memilih, ia lebih mau di suruh membersihkan toilet sekolah yang bau di bandingkan mengerjakan hal merepotkan seperti ini. Masalahnya, sejak tadi Baekhyun tidak membantu sama sekali. Anak itu sibuk mendengarkan musik dari earphone nya. Merokok. Makan makanan ringan. Dan yang terparah adalah, Baekhyun baru saja menempelkan sisa permen karetnya ke tembok di hadapan Chanyeol. Padahal sejak tadi, Chanyeol sudah bersusah payah menggerus sisa cat lama yang masih menempeli tembok tersebut. Tak bisa di terima! Chanyeol sudah emosi jika begini keadaannya.

Dengan amarah yang meluap-luap, Chanyeol sengaja membanting peralatan di tangannya hingga menimbulkan bunyi nyaring di lantai. Tetapi, bukannya menoleh Baekhyun justru tak terganggu sama sekali.

Chanyeol mulai panas, ia sengaja menarik earphone yang terpasang di kedua telinga Baekhyun dengan paksa. Tatapan garangnya justru tak mendapat feedback yang seimbang. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya datar, seolah tak terjadi apa pun sebelumnya.

"Sudah puas bersantainya, Ketua?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada sarkatik.

"Kenapa? Ingin memarahiku? Sudah seharusnya ini kerjaanmu. Kau yang duluan memukulku kemarin." Balas Baekhyun dengan entengnya.

Chanyeol berang tentu saja. Emosinya tak bisa ia bendung lagi rasanya. Ia mengambil sekaleng cat berwarna putih lalu ia serahkan ke tangan Baekhyun. Peduli mana jika Baekhyun keberatan? Toh, Chanyeol sudah lelah sejak tadi, Baekhyun malah senang-senang saja berdiam diri.

"kau aduk cat ini, setelah itu kerjakan bagianmu. Aku akan mengecat dinding sebelah kiri, dan kau sebelah kanan."

Baekhyun mengangguk malas-malasan. Well, setidaknya Chanyeol masih bisa bernafas sedikit lega. Pekerjaannya tentu takkan sebanyak tadi.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Chanyeol hampir menyelesaikan tugasnya hingga enam puluh lima persen. Pekerjaannya kali ini sangat rapi. Maklum saja, Chanyeol biasa sering mengecat rumahnya saat tahun baru tiba. Omong-omong, apakah Baekhyun juga sudah selesai? Jika iya, maka semua akan selesai sedikit lagi. Baru saja Chanyeol menoleh, ia dikejutkan dengan pemandangan tak mengenakkan dari dinding sebelahnya.

Baekhyun bergumam-mengomel tepatnya- dengan kuas di tangannya. Beberapa tetes cat berjatuhan hingga lantai disekitarnya terlihat sangat kotor.

"Yak! Kau bodoh atau memang tidak pintar?!"

"Aish! Jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan catnya yang begitu lengket ini! sialan! Atau cat ini sudah kadaluwarsa?" Ujar Baekhyun seraya mengendus-endus cat tersebut.

Chanyeol merasa jika Baekhyun lebih bodoh darinya. Setidaknya Chanyeol masih mengerti untuk membaca aturan pakai yang tertulis di kaleng cat tersebut.

Pemuda itu ikut berjongkok di sebelah Baekhyun. Ia menarik kaleng cat tersebut ke hadapannya lalu mengaduknya dengan kayu sepanjang tiga puluh senti.

"Ambil ember hitam itu dan juga air yang ada di ember putih."

"Siapa kau berani memerintahku?" Tanya Baekhyun tak terima.

"Ambil atau kau akan ku siram dengan cat ini." Jawab Chanyeol dingin.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan malas-lagi. Ia kembali berjongkok di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Perhatikan baik-baik. Kau harus menuang cat ini ke dalam ember hitam ini. Tidak perlu semua, lalu tuang air sekucupnya. Jangan sampai terlalu kental atau encer. nah! Seperti ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum miring. Ia memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol yang tengah serius mengaduk-aduk catnya.

"Cih! Lakukan sesukamu. Aku tidak peduli." Pemuda bersurai merah itu bangkit dari acara berjongkok rianya. Namun, Chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat.

"Tidak sebelum kau melakukan tugasmu. Buktikan jika kau memang ketua Lightsaber yang bertanggung jawab."

Dengan desahan nafas kasar, mau tak mau Baekhyun meraih kuas di tangan Chanyeol. Pemuda tinggi di belakangnya tertawa puas lalu kembali menyelesaikan tugasnya sendiri.

Sekolah sudah sepi sejak beberapa jam lalu. Murid-murid yang mengikuti ekskul juga sudah pulang sejak sejam yang lalu. Sinar oranye langit barat mulai tampak merajai cakrawala. Tak terasa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah melaksanakan tugas mereka dengan baik. Mungkin sisanya, akan mereka kerjakan lagi esok hari.

Setelah membereskan peralatan ke dalam gudang, Chanyeol berjalan menuju toilet untuk mencuci tangannya. Ternyata, Baekhyun juga ada disana. Pemuda itu membuka blazernya dengan umpatan-umpatan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Blazermu terkena cat?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya jika kau tidak buta." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada datar, namun kata-katanya begitu pedas.

Chanyeol memilih diam. Di ladeni juga akan menambah emosi saja bukan?

Baekhyun membuka kancing seragamnya. Mata Chanyeol melotot saat anak itu melepas kemeja putihnya dengan paksa. Tersisa kaus tanpa lengan hitam yang melekat di tubuh kurus Baekhyun. Namun entah mengapa, mata Chanyeol tak bisa lepas dari sana.

"Aku akan menusuk matamu jika kau melihatku lebih lama." Ucap Baekhyun dengan intonasi datar seperti biasanya.

Buru-buru Chanyeol membuang arah pandangnya ke arah lain. Ia berjalan mendahuli Baekhyun tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Keadaan sekolah mereka benar-benar sepi. Chanyeol berjalan cepat menuju parkiran. Ah sial! Baru setengah jalan, Chanyeol lupa jika tak pernah membawa motor semenjak bersekolah disini. Semua karena ayahnya yang_ baik, tidak usah membahas tuan Park. Yang terpenting Chanyeol harus segera pulang sebelum ibunya mengamuk.

Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya. Namun, kaki jenjangnya berhenti sejenak saat sebuah mobil porsche silver berhenti di sebelahnya.

Kaca mobil tersebut terbuka, seiring dengan tampaknya wajah angkuh Baekhyun yang tersenyum miring.

"butuh tumpangan?" ujarnya dengan nada mengejek.

Chanyeol benar-benar geram sekarang. Cukup satu harian ini Baekhyun membuatnya marah.

"Sialan kau bocah!"

Baekhyun tertawa terbahak lalu melajukan mobilnya sekencang mungkin. Mata sipitnya melihat bagaimana Chanyeol berteriak di belakang sana melalui spion. Pemuda berwajah manis itu menghela nafasnya seusai tertawa. Well, setidaknya hari ini sedikit lebih menyenangkan di bandingkan biasanya.

.

.

Park Chanyeol tak pernah merasakan hidupnya seperti ini. Ia menjadi anak yang lebih penurut semenjak bersekolah di SM high school. Mematuhi keinginan ibunya. Terakhir kali ia berkelahi hebat juga ketika berkelahi bersama Lightsaber kala itu. Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di dalam rumah. Menonton televisi atau menghabiskan cemilan yang dibuat ibunya adalah kebiasaan Chanyeol yang baru. Ia juga sering bermain gitar untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

Keadaan tersebut tentunya di syukuri sangat oleh Tuan dan nyonya Park. Tuan Park bahkan tak pernah lagi untuk membentak anaknya tersebut.

Tetapi, sekali nakal tetap saja nakal. Malam ini Chanyeol kembali bertingkah. Ia pergi keluar, balap liar lagi mungkin. Rasa bosannya tak bisa ia bendung lagi.

Pemuda itu telah berada di sirkuit balapan liar. Beberapa orang sudah meramaikan suasana jalanan tersebut. Chanyeol tiba disana diiringi pekikan genit gadis-gadis berpakaian minim.

"Yo! Phoenix!"

"Hey, Hyukjae hyung."

Dua pemuda berbeda usia tersebut saling memberi salam temu. Hyukjae tersenyum sangat lebar melihat keberadaan Chanyeol disini.

"kau tau? Hampir sebulan lamanya kau tidak bermain bersama kami disini, rasanya membosankan sekali!"

"Hahaha, kau bisa saja hyung! Siapa penantang malam ini?"

Hyukjae mendekati Chanyeol untuk berbisik.

"Kau tau Vernon Kim? milyarder muda yang tersohor itu. Keturunan amerika-Korea. Menurut kabar yang beredar, ia sempat menghilang selama beberapa tahun dalam kehidupan sosial. Dia benar-benar hebat dalam balapan motor."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, walau tak semua ucapan Hyukjae dapat ia tangkap.

"Lalu, berapa hadiah malam ini?"

"Vernon memberi 20 juta won untuk malam ini." Bisik Hyukjae lagi.

"M-mwo?! d-dua puluh_ woah! woah! benar-benar!" Teriak Chanyeol keras. Hyukjae memberikan tanda untuk diam pada Chanyeol.

"Yeah! Dan hebatnya lagi, dia hanya ingin kau yang menjadi lawannya malam ini. Ah! Dia disana! Vernon-ssi! Kemari!"

Chanyeol memperhatikan seorang pemuda dengan wajah western berjalan ke arah mereka. Pemuda itu memiliki potongan rambut sedikit lebih panjang darinya, khas gaya orang western pada umumnya. Dapat ia lihat dari jarak sedekat ini sekarang, Vernon memiliki lensa mata berwarna abu-abu. Hey! Kenapa jadi memperhatikan fisik orang seperti ini?

"Perkenalkan, ini Phoenix."

Vernon tersenyum, sangat tampan terlihat. Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hey, senang berkenalan denganmu. Park Chanyeol."

Alis Chanyeol dan Hyukjae sama-sama bertaut. Kenapa anak itu mengetahui nama asli seorang Pheonix? Padahal hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahui identitas Phoenix.

"Ah, Aku juga. Tetapi, dari mana kau tau namaku?"

"Maaf? Ah, itu? Aku mendengar beberapa wanita disini menyebut nama aslimu. Apakah itu mengganggumu? Maaf jika begitu."

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. Ia tersenyum agar Vernon tidak merasa sungkan untuk mengetahui nama aslinya.

"Tidak masalah. Baiklah, apakah kita bisa bermain sekarang?" Ujar Chanyeol.

Pemuda blasteran Amerika-Korea tersebut mengangguk senang. Ini adalah hal yang ia nanti sejak lama.

"Ini akan menarik." Gumam Vernon.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol, karena ia merasa pernah mendengar sesuatu yang diucapkan lelaki itu sebelumnya.

"Ah? Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Ayo, kita mulai!"

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai semua, sebelumnya gue benar-benar mau minta maaf karena super telat updatenya. Banyak review yang udah nyuruh cepat tapi mau gimana lagi? Hape gue lagi masa kritis, mau ngetik gak bisa T...T**

 **Omong-omong, gue mau ucapin Big thanks buat semua pembaca kesayangan yang udah mau review. Kalian penyemangat gue sumpah. :DD**

 **Makasih buat yg udah ngasih nama-nama yg cocok buat musuh Baekhyun. Siapa musuhnya? Kkkk, rahasia deh XDD ...**

 **Oke, buat next chapter gue usahain gak molor lagi. Dan... Jangan lupa buat review terus yow?!**

 **Annyeong...**


	7. Chapter 7 : the enemy has returned

**Tilte : Lightsaber**

 **Author : Dandelionleon**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun. Oh Sehun, Luhan, Kim Jongin, Vernon Choi (as Vernon Kim), Do Kyungsoo.**

 **Cameo : Choi Minho (Shinee), Juniel. Other cast temukan sendiri.**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, lil'bit of drama and hurt. Shool-Life, Yaoi.**

 **Rate : T menuju M**

 **Disclaimer : This story is mine. Semua cast cuma pinjam nama.**

 **Warning! Typo, Adegan kekerasan, umpatam kasar. Jika merasa risih dengan kata-kata kasar disini, lebih baik tekan close. DLDR!**

 **BGM : Chanhee (Melody day) - I can't**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti biasa, arena balap selalu bisa meramaikan malam hari. Kedua pembalap malam ini, Chanyeol dan Vernon telah bersiap dengan motor mereka masing-masing.

Suara derum mesin motor memecah keheningan malam. Keduanya melesat, saling mendahului untuk meraih gelar sebagai pemenang.

Chanyeol, ia selalu menang dalam hal seperti ini, dimana pun itu. Phoenix memang ketua genk paling hebat menurut kabar yang beredar. Namun siapa sangka? Jika yang duluan mencapai garis finish duluan dengan mudah adalah, Vernon Kim.

.

.

Tak ada berita baik, semua adalah hal sial yang Chanyeol terima. Kekalahan, di hukum sang ayah, dan sekarang ia kembali harus melanjutkan Hukumannya yang belum selesai kemarin. Hukumannya masih sama, yakni mengecat tembok outdoor ruang guru.

Keadaan sekolah sudah sunyi. Murid-murid telah meninggalkan sekolah beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Sayang sekali, Chanyeol masih terperangkap disana dengan sekaleng cat, kuas dan yang terburuk adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Omong-omong soal Baekhyun, anak itu terlihat lebih diam dan tidak banyak tingkah hari ini. Ia melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Akh! Aish!"

Chanyeol sontak menoleh saat mendengar pekikan Baekhyun. Jika suasana hatinya sedang baik, mungkin Chanyeol akan menertawakan keadaan Baekhyun saat ini. Pemuda yang sering menggunakan eyeliner itu terlihat sibuk menghilangkan cat yang terkena di wajahnya.

"aigoo~ dasar bodoh." Komentar Chanyeol yang mana membuat Baekhyun meradang.

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh?"

"Memangnya ada orang lain disini?" Tanya Chanyeol balik.

Hampir saja tinjuan Baekhyun mengenai wajah Chanyeol, sayang sekali Chanyeol lebih dulu menahan kepalan tangan anak itu dengan wajah tak minat.

"Apa caramu mengekspresikan perasaan selalu seperti ini? Hentikan, oke? Aku tidak ingin menerima hukuman lagi."

Baekhyun masih melayangkan tatapan tajamnya dan terus berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Ekspresi wajahmu selalu seperti itu. Heol, kau kira aku takut? Kau malah tampak lucu seperti itu." Lanjut Chanyeol. Ia merogoh saku celananya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Lepaskan tanganku brengsek!"

"Brengsek, brengsek. Apa hanya kata itu yang bisa kau keluarkan dari mulutmu? Aish! Jangan bergerak dulu."

"Dasar kau_"

Chanyeol mengusap cat yang berada di pipi kanan Baekhyun dengan sapu tangan yang ia raih tadi dari saku celananya. Baekhyun terdiam, tak bergerak seinchi pun. Mata sipitnya menatap wajah Chanyeol dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan hangat nafas lelaki itu mengenai wajahnya. Keadaan yang membuatnya canggung. Jika saja Baekhyun bergerak sedikit saja, maka bisa saja insiden ciuman seperti beberapa saat lalu terjadi lagi. Ugh! Kenapa Baekhyun jadi memikirkan itu?

Chanyeol begitu fokus dengan kegiatannya. Jemarinya tak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu. Belahan tipis berwarna merah. Pemuda itu menelan ludahnya kasar. Tiba-tiba, hawa panas seolah menyergapnya. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Matanya bergulir untuk mengalihkan arah pandangnya. Sayang sekali, tindakannya salah. Pandangannya justru bertubrukan dengan mata Baekhyun. Ia berkedip, berkedip lagi. Jantungnya semakin berpacu cepat.

'Kenapa berandalan kecil ini terlihat begitu manis?' Batinnya, melawan logikanya.

Seolah ada magnet tak kasat mata yang menarik Chanyeol untuk terus mendekat, dekat, dan semakin dekat pada Baekhyun. Sialnya, fantasinya buyar saat tendangan keras mengenai tulang keringnya. Pelakunya sudah jelas, Byun Baekhyun.

"AUCHH! YAK!" Chanyeol berteriak, memegangi satu kakinya dengan wajah kesakitan.

"Dasar bodoh!" Maki Baekhyun singkat lalu beranjak dari sana.

Satu hal yang membuat Chanyeol tersentak adalah, jika ia tidak salah lihat, wajah Baekhyun tadi... Merona?

"Ahaha, tidak mungkin! Apa yang kau fikirkan Chanyeol?" Monolognya seorang diri. Menyangkal apa yang ia lihat barusan.

.

.

Pemuda Byun sedang sibuk bermain playstation sendirian di kamarnya. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan kejadian tadi, dimana Chanyeol menggodanya dengan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Ck! Baekhyun benar-benar geli mengingat kejadian itu. Lagipula, hari ini ia sedang malas berurusan dengan siapapun. Bahkan ajakan Kai dan Sehun ia abaikan begitu saja.

Ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat Baekhyun berdecak. Ia berjalan malas menuju pintu lalu membukanya dengan wajah malasnya. Disana berdiri tuan Kang dengan kotak sedang berwarna cokelat.

"Tuan, ada kiriman untuk anda."

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"saya tidak tau Tuan."

"Baiklah, kau bisa pergi."

Seusai tuan Kang membungkuk sopan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Melihat-lihat kotak ditangannya tersebut, rasa penasarannya begitu kuat muncul. Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membuka isi dari paket tersebut.

"I-ini..."

Ucapannya terputus seiring dengan jatuhnya isi paket tersebut ke lantai. Tangan Baekhyun bergetar hebat. Dengan pelan, diraihnya benda berbentuk persegi itu. Itu sebuah figura, dimana ada Baekhyun dan seseorang yang telah lama menghilang dari kehidupannya.

Mata Baekhyun bergulir lagi, melihat sebuah kertas berwarna putih yang tertempel di belakang figura tersebut.

'sudah lama tidak bertemu, Byun Baekhyun... Apa kau bahagia?'

Tubuh Baekhyun melemas, ia jatuh terduduk di atas ranjangnya.

"X-Xiumin hyung..." Lirihnya sangat pelan.

Lama bergulat dengan pemikirannya pada masa lalu, suara dering ponsel pintarnya membuat pemuda itu tersadar kembali. Alisnya berkerut saat melihat si penelepon. Itu Kai. Bukankah tadi Baekhyun sudah menolak ajakan anak itu untuk keluar malam?

Dengan malas-malasan ia menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Aku sudah bilang jika_"

'Baek! Cepat datang ke markas! Kita di serang secara tiba-tiba.'

PIPPP!

Baekhyun menatap ponselnya dengan wajah bodoh. Telapak tangannya mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Aish! Sial!"

Pemuda pendek itu meraih jaket kulit hitamnya yang tergantung di balik pintu. Sepertinya malam ini ia harus mengotori tangannya kembali dengan berkelahi.

.

.

Kai dan Sehun terlibat dalam perkelahian lagi. Kali ini dengan sebuah genk dari sekolah Shinwa. Segerombol siswa dengan blazer hitam tersebut mendatangi markas Lightsaber dengan stick baseball atau kayu balok. Baik Kai maupun Sehun terang saja bertanya-tanya alasan apa mereka mendatangi markas seperti ini. Salah satu siswa menjawab dengan lantang sebelum perkelahian terjadi.

"Ketua kalian! kami ingin membalas dendam padanya! Dia telah membuat teman kami kehilangan fungsi kakinya!"

"Maaf? Setau kami Baekhyun tidak pernah berkelahi dengan anak dari sekolah kalian." Ujar Sehun tenang.

"Cih! Bagaimana dengan kejadian tiga hari lalu? Segerombolan murid yang mengaku sebagai anggota Lightsaber tiba-tiba menyerang teman kami. Dan itu atas perintah Byun Baekhyun, ketua kalian." Ujar seorang siswa lagi dengan suara yang lantang.

Baik Kai maupun Sehun saling tatap tak mengerti. Setahu mereka, Baekhyun tidak pernah berurusan dengan anak dari sekolah Shinwa yang terkenal elit itu. Lagi pula, anggota Lightsaber yang sebenarnya hanyalah Kai dan juga Sehun. Jika pun mereka mengadakan pesta tawuran dengan sekolah lain, maka hanya beberapa orang tertentu yang akan ikut di bawah naungan Lightsaber.

"Sudah selesai mengkhayalnya? Sekarang, bisakah kita mulai?"

Kai lengah hingga sebuah tinjuan telak mengenai tulang pipinya. Pukulan tersebut menandakan awal dari perkelahian tersebut. Mereka saling baku hantam. Untuk urusan berkelahi, Kai dan Sehun termasuk hebat karena hingga menit ini mereka belum tumbang sedikit pun. Walau beberapa kali mereka kesulitan karena siswa dari sekolah Shinwa membawa kayu atau tongkat baseball yang tentunya akan berbahaya jika mengenai mereka.

Anak-anak dari sekolah Shinwa sudah banyak yang tumbang. Namun, Kai juga Sehun lama-lama lelah juga jika terus menghadapi lawan yang takkan habisnya.

Lebam, darah dan rasa sakit telah mereka terima dalam perkelahian aneh ini. Mata Kai terbelalak saat sebuah tongkat baseball melayang ke arah Sehun. Seorang musuh mereka hendak melayangkan tongkat baseball itu ke kepala pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu.

"Sehun! Awas!"

BUGHHH...

Keadaan hening sejenak. Sehun terdiam beberapa saat untuk bisa mencerna kejadian ini. Siswa di hadapannya tiba-tiba tumbang dengan darah mengucur di kepalanya. Hampir saja, jika saja Baekhyun tidak datang, mungkin kepala Sehun akan pecah terkena pukulan.

Kai mendesah lega melihat teman mereka tersenyum miring dalam jarak sekitar dua meter dari mereka.

"Lemparan yang sempurna bung!" Puji Kai karena pemuda bersurai merah itu berhasil menghentikan aksi si pelaku dengan lemparan batu. Terdengar ekstrim? Ck! Baekhyun sudah biasa melakukan itu, tetapi ini tentu saja tidak untuk ditiru.

"Aish! Kau lama sekali hah?!" Teriak Sehun protes.

Baekhyun hanya menanggapi dengan kekehannya.

"Aku kira malam ini bisa bernafas sedikit lega. Ternyata ada segerombolan ikan teri yang mendatangi markas hiu." Ejeknya.

Mata sipitnya berpendar, menatap merendah pada murid-murid Shinwa yang sudah tumbang. Namun, ada sekitar 5 orang yang masih bertahan. Mereka menatap Baekhyun penuh kebencian.

"Jika sudah selesai membuat onar di markasku, kalian bisa pergi."

"Enteng sekali kau bicara keparat! Kau telah membuat teman kami tidak bisa berjalan lagi!"

Mendengar ucapan siswa itu, Baekhyun berfikir sejenak.

"Maaf? Aku tidak pernah berurusan dengan siapapun itu yang berasal dari sekolah kalian."

"Tiga hari lalu, kau menyuruh anggotamu untuk menyerangnya. Padahal dia tidak tau apapun saat itu! Kau kenal Lee Jinki?"

Lee Jinki? Alis Baekhyun mengkerut lagi mendengar nama asing itu. Ia rasa, dirinya tak pernah mengenal seseorang dengan mana seperti itu.

"Aku tidak pernah mengenalnya."

"Alasan! Kau hanya mencoba melindungi dirimu sendiri! Dasar pengecut!"

BUAGHHH... Baekhyun memukul wajah anak itu hingga jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Ia benar-benar geram sekarang. Emosinya tersulut saat mendengar ucapan itu.

"Dengar bung! Kau tau jika Setan berkepala merah adalah aku? Dan kau tau? Jika aku sudah mencengkram lehermu, maka akan ku cekik sampai mati. Jadi, selagi aku berbaik hati, lebih baik kalian menyingkir sekarang!" Teriak Baekhyun.

Murid-murid Shinwa mengkerut takut. Kemarahan ketua Byun memang tak pernah main-main. Mereka bangkit lalu satu persatu mulai berhamburan keluar. Dua orang pemuda menggotong tubuh siswa yang menjadi korban pelemparan batu oleh Baekhyun tadi.

"Katakan pada teman kalian itu. Aku takkan pernah menghajar siapapun jika mereka tidak mencari masalah padaku. Dan lagi, aku tidak pernah mengenal orang itu." Ucap Baekhyun lagi pada seorang siswa bernama Choi Minho.

Minho mengangguk cepat, namun matanya masih menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, bung." Ucapnya pelan yang hanya Baekhyun yang dapat mendengarnya.

Keributan berakhir, para musuh telah pulang dengan kekalahan telak. Baekhyun duduk di salah satu sofa diikuti Kai dan Sehun. Ia menatap malas pada dua sahabatnya itu.

"Hanya urusan seperti tadi saja kalian tidak bisa mengatasinya?" Tanyanya sakartik.

"Mwo? Hanya kau bilang?! Baek! Mereka begitu ramai dan kami hanya berdua! Sehun bahkan hampir kehilangan kepalanya dan kau hanya bersikap santai begini?" Balas Kai menggebu-gebu. Sehun mencoba menahan anak itu agar tidak berkomentar apa-apa lagi.

"Tetapi, apa kau tidak merasakah kejanggalan, Baek?" Tanya Sehun dengan mimik serius.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Ia juga merasa demikian. Ada asap pasti ada api.

"Tetapi aku tidak pernah tau soal ini. Apa salah satu dari kita atau anak buah kita yang lain yang melakukan ini?"

"Entahlah. Tetapi menurutku bukan. mereka takkan berani mengkhianatimu." Jawab Kai.

Getar ponsel Baekhyun membuatnya tersentak dari lamunan. Nomor tak dikenal. Dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo_"

'Bagaimana Byun? Kau sudah menerima kado dariku?'

Suara ini... Baekhyun menggeram tertahan.

"Keparat, apa maksudmu?!"

'Wowowo, santai bung. Sepertinya ada kesalahan teknis disini. Aku mewakilimu menghajar siswa Shinwa itu. Ck! Kenapa mereka malah mendatangi markasmu ya?' Ujar seseorang diseberang sana dengan nada main-main.

"Ah, ini perbuatanmu? Bagus sekali. Aku tersanjung." Kata Baekhyun dengan rahang mengeras.

'Hahahaha, kau memang tidak berubah. Hm, aku jadi merindukanmu. Baiklah, besok satu kejutan lagi akan mendatangimu. Aku tutup.'

PIIPPP...

Baekhyun mengacak rambut frustasi. Sialan, jadi ini perbuatan 'dia' lagi?

"Baek? Kau baik?" Tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Ya, sebelum makhluk itu menghubungiku barusan. Cih! Dasar tukang adu domba!"

"Maksudmu siapa?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Kau ingat? Musuh kita sejak dulu? Pemimpin Black Dragon. Dia... Sudah kembali." Jawab Baekhyun.

"APA?!" Pekikan kompak Kai dan Sehun membuat Baekhyun hanya manggut-manggut dengan wajah kaget. Seterusnya ia membiarkan dua sahabatnya itu saling bergosip ria tentang ketua Black Dragon, musuh abadi Lightsaber.

.

.

Sekolah di hebohkan dengan kedatangan siswa baru yang begitu tampan. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa iri. Kenapa kepindahannya dulu tidak seheboh ini? Ia menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo yang ternyata sedang ikut menyaksikan si murid baru yang katanya tampan itu.

"Oy, apa lagi ini? Anggota Lightsaber yang baru?" Tanyanya malas.

"Bukan bodoh! Itu siswa baru yang tampan, katanya."

Jawab Kyungsoo tak kalah malas.

"Aku juga tampan, kenapa tidak kebagian adegan seperti itu saat masuk kesini?"

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tak bisa ditebak. Ia menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk segera menjauh dari keramaian.

"Masalahnya tidak hanya itu. Dia adalah pemimpin genk Black Dragon."

Oh, genk lagi? Chanyeol mendengus mendengarnya.

"Apa anak orang kaya sedang gila dengan 'genk' penguasa?"

"Aish! Diam dulu! Bukan itu masalah utamanya. Dia adalah musuh Lightsaber yang sesungguhnya. Dulu, dia pernah bersekolah disini. Sebuah kejadian hebat dimana perkelahian bersimbah darah itu pernah terjadi. Kubu Baekhyun dan Black Dragon sama-sama kuat. Banyak yang menjadi korbannya. Itu menjadi sejarah hitam di SM high school. Ketua Byun sempat mengirimkan si ketua Black Dragon sampai koma selama hampir setahun lamanya."

Penuturan panjang dan begitu jelas dari Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seolah mengerti.

"Lalu, apa yang diributkan dengan kedatangan dia?"

PLAKK... Pukulan di kepala Chanyeol membuat yang lebih tinggi meringis. Kyungsoo sebagai pelakunya hanya bisa berkomat-kamit mengutuki kelemotan Chanyeol disaat seperti ini.

"Dasar bodoh! Badanmu saja yang tinggi! Tentu saja akan terjadi peperangan lagi jika mereka bertemu kembali!" Teriak Kyungsoo, ia memukuli Chanyeol membabi buta.

"Aww! Yak! Hentikan! Sakit Kyungsoo!"

"Rasakan ini, biar mati saja kau! dan_AKKKHH! D-dia berjalan kesini Yeol!" Kyungsoo segera bersembunyi dibalik tubuh jangkung Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap bingung kelakuan aneh Kyungsoo itu.

"Wah! Kita bertemu lagi, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menatap orang didepannya. Wajah blasteran itu, bukankah orang yang telah mengalahkannya beberapa malam lalu?

"Vernon Kim?"

"Ommo! Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Kyungsoo heboh.

Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan anggukan ragu.

"Ya, siapa yang tidak mengenal Phoenix?" Ujar Vernon disertai senyuman Lebarnya.

"Phoenix? Maksudmu Chanyeol? Tetapi phoenix itu kan julukan ketua salah satu genk yang begitu ditakuti?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi pensaran dan tak percaya.

Wajah Vernon terkejut, ia terkekeh garing lalu menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Wah, maaf. Sepertinya identitasmu sengaja ditutupi ya? Jika begitu maafkan aku. Semoga kita bisa saling membantu."

"Baiklah."

Pemuda blasteran itu membungkuk sopan lalu berjalan meninggalkan dua orang yang masih terbengong disana.

"Apa itu? Seorang Vernon Kim membungkuk sopan? Apa selain koma dia juga terserang amnesia?" Ucap Kyungsoo takjub.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya, tak peduli. Ia berjalan berlainan arah dari kelasnya berada.

"Chanyeol! Tunggu dulu! aku butuh penjelasanmu!" Teriak Kyungsoo berusaha mengejar Chanyeol.

"Ck! Apa yang perlu kau tau?"

"Itu... Kau benar si phoenix itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo ragu-ragu.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Tanyanya ambigu.

"Menurutku? Ya... Bagaimana ya? Sepertinya tidak."

"Jika begitu aku bukan Phoenix. Baiklah adik kecil, hyung ke toilet dulu. Annyeong." Ucap Chanyeol seraya menepuk puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terbengong sejenak. Tersadar jika ia dibodohi, pemuda itu meloncat-loncat dengan wajah kesal.

"Sialan kau! Aku bukan adik kecil!"

.

.

Baekhyun, Kai dan Sehun berjalan sambil sesekali melempar guyonan. Ketiganya berjalan santai menuju kelas mereka. Tetapi, sepertinya pagi ini sedikit lebih tenang. Biasanya, pekikan fangirl mereka akan terdengar begitu memekakkan telinga.

Jalan ketiganya terhenti sesaat berpapasan dengan seseorang. Pemuda itu menyeringai, memeluk tubuh Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba. Kai dan Sehun sama-sama terkaget melihat kejadian itu.

"Yo! Teman lama, sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Baekhyun melepas pelukan dadakan itu dengan paksa. Ia menatap Vernon nyalang, seolah bisa melubangi kepala pemuda itu dengan tatapannya saja.

"Bagaimana dengan kejutannya hari ini?"

Baekhyun menyeringai bak setan.

"Kau kira aku akan takut dengan kehadiranmu? Ini adalah kesenangan yang telah lama ku nantikan, Vernon. Sayang sekali, kau kembali dengan tubuh yang utuh. Harusnya aku buat saja kau menjadi cacat ya?"

Vernon mencengkram kerah baju Baekhyun.

"Dengar Baekhyun, mulai detik ini aku akan membuat hidupmu kembali seperti di neraka. Camkan itu!"

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun. Jika saja Sehun dan Kai tidak menangkap, mungkin Baekhyun sudah jatuh tersungkur ke lantai koridor yang dingin.

"Baiklah, nostalgia selesai. Sampai jumpa, Lightsaber!"

Usai Vernon pergi, Chanyeol berdiri di depan ketiga orang itu. Mereka sama-sama menampilkan mimik bertanya.

"Ternyata, musuhmu banyak sekali eoh?" Ejek Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak minat.

"Jika kau kesini hanya untuk memanasi keadaan, lebih baik pergi."

"Aigoo~ slow okay? Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu, guru Han memanggil kita berdua ke kantor. Sekarang."

Baekhyun mendesah lelah. Apalagi ini? Fikirnya. dengan langkah malas ia mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang berjalan menuju kantor guru, meninggalkan Kai dan Sehun yang semakin bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"Sejak kapan mereka dekat?" Tanya Sehun tidak senang.

"Entahlah, tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang."

.

.

Dua pemuda itu menguap lebar mendapati ceramahan panjang dari guru Han yang mengenai hal itu-itu saja. Chanyeol hampir saja tidur lelap seolah mendengar dongeng jika saja hentakan di meja tak terdengar ditelinga lebarnya.

"Pak, ayolah! Kami sudah mengecat seluruh tembok dengan rapi dan benar. Sekarang apalagi?" Protes Chanyeol tak terima.

"Aish! Kau balapan liar! Apakah itu contoh seorang murid sekolah?!"

"Aku balapan diluar jam sekolah, Pak. Dan... darimana kau tau hal itu?"

PLAKK... Tepukan keras-lagi- mengenai kepala Chanyeol.

"Tadi malam sangat amat kebetulan sekali aku lewat disana. Dan betapa mengejutkannya saat aku melihat salah satu muridku mengikuti permainan berbahaya itu?!" Teriak guru Han. Mendengar hal tersebut bukannya takut Chanyeol justru menyeringai menggoda.

"Eih... Kau mengkhawatirkanku guru?"

"Diam kau bocah nakal! Astaga! Aku bisa gila jika begini. Kau juga, Byun Baekhyun!"

Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang terkena damprat guru itu. Si pemilik nama hanya menatap gurunya minat-tak minat.

"aku?"

"Ya, kau. Seorang perwakilan siswa dari sekolah Shinwa mendatangi kepala sekolah tadi pagi. Katanya, siswa Byun Baekhyun telah membuat keonaran dengan membuat kaki salah satu murid disana kehilangan fungsinya. Apa itu benar?"

Baekhyun berdecak, ia enggan menjawab. Dibantah pun percuma, toh guru Han takkan pernah mempercayai segala ucapannya.

"Aku bukan mau mengaturmu, tetapi kelakuanmu kali ini sudah keterlaluan. Kau menghancurkan masa depan orang lain. Jika begini, terpaksa aku harus melaporkan ini pada ayahmu."

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun diam-diam. Dapat dilihatnya wajah pemuda sipit itu menegang.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam? Kau benar-benar sudah diluar batas_"

"Apa kau berfikir jika itu aku?" Potong Baekhyun. Sorot mata tajamnya meredup.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Guru Han balik, tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Baekhyun.

"Jika aku berbuat baik pun maka takkan ada seorang pun yang peduli. Seperti halnya mengambar titik putih di atas kertas hitam, semua tak berarti. Sekalipun bukan aku pelakunya, kalian takkan percaya dengan ucapanku bukan?" Lirih Baekhyun.

Untuk kali pertama Chanyeol melihat sisi lain dari pemuda Byun itu. Biasanya hanya raut wajah bengis yang ia lihat dari Baekhyun. Tetapi kini, raut wajahnya terlihat melembut. Diam-diam, pemuda jangkung itu tak melepaskan pandangannya sedikit pun dari Baekhyun.

"Jika kau ingin menghukumku, baiklah itu tidak masalah. Karena aku telah terbiasa menerima hukuman sekalipun aku tidak melakukan kesalahan."

'Apa maksud ucapannya itu?' batin Chanyeol bertanya. Entah penglihatan Chanyeol yang salah atau bagaimana, yang jelas ia melihat tangan Baekhyun bergetar.

Guru Han kebingungan sendiri. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk, membuka buku catatan kenakalan siswa lalu berdehem untuk mengusir suasana canggung ini.

"Baiklah, untuk Park Chanyeol, aku hanya akan memberimu tugas untuk mengerjakan soal matematika ini."

Mata Chanyeol melotot horror saat melihat sepuluh lembar soal matematika diserahkan ke tangannya. Hey! Sekalipun dia pintar, matematika tetaplah mengerikan.

"Dan kau Baekhyun... Maaf, dengan terpaksa aku harus memanggil orang tuamu ke sekolah."

Chanyeol menoleh lagi ke arah Baekhyun. Bukan ekspresi terkejut lagi yang ia lihat, melainkan seperti sebuah ketakutan yang tersorot dari wajahnya.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi. Dan ingat! Jangan membuat keributan lagi. Kembali ke kelas dan jangan membolos."

"Baik, Pak."

Sepanjang perjalanan, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti. Chanyeol tak berani mengusik Baekhyun dengan ejekan-ejekan khasnya seperti biasanya. Sepertinya ketua Byun itu tengah bermuram durja.

"Hey! Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena orang tuamu di panggil ke sekolah."

"Kau tidak akan mengerti. Ck! Sudahlah, berhenti mengikutiku!"

Mulut Chanyeol berkomat-kamit tidak jelas, tangannya membuat gestur seolah-olah hendak memukuli kepala Baekhyun.

"Siapa juga yang ingin mengikutimu? Dasar kau terlalu percaya diri!"

Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih diam dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

.

.

Tuan Park sepertinya sedang berbaik hati memberi Chanyeol alat transportasi untuk dibawa ke sekolah. Walau hanya sebuah sepeda, setidaknya itu cukup baik dari pada tidak punya sama sekali. Motornya benar-benar disita pada malam dimana Chanyeol kalah balapan dengan Vernon.

Sesuatu dalam sakunya bergetar saat Chanyeol hendak mengayuh sepedanya. Decakan sebal terdengar dari mulutnya. Ia meraih benda persegi itu lalu mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ada apa bu?"

'Chan? Bisakah kau belikan ibu mawar kuning?'

"Ha? Untuk apa?"

'Rekan kerja ayahmu ulang tahun. Jadi, nanti malam ibu dan ayah akan kesana. Tidak mungkin kan kami pergi hanya dengan tangan kosong?'

"Ibu! Kenapa tidak nanti saja?"

'aish! Ini kan sudah sore, sekalian saja. Ibu sedang repot membersihkan rumah. Sudah, belikan saja. Uangmu akan ibu ganti dua kali lipat.'

Senyum Chanyeol mendadak terlukis dibibirnya dengan lebar.

"Ibu janji ya? Dua kali lipat?! Baiklah! Aku tutup!"

Perjalanannya menuju toko bunga memakan waktu yang cukup lama karena ia mengayuh sepeda. Sesampainya disana, Chanyeol segera memasuki toko bunga tersebut.

"Selamat siang? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya seorang florist dengan name tag 'Juniel' itu ramah.

"Ah, aku mencari bunga mawar kuning."

"Baiklah, di sebelah kiri. Silahkan dipilih dahulu."

Chanyeol hampir saja bersin-bersin melihat bunga-bunga yang begitu banyak ini. mata bulatnya melihat-lihat berbagai macam jenis bunga tersedia disini.

"Mawar merah melambangkan cinta." Ujar Juniel secara tiba-tiba. Chanyeol mengangguk paham mendengar makna bunga tersebut.

"Jika mawar kuning melambangkan persahabatan dan keceriaan. Atau juga seseorang yang telah kau anggap dekat seperti keluarga. Apa ini akan kau beri pada sahabatmu?" Tanya flosrist muda tersebut.

"Ah? Ya, begitulah. Hehehe..."

Keduanya sibuk berbincang-bincang tentang makna bunga atau cara merawatnya. Menurut Chanyeol, Juniel adalah sosok yang begitu ramah dan enak diajak berbicara. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana gadis itu merangkai bunga yang ia pilih lalu dijadikan sebuah buket cantik.

"Nah! Sudah jadi! Sekarang, kau bisa membayarnya di kasir."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Langkah kaki Chanyeol terhenti saat melihat sosok yang ia kenal juga berada disana dengan sebuket bunga Krisan putih.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Chanyeol diam-diam mengikuti kemana tujuan pemuda mungil itu. Ia membayar bunganya dengan terburu. Dengan gaya ala mata-mata, Chanyeol mengikuti arah mobil Baekhyun pergi dengan sepedanya setelah sebelumnya mengenakan jaket hitam dengan penutup kepala agar ia tak dikenali dengan mudah.

Makin lama, kaki Chanyeol rasanya begitu pegal karena mengayuh dengan mati-matian. Jalanan yang semula aspal berubah menjadi jalanan setapak yang hanya bisa dilalui satu mobil seukuran kecil saja. Pohon-pohon pinus berjejer di kiri dan kanan jalan, bergoyang mengikuti arah angin menghembusnya. Rumput-rumput hijau yang mulai sedikit layu karena musim dingin adalah jalanan yang Chanyeol lalui sekarang. tepat di sebuah lapangan yang tidak terlalu luas mobil Baekhyun berhenti. Buru-buru Chanyeol menyembunyikan sepedanya di balik semak-semak. Ia mengikuti kemana Baekhyun melangkah.

Chanyeol tertegun saat melihat gundukan-gundukan tanah berada di depan matanya.

"I-ini... pemakaman?"

Ia mengintip di balik sebuah pohon besar. Baekhyun berhenti pada sebuah makam. Pemuda itu meletakkan buket bunga krisannya disana lalu membungkuk hormat. Setelahnya ia berjongkok, mencabuti rumput-rumput liar kecil yang tumbuh diatas makam itu.

"Selamat sore, maaf... Aku baru sempat kesini. Apa kau baik disana? Hah... Sayang sekali aku begitu buruk disini." Monolog Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih bertanya-tanya siapakah yang Baekhyun kunjungi sekarang ini. Mungkinkah kekasihnya yang telah tiada? Atau kakek dan neneknya?

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjadi orang yang baik sejak kepergianmu. Kau tau? Itu semua agar aku tidak dianggap lemah lagi oleh siapa saja."

Baekhyun menunduk dalam, sesaat kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya kembali. Pemuda itu tersenyum begitu manis hingga gigi-gigi kecilnya yang rapi terlihat.

Chanyeol memegang dada sebelah kirinya. Melihat senyuman itu untuk pertama kalinya adalah hal aneh, menurutnya. Tetapi, mengapa Chanyeol menjadi terpaku oleh satu senyuman seperti itu?

"Andai kau masih disini, mungkin semua akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi kau tega meninggalkanku. Ayah sangat membenciku sejak kematianmu. Aku juga tak mengerti dengan kesalahan yang ku perbuat."

Mata sipit itu mengeluarkan bulir air mata. Chanyeol tersentak melihatnya. Baekhyun... Menangis?

"tak ada seorang pun yang mempercayaiku. Tak ada seorang pun yang peduli jika aku berbuat jahat atau baik. Mereka menganggapku iblis... Ya, aku aku itu."

"Hiks... Aku benar-benar merindukanmu... Aku kesepian tanpamu. Bisakah kau kembali? Hiks... Rasanya, kesepian ini seakan membunuhku. Hiks... K-kenapa... Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?!" Racau Baekhyun dengan emosi yang tak terbendung lagi.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan hatinya. Rasanya ada yang aneh. Perasaan aneh itu mengganggunya. Saat air mata itu luruh begitu banyak, saat itu pula ia merasakan kesakitan yang sama. Mungkinkah kau mulai peduli? Chanyeol?

"T-tidak mungkin." Bisik Chanyeol lirih.

"Maaf, aku hanya bisa menangis bersamamu. Maaf pula karena sepertinya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Ayah menyuruhku pulang cepat. Lain kali aku akan kesini lagi. Aku menyayangimu... Ibu."

Nafas Chanyeol tercekat. Ibu? Itu artinya Baekhyun tidak memiliki ibu? Teringat kejadian yang lalu, betapa jahatnya ia karena telah menyinggung soal 'ibu' dihadapan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan raut wajah tak terbaca.

Mobil hitam itu telah pergi, meninggalkan Chanyeol dalam keheningan. Ia mendekati makam yang tadi baekhyun kunjungi. Matanya melihat batu nisan yang terukir dengan nama 'BYUN TAEYEON' disana. Chanyeol baru menyadari satu hal jika Baekhyun benar-benar kesepian. Hidupnya benar-benar rumit dan menyedihkan.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yohoooo... Happy 500+ reviewers... ^o^ makasih semua atas dukungan kalian dengan FF ini. Aku terharu sumpah!**

 **Buat yg kurang puas, maaf ya? Aku juga masih belajar, jadi ya gitu. Maaf kalo mengecewakan kalian.**

 **Chanyeol udah mulai ada rasa deg-degan sama Baekhyun.**

 **Ternyata musuh Baekhyun beneran Vernon, yang nebak bener, selamat! :''v**

 **Apakah ada musuh-musuh baekhyun yg lain? Gimana hubungan Chanbaek ke depannya?**

 **Semua bakal terungkap nanti.**

 **Ikuti terus cerita ini dan terus reviews sebanyak-banyaknya ya?**

 **Makasih!**


	8. Chapter 8 : handcuffs love

**Title : Lightsaber**

 **Author : DandelionLeon (sebut aja Leon XD)**

 **cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Other cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan, Vernon Choi, Kim Jongin(Kai), Do Kyungsoo, and other cast.**

 **Cameo : Sungjae (Btob), Minhyuk(Btob), Suga (BTS)**

 **Genre : Romance /maybe/ , Drama, lil' bit of humor, School-life.**

 **Rate : T menuju M**

 **Disclaimer : God and their agency. The story is mine.**

 **Warning! Adegan kekerasan, umpatan kasar (jika kalian tidak suka, harap jangan dibaca), tidak untuk ditiru, 18+ , YAOI, DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke... petualangan dimulai!**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol merenung didalam kelas. Ocehan guru sejarah di depan sana tak ia hiraukan sama sekali. Bayangan wajah Baekhyun kemarin terus membayangi kepalanya. Lelaki itu jadi sulit untuk tidur semalam. Hey! Apakah Chanyeol telah terdeteksi mengidap penyakit cinta? Uhhukk...

Sayangnya, egonya masih saja menolak jika dirinya mulai menyukai Baekhyun yang notabenenya seorang lelaki. Dia masih mendeklarasikan dirinya itu lurus. Namun hati kecilnya yang lain membisikkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mengatakan jika hatinya mulai tergelitik saat melihat sisi lain dari seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi?"

Lelaki itu masih melamun, tak sadar jika sang guru telah menatapnya penuh emosi dalam jarak dekat. Hingga suara gebrakan di mejanya membuat lelaki itu gelagapan dan tentunya menjadi bahan tertawaan satu kelas.

"Berani sekali kau melamun di jam pelajaranku?!"

"A-ah... Maaf pak, saya hanya_"

"KELUAR KAU SEKARANG JUGA!"

jika siswa baik-baik mungkin akan menangis jika diusir dari kelas, sayangnya Chanyeol justru tersenyum senang. Ia keluar dengan wajah bahagia, meninggalkan gurunya yang kebingungan melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang begitu diluar dugaan itu.

"Dia bahkan tidak memohon padaku?" Monolog guru itu seraya menggaruk pelipisnya.

.

.

Tuan Byun memasang senyuman palsunya saat guru Han terus memberi tau kesalahan yang Baekhyun perbuat beberapa waktu ini. Dirinya menggeram penuh murka. Kesibukannya terganggu hanya karena kelakuan bejat anaknya yang tidak pernah berubah itu.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti apa motif Baekhyun memukuli anak dari sekolah Shinwa itu Tuan." Lanjut guru Han setelah berbicara panjang lebar sejak tadi.

Tuan Byun menatap sekretarisnya. Ia memberi kode pada lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Aku sudah menyuruh sekretarisku untuk mengirimkan biaya pengobatan bagi siswa bernama Lee Jinki itu. Selebihnya terserah kau saja, tuan Han."

Pak Han mengangguk ragu. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil antara Tuan Byun dan anaknya. Merasa penasaran, akhirnya guru Han pun bertanya.

"Ehm, maaf. Jika saya boleh tau, kenapa Baekhyun sepertinya enggan sekali jika saya memanggil anda kesini?"

Tatapan tajam Tuan Byun langsung teruju pada guru itu. Ia tersenyum setelahnya.

"Aku rasa hal wajar bagi setiap anak jika takut orang tuanya mengetahui kejahatan mereka bukan? Ah, aku ada rapat penting, bisakah aku permisi?"

"Eh? Baiklah, terima kasih telah datang Tuan."

Suara ketukan sepatu pantofel dilantai membuat koridor yang semula sepi menjadi riuh. Tuan Byun bersama para bodyguardnya hendak berjalan menuju parkiran berada.

Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari toilet mengernyit bingung melihat segerombol pria dengan pakaian jas formal berada di sekolahnya. Mata sipitnya terbelalak saat rombongan itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

'Ayahnya Baekhyun?' Batinnya bertanya.

Ia membungkuk saat tatapan tajam pria paruh baya itu menuju ke arahnya. Tuan Byun hanya balas senyuman tipis lalu berlalu begitu saja. Begitu ayah dari sahabatnya itu berlalu, buru-buru ia berlari menuju kelas untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada Baekhyun.

"Yak! Ayahmu ada disini." Bisiknya, karena kondisi kelas saat itu juga dalam proses belajar.

Sehun dapat merasakan ketegangan sesaat dari tubuh Baekhyun. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama karena setelahnya Baekhyun kembali bersikap seperti biasa saja.

"Ck! Dasar orang tua merepotkan!" Desisnya sebal.

Baekhyun tak peduli, toh pukulan akan ia terima seperti biasa. Ia bahkan telah muak mendapati hal seperti itu.

Bel pulang sekolah terdengar begitu nyaring, membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Para murid bersorak sorai karena 'jam neraka' mereka hari ini telah usai. Baekhyun memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas dengan cepat lalu berjalan keluar kelas dengan santai.

"Hey! Setelah ini kita main game di rumah Sehun, bagaimana?"

"Yak! Enak saja kau Kai, memangnya rumahku game center? Kau selalu membuat kamarku menjadi kapal pecah. Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Protes Sehun dengan ajakan semena-mena Kai tersebut.

"Kalian pergi saja. Aku sedang malas." Sahut Baekhyun lalu berjalan mendahuli dua temannya yang berteriak protes.

Beberapa langkah Baekhyun berjalan, ia telah di hadapkan dengan musuh bebuyutannya, Vernon. Lelaki blasteran itu menyeringai, sangat menyebalkan sekali di mata Baekhyun.

"Apa maumu?" Ketus Baekhyun. Sungguh! Ia benar-benar lelah menghadapi hari ini.

"Astaga, kau benar-benar tidak pintar berbasa-basi! Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu 'bermain', anggap saja kita bernostalgia."

Bermain? Baekhyun mengerti dengan maksud lelaki ini. Ia ingin mengajak Baekhyun balapan mobil seperti dulu. Namun, bukan Vernon namanya jika tak memiliki maksud dan tujuan menghancurkan Baekhyun dalam setiap ajakannya.

"Maaf, aku sibuk."

Baekhyun benar-benar malas menanggapi makhluk sejenis Vernon. Ia rasa berkelahi dengan Vernon di masa lalu sudah cukup membuatnya puas.

"Ck! Kau benar-benar telah berubah menjadi pengecut!"

Emosi Baekhyun memuncak sesaat mendengar ucapan lelaki di depannya itu. Hampir saja ia mengiyakan ajakan Vernon jika saja musuhnya yang lain tidak datang mengganggu. Chanyeol menubruk tubuhnya dari belakang secara tidak sengaja. Alhasil, Baekhyun jadi sedikit tersungkur ke arah Vernon berada.

"Ups.. Sorry, Luhan mendorongku terlalu kuat." Ujar Chanyeol. Sejujurnya saja, jantungnya terus berdetak dengan cepat saat melihat jika Baekhyun yang ia tubruk.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun sangat datar. Ia benar-benar benci melihat makhluk itu. Si penghancur, apalagi saat ini Luhan mulai merasa jika Chanyeol sering menceritakan tentang Baekhyun, walau bukan cerita melankolis melainkan keburukan lelaki sipit itu.

"Aigoo, Phoenix dan kekasihnya eoh?" Ucap Vernon secara tiba-tiba.

Mendengar kata 'kekasih' membuat Chanyeol mengernyit semakin bingung. Hey! Kenapa semua orang mengatakan jika Luhan adalah kekasihnya?

"Apa? Phoenix?" Tanya Luhan, sama seperti reaksi Kyungsoo kemarin.

"Ahahaha, tidak. Kau salah orang, Vernon-ssi." Ujar Chanyeol, disertai penekanan saat mengucapkan nama Vernon.

Vernon tertawa, entah hal apa yang lucu. Ia merasa sangat lucu melihat orang-orang ini. Bajingan-bajingan yang bersikap konyol seperti Chanyeol sangat membuat dirinya terhibur.

"Ah, baiklah. Terserah apa kata kalian. Dan Baekhyun, aku menunggu. Kau pasti datang jika tak ingin disebut sebagai pengecut."

Vernon pergi. Menyisakan tiga orang disana dengan raut wajah berbeda. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun diam-diam.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Chanyeol entah pada siapa.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Si rambut merah berlalu, berjalan menuju tempat mobilnya berada. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat mobilnya tidak ada di mana pun. Dua orang berjas hitam tiba-tiba menghadang jalannya.

"Tuan muda, mobil anda telah di bawa ke rumah. Anda harus pulang bersama kami karena tuan besar telah menunggu."

Brengsek! Apa-apaan mereka ini?

"Jangan kalian kira aku sudi menuruti perintah tuan kalian itu!"

Empat orang bodyguard muncul secara tiba-tiba. Baku hantam tak terelakkan lagi. Baekhyun berusaha keras melawan orang suruhan ayahnya tersebut. Beberapa menit berlalu, hingga Baekhyun tersungkur karena tengkuknya sengaja dipukul oleh seorang bodyguard itu. Mereka membawa tubuh lelaki itu ke dalam mobil dan bersiap menuju mansion Byun berada.

Chanyeol, lelaki itu melihat semuanya. Ia hendak menolong Baekhyun namun Luhan dengan segera menahannya.

"Untuk apa kau mengejarnya? Dia musuhmu, Yeol."

Ya, sedikit banyaknya Chanyeol membenarkan ucapan Luhan. Hubungan dia dan Baekhyun benar-benar buruk. Mungkin kata 'musuh' adalah kata yang paling tepat sebagai gambarannya. Tetapi rasanya tetap saja, ia seperti tidak rela.

.

.

Baekhyun menendangi apapun yang ia lihat. Ia benar-benar muak sekarang. Dirinya dipaksa pulang seolah ia akan lari dari masalah saja. Matanya menatap tajam sang ayah yang juga menatapnya serupa. Ia berjalan mendekati orang tua tunggalnya itu.

"Kau fikir aku anak kecil yang tidak mengerti jalan pulang?" Pertanyaan sakartis Baekhyun membuat tuan Byun menggeram marah.

PLAKKK... Tamparan yang begitu keras. Suaranya bahkan terdengar menggema, memenuhi ruangan disana.

PLAKKK... Sekali lagi. Kali ini Baekhyun menatap ayahnya dengan menantang.

"Apa hakmu menamparku seperti itu?" Tanyanya dingin.

"Kau masih bertanya?! KAU! Aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk menjadi manusia sampah seperti ini! Dan kali ini apa? Kau membuat anak orang tidak bisa berjalan lagi? Sebenarnya apa maumu anak kurang ajar?!"

Baekhyun tertawa remeh. Ia mengusap darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"Lalu apa pernah kau mengajariku hal yang baik? Kau selalu memukulku, berucap kasar padaku. Setidaknya, itulah yang aku ingat dan ku lakukan. Perilaku orang tua akan senantiasa diikuti anaknya. Seharusnya kau paham, Tuan Byun."

"Kau_"

"Dan satu lagi, aku tidak pernah melakukan hal itu. Aku dijebak."

"Alasanmu saja! Selain berandalan, ternyata kau benar-benar seorang pembohong ya? Dasar anak pembawa sial! Kau membuat nama baikku rusak!"

Anak pembawa sial? Baekhyun tersenyum pedih. Jika saja ia seorang perempuan, mungkin tangisanlah yang akan selalu menjadi pengiring hidupnya.

"Dimatamu, aku tak pernah benar. Benarkan, ayah?"

Tuan Byun tersentak. Wajah terluka anaknya membuat lelaki paruh baya itu terkejut bukan main. Semenjak beberapa tahun silam, kini ia kembali melihat ekpresi itu. Namun secepatnya ia menampiknya. Bayangan dimana sang istri terluka hingga menemui ajalnya membuatnya kembali memasang tameng dinginnya.

Baekhyun berjalan hendak keluar. Keadaan di dalam sini membuatnya sakit hati bukan main. Apakah kau tau bagaimana rasanya di sebut sebagai 'pembawa sial' oleh ayahmu sendiri? Itu ... Benar-benar menyakitkan rasanya, sekalipun untuk level berandalan seperti Baekhyun.

"Mau kemana kau?!" Teriak sang ayah.

"Kau tidak perlu tau."

Final. Baekhyun pergi setelahnya. Mungkin hanya satu tempat yang bisa membuatnya bisa melampiaskan emosinya saat ini. Menerima ajakan Vernon untuk balap liar tidak ada salahnya bukan?

.

.

Tuan Park menyesap kopi seraya membaca kasus kriminal yang terjadi di daerah distriknya selama sepekan terakhir. Ia mendesah lega, setidaknya nama sang anak tak tertera disana seperti biasa. Kepindahan Chanyeol benar-benar membawa perubahan besar ternyata.

"Komandan Park, ada sebuah laporan penting."

"Eoh? Apa itu? Sungjae-ssi."

"Di kawasan Dongdaemun-gu , beberapa genk berandalan berkumpul untuk mengadakan balap liar. Aku khawatir ini akan membuat arus lalu lintas menjadi berbahaya."

Tuan Park memijat tengkuknya. Sial sekali, para gangster kota benar-benar membuat kerjaannya sulit setiap hari.

"Mereka dari kalangan mana?"

"Anak sekolah, Pak."

Hembusan kasar pria paruh baya itu terdengar keras. Ia berharap semoga Chanyeol tak ikut andil disana.

"Siapkah beberapa regu untuk bersiap ke sana. Jika perlu, tangkap mereka semua."

"Baik!"

.

.

Kedatangan Baekhyun seorang diri membuat Black Dragon bersorak sorai senang. Ketua Lightsaber itu mendatangi markas musuh seorang diri!

"Woah! Akhirnya, kau datang juga."

"Tidak usah banyak omong. Sekarang, bisakah kita masuk pada acara inti?"

Vernon tertawa, menyebalkan seperti biasanya. Ia memberi kode pada seorang anak buahnya yang tak Baekhyun mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Baiklah. Kali ini apa yang kita taruhkan eoh? Ah! Uang! 50 juta! Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak peduli brengsek. Cepat lakukan saja!"

"Oke, sebelum itu..."

PUK... Baekhyun terkaget saat musuhnya itu memeluknya secara tiba-tiba.

"... Berhati-hatilah." Ujar Vernon disertai seringainya.

Baekhyun tak peduli. Fikirannya sedang kacau saat ini. Ia bahkan tak menaruh curiga sedikit pun. Tanpa ia tau jika dirinya telah masuk ke dalam bahaya malam ini.

Mobil mereka saling berderum keras. Keduanya menanti aba-aba race girl di depan sana untuk mengangkat bendera start ke atas. Hingga saat suara sorakan memenuhi daerah disana saat race girl melempar bendera hitam putih itu, mobil keduanya melesat dengan sangat kencang.

"Berhati-hatilah, Byun Baekhyun." monolog Vernon dengan nada mengejeknya. Entahlah apa yang ia rencakan.

Mobil keduanya saling mendahului. Baekhyun selalu berhasil menghalangi jalan Vernon. Tak peduli jika kecepatan yang ia gunakan akan sangat berbahaya. Mengingat mereka bertarung di jalan raya dimana kendaraan umum lainnya juga melintas disana.

Tempat semula mulai dekat. Vernon tersenyum miring. pertunjukan ini akan segera terjadi. Melihat Baekhyun hancur, fikirnya. Sayang sekali, sepertinya ia akan gagal melihat 'hal menarik baginya' itu sekarang. Seorang anak buahnya menghubunginya.

'Hyung! Kau pergi saja! Kita dihadang polisi!'

'Yak! Cepat ikuti aku! Dasar anak kurang ajar kalian!'

Vernon berdecih sinis. Itu tadi pasti polisi. Tak mau terkena pula, Vernon memilih untuk putar arah.

"Ck! Sial sekali. Tetapi, setidaknya Baekhyun yang akan mewakiliku ke penjara... Atau justru rumah sakit? Pfffthh... Hahahaha..." Lelaki itu tertawa seperti seorang psikopat gila.

Baekhyun kebingungan melihat musuhnya justru berbalik arah disaat garis akhir telah di depan mata. Oke, sekarang ia mulai mengerti. Puluhan polisi telah mengepung tempat itu. Dengan segera ia ingin berhenti lalu memutar arah, sama seperti yang Vernon lakukan. Namun ada kejanggalan disini. Baekhyun mencoba menginjak rem, tetapi...

"Oh Shit! Bajingan itu telah merencanakan ini!"

Rem mobilnya tidak bisa berfungsi. Baekhyun baru menyadari ini. Salah seorang suruhan Vernon tadi bisa saja memutus tali rem mobilnya saat Baekhyun sibuk mendengar omongan tidak bermutu dari Vernon. Licik sekali.

Baekhyun benar-benar putus asa. Mungkin pilihannya hanya dua, berakhir di rumah sakit atau penjara. Lelaki itu terlalu sibuk dengan remnya hingga sebuah truk dari arah depan hampir saja menabraknya jika Baekhyun tidak membanting stir ke arah kanan. Mobilnya berhenti, menabrak sebuah pagar pembatas jalan raya. Beberapa orang berdatangan untuk melihat hal tersebut. Salah seorang polisi segera mengisyaratkan teman-temannya yang lain untuk mendatangi lokasi kejadian itu.

"Seorang lelaki, kepalanya berdarah!"

Baekhyun bisa mendengarnya samar-samar. Ia mencoba bangkit lalu bergerak keluar dari mobilnya yang sudah hancur bagian depannya. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa pusing.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun menoleh pada polisi muda itu.

"Astaga! Bukankah, kau Byun Baekhyun? Teman Chanyeol itu kan?"

Baekhyun memandang si polisi, mencoba mempertajam matanya. Ah, itu Sungjae, anak buah ayahnya Chanyeol jika Baekhyun tidak salah.

"Yak! Sungjae! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat bawa anak itu ke mobil! Siapa tau dia salah satu dari genk berandalan juga?!" Teriak Minhyuk seraya menggiring seorang lelaki yang diketahui sebagai anak buah Vernon itu.

Sungjae akhirnya menuruti hal tersebut. Ia membawa Baekhyun menuju mobil yang ia bawa untuk segera menuju ke kantor polisi.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja pulang dari acara 'berkumpul dengan anggota Phoenix'. Tetapi ibunya tiba-tiba saja menyuruhnya ke kantor sang ayah untuk mengantarkan baju hangat dan obat. Sepertinya ayahnya akan lembur malam ini, maka mau tak mau Chanyeol kesana juga.

Sesampainya di depan kantor, ia kebingungan melihat kantor yang begitu padat.

"Hey, Yeol?"

"Oh? Minhyuk hyung, ada apa ini?"

"Ck, geng berandalan di daerah mengadakan acara balap liar. Salah seorang detektif bilang bisa saja mereka juga melakukan transaksi narkoba disana. Ah! Ada apa kau kesini?"

Chanyeol terbengong sendiri mendengar penjelasan Minhyuk. Ia tersentak saat tepukan di bahunya menyadarkan lelaki itu.

"Ah? Aku ingin mengantar obat ayah. Beliau dimana?"

"Sedang 'menggurui' anak-anak nakal itu. Kau kesana lah."

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati ayahnya berada. Tuan Park sepertinya tengah serius memarahi beberapa orang disana. Namun ia mengernyit saat melihat Byun Baekhyun juga ada, duduk di sebuah bangku dengan kepala terlilit perban. Ekspresi anak itu terlihat begitu datar.

"Ayah, ini titipan dari ibu." Bisik Chanyeol.

Tuan Park hanya balas mengangguk sekenanya. Ia kembali menceramahi anak-anak nakal itu dengan sesekali membentak mereka.

"Siapa ketua kalian?!"

"Huh, Pak... Aku sudah bilang jika ketua kami tidak tau apa-apa tentang ini!" Ujar seorang lelaki membela ketua mereka.

"Dasar anak-anak kurang ajar! Aish!" Tuan Park terlihat terengah-engah. Chanyeol dengan sigap mendudukkan ayahnya di kursi. Ia menatap para berandalan didepannya (padahal dia juga berandalan) dengan tatapan tajam. Mereka semua mendadak takut saat melihat tatapan mengintimidasi dari Chanyeol.

"Apa kalian tau siapa aku?" Tanyanya sok keren, membuat Tuan Park dan Baekhyun memutar bola mata mereka jengah.

"K-kau, polisi?" Ujar seorang lelaki takut-takut.

Chanyeol tersentak, ia melihat penampilannya saat ini. Kaos hitam, jaket kulit hitam, dan celana hitam. Ia lalu memegang rambutnya yang hitam dan ditata secara hair up. Phoenix yang terkenal itu tidak berpenampilan seperti ini. Pemuda itu menyeringai setan.

"Ya, aku adalah seorang detektif!"

Tuan Park menepuk wajahnya. Kebodohan apalagi yang akan Chanyeol lakukan? Mana ada detektif yang mengaku dirinya seorang detektif?

"Anak-anak, kalian tau? Balapan itu sangat dilarang? Terlebih dengan transaksi narkoba!"

Eh? Tuan Park kebingungan sendiri. Narkoba? Info dari mana itu? Fikirnya. Ia segera bertanya pada anak buahnya dan benar saja, setelah ditelusuri, sekelompok berandalan ini memang hendak melakukan transaksi haram itu.

"Aku paling benci dengan berandalan yang mengkonsumsi benda laknat seperti itu. Kalian fikir kalian itu keren, eoh? JAWAB AKU BRENGSEK!"

Semua yang ada disana tersentak kaget saat teriakan disertai gebrakan meja oleh Chanyeol menggema.

"K-kami... Kami hanya melaksanakan perintah saja."

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin.

Mereka berbisik saling berdiskusi. Dan jawaban dari anak berrambut putih disana membuat Chanyeol terkejut bukan main.

"Dia! Byun Baekhyun adalah pelakunya! Dia sengaja membuat hal ini tampak seperti balap liar semata. Padahal itu hanya kedok untuk melakukan transaksi."

Baekhyun lantas bangkit, hendak meninju wajah anak itu. Namun suara tuan Park menghentikannya.

"kau yang berambut merah! Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri seolah bertanya 'aku?' dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Iya, kau! Aku akan bertanya secara baik-baik, apakah itu semua benar?"

"Tentu saja, dia sering membelinya. Dia itu kan pemakai narkoba!" Provokasi lelaki tadi lagi.

"Kau, siapa namamu?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin.

"S-Suga."

"Tuan Park bertanya pada Baekhyun, bukan pada kau!" Lanjut Chanyeol lagi.

"Cih! Aku memang berandalan, tetapi untuk hal seperti itu adalah hal rendah bagiku. Jika aku ingin, aku akan membeli langsung ke penyalur asli, bukan dengan cara seperti ini."

Chanyeol membenarkan ucapan Baekhyun itu.

"Benar Aya_ maksudku Tuan Park. Lagi pula ada yang janggal disini, jika Baekhyun sebagai konsumennya, para bocah tengik ini adalah penyalur, itu artinya siapa produsennya?"

Suara krasak-krusuk terdengar lagi. Tuan Park akhirnya menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mendiamkan berandalan nakal di depannya.

"Coba saja periksa, siapa tau kan dia menyimpan barang haram itu?!" Ujar seorang dari mereka dengan lantang.

Akhirnya pemeriksaan akan dilakukan. Baekhyun tidak peduli, toh ia tidak bersalah, fikirnya. Sungjae dan Minhyuk yang memeriksa kantong anak itu terdiam sesaat. Minhyuk mengeluarkan beberapa benda dari dalam kantong Baekhyun seperti dompet, ponsel dan... Sebuah serbuk putih di dalam plastik kecil.

"ini apa?" Tanya Tuan Park dingin.

Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol terbelalak tak percaya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku berani bersumpah! Ini fitnah! Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal ini!"

"Kau bersikeras sementara bukti ada ditanganmu!" Bentak Minhyuk.

"Aku memang tidak mengkonsumsi ini! Aku dijebak."

"Kau tidak mau mengakuinya?" Tanya tuan Park santai.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengakui kesalahan yang tidak ku lakukan."

Melihat kesungguhan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol sedikit banyaknya percaya.

"Kita adakan saja tes darah. Selama itu pula, kita akan menyelidiki pelakunya."

Tuan Park melirik anaknya lalu tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Apa ini kantormu?" Tanyanya mengejek.

Chanyeol tersentak lalu gelagapan setelahnya. Padahal jika ia tau, sang ayah merasa senang dengan sikapnya. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti polisi saja. Dan omong-omong, tuan Park memang berkeinginan menjadikan putranya itu sebagai penerusnya, walau Chanyeol menolaknya berkali-kali.

"Ahahaha, maaf Tuan Park. Aku hanya bercanda. Jadi, bagaimana selanjutnya? Apa kau akan bertanggung jawab pada tersangka Byun Baekhyun jika kita tidak memenjarakannya?" Ujar sang Ayah.

Chanyeol mengangguk antusias. Baekhyun menatap anak itu sangat tajam. Disituasi seperti ini masih saja Chanyeol bodoh itu bercanda, fikirnya.

"Sungjae, bawakan borgol."

Sungjae segera menyerahkan borgol itu ke tangan sang komandan.

KLIK... Satu borgol berhasil memborgol lengan kiri Baekhyun.

"Kemari, detektif muda."

Dengan bodohnya Chanyeol mengikuti ucapan sang ayah tanpa tau rencana terselubungnya.

KLIKK... Satu borgol lagi memborgol pergelangan kanan Chanyeol. Alhasil, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berada dalam satu borgol yang sama, bisa kalian bayangkan?

Baekhyun melotot protes. Para berandalan yang menyaksikan kejadian itu menganga. Chanyeol berkomat-kamit menyumpahi sang ayah.

"Tuan Park, ini tidak lucu. Dimana kuncinya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan gigi rapat.

"Ah... Ini! Eh? Dimana ya?" Sungjae mencoba mencari kunci borgol itu di saku celana dan bajunya. Sayangnya nihil.

Minhyuk melihat nomor yang ada di borgol perak itu. 412. Ia menepuk kepala Sungjae dengan keras setelahnya.

"Bodoh! 412 memang kehilangan kuncinya. Kenapa kau mengambilnya?"

"MWO!" Teriakan keras yang dihasilkan Tuan Park, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengharuskan orang-orang disana menutup telinga mereka.

Chanyeol menatap ayahnya tajam, Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lemas. Sedangkan tuan Park hanya tertawa sekeras mungkin.

"Ck! Padahal aku hanya bercanda. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kalian pulang."

"Apa? Pulang? Enteng sekali anda bicara? Kemana kami harus pulang?" tanya baekhyun geram.

"Ya, itu terserah kalian saja. Chanyeol, bawa kasus pertamamu ini dan jaga dia jangan sampai kabur."

Chanyeol mendesah pasrah. Sialan! Ia dikerjai ayahnya. Dengan wajah datar, ia menarik tangan Baekhyun agar segera keluar dari sana.

"Apa itu? Kenapa dia bebas?!" Protes Suga tak terima dan di angguki temannya yang lain.

"kasusnya berat, detektif Park yang akan menangani. Sungjae! Bawa bocah-bocah nakal ini ke sel sekarang juga! Esok hari baru boleh keluar! Itu juga jika orang tua mereka datang."

"Siap!"

Minhyuk menatap bosnya khawatir.

"Pak, apa tidak masalah Chanyeol yang menangani?"

"Hahaha, tenanglah Minhyuk. Aku tau, Chanyeol bisa mengatasinya. Dan lagi, aku tidak begitu yakin jika anak berambut merah tadi adalah pelakunya. Aku pernah melihatnya menerima hukuman anak buahnya secara suka rela. Ia tipe anak yang setia pada rekannya."

.

.

"Yak! Pelan-pelan sedikit! Kau fikir aku ini kerbau yang bisa kau tarik seenaknya?!" Teriak Baekhyun.

"Aish! Berisik sekali kau! Diam dan ikuti saja aku!"

"Kemana?!"

Benar, kemana mereka akan pergi? Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ke rumahku saja, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun berfikir sejanak. Ayahnya memang sedang dirumah. Lagipula ia sedang malas berada disana, maka dari itu ia menyetujui ajakan Chanyeol begitu saja.

"Ayo kita naik motorku_ Shit! Bagaimana aku mengendarainya?! Mana mobilmu?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya asal. Mobilnya sudah hancur oke? Paling-paling sedang dalam perjalanan menuju bengkel.

"Kecelakaan, mobilku rusak."

"Oh, great! Hah... Sepertinya kita harus naik bus saja."

Kedua lelaki itu menanti bus di sebuah halte. Beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka aneh karena borgol yang berada di tangan keduanya. Mau tak mau Chanyeol menutupinya dengan sapu tangannya. ia menggenggam telapak tangan Baekhyun.

"Begini lebih baik." Gumamnya.

Mereka menaiki bus lalu mulai mencari tempat yang bisa mereka duduki. Sayang sekali, bus begitu padat. Alhasil keduanya harus rela berdiri berdesakan dengan penumpang lainnya.

Jantung Chanyeol berdegup cepat. ia berharap tidak akan terjadi kejadian seperti di drama. Contohnya saja_

CKIIITTT...

Bus yang berhenti mendadak misalnya. Baekhyun terkejut, ia berada di pelukan Chanyeol sekarang. Keduanya menjadi bahan tontonan beberapa orang. Dengan kesal Baekhyun segera menjauhi tubuh Chanyeol. Ia berdehem mengusir kecanggungan.

Chanyeol berharap, mereka segera sampai di rumah agar tidak ada kejadian 'sialan' lainnya.

.

.

Nyonya Park begitu senang dengan kedatangan Baekhyun. Ia begitu menyukai pemuda manis tersebut. Chanyeol telah menceritakan kejadian tadi secara detail. Hasilnya? Nyonya Park hanya tertawa mengetahui kelakuan jahil suaminya.

Mereka berada di ruang makan saat ini, menikmati makanan yang tersedia. Atau... Hanya nyonya Park dan Baekhyun yang makan karena Chanyeol justru kesulitan makan dengan tangan kiri.

"Makanlah yang banyak, Baekhyunnie? Bibi sengaja memasak masakan enak ini. Kau suka sup ikan?"

"Ne? Ah, suka. Terimakasih, bibi." Ucap Baekhyun tersenyum tulus.

Chanyeol tersedak dari acara minumnya saat melihat hal itu. Wajahnya mendadak merah, hasil dari tersedak dan juga melihat senyuman cantik Baekhyun yang baru pertama kali ia lihat.

"Omong-omong, apa ayahmu tidak marah jika kau menginap disini?"

Gerakan tangan Baekhyun terhenti. Ia menggeleng cepat setelahnya.

"Ayahku orang yang sibuk."

"Bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

"Ibu!" Ucap Chanyeol mengintrupsi. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang kembali melahap makanannya dengan santai.

"Dia sudah meninggal..."

"A-ah... Maaf jika begitu."

Suasana mendadak mencekam beberapa saat. Sampai Chanyeol mencoba mencairkannya.

"Bu, aku tidak bisa makan! Aku lapar!"

"Ah... Ahahaha... Kasihan sekali, Chanyeollie tidak bisa makan dengan tangan kiri ya? Sini, ibu suap_"

"Eitss... Tidak mau! A-aku sudah besar!"

Ya, mana mau berandalan garang nan melegenda seperti phoenix makan disuapi ibu. Apalagi di depan musuhnya sendiri.

Chanyeol terkejut saat ebi katsu yang terapit dengan sumpit besi tersodor di depan mulutnya.

"Makanlah." Ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah datarnya.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

'S-sial... Kenapa jantungku seperti ini?!' pekik Chanyeol.

"Kenapa_"

"Aku tidak suka mendengar orang mengeluh ketika aku sedang makan."

Akhirnya Chanyeol membuka mulutnya. Ia melahap katsu tersebut tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Baekhyun sedikit pun. Nyonya Byun memekik kecil dalam hati. Ini begitu manis, fikirnya. Terlebih karena wajah Baekhyun yang seperti perempuan itu. ia mengeluarkan ponselnya diam-diam dan mengabadikan foto dimana Baekhyun menyuapi Chanyeol dengan Chanyeol menatap intens ke arah Baekhyun. Tentunya tanpa kedua pemuda itu sadari.

Mata Chanyeol melotot saat Baekhyun menyuap makanan bekas sumpitnya.

'I-itu ciuman secara tidak langsung kan?' tanya Batinnya lagi.

Heh! Padahal ia telah mencium Baekhyun dua kali kan? Apa hebatnya ciuman secara tidak langsung?

Baekhyun kembali menyuapi Chanyeol, sampai makanan mereka tandas.

"Bibi, aku akan membantu mencuci piring." Tawar Baekhyun saat acara makan mereka telah selesai.

"Ah, tidak usah! Kalian ke kamar saja. Dengan kondisi tangan begitu akan sulit. Sudah, tidur sana!"

"Sudahlah pendek, tidak usah sok rajin. Ayo, ke kamarku!"

Baekhyun meminta maaf lirih pada nyonya Park. Ia mengikuti langkah Chanyeol.

Pemandangan yang ia lihat adalah sebuah kamar yang tidak terlalu luas dengan cat berwarna abu-abu muda. Di beberapa sisi dinding terdapat tempelan poster pemain basket atau pembalap. Tempat tidur Chanyeol berada di sebelah kanan, single bed yang di lapisi sprei putih polos. disebelahnya terdapat meja belajar yang tersusun buku-buku disana. Lalu, ada satu set drum dan gitar klasik di sudut kiri kamar. Kamar ini begitu rapi.

"Maaf, kamarku tidak sebagus kamarmu."

"Ya, bukan masalah."

BRUKK... Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang Chanyeol. mau tak mau Chanyeol ikut tertarik dengan keadaan terjatuh di atas tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aish! yak! Menyingkir dari tubuhku!" Bentak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, ia berguling ke samping.

"Bisakah kau bergeser? Ini sempit! Aku bisa terjatuh ke lantai!" Ujar Chanyeol kesal.

"Ranjangmu saja yang kecil."

Akhirnya setelah berdebat tentang 'wilayah kekuasaan' mereka ujung-ujungnya tidur secara berdempetan.

"em... Baek? Apa benar kokain tadi adalah milikmu?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke samping. Keduanya bertatapan lumayan lama, menanti jawaban Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak melakukannya. Seburuk apapun kelakuanku, aku tidak akan sudi menyentuh barang itu."

"Lalu... Menurutmu siapa pelakunya?"

"Sudah jelas, itu Vernon. Aku curiga saat di arena balapan tadi. Pertama, dia mengajakku bertanding dengan baik-baik. Kedua, aku yakin benar jika ia menyuruh anak buahnya memotong tali rem mobilku saat aku berbincang dengannya. Alhasil, aku kecelakaan." Jelas Baekhyun enteng.

"Apa? Kecelakaan katamu?" Pekik Chanyeol heboh.

"Ck! Suaramu menyakiti telingaku sialan! Ya, aku menabrak pagar pembatas jalan. Dan soal narkoba itu, dia memelukku tak biasanya. Aku yakin, si licik itu menyelipkannya ke saku jaketku. Cih! Kelakuannya benar-benar terbaca sejak dulu."

"Baiklah... Besok sepulang sekolah akan diadakan tes darah. Kau akan bebas hukuman jika hasilnya negatif."

"..."

Merasa tak ada jawaban, Chanyeol menoleh secara tiba-tiba. Baekhyun telah terlelap, mungkin terlalu lelah.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol terkekeh. Tangan kirinya tergerak untuk mengusap kepala Baekhyun. Ia meringis melihat perban yang meliliti dahi anak itu.

"masih saja bersikap sok kuat. Jika orang biasa, mungkin sudah berada di rumah sakit karena luka seperti ini. Apa kau terbiasa menerima rasa sakit?" Monolog Chanyeol.

Menyadari kelakuan 'dramatisnya', Chanyeol segera menepuk bibirnya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat. Hendak berbalik ke posisi lain, sayang sekali, tangannya terborgol, mengharuskannya untuk terus menghadap ke arah Baekhyun yang tertidur dengan posisi meringkuk.

Senyum tipis Chanyeol kembali terkembang, tanpa ia sadari sekali lagi.

"Selamat malam, Baekhyun."

.

.

 **TeBeCe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lalalala. Akhirnya chapter 8 rampung juga guys... Ini berkat doa kalian. Huhu, makasih atas dukungan kalian okay?**

 **Maaf jika chapter ini gak menarik, hehehe.**

 **Yang minta moment chanbaek, udah aku suguhin. Yang minta NC? Insya Allah chapter depan, hohohoh /senyum mesum/**

 **Oke deh, mau cepat update? Mana reviewnya? Kkkk /modus/ ...**

 **BIG THANKS buat readers setiaku, yang udah mau review walau cuma bilang 'next' makasih! Dan silent readers, bertobatlah... Hahahaha...**

 **Oke, gimana cerita selanjutnya?**

 **Penasaran?**

 **Gimme a revie please? /aegyeo bareng suman/**


	9. Chapter 9 : Comfort

**Title : Lightsaber**

 **Author : Dandelionleon**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Luhan, Vernon chwe, Kim Kai, Do Kyungsoo and other cast.**

 **Rate : T+ (for this chapter)**

 **Disclaimer : All of cast milik agensi mereka. Cerita milik saya.**

 **Warning ! Typo! YAOI, bahasa kasar, adegan grepe-grepe, yang gak suka alangkah baiknya gak usah dibaca. Dari pada kamu jadi munafik (gak suka tapi dibaca mulu) mending close aja ya sayang?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke, happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

Nyonya Park mengusap tangan basahnya pada kain serbet yang tergantung di dekat kulkas. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya, memasak. Makanan lezat telah tersaji begitu banyak. Wanita paruh baya itu bersiap untuk ke kamar sang anak ; bermaksud untuk membangunkannya.

CKLEEEKK...

"Chanyeollie, Baekhyunnie, bangun... Sudah pa_ Ommo!"

Ibu dari Park Chanyeol itu menutup mulutnya saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Chanyeol ; anaknya yang berandalan itu, memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Begitu manis terlihat. Seolah keduanya adalah pengantin baru yang masih dalam masa 'romantisme'.

"Aigoo, jika begini jadi tidak tega membangunkan mereka. Hah, baiklah."

Akhirnya, Nyonya Park memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah. Membiarkan dua pemuda yang saling berpelukan itu tetap terlelap.

Kita beralih ke arah ranjang single bed di sudut ruangan. Dimana dua pemuda; Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sedang berpelukan, berhimpitan agar tidak terjatuh dari tempat tidur itu. Yang lebih muda mulai terusik, ia mengusakkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Park Chanyeol. Pemuda manis itu memeluk tubuh itu semakin erat. Menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuh yang di peluknya.

Senyuman terukir di bibir tipisnya. Ia merasa nyaman, ia merindukan di peluk seperti ini.

Tunggu!

Baekhyun mulai merasa satu keanehan. Sejak kapan ia tidur dengan 'seseorang'?

PIK...

Mata sipit itu terbuka secara paksa. Ia mendongak ke atas dan wajah Park Chanyeol adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat. Baekhyun mencoba meloloskan diri dari 'pelukan maut' lelaki tinggi itu. Si phoenix mulai terusik, ia malah menurunkan posisi tidurnya hingga wajah keduanya saling berhadapan.

"Jangan bergerak. Aku masih mengantuk, bu."

sepertinya anak itu mengigau sedang tidur bersama ibunya. Itu bukan masalah utamanya sekarang! Baekhyun harus meloloskan diri dari musuhnya itu.

"L-lepaskan aku... Shit! Brengsekhh..." Ucap Baekhyun bersusah payah.

"Hmmmhh..."

Mata Baekhyun melotot horror saat pipi Chanyeol bersentuhan dengan pipinya. Dengan kekuatan penuh, Baekhyun secara refleks mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga terjembab ke lantai. Sayang sekali Baekhyun, sepertinya tindakanmu adalah hal salah karena tubuhmu juga ikut terseret jatuh. Ingat jika tangan keduanya masih terhubung dengan sebuah borgol. Alhasil, tubuh keduanya terjembab ke lantai yang dingin dengan posisi Baekhyun menimpa tubuh Chanyeol.

"Akkh! Shit! Yak! Menyingkir! Badanmu berat!"

Baekhyun mau tak mau bangkit disertai wajah cemberutnya. Ia hendak berjalan menuju kamar mandi, tetapi si borgol sialan itu mengukungnya agar tetap disisi Chanyeol. Baekhyun jadi bernafsu ingin memotong benda sialan itu dengan kapak.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi. Kita harus ke sekolah bukan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, matanya masih setengah terpejam. Tiba-tiba alisnya mengernyit. Mandi? Satu kata itu menari-nari di kepalanya. Jika tidak salah, mandi adalah membuka seluruh pakaian lalu membersihkan diri bukan?

GLEKKK... Pemuda tinggi itu menelan ludahnya kasar. Wajah yang semula dikuasai kantuk, kini berubah menjadi wajah orang hendak buang air. Ia menoleh pada Baekhyun yang tampak santai saja.

"M-mandi? Berdua?"

"Ya. Kau mestinya melihat jelas jika tangan kita masih terborgol satu sama lain." Jawab Baekhyun santai, sangat santai malah.

GLEKKK... Lagi, Chanyeol bertingkah seolah hendak di eksekusi mati.

"K-kau tidak merasa risih? Y-yeah... Maksudku, kita sama-sama lelaki_"

"Justru karena kita itu lelaki makanya aku biasa saja. Sudahlah! atau jangan-jangan..."

Wajah Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba mendekati wajah Chanyeol yang gugupnya bukan main. Mata si lelaki sipit memicing curiga.

"Kau menyembunyikan buah dada ya?" Sambung Baekhyun dengan wajah menahan tawa.

WHAT?!

Buru-buru Chanyeol menoyor kepala Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya. Sial! Apa-apaan itu? Phoenix si raja berkelahi dan ditakuti menyimpan buah dada?

"Yak! Tentu saja tidak! Kau pernah lihat kan aku membuka pakaianku waktu kita berkelahi dulu?! Heol! Seenaknya saja menuduhku!"

"Hahahahahaha..."

Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan sistem kerja otak Baekhyun. Biasanya, anak itu akan balas berkata kasar jika sudah beradu argumen seperti ini. Kenapa ia malah tertawa?

Chanyeol merasa heran dan... Terpana.

Ugh... Chanyeol, sejak kapan kau menjadi melankolis begini? Dasar payah!

"Aigoo, dasar payah! Sudahlah, aku ingin mandi sekarang juga!"

Chanyeol melengos mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Ia ikut menanggalkan pakaiannya tetapi sialan! Pakaiannya macet di pergelangan tangan. Ia dan Baekhyun saling tatap.

"Sepertinya harus di robek." Ujar Chanyeol santai. Ia mulai mengerahkan tenaganya untuk merobek pakaiannya dan juga Baekhyun. Keduanya saling bertos ria-disertai senyuman- lalu saling membuang muka karena menyadari tingkah konyol masing-masing.

Baekhyun mulai membuka celananya, menyisakan celana bokser pendeknya yang berwarna hitam. Yang lebih tinggi justru menyaksikan kegiatan Baekhyun tesebut. Wajahnya melongo tanpa sadar.

'kulitnya mulus sekali.' batinnya.

Menyadari ada tatapan 'aneh' yang menghujani tubuhnya, Baekhyun lantas menoleh dengan gerakan slow motion pada yang lebih tinggi. Mata sipitnya melebar, menandakan bahwa ia menyadari satu hal ajaib.

"Kau gay?!" Pekiknya tanpa sadar.

"A-apa?! Yak! sedari tadi kau terus menuduhku! Enak saja!"

"Jika tidak maka cepat buka pakaianmu dan kita mandi!" Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada perintah yang ketara jelas.

.

.

Disinilah keduanya, di dalam sebuah bathup dengan ukuran pas-pasan. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun harus rela menekuk kaki masing-masing. Wajah Chanyeol memerah bukan main. Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Sepertinya sama saja. Keduanya berhasil 'bertelanjang' sepenuhnya. Tetapi tenang saja! Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama dilarang melihat barang pribadi masing-masing.

"Ck! Gara-gara borgol sialan ini!" Umpat Baekhyun, masih tidak terima akan kehadiran si borgol yang membuatnya terjebak disini.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik cepat bersihkan dirimu!" Sahut Chanyeol.

Lelaki tinggi itu sebenarnya ingin berteriak protes! Ia tidak leluasa berada disana. Kakinya panjang dan ukuran bathup akan jauh lebih kecil saat Baekhyun turut hadir di dalamnya. Jika mandi shower, maka siap-siap saja miliknya akan dilihat oleh sang musuh, atau sebaliknya.

Merasa pegal karena sejak tadi menekuk kakinya, Chanyeol bebrmaksud menggerakkan kakinya agar lebih rileks.

"uhm..."

Tersentak mendengar lenguhan kecil tersebut. Chanyeol menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya.

Jemari kakinya menyentuh sebuah benda, hangat dan... Lembut. Jangan bilang jika itu...

"M-maaf." Ujar Chanyeol. Wajahnya jauh lebih merah dari pada tadi.

"K-kakimu benar-benar bodoh!" Ujar Baekhyun setengah emosi. Wajahnya merah padam bak kepiting rebus. Merasa keadaan akan terasa semakin ganjil, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membelakangi Chanyeol saja. Sayang sekali, borgol tersebut kembali mempermainkan dirinya karena 'secara tidak sengaja', mau tak mau lengan kanan Chanyeol memeluk leher Baekhyun.

Nafas keduanya sama-sama tercekat, diameter bola mata melebar. Degup jantung yang berdentum kencang tak terelakkan lagi. Baik Chanyeol atau Baekhyun sama-sama saling tidak mengerti dengan reaksi tubuh mereka. Perlahan nafas Chanyeol menjadi cepat saat Baekhyun mencoba menggeser letak duduknya. Akibatnya, gesekan antara kulit halus belakang tubuh Baekhyun bergesekan dengan kesejatian Chanyeol yang mulai menegak. Nafas hangat Chanyeol menggelitik, berlomba-lomba menerpa belakang leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menegang, kala bibir basah nan tebal Chanyeol menempel di lehernya, entah disengaja atau tidak. Sekujur tubuhnya mendadak kaku, lidahnya pun terasa kelu. Padahal bisa saja ia mengumpat atau memukul lelaki di belakangnya jika ia mau.

'Baek! Kau adalah ketua Lightsaber! Kenapa kau diam saja?!' Pekik batinnya, mencoba menyadarkan Baekhyun jika kelakuan Chanyeol sudah masuk kategori kurang ajar.

Chanyeol terlena, terbuai akan harum tubuh Baekhyun yang menggodanya. Matanya mulai terpejam, mencoba meresapi dan mengingat aroma tubuh ini. Hidung mancungnya bergerak-sesuai instingnya- di antara telinga dan leher Baekhyun. Bibirnya juga tak ikut absen untuk menjamahi leher jenjang yang lebih kecil. Bergerak dengan pelan, namun mengirimkan impuls yang begitu dahsyat kepada si pemilik leher.

Katakanlah Chanyeol gila. Ia begitu hilang kendali saat ini. Telapak tangan lebarnya mengelus dada Baekhyun dengan lembut, bibirnya masih menggoda si pemilik tubuh di bagian telinga dan leher.

Baekhyun rasa ia akan gila! Tubuhnya tak pernah terjamah siapa pun sebelum ini! Matanya ikut terpejam, bibirnya terbuka. Nafasnya memburu, seiring dengan pergerakan lelaki di belakangnya.

Tangan Chanyeol yang lain bergerak di bawah sana, memegang milik Baekhyun lalu meremasnya perlahan.

"nnhh..." Lenguhan lirih yang membuat pemuda tinggi itu hilang akal.

Baekhyun mengernyit, merasakan sakit dan kenikmatan aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

'Byun Baekhyun! Sadarlah! Kau dilecehkan!' Teriak pemikiran rasionalnya.

BRUKKK...

Hampir saja, Baekhyun dilecehkan sepenuhnya. Ia menyikut perut Chanyeol hingga lelaki tinggi itu mengaduh pelan. Baekhyun mencoba mengatur nafasnya agar terlihat normal. Wajahnya memerah bukan main lagi. Ia semakin malu saat menyadari dirinya terangsang akan perbuatan tak senonoh Chanyeol padanya. Lelaki mungil itu menekuk lututnya, menyembunyikan wajah di antaranya.

Kecanggungan menghinggapi. Chanyeol juga tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa hilang kendali padahaal kenyataannya Baekhyun hanyalah seorang lelaki yang tidak memiliki benda bulat kenyal menggoda atau lekuk tubuh bak kaum hawa. Chanyeol rasanya akan gila jika seperti ini.

"Maaf Baekhyun, aku... Hilang kendali."

"Cih! Sudah kuduga jika kau itu gay." Sahut Baekhyun sakartik.

Kata maaf berulang-berulang Chanyeol lontarkan. Sampai ia lelah sendiri karena Baekhyun tak kunjung menyahutnya lagi. Matanya melihat sesuatu yang membuat hatinya terasa nyeri.

Punggung Baekhyun tidak semulus yang ia kira. Bekas luka begitu banyak tertoreh di sana. Mungkinkah itu perbuatan ayah Baekhyun? Lelaki itu pasti telah menderita banyak selama ini.

Telapak tangannya mengelus punggung itu pelan. Ia bisa merasakan ketegangan dari pemuda Byun. Tetapi itu tak bertahan lama.

"Hentikan! Aku tidak sudi kau lecehkan lebih jauh!" Teriak Baekhyun.

"Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Aku hanya ingin menggosok punggungmu, layaknya seorang 'lelaki'. Aku tidak memiliki maksud lain!" Ucap Chanyeol membuat alasan.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar.

'dia melihatnya. Dia melihat kulit punggungku yang cacat.'

Acara mandi pagi itu diakhiri dengan keheningan yang menyuramkan.

.

.

Tak ada yang lebih memalukan dibandingkan dengan sarapan pagi hanya mengenakan handuk. Ya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tidak bisa memakai baju, akhirnya harus rela hanya menutupi bagian privasi mereka dengan handuk. Tawa nyonya dan tuan Park tak terelakkan lagi. Chanyeol memasang wajah super datarnya. Sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum masam.

"Tetapi omong-omong, sejak kapan kau memiliki tattoo, Chanyeol?" Tanya tuan Park dengan mata memicing, secara tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol menutupi tattoo phoenix kecil di dada sebelah kirinya.

"I-ini bukan tattoo sungguhan ayah! Ini akan hilang seminggu lagi." Bohongnya.

"Benarkah itu?" Tanya ibunya penuh selidik.

Mau tak mau Chanyeol manggut-manggut membenarkan ucapannya.

"Bibi, bolehkan aku tambah nasinya?" Sahut Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba. Atmosfer yang semulanya dingin, terpecahkan karena ucapan lelaki itu.

"Eh? Baiklah, sini sayang biar bibi ambilkan."

"Terima kasih."

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, seperti biasa dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi.

'Dia mencoba menyelamatkanku?'

Sepertinya Chanyeol semakin jatuh ke dalam pesona Byun Baekhyun yang mematikan.

.

.

"Ya Kai, aku tidak bisa masuk. Ck! Ayahku tidak memperbolehkanku keluar rumah. Apa?! Ke rumahku? Tidak usah! Banyak penjaga diluar. Sudahlah, aku ingin istirahat. Katakan pada Sehun untuk mengumpulkan tugasku! Ku tutup."

"Siapa? Kai?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia mencoba menyamankan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Perlu diketahui jika dirinya dan Chanyeol tidak bisa ke sekolah karena tidak mungkin mereka mengenakan handuk kesana. Akhirnya mereka terkurung dirumah, dikamar Park Chanyeol, berbaring di atas ranjang sempit.

Keduanya kembali mengheningkan cipta. Bermain dalam fantasi masing-masing. Lengan kurus Baekhyun bersinggungan langsung dengan lengan berotot Chanyeol. Hangat. Seulas senyum tipis terukir dibibir yang lebih tinggi.

"Baek? Bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal?"

"Silahkan saja." Jawab Baekhyun dengan intonasi tenang seperti biasa.

"Bekas luka di punggungmu itu, kenapa?"

Chanyeol mengira Baekhyun takkan menjawabnya, tetapi ekspetasinya berbanding terbalik. Pemuda mungil itu justru menceritakan semuanya.

"Ku harap kau tidak akan tertidur mendengarnya. Ayahku adalah sosok yang baik, dia begitu menyayangi ibu dan aku. Pada suatu peristiwa, ayahku menjadi orang lain. Dia berubah tidak menyukaiku. Dia menjadi sosok yang keras, pemarah dan memukulku. Sejuta kali aku berbuat baik, maka akan selalu tampak seperti ada noda dalam perbuatanku. Dia membenciku. Hasilnya seperti yang kau lihat. Tubuhku menjadi sasarannya. Yeah, Aku tidak peduli. Toh, lelaki pantas menerima pukulan agar bisa menjadi lelaki yang kuat bukan?" Tersadar akan ucapan panjang lebarnya, Baekhyun menepuk bibirnya. Kenapa ia bisa menceritakannya semudah itu pada lelaki yang notabenenya adalah musuhnya sendiri?

"..."

"Ck! Kau boleh tertawa jika kau mau."

Baekhyun menoleh ke sebelahnya, yangmana Chanyeol juga sedang menatapnya. Tanpa kata, akhirnya mereka hanya saling bertatap. Seolah keduanya sedang berkomunikasi dengan tatapan semata.

CTAKKK... Jitakan maut mendarat di dahi Baekhyun.

"Sudah begitu masih saja sok kuat, dasar bocah!" Komentar Chanyeol.

"Aish! Dasar brengsek kau!"

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang mendorong kepala Chanyeol. Keduanya tertawa keras, seolah tak ada beban sama sekali. Baekhyun, sudah lama ia tak seperti ini. Apakah pengaruh lelaki di sebelahnya itu sangat besar terhadapnya?

"Jika hatimu sakit, maka lampiaskan saja dengan kata. karena orang takkan tau isi hatimu jika kau tidak mengatakannya."

'Lelaki ini benar-benar aneh!' Ujar Baekhyun dalam hati.

Kenyamanan itu perlahan-lahan mulai menyentuh hatinya yang terdalam. Walau egoisnya menentang besar akan hal itu. Tetapi nurani Baekhyun berkata jika Chanyeol berbeda dari musuh-musuhnya yang lain.

.

.

Masalah borgol telah selesai. Tuan Park mendatangkan ahli kunci untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu. Dua pergelangan tangan yang semula bersatu kini terbebas sepenuhnya. Tetapi Chanyeol merasa ada yang lain. Satu hari berada disisi Baekhyun membuatnya merasakan sebuah kenyamanan yang aneh.

Sekarang, mereka berada di kantor polisi untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Baekhyun bernafas lega karena hasilnya negatif. Belum lagi, dalang dibalik semua ini sudah diketahui, Baekhyun dijebak oleh musuh-musuhnya. Tetapi tetap saja, para berandalan itu masih enggan menyebutkan jika Vernon adalah otak mereka. Maka dengan kesetiaan pada ketua mereka, Suga bersedia menjadi tumbalnya. Pertemanan yang membuat mereka terharu. Ck!

"Jangan lagi mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Jadilah anak baik." Nasehat tuan Park saat mereka berada di luar kantor polisi.

"Baik, paman!" Ujar Baekhyun malas-malasan, khas dirinya sekali.

"Nah, karena mobilmu masih dalam perbaikan. Detektif Park Chanyeol! Antarkan kasus pertamamu dengan selamat ke rumahnya!"

"A-apa? Aku? Aku bukan detektif dan si pendek ini sudah besar ayah! Dia bisa naik bus!" Protes Chanyeol.

"Ini perintah! Atau uang jajanmu ku potong!"

"Aish! Baiklah! Ck!"

Keduanya telah berada di atas motor hitam Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah siap dengan helmnya, bersiap menanti Chanyeol menancapkan gasnya. Tetapi, hey! Pria tinggi itu malah diam saja.

"Yak! Cepat jalankan motornya! Ini sudah hampir sore sialan!"

"Setidaknya peluklah aku jika kau tidak ingin terhempas dari atas kereta ini." Ujar Chanyeol dari balik helmnya dengan ketus.

Padahal jika kalian tau, pipinya memerah. Dasar memalukan!

"Tidak sudi aku! Kau itu gay mengerikan." Komentar Baekhyun dengan pedas.

Merasa kesal, secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol menancapkan gasnya, membuat tubuh Baekhyun terhuyung ke belakang. Refleks, Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Chanyeol erat-erat. Sialan! Chanyeol menang banyak!

Pemuda tinggi itu menyeringai di balik helmnya.

Mereka sampai di depan pagar rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun merengut, tak suka dengan kejadian di atas motor tadi. Nyawanya hampir saja melayang karena aksi kebut-kebutan Chanyeol yang patut diacungi jempol.

"Hahaha, sudahlah Ketua Byun. Kau seperti tidak pernah balapan saja. Seperti perempuan~" Ejek yang lebih tinggi, semakin menyulut emosi Baekhyun.

"Brengsek kau! Aku akan membalasmu."

"Yayaya. Sudahlah, kau cerewet sekali."

Pintu pagar tinggi mendadak terbuka. Beberapa mobil sedan hitam keluar dari sana. Salah satunya adalah mobil tuan Byun. Mobil tersebut berhenti, kaca jendela bagian belakang perlahan terbuka. Sosok tuan Byun langsung terlihat. Baekhyun menggeram melihat wajah ayahnya tersebut. Tuan Byun tampak tenang, walau wajahnya menyiratkan tanda tanya besar pada lelaki tinggi di atas motor yang ada di sebelah Baekhyun.

Pemuda itu membungkuk hormat.

"Masuklah, Ayah harus pergi ke Austria sore ini untuk urusan bisnis."

Baekhyun melengos pergi, tak mempedulikan ucapan lelaki itu atau Chanyeol yang ia tinggalkan dengan wajah penuh tanya.

Mobil-mobil tersebut berjalan kembali. Tuan Byun mencoba mengingat kembali. Rasa-rasanya ia merasa familiar dengan wajah Chanyeol. Ia terbelalak saat mengingat figur wajah itu pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Cari tau tentang pemuda yang bersama Baekhyun tadi."

"Baik, tuan."

.

.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol saat pemuda itu hadir ke sekolah hari ini. Sehari absen, tentunya banyak pertanyaan yang memborbardir Chanyeol saat ini.

"Kau kemana kemarin?"

"Pasti membolos kan?"

"Apa jangan-jangan kau membolos bersama Byun Baekhyun?"

Pertanyaan terakhir dan itu dari Luhan membuat Chanyeol menegang. Pemuda bermata bak rusa itu menyadari ekspresi kaget Chanyeol walau tak begitu ketara. Ia tersenyum masam.

"Y-yak! Mana mungkin! Ah, sudahlah. Pasti kau merindukanku kan?" Ucap Chanyeol. Ia memeluk tubuh ramping Luhan dari samping lalu bertindak seolah-olah memiting kepala anak itu dengan lengannya.

"Ahahaha, Chanyeol, geli!"

Sepertinya Chanyeol berhasil mengembalikan mood Luhan kembali.

Baekhyun memperhatikan interaksi keduanya dengan datar. Ia tak peduli dengan pertanyaan Sehun atau Kai sekalipun.

'Ternyata, dia baik kepada semua orang.'

"Baek!? Kenapa kau ingin bertemu Chanyeol? Heol? Lihatlah, dia sedang bermesraan dengan si anak China!" Sungut Sehun penuh kekesalan.

TAP... TAP... TAP...

Suara ketukan kaki tiga pemuda itu membuat keheningan seketika. Baekhyun menyerahkan paper bag berisikan pakaian.

"Pakaianmu ke kembalikan. Terima kasih karena meminjamkannya padaku."

Wajah Luhan menegang, menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menyeringai. Sudah lama ia tidak mengerjai orang. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi sebuah hiburan, fikirnya.

"Apa? Kenapa bajumu ada pada Ketua Byun?!" Tanya Kyungsoo heboh.

Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Ia kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Aku menginap di rumahnya kemarin malam. Dan dia merobek pakaianku, jadinya... Yeah, dia mau tak mau meminjamkan pakaiannya padaku. Benar bukan? Chanyeol?"

UHUUUKKK...

Kai Tersedak saat hendak meminum sodanya. Ucapan Baekhyun membuat krasak-krusuk terdengar di kantin. Chanyeol yang tidak nyambung dengan 'maksud lain' dari ucapan Baekhyun tersebut bertingkah biasa saja.

"Ah, kenapa aku mengatakannya ya? Aigoo, Luhan-ssi? Wajahmu kenapa memerah?" Ucap Baekhyun disertai seringai menyebalkannya.

"T-tidak, aku permisi dulu."

Pemuda bersurai keemasan itu berlari menjauh. Kyungsoo mengejarnya. Kepergian sosok itu membuat Baekhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Lihatlah! Dia menangis! kkkhh... Dasar cengeng! Sepertinya dia mengira aku tidur dengan kekasihnya ini."

Seluruh murid yang semula di landa ketegangan merasa lega kembali. Ternyata Baekhyun hanya bercanda. Tetapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku untuk Chanyeol.

"Candaanmu tidak lucu sama sekali, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terdiam, menatap Chanyeol yang pergi menyusul Luhan. Ia terkekeh sinis.

"sudah ku duga, mereka memiliki hubungan khusus." monolognya.

.

.

Ini kali kedua, Baekhyun menerima kiriman paket. Kali ini adalah foto Baekhyun dan lelaki bernama Xiumin sedang memakai kaos sepak bola. Sepertinya foto tersebut di ambil saat mereka berada di sekolah menengah pertama. Namun kejanggalan foto tersebut yang membuat Baekhyun terpekik adalah ; wajahnya di coreti dengan spidol bertinta merah. Belum lagi ada sebuah boneka kayu dengan sebelah kaki patah.

'Hey teman lama, melupakanku? Sepertinya kau bersenang-senang diatas penderitaan orang lain. Pengkhianat!'

Isi surat tersebut bagaikan terror dirasanya. Xiumin, Kim Xiumin... Apakah ia berniat meneror Baekhyun dengan cara seperti ini?

Baekhyun memijat dahinya, ia mengernyit dalam.

"Aku bukan pengkhianat! Bukan!" Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar hebat. Kalimat itu berulang-ulang terucap darinya.

TOKK... TOKK...

"Tuan muda, Tuan muda Sehun datang berkunjung."

Baekhyun buru-buru memasukkan kembali barang-barang kiriman tersebut ke dalam kotak semula. Ia menyembunyikannya di kolong ranjang.

"S-suruh masuk."

Sehun memasuki kamar sahabatnya tersebut dengan senyuman lebar. Namun senyumannya luntur saat melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu tampak bergetar ketakutan.

"Baekhyun? Kau kenapa?"

GREPP... Pemuda bersurai merah itu memeluk tubuh Sehun mendadak. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan di dada bidang lelaki itu.

"Hey? Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku, hm?" Tanya Sehun lembut. Ia mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

"Kumohon, hanya sebentar saja. Jangan menanyakan apapun Sehun."

Sehun hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tau, Baekhyun sedang dilanda masalah besar. Walau ia tak bisa membantu banyak, setidaknya ia bisa memberi pelukannya kapan pun Baekhyun mau.

"Tenanglah, aku ada disini."

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan tak minat. Fikirannya bercabang entah kemana-kemana. Masalah terus menghampirinya akhir-akhir ini bahkan mengekang Baekhyun untuk bersenang-senang.

Seseorang menabrak tubuhnya, namun Baekhyun hanya diam tak menanggapi. Biasanya anak itu akan menghajar siapa pun yang mengganggunya. Kali ini Baekhyun hanya ingin diam, berbicara pun malas rasanya.

Kiriman dari Xiumin, adalah hal yang membuatnya seperti ini. Bayangan masa lalu, seakan mencekiknya karena rasa bersalah.

"Astaga, aku rasa ketua Lightsaber telah kehilangan fungsi pendengarannya."

Ucapan tersebut menghentikan langkah Baekhyun. Ia menoleh, Vernon berdiri dengan wajah angkuhnya disana. Emosi Baekhyun lalu meluap begitu saja. Orang itu! Ya, dia adalah sumber masalahnya. Baekhyun jadi ingin membunuhnya.

"Ah, si pengecut yang kabur karena ada polisi. Benar-benar ketua payah yang mengorbankan anak buahnya sebagai tameng."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Pancingan Baekhyun berhasil. Vernon mencengkram kerah bajunya. Mereka berhasil mengalihkan perhatian seluruh murid yang berlalu lalang karena tindakan mereka. Baekhyun justru semakin senang. Ia menyeringai puas. Melihat Vernon emosi adalah kesenangan tersendiri baginya.

"Kau, pengecut. Choi Vernon, kau tidak pernah berubah. Kau adalah sampah."

"Brengsek! Lalu bagaimana denganmu hah? Seseorang yang mengkhianati sahabatnya sendiri? Kau adalah penghancur mimpi sahabatmu. Hahaha, kau tidak merasa bersalah Byun?"

BUGHHH...

Pekikan siswi perempuan malah memperparah keadaan. Baekhyun menghajar Vernon membabi buta, sifat aslinya telah kembali. Vernon hanya diam, menahan rasa sakit di wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Ayo, pukul lagi aku. Itu semakin membuktikan jika kau adalah pembuat masalah. Xiumin hyung pasti semakin membencimu_"

BUGHHH...

"Tutup mulutmu keparat! Jangan pernah kau sebut namanya dengan mulut kotormu! Kau_"

"HENTIKAN!"

Perkelahian keduanya terhenti saat guru Han datang. Baekhyun memicing tajam, tak suka kegiatannya diganggu. Guru Han berusaha memisahkan keduanya. Tetapi Baekhyun terus meronta.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku akan membunuhnya!" Teriak Baekhyun.

"Aish! Yak! Bantu aku melerai anak ini!"

Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Matanya melotot melihat keadaan mengenaskan Vernon. Sungguh! Ia tak mengetahui apapun tentang kejadian ini. Yang jelas ia baru saja kembali dari toilet dan keadaan sudah begitu ramai seperti ada kejadian pembunuhan.

"Apa yang bisa ku bantu? Pak."

"Tahan bocah sinting ini!"

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun yang berusaha menggapai tubuh Vernon.

"Lepaskan aku! Lihat! Dia tertawa puas!"

"Kau menyedihkan, Baekhyun." Komentar Vernon pedas, sengaja menyulut emosi Baekhyun.

"Kemari kau!"

Chanyeol yang begitu kesulitan menahan tubuh Baekhyun akhirnya membopong tubuh itu bak karung beras. Seluruh murid terkejut bukan main. Berani sekali dia, fikir mereka.

"Turunkan aku!"

PUK... Chanyeol dengan santainya menepuk bokong Baekhyun lalu berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan.

"Diam, atau aku akan melemparmu dari atas gedung."

Ucapan dingin dan penuh intimidasi dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun berdecih. Ia pasrah saat Chanyeol membawanya ke ruang guru. Kenapa Baekhyun selalu berurusan dengan Chanyeol?!

.

.

Hukuman telah dijatuhkan. Karena telah terlalu sering membuat kesalahan, Baekhyun akhirnya menjalani hukuman baru. Skors selama tiga hari. Chanyeol berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Ketus Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang mengikutimu? Aku juga mau pulang, Byun. Dan koridor ini satu-satu jalan untuk keluar dari gedung." elak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia berjalan lagi, dan sudah tak peduli jika memang benar Chanyeol mengikutinya. Pemuda itu menunggu supirnya di dekat parkiran berada. Ia tertawa mengejek saat melihat Chanyeol mengeluarkan sepedanya.

"Apa motormu di kutuk menjadi sebuah sepeda?"

Chanyeol menyahut dengan wajah datar.

"Phoenix dan Park Chanyeol dua hal yang berbeda."

"Cih! Sok keren sekali. Kau ingin memainkan peran ganda, begitu?" ejek Baekhyun sekali lagi.

Merasa kesal, Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dengan menaiki sepedanya.

"Dari pada kau. Kemana mobilmu? Menunggu jemputan ya? Cih! Seperti anak TK." Balas Chanyeol sengit.

Hampir saja Baekhyun melontarkan kalimat pedasnya lagi jika Sehun dan Kai tidak menghampiri mereka.

"Baek, pulang denganku saja. Ayo?" Tawar Sehun dengan senyuman manisnya. Chanyeol memicing menatap ekspresi lain anak itu. Jangan-jangan Sehun menyukai Baekhyun?

Oh! Park! Apa pedulimu?

"Lalu, kita akan naik bertiga dengan motormu?" Sahut Kai.

"Ck! Aku lupa jika si kkamjong ini tidak membawa mobil. Maaf Baek, lagi pula kami akan ke Sincheon menemui Yongguk Hyung. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, tesenyum tipis.

"Ya, sudah sana! Sepertinya mendung, takutnya kalian kehujanan."

"Baiklah. Annyeong!"

Chanyeol menguap, obrolan sesama Lightsaber ternyata seperti itu? Fikirnya. Tidak ada seram-seramnya sama sekali.

"Kau mau menunggu supirmu lebih lama? Sekolah mulai sepi." Ujar Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Kau fikir aku takut?"

"Jika kau mau... Kau bisa naik bersamaku."

Baekhyun menatap sepeda Chanyeol meneliti.

"Maksudmu, aku duduk dimana? Tidak ada tempat duduknya, bodoh! Malas sekali aku berdiri."

Pesan masuk dari supir Kang membuat Baekhyun merubah fikirannya kembali. Ia terlihat menimbang-nimbang lagi. Jika pulang dengan Chanyeol, harga dirinya sebagai musuh Chanyeol akan tercemari. Jika tidak, ia harus rela menunggu sampai setengah jam ke depan karena Supir Kang terkena musibah. Ban mobilnya pecah saat menuju perjalanan menjemput Baekhyun.

Tidak ada yang menguntungkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan_ Yak! Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol mengikat jaketnya pada besi depan di dekat tempat duduk Chanyeol.

"Kau duduk disini saja. Saat SD, aku sering seperti ini bersama Zelo dan Kris. Ayo naik!"

Duduk, di depan? Baekhyun menggeram. Apa kata orang melihat si garang Baekhyun duduk menyamping seperti perempuan, terlebih Chanyeol yang membawa sepedanya.

"Jika tidak mau ya sudah."

Baekhyun masih diam tak bergeming. Ini pilihan yang sulit menurutnya.

"Chan! Kau tidak pulang?"

"Eh? Luhan? Aku akan pulang, kau sendiri?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan datar. Sedangkan anak China itu menatapnya dengan tajam, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum sinis.

'Cih! Sudah berani padaku rupanya.'

"Aku baru mau pulang, tetapi supirku lama sekali menjemput."

"Bagaimana jika denganku saja?"

Mata Baekhyun melotot. Apa-apaan itu? Tadi dia menawari Baekhyun, sekarang Luhan? Dasar lelaki plin-plan!

"Kau berencana menjadi kurir pengantar manusia ya?" Celoteh Baekhyun, ketara sekali nada tidak senang di dalamnya.

"M-maksudmu, duduk di depan?" Tanya Luhan, mengabaikan ucapan Baekhyun. Pipi Luhan merona, membayangkan dirinya duduk di depan. Astaga!

"Tentu saja!" Ujar Chanyeol girang.

Baekhyun kesal! Ia paling benci di abaikan. Ia benci menjadi nomor dua! Baekhyun adalah penguasa! Begitulah dirinya.

"Baiklah_"

"Antarkan aku pulang!" teriak Baekhyun dingin. Ia sudah main duduk saja disana. Chanyeol sampai terkejut dengan jantung berdetak tak karuan. Masalahnya wajah Baekhyun begitu dekat dengannya.

"Dengar Luhan-ssi, dia lebih dulu menawariku. Jadi aku lebih berhak. Mengerti?" Ujar Baekhyun menyeringai.

Dapat Baekhyun lihat, Luhan tersenyum masam.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah. Supirku pasti menjemput sebentar lagi. Kalian pulanglah."

"Maaf, Luhan-a." Kata Chanyeol, dengan nada tidak enak.

"Tidak masalah!"

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu. Berhati-hatilah."

Chanyeol mulai mengayuh sepedanya. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya erat saat Baekhyun dengan sengaja memegang pundak Chanyeol. Mata Luhan memanas, seiring dengan menjauhnya dua orang itu. Giginya bergemelatuk, menggeram penuh amarah.

Ia semakin membenci Byun Baekhyun.

"Awas kau! Byun Baekhyun!"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello? It's me... Happy weekend all. Besok imlek! Gong xi fat cai...ada yg nontong barongsai? Atau jadi barongsai? hehe, /bacot/**

 **oke deh, maaf yg kecewa karena gak jadi NC, pfffth /di serbu masa/ ... Setelah difikir lagi, kayaknya memang terkesan maksa kalo aku buat NC chapter ini.**

 **Buat yg udah mau review, makasih ya? Aku seneng banget! Review kalian buat aku semangat! Aaaakkkh! 700+ reviewers, gue senang gilaaaaaakkk! /ups/**

 **oke deh, ada yg mau request chapter depan bakal gimana? /ga/ hehehe...**

 **Udah ah, males bacotan banyak. Semoga kalian puas dgn chapter ini. Jangan lupa Reviews... Jangan jadi silent readers... Hargai dan cintailah kerja keras saya /he/ ... dan buat yang mau ngebash, tolong Login pake akun , biar kita bisa tonjok-tonjokan di PM /gak/**

 **Chapter depan mau fast update? Review dong... :v**

 **Oke, akhir kata... Review pliiisss...**


	10. Chapter 10 : Falling in love with you

Title : Lightsaber

Author : Dandelionleon

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Luhan, Vernon chwe, Kim Kai, Do Kyungsoo and other cast.

Rate : T - M

Disclaimer : All of cast milik agensi mereka. Cerita milik saya.

Warning ! Typo! YAOI, bahasa kasar, adegan grepe-grepe, yang gak suka alangkah baiknya gak usah dibaca. Dari pada kamu jadi munafik (gak suka tapi dibaca mulu) mending close aja ya sayang?

.

.

Okay, hepi riding/?

.

.

Sepeda itu terus dikayuh dengan pelan oleh si pengendara. Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya tersenyum yangmana tampak seperti idiot dimata Baekhyun. Si penumpang terus menekuk wajahnya. Apalagi ketika Chanyeol mengerem mendadak, maka kepala Baekhyun harus rela bertabrakan dengan dagu Chanyeol atau mungkin bibirnya juga. Lelaki manis itu menghela nafasnya. Ia juga sedikit risih karena ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh berbagai orang di jalanan.

"Hey, masih lama sampainya?"

Pertanyaan itu sudah terlontar terhitung sepuluh kali. Chanyeol hanya balas mengedikkan bahunya asal. Malas menjawabnya lagi.

"Omong-omong, Kau beruntung sekali di skors tiga hari."

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Apanya yang enak? Aku pasti bosan tidak ada Sehun dan Kai."

Pemuda itu kembali mengarahkan pandangnya ke jalanan lagi secara buru-buru karena Chanyeol melihat wajahnya. Rasa menggelitik yang aneh secara tiba-tiba menggelitik hatinya dan Baekhyun benci itu.

"Ah, begitu ya. Oh! Sudah sampai!"

Baekhyun turun dari sepeda tersebut. Ia menggumam 'terima kasih' sangat pelan lalu berjalan menuju pagar rumahnya.

"Hoy! Sampai jumpa tiga hari kemudian! Aku pasti senang tidak ada kau di sekolah! Hahaha."

Teriakan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merengut kesal. Tanpa melihat ke arah Chanyeol lagi, pemuda itu langsung masuk setelah sebelumnya membanting pintu pagar dengan kuat hingga menimbulkan suara nyaring.

.

.

Sekolah menjadi tampak lain. Aura penguasa sekolah seolah raib begitu saja. Ini sudah hari kedua. Hari pertama, seluruh warga sekolah tentunya merasa aman dan damai. Namun di hari kedua ini, mereka tampak merasa asing. Tidak melihat rambut berwarna merah Byun Baekhyun rasanya ada yang aneh. Sebut saja mereka merindukannya, tidak seluruh murid sebenarnya. Mungkin hanya Chanyeol yang merasa begitu. Pemuda itu tampak diam, menjadi lebih malas lagi.

"Aigoo, jadi kau merindukan ketua Byun intinya?"

"Aku bukan merindukannya Kyungsoo, kenapa kau tidak paham maksud ceritaku? 'aku hanya kesal karena dia bisa bersenang-senang di rumah sementara aku harus sekolah!'"

Kyungsoo mendesah kesal, Chanyeol memang bodoh! Fikirnya. Sudah jelas lelaki itu merindukan Baekhyun. Rindu berkelahi misalnya?

"Sudahlah, akui saja. Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti gadis PMS seperti itu hah?"

"Oh shit! Aku bukan gadis, aku memiliki penis_"

"SSST! Diamlah preman cabul!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Kegaduhan mulai terjadi. Baik Kyungsoo atau Chanyeol sama-sama tidak mau mengalah. Hingga kedatangan Luhan membuat keduanya bungkam dengan wajah kesal.

"Hey! Ada apa ini? Kenapa wajah kalian?"

"Tanyakan pada si idiot ini! Sudah tau merindukan Baekhyun, masih saja mengelak tidak! dasar payah sekali!"

Luhan terkejut, menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya. Gurat kekecewaan terlukis di wajah cantiknya. Merasa di perhatikan, Chanyeol pun menoleh lalu tertawa hambar.

"Dan kau percaya dengan Kyungsoo? Ayolah Luhan, mana mungkin!"

Luhan tersenyum manis, namun hatinya berkata lain. Ia benar-benar merutuki, sepertinya Byun Baekhyun sedikit demi sedikit mulai menginvasi fikiran Chanyeol dan Luhan tidak suka.

"Mungkin saja benar kan? Beberapa hari ini sepertinya kau begitu dekat dengannya."

Chanyeol menguap lebar sekali. Ia bangkit dari sana lalu pamit menuju kelas. Ia hanya malas membicarakan tentang Baekhyun karena... lelaki berambut merah itu pasti semakin gencar meneror pikiran Chanyeol.

.

.

Tiga hari tanpa si ketua penguasa sekolah mungkin menjadi sebuah ketenangan bagi kaum 'penyendiri dan tertindas', sebuah kesunyian bagi fangirl si ketua Byun. Kini, sosok itu kembali lagi. Berjalan di lorong, disertai seruan-seruan penuh cinta dari beberapa gadis. Penampilan lelaki itu tampak berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Chanyeol menelan salivanya, sedikit sulit. Jantungnya berdentum keras, seiring dengan langkah Baekhyun.

Keduanya berpapasan, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol skepstis. Lain halnya dengan yang lebih tinggi. Lelaki itu merutuki dirinya sudah gila ; gila karena terpesona pada si mungil.

Mata sipit yang biasa terlapisi eyeliner di kelopak mata atasnya semakin terlihat memukau. Sepertinya lelaki itu memakai eyeliner pada garis mata bawahnya juga. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Chanyeol rasanya akan hilang kendali. Byun Baekhyun memasang piercing di sudut kanan bibir bawahnya. Damn! Chanyeol ingin menariknya dengan bibir_ Oh Park cabul Chanyeol! Sejak kapan kau jadi begini?!

Baekhyun so damn hot and sexy! Park Chanyeol benar-benar akan berubah menjadi gay jika begini ceritanya. Persetan dengan kenormalan!

"Ada apa dengan tindikan itu?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit menyeringai, tampan.

"Aku hanya ingin saja. Sekarang, bisakah kau minggir?"

Dengan perasaan 'sedikit' tidak rela, Chanyeol memberi jalan pada si rambut merah. Matanya terus mengawasi, menatap punggung sempit itu hingga menghilang di ujung koridor. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia merasa dirinya memang benar sudah gila sekarang.

.

.

Baekhyun tersentak saat pintu toilet terbuka kasar. Disana berdiri Park Chanyeol dengan seringai mautnya. Masih tak mengerti keadaan, pemuda itu masih bersikap biasa saja. Hingga saat Chanyeol menariknya ke dalam bilik toilet, Baekhyun mulai waspada. Apalagi ketika pemuda tinggi itu menciumnya kuat-kuat. dua insan bergender serupa itu saling menautkan lidah. Beradu siapakah yang paling kuat diantara mereka. Desahan nafas saling bersahut. Si dominan merobek paksa pakaian sang submisive.

"Baekhyun... Aku ingin bercinta denganmu." Bisikan menggoda, suara berat dan dalam itu membuat Baekhyun bergetar. Ia mengangguk dalam mode nafsu merajai.

"nh..." Lenguhan kecil itu membuat yang lebih tinggi semakin tergiur untuk menjamah tubuh halus di bawahnya.

"Chanyeolh..." Gila! Chanyeol tidak mengerti, dirinya bisa ereksi hanya karena hal seperti ini. Suara Baekhyun yang menyebut namanya membuat lelaki itu semakin cepat ingin menuntaskan ini. Di bukanya pakaian yang ia kenakan hingga keduanya polos tanpa busana.

"Hisap milikku, Baekhyun."

Bibir mungil nan hangat itu membungkus kesejatian Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu menarik helaian rambut merah Baekhyun, menyalurkan friksi nikmatnya. Matanya terpejam rapat, mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Ahh, Baekhh... Kulum sayang..."

"Chanyeol?"

"Oh sial... Suara siapa itu?" Umpat Chanyeol sebal. Disaat dirinya sedang merasakan nikmatnya, kenapa ada orang yang mengetuk pintu toilet diluar sana?

DUK... DUKK... DUKK...

"Park Chanyeol!"

Suara tersebut semakin keras. Baiklah, kenapa suaranya mirip suara guru Gong?

BRAKKK...

"Berani sekali kau tidur di kelasku hah?!"

Chanyeol tersentak, menoleh dengan gerakan slow motion lalu menyengir bak kuda. Tawa memenuhi ruang kelasnya tetapi Chanyeol tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah; celananya masih menggembung. Apakah mimpi basah disiang bolong- terutama di dalam kelas- termasuk hal aneh? Ya! Itu sangat aneh. Apalagi objek mimpinya itu adalah musuhmu sendiri.

Dengan wajah memerah, Chanyeol berusaha menutupi benda kebanggaannya itu. Ia buru-buru berlari keluar kelas, ingin menuntaskan hasrat tertundanya.

Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Secara kebetulan atau takdir, ia bertemu si objek mimpi cabulnya. Benda kebanggaannya dibawah sana semakin tegak, dan itu sakit sekali omong-omong.

"Cih! Aku rasa area sekolah harus diperluas. Kenapa kau ada dimana-mana?" Ujar Baekhyun sinis.

"Yaya, terserahmu saja. Ini darurat, tidak penting berdebat denganmu."

Baekhyun berdecih, matanya membulat saat melihat gundukan di celana Chanyeol. Perlahan, pipi putihnya berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Ternyata selain brengsek, kau cabul juga." Komentar Baekhyun dengan wajah horror. Lelaki mungil itu buru-buru pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol.

Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru terdiam. Memalukan! Kenapa hal seperti ini bisa dilihat oleh Baekhyun? Shit! Hilang sudah harga diri Chanyeol sebagai seorang Phoenix.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi cabul begini? Astaga!"

Lelaki tinggi itu menyeret kakinya menuju toilet dengan wajah masam dan rasa malu yang besar.

.

.

Luhan duduk termenung di taman sekolah. Dirinya melirik kesana-kemari, berharap Kyungsoo atau Chanyeol lewat dan menghampirinya. Sayang sekali itu tidak mungkin. Kyungsoo sedang berada di kelas memasak. Sedangkan Chanyeol, lelaki itu bilang ada urusan yang sangat penting yang tidak bisa di ulur-ulur waktunya. Jadilah Luhan seorang diri sekarang.

Selagi menikmati waktu santainya, tiba-tiba Lightsaber muncul disana. Rahang lelaki itu mengetat, apalagi ketika melihat Byun Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar membenci Baekhyun ya?"

Luhan menoleh ke sebelahnya terkejut. Hey! Vernon duduk disebelahnya, lelaki yang katanya mengerikan itu? Ada apa ini?

"T-tidak, aku hanya kesal dengan sikap penguasanya itu." Sahut Luhan gugup.

Vernon mengangguk paham, namun satu hal yang tidak Luhan ketahui jika Vernon mengerti akan satu hal lain.

"Apa itu karena pembullyan yang pernah dilakukannya padamu?"

Secara tersentak, Luhan terkaget menatap lelaki blasteran itu.

"B-bagaimana kau tau_"

"Segala hal tentang Byun Baekhyun aku tau. Karena yah... Kau tau sendiri. Aku benar-benar membenci Byun Baekhyun sejak dulu."

Vernon melirik ke arah Luhan. Diam-diam, seringai terlukis dibibirnya. Entahlah apa yang ada dalam pemikiran anak itu.

"Kenapa kau membencinya?" Tanya Luhan, kali ini dengan nada suara yang begitu datar.

"Masa lalu. Kekuasaan, dan... Banyak lagi. Dia selalu satu tingkat diatasku dan aku benci akan hal itu."

Lama mereka terdiam dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Sampai Vernon membuka pembicaraan lebih dulu.

"Hey, bagaimana jika kita bekerja sama?"

"Apakah ini sebuah negosiasi?" Ujar Luhan skeptis.

"Yah, anggap saja begitu. Kita sama-sama membenci Byun Baekhyun. Jadi, akan sangat menguntungkan untuk kita berdua jika dia hancur."

Luhan terkejut, ia terlihat menimang-nimang ajakan Vernon. Menghancurkan Baekhyun? Itu adalah hal yang sudah lama terfikirkan olehnya. Hanya saja Luhan belum cukup berani secara terang-terangan mengajukan ajakan perang pada Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Tetapi, bagaimana caranya?"

Seringai Vernon semakin melebar. Mendapat partner seperti Luhan sepertinya menyenangkan.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru Luhan. Dimulai dari hal yang mudah saja."

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini, Chanyeol sering melamun. Sejak insiden dimana mimpi basah itu terjadi, Chanyeol jadi lebih banyak diam. Nyonya Park tentunya penasaran sekali dengan masalah yang anaknya hadapi. Ia mendekati Chanyeol yang terbengong di depan layar televisi.

"Hey!"

"Eoh! ibu, mengagetkanku saja." Protesnya tidak suka.

"Kau kenapa hm? Akhir-akhir ini sering sekali melamun begitu. Ada masalah apa? Ceritakan pada ibu."

Chanyeol terlihat berfikir. Haruskah ia bercerita pada ibunya tentang mimpi memalukannya itu?

"Bu, jika jantung berdebar-debar, sehari tidak melihatnya rasanya rindu, wajahnya selalu ada di dalam fikiran kita, artinya apa?"

andai saja momentnya memungkinkan, mungkin nyonya Park akan tertawa terbahak mendengar pertanyaan polos putranya. Park Chanyeol si berandalan bisa bersikap seperti ini ternyata.

"Itu artinya kau jatuh cinta padanya."

Nafas Chanyeol tercekat seiring dengan jawaban dari sang ibu. Cinta? Itu tandanya dia...

"Tidak mungkin bu! Bagaimana jika dia... Lelaki?"

Nyonya Park terkejut, walau tidak ketara jelas diwajahnya. Detik selanjutnya ia tersenyum tulus, tangannya mengusap helai rambut sang anak dengan sayang.

"Cinta tak kenal batasan sayang."

"Tapi itu hal yang tabu dan aneh. Apakah aku ini tidak normal?"

"Hey! Dengarkan ibu! Tidak ada yang tidak normal sayang. Jika cinta tidak normal, kenapa Tuhan harus menganugerahkannya pada orang yang salah? Semua pasti ada alasannya Channie."

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia berbaring di paha sang ibu sebagai bantalannya.

"Jika boleh tau, siapa pemuda beruntung yang bisa menaklukan hati keras anak ibu ini hm? Apakah dia lelaki yang sangat tampan?"

"Dia sangat... Manis? Entahlah, dia begitu mungil bu. Bibirnya begitu manis namun pedas saat berkata-kata. Aku tidak tau sejak kapan tertarik padanya. Saat dia menangis, rasanya aku ingin melindunginya dari siapapun yang menyakitinya. Dia jarang sekali tersenyum lebar, maka dari itu aku berusaha membuatnya tertawa. Hahaha, bodoh sekali."

Nyonya Park tersenyum penuh arti saat sang anak bercerita tentang 'si pujaan hati'. Apalagi ketika Chanyeol tersenyum-senyum saat bercerita. Baru kali ini, Park Chanyeol bisa bertingkah demikian.

"Namanya siapa? Atau jangan-jangan dia lelaki yang tempo hari terborgol bersamamu?" Goda nyonya Park.

Chanyeol langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. Pipinya merona, walau tidak terlihat jelas. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Ahahaha, kenapa ibu berfikir jika itu dia? Aish, dia... Ah, sudahlah. Aku harus tidur, kepalaku sakit. Selamat malam bu."

Chanyeol berlari terbirit ke kamarnya, mengabaikan jika sang ibu terkikik melihat tingkah kikuknya.

Pemuda dengan tinggi seraus delapan puluh enam itu menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang bergemuruh hebat. Ia berjalan ke depan cermin, menatap pantulan bayangan dirinya disana. Tatapannya menajam, kepalanya menggeleng-geleng ringan.

"Kau sudah gila, Park. Apa yang kau ucapkan tadi?"

Malam itu Chanyeol lalui dengan perasaan bingung dan juga sulit tidur akibat ucapan sang ibu. Cinta? Tidakkah itu terlalu dini dirasakannya? Terlebih pada seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak peduli tentang hal semacam itu.

.

.

Tidak hanya nyonya Park yang menjadi psikolog jadi-jadian Chanyeol, kali ini Kyungsoo juga ikut terlibat. Mengingat jika itu Luhan, pasti lelaki itu tak suka jika Chanyeol membicarakan tentang Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersedak minumannya di awal-awal, namun setelah mendengar penuturan panjang lebar dari Chanyeol, lelaki bermata besar itu mengangguk paham dan tersenyum.

"Kau tertarik padanya Chanyeol."

"Tetapi itu akan sangat aneh Soo, maksudku_ dia lelaki dan aku juga. Terlebih lagi, kami musuh sejak awal pertemuan."

Dasar idiot! Ingin sekali Kyungsoo mengumpat demikian pada si telinga peri itu.

"Dengar Park Chanyeol, cinta dan benci itu berbeda tipis. Apalagi, akhir-akhir ini kalian sering bersama. Ingatlah jika cinta akan tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Singkatnya, awalnya kau penasaran padanya, tertarik, dan terakhir jatuh cinta."

Oke, sepertinya ucapan Kyungsoo semakin membuat batin Chanyeol berkecamuk.

"Jangan menentang perasaan sukamu. Tunjukkan lah sebelum dia jatuh hati pada orang lain. Jika kau menunggu Baekhyun yang maju duluan, maka bersiaplah menjadi bujang lapuk, hahaha."

Hampir saja sendok melayang ke kepala Kyungsoo, untung saja Chanyeol masih bisa menahan dirinya.

"Lihatlah, Kau kalah start dari Oh Sehun." Ujar Kyungsoo lagi, ia menunjuk dengan dagunya ke arah Sehun dan Baekhyun sedang bercengkrama. Baekhyun tertawa, walau Chanyeol tau bukan tertawa lepas.

"Tidakkah kau ingin berada di sisinya? Ayolah Yeol, jangan munafik!" Komentar Kyungsoo lagi, mencoba memprovokasi.

Chanyeol mengangguk, mengamini ucapan Kyungsoo. Namun, rasa ragu masih ada di hatinya.

"satu-satunya cara untuk membuktikannya adalah dengan ciuman. Itu yang sering ku baca dari novel."

Ciuman ya? Apa Chanyeol sanggup melakukannya lagi? Ayolah, yang sebelumnya itu Chanyeol di geluti rasa emosi, akal sehatnya tidak berjalan kala itu. Tetapi jika dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya Chanyeol melakukannya, bisa-bisa itu takkan pernah terjadi.

"Entahlah, aku permisi dulu. Terima kasih atas nasehatmu Soo."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, menatap punggung lebar Chanyeol yang mulai menjauh. Ia tersenyum kecut.

"Dasar tidak peka. Dia tidak sadar jika Luhan juga menyukainya. Hah... Cinta benar-benar pembodohan!"

.

.

Byun Baekhyun duduk di atap sekolah, kebiasaan merokoknya belum juga menghilang. Ia menatap awan kelabu di atas sana dengan kosong. Sesekali ia akan menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke atas.

KRIEETT... Pintu atap sekolah terbuka. Baekhyun menoleh, seterusnya ia berdecak lirih. Park Chanyeol lagi, fikirnya.

Chanyeol berdiri dengan jantung berdentum kuat disana. Hey! Tunjukkan jika kau lelaki Park Chanyeol!

Entahlah ini disebut kebetulan atau takdir, Chanyeol awalnya hanya ingin menghindari pelajaran Kimia di kelasnya. Lalu, secara tidak sengaja ia bertemu Baekhyun disini.

"astaga, kau lagi." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini tempat umum, tak ada larangan aku boleh atau tidak kesini." Balas Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"Baiklah, terserahmu saja."

Chanyeol mengambil sebatang rokok di sakunya. Ia mengapit rokok tersebut pada kedua belah bibirnya. Lelaki itu merogoh saku celananya untuk mencari korek api. Tetapi, dimana korek sialan itu berada?

"Pinjam korekmu."

"Ada di saku celanaku, ambil sendiri."

Ha? Chanyeol mengerjap lucu. Ambil sendiri? Disaku celana? Baiklah, jangan menjadi idiot Chanyeol.

Dengan wajah dingin-dibuat-buat, Chanyeol mulai merogoh saku celana Baekhyun. Diluar dugaan, Baekhyun tak merasa risih sama sekali.

"Awas saja jika tanganmu menjalar kemana-mana."

Oh-uh... Baiklah. Untung saja Baekhyun mengingatkan. Jika kalian tanya mengapa Baekhyun begiitu pasrah menyuruh Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya, jawabannya adalah ; Baekhyun ingin mengerjai lelaki tinggi itu. Ia menyeringai melihat wajah dungu-menurutnya- Chanyeol.

"Heol, kau tidak tampak seperti Phoenix. Dimana sisi berandalmu bung?"

Chanyeol mulai menghisap rokoknya, ia menoleh ke samping.

"Maksudmu, aku ini tidak seperti berandalan apa?"

"Rambutmu tersisir rapi, seragam rapi, kelakuanmu seperti orang bodoh. Siapa yang akan takut denganmu?"

Bukannya marah, Chanyeol justru menyeringai.

"Ah, Kau memperhatikanku sedetail itu ya?"

"Tidak, tentu tidak!" Balas Baekhyun cepat.

"Hm, jadi... Kau menantangku eoh? Baiklah Byun Baekhyun, besok kau akan melihat sisi liarku. Jangan jatuh cinta pada pesonaku okay?" Ujar Chanyeol lengkap dengan kedipan menggoda dari matanya.

Baekhyun terdiam kaku. Oh, apa lelaki itu bermaksud menggoda Baekhyun?

"Dasar gay."

"Memangnya kau tidak?"

"Tentu saja. Aku masih mencintai perempuan asal kau tau." Jawab Baekhyun setenang mungkin.

Chanyeol membuang rokoknya yang masih tersisa setengah. Selanjutnya, ia melakukan hal yang sama pada rokok Baekhyun, membuat lelaki berambut merah itu mendelik tidak suka.

"berhati-hatilah akan ucapanmu Byun. Semakin kau menyangkal, semakin kuat bukti jika kau seorang gay."

"Tch! Hipotesis dari mana itu? Omong kosong."

Chanyeol terdiam, menatap wajah Baekhyun lamat-lamat. Cantik, sangat cantik. Lelaki dihadapannya itu sangat cantik sebenarnya, sayangnya ia selalu menampilkan ekspresi sangarnya.

"Kenapa melihatku? Jangan bilang kau menyukaiku heh?" Ujar Baekhyun, sedikit mengejek.

"Bagaimana jika itu memang benar?"

Alis Baekhyun mengerut, tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku menyukaimu, bagaimana jika itu terjadi?"

Tawa Baekhyun meledak, ia merasa Chanyeol bertingkah konyol sekarang.

"Kau tanya bagaimana? Jika hal itu terjadi, aku akan memaksamu untuk berhenti menyukaiku. Karena aku tidak butuh disukai, terlebih oleh orang sepertimu."

Tangan Chanyeol mengepal, secara tidak langsung Baekhyun menolaknya bukan?

"Aku juga akan memaksamu menyukaiku jika begitu."

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol. Ia rasa Chanyeol kerasukan roh gentayangan. Sikapnya benar-benar aneh sekali.

"Shit Baekhyun, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

Satu tarikan di tengkuknya membuat Baekhyun hampir memekik. Park Chanyeol menciumnya lagi. Lelaki tinggi itu meraup bibirnya, lembut namun tergesa-gesa. Tidak dapat digambarkan lagi rasanya. Rasa nikotin yang tertinggal dibibir Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin gencar melumat bibir tipis itu. Ingin mencecap rasa manis pemuda itu. Baekhyun memberontak, hendak mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh. Tetapi kekuatannya seakan menurun, rasanya ia melemas. Kepala Chanyeol berubah arah, semula miring ke kanan, kini berganti miring ke kiri. Lidahnya mengetuk-ngetuk belahan tipis Baekhyun. Tetapi sepertinya Baekhyun bersikeras tidak ingin memberikan akses mudah bagi Chanyeol untuk menjelajahi mulutnya lebih jauh. kedua tangan Baekhyun mencoba menjauhkan kepala Chanyeol darinya. Tetapi, tangannya ditangkap oleh lelaki tinggi itu. Ia mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk mengalungkan tangannya ke leher pemuda itu.

Baekhyun mulai kehabisan nafasnya, hal tersebut di manfaatkan Chanyeol untuk melesakkan lidahnya. Lelaki itu mengajak lidah Baekhyun 'bermain'

"nnhh..."

Lenguhan pelan itu membuat Chanyeol hilang akal. Apalagi ketika jemari Baekhyun menarik helaian rambutnya. Gila! Chanyeol rasa dirinya sudah tidak waras.

Merasakan kepasifan Baekhyun, ciuman Chanyeol menjadi lebih menuntut dan kasar. Ia menyedot bibir Baekhyun kuat, menimbulkan suara aneh yang membuat keduanya hampir kehilangan sisi rasional masing-masing.

Baekhyun tidak kuat lagi, ia akan mati sesak nafas jika begini ceritanya. Dengan sisa kekuatannya ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh.

Cpkh... Decakan tersebut menandakan akhir dari ciuman mereka. Baekhyun terengah-engah dengan bibir basah dan sedikit membengkak. Tak jauh berbeda dari Chanyeol. Lelaki itu itu menatap Baekhyun intents lalu tersenyum setelahnya.

"Aku sudah tau jawabannya."

Baekhyun menoleh padanya, masih dengan tarikan nafas yang terputus-putus.

"Apa... Hhh... Kau gila?!"

"Ya, aku memang gila. Lihat, jika kau normal, kau tidak akan menerima ciumanku."

"Aku memang tidak menerimanya!" Pekik Baekhyun tak terima.

"Hah... Sudahlah, kau tau? Bibirmu benar-benar manis."

"Brengsek kau Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, ia segera berlalu dari sana. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia merasa benar-benar seperti mendapat penghinaan. Jika kau lurus, akan sangat memalukan mendapat ciuman dari sesama jenismu.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Satu fakta yang baru ia dapat setelah berciuman dengan Baekhyun adalah ; dirinya memang benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apa ini?! Chapter ini aku buat tergesa-gesa diantara tumpukan tugas dari dosen. Berhubung aku udah ada janji sama kalian buat update cepat kalo review banyak(padahal ini juga udah telat) , jadinya aku berusaha biar bisa update.**

 **Maaf jika mengecewakan kalian /bow/**

 **kyaaa, aku senang ngeliat reviewnya loh, Makasih semuanya.**

 **Btw, Chanyeol udah fallin' in love sama Bekyun loh, kkkk... Gimana chapter selanjutnya? apa rencana Luhan sama Vernon buat ngancurin Baekhyun? Gimana aksi chanyeol buat deketin bekyun? Apa bekyun ngerespon? Terus, gimana nasib author? Masih jomblo atau enggak? /ditendang/ XDD**

 **semua bakal terjawab di next chapter...**

 **maka dari itu, review lagi dong... /chu/**


	11. Chapter 11 : The Scheme

**Title : Lightsaber**

 **Author : Dandelionleon**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Other cast : Chwe Vernon, Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo. And other cast temukan sendiri.**

 **Rate : T menuju M**

 **genre : Romance, school-life, drama, family, friendship.**

 **Warning! Typo, diksi berantakan, cerita cinta lelaki SMA (apa ini), dan jika tidak suka, harap jangan lanjut untuk membaca.**

 **P.S : tidak diperbolehkan meninggalkan SPAM dengan komentar yang menjatuhkan!**

 **Disclaimer : C'est histoire appartenir à Dandelionleon. Les acteurs/actrises est proprieté par Leurs 'agency'.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okey... Heppi riding gaisss...**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol paham, dirinya memang sudah gila. Berulang kali ia menyangkal, maka kenyataan semakin memukul telak dirinya. Entahlah, Chanyeol rasa orientasi seksualnya sudah menyimpang. Jika tidak, mengapa dia bisa mencium Baekhyun seintim itu? Kenapa jantungnya berdebar saat tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan Baekhyun? Kyungsoo benar, cara ini benar-benar manjur membuktikan jika dirinya telah jatuh pada pesona Baekhyun.

Pepatah yang mengatakan jika cinta dan benci berbeda tipis, itu memang benar tenyata. Chanyeol menyesali mengapa ia membenci Baekhyun dulu. Sial sekali, ujung-ujungnya dia memang jatuh cinta pada lelaki manis bersurai merah terang itu.

Semenjak hari itu, bukannya semakin menjauh dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru semakin sering memperhatikan Baekhyun. Walau beberapa kali adu mulut tak bisa terelakkan diantara keduanya. Kebiasaan menatap Baekhyun tersebut disadari Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Seperti saat ini, lelaki jangkung itu acap kali mencuri pandang pada Baekhyun yang duduk di meja sebrang sana. Ketika Baekhyun tersenyum bersama rekannya ; Kai dan Sehun, maka Chanyeol juga ikut tertular untuk tersenyum.

"Kau memang sudah sakit jiwa! Berani sekali kau menyukai ketua Byun!" Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo selalu berkomentar pedas.

Lain halnya dengan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya damai-damai saja jika Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun- walau komentar pedasnya selalu terlontar, Luhan justru memendam rasa benci. Sudah ku katakan jika dia memiliki perasaan yang lebih terhadap Chanyeol.

Niatannya untuk menghancurkan Baekhyun seketika semakin besar saja. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan marah. Namun, Luhan tak bisa terang-terangan menyerang Baekhyun disini. Ia masih tau diri jika dirinya hanyalah korban bullying Baekhyun. Luhan tak berani ambil resiko akan terkena pembullyian untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Uhhukk... Uhhukk..." Pemuda asal China itu tersedak secara tiba-tiba hingga wajahnya terlihat memerah. Chanyeol yang terkejut langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan lalu menyerahkan segelas air mineral.

"Sudah baikan?" Tanyanya sesaat setelah Luhan selesai meneguk air pemberian Chanyeol.

"Hm, sudah. Ah iya, Chan... Selepas pulang sekolah ini kau ada acara?"

"Pulang sekolah? Tidak ada, kenapa?"

"Bisa kau temani aku ke toko buku? Ada yang ingin ku beli."

Chanyeol sedikit menimang-nimang ucapan Luhan, jika ia menolak, ia akan merasa tidak enak pada Luhan.

"Baiklah."

Senyum Luhan terkembang dengan lebar, rona merah samar terlihat di pipinya.

"Baiklah, kalian memang tidak setia kawan. Kencan saja sana!" Ucap Kyungsoo, berpura-pura merajuk.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh garing. Jika kalian anggap Chanyeol terlalu peduli pada Luhan, jangan salah sangka jika ia memiliki perasaan lebih pada pemuda itu. Ia hanya ingin melindungi Luhan saat melihatnya untuk pertama kali, hanya itu.

Sayangnya, Luhan mengartikan segala perhatian Chanyeol menjadi lain.

Di lain tempat, Baekhyun secara tak sengaja menatap ke arah meja Chanyeol berada. Melihat interaksi antara Chanyeol dan Luhan membuatnya mengernyit bingung.

'Apa pekerjaannya memang menebar pesona kepada semua orang?' ujarnya membatin.

"Ck! Lihatlah, phoenix dan pemuda China itu pasti memiliki hubungan khusus. Menjijikkan sekali."

"Aigoo, lalu apa masalahnya untukmu Oh Sehun? Kau cemburu?"

Sehun berdehem keras, ia tertawa kencang setelahnya. Menganggap jika ucapan Kai adalah lelucon paling konyol yang pernah ia dengar. Lelaki itu bahkan sampai menepuk-nepuk meja.

"apa? Cemburu? Kim Kai, aku masih suka perempuan." Elaknya.

"Benarkah? Tetapi kau tidak pernah kencan dengan perempuan. Aku yakin kau Gay! Albino-ssi." Balas Kai tak mau kalah.

"Jika pun aku ini Gay, aku lebih baik memilih Baekhyun."

Siulan menggoda dari Kai membuat Baekhyun terkekeh geli. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Pengakuan tidak langsung." ejek pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kau kira aku sudi menjadi kekasihmu?" Sahut Baekhyun tak terima. Ia menatap Sehun dengan tajam.

"Siapa yang bilang kau akan jadi kekasihku? Oh! Apa kau ingin menjadi kekasihku?" Ujar Sehun lagi, berpura-pura shock mendengar ucapan Baekhyun tadi.

"Pengakuan tidak langsung bagian dua." Komentar Kai tidak penting.

"Aish, sudahlah. Kalian memang aneh." Ucap Baekhyun, ia memakan ramyunnya dengan lahap.

Pandangan matanya seketika teralih ke arah Chanyeol. Sayang sekali, Chanyeol juga sedang menatapnya. Buru-buru Baekhyun menunduk, menatap mangkuk ramyun rasanya lebih nyaman dibanding melihat Chanyeol di ujung sana.

"Baek? Wajahmu tiba-tiba memerah, kau sakit?" Tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Ah? T-tidak, hanya sedikit kepanasan, ya... Kepanasan."

"Kau mencurigakan." Ujar Kai dengan mata memicing sok curiga.

"Diamlah Kai."

Obrolan singkat, atau sebut saja argumen tidak bermutu Lightsaber terhenti saat Chanyeol melewati meja mereka dengan santai. Baekhyun hanya terdiam kaku, tidak melirik ke sampingnya sama sekali. Terkecuali saat mendengar suara rintihan dari Luhan. Sepertinya pemuda itu terjatuh.

"Ups... Maaf, kaki ku tidak sengaja." Ujar Sehun datar, matanya menatap Luhan dengan tajam. Ia menyeringai saat Kai tertawa menepuk bahunya.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu?" Kata Chanyeol buka suara, wajahnya menunjukkan mimik tidak suka.

"Masalahku? Entahlah, aku hanya tidak suka dengan lelaki ini."

"Oh Sehun, sudahlah. Lebih baik kita pergi saja. Selera makanku menjadi hilang."

Sehun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Pemuda manis itu sudah melenggang pergi begitu saja setelah mengucapkan serentetan kalimat tadI. Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa, ada rasa ketidaksukaan yang aneh terhadap Luhan, tepatnya lelaki itu selalu ada disisi Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa, ia membenci semua yang ada pada diri Chanyeol, atau siapapun yang berdekatan dengan lelaki itu. Rasa benci yang aneh dan sulit tuk di jabarkan.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini, hujan senantiasa mendominasi kota Seoul. Beberapa orang terisolasi di suatu tempat tertentu, sebut saja salah satunya Baekhyun. Tidak, dia bukannya tidak membawa mobil, hanya saja kebingungan berjalan menuju parkiran berada.

"Apa ku terobos saja?" Monolognya seorang diri.

Tak lama, ia justru masih menetap di tempatnya berdiri. Seperti biasa, sepuntung rokok senantiasa terapit di belah bibir tipisnya. Asap-asap tersebut mengepul saat pemuda itu menghembuskannya dengan sengaja.

"Hujan."

Suara bass tersebut memaksa Baekhyun untuk menoleh, walau tak ketara dengan jelas. Chanyeol disana, berdiri dengan ponselnya ditangannya. Lelaki itu sepertinya sibuk berkirim pesan hingga tak menghiraukan keberadaan Baekhyun di sebelahnya.

"Aish, dasar si brengsek ini. Sudah ku katakan tidak mau."

Gumaman Chanyeol terus terdengar sampai telinga Baekhyun. Mungkin lelaki tinggi itu memang begitu hobi bergumam. Lama dengan urusan ponselnya disertai rutukan-rutukan dari mulutnya, akhirnya benda persegi panjang itu masuk ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Mata Besar itu melirik Baekhyun yang tak sengaja juga sedang melihatnya. Yang lebih kecil lebih dulu memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Raut wajahnya kembali tenang. Walau tak bisa di pungkiri, bayangan ciuman waktu itu seakan menodai fikirannya.

"Pantas saja ada aura tidak mengenakkan, ternyata ada makhluk gaib disini."

Mendengar ucapan tersebut, Baekhyun lantas menoleh dengan sengit.

"Jika kau tak ingin api rokok ini mengenai wajahmu, lebih baik diam saja."

Tawa Chanyeol meledak, tidak! Bukannya lucu. Hanya saja... Entahlah, rasanya Chanyeol benar-benar ingin tertawa saat ini.

"Aku harap kau tersedak dengan lolipopmu." Sinis Baekhyun.

Menyadari rasa ketidaksukaan dari lelaki di sebelahnya, Chanyeol segera menutup mulut. Ia mengulum lolipopnya kembali. Lelaki tinggi itu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Dengan tidak sopannya, ia meraih rokok Baekhyun lalu membuangnya ke tengah hujan.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau ini_mmm."

"Orang pendek di larang merokok, nanti kau semakin pendek."

Baekhyun terbengong, lidahnya yang semula ingin bergerak mengucap kata seakan kelu. Lolipop di mulutnya terasa hangat. Bekas bibir pemuda jangkung itu masih terasa disana. Perasaan aneh itu kembali menyeruak ke dalam hatinya yang terdalam.

Seseorang memperhatikan interaksi keduanya dari balik mobil. Lelaki itu segera menghubungi nomor kontak penting di ponselnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, seseorang di sebrang sana langsung mengangkat panggilannya.

"Ya Tuan, dia bersama lelaki yang kemarin lagi. Nama pemuda itu Park Chanyeol."

'Cari tau lebih lanjut.'

"Baik tuan."

.

.

Ajakan rekan lama memang tak bisa di hindari. Jika kau menolak, maka kau dianggap sombong. Maka dari itu, akhirnya Chanyeol menerima ajakan Zelo untuk menonton konser band rock favoritnya. Oke, Chanyeol sejujurnya tidak suka dengan keributan. Jika membuat keributan, dia suka.

"Yak! Tempat sialan ini membuat telingaku hampir pecah!" Teriak Chanyeol, maklum saja, suaranya takkan bisa terdengar jika ia berbicara dengan volume suara yang lemah.

"Sudahlah! Nikmati saja! Kau akan melihat hal menarik setelah ini Yeol!"

Mereka berada di salah satu club di daerah Hongdae. Tempat ini sudah di sesaki dengan puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan orang yang kebanyakan perempuan. Teriakan-teriakan khas fangirl membuat Chanyeol risih bukan main. Bahkan beberapa kali, kakinya terpijak oleh beberapa orang.

Lagu beraliran keras itu terus terlantun. Vokalis di depan sana bernyanyi- tepatnya berteriak seperti orang gila. Ini benar-benar sialan!

Puncaknya ada pada bagian akhir, saat dimana sang vokalis menarik seorang perempuan berpakaian minim. Mata Chanyeol hampir keluar dari rongganya saat melihat dua orang di depan sana berciuman dengan panas. Apalagi tindakan anarkis gadis-gadis dan sorak sorai menggoda lelaki disana membuatnya tidak tahan lagi.

"Kau berniat mengajakku menonton video porno secara langsung?! Brengsek kau!"

"Yak, Chanyeol-a, tunggu! Kau mau kemana?"

Setelah terbebas dari padatnya lautan manusia, Chanyeol bisa menghirup udara segar juga pada akhirnya. Zelo mengejarnya dengan nafas terengah.

"Hey man! Ada apa denganmu_"

"Lain kali jangan pernah membohongiku. Aku tidak suka melihat hal seperti itu."

Bukannya takut, Zelo justru tertawa geli. Hey! Chanyeol itu rajanya video porno saat SMP. Jadi... Kenapa dengan dia?

"Apa kau sudah bertobat sejak masuk SM high school? Kemana phoenix kami yang liar?"

"Omonganmu seolah aku sering melakukan hal cabul saja. Sudahlah, aku mau pulang saja."

Zelo masih mengikuti langkah Chanyeol. Beberapa pertanyaan terus terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Hey, apa kau mau pulang? Come on dude! Kita belum berpesta minuman, teman-teman kita yang lain sudah menunggu di markas."

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti, ia menoleh dengan wajah tak minat.

"aku lelah, aku butuh istirahat Zelo."

"Yayaya, alasanmu selalu seperti itu. Park Chanyeol, ternyata jarak bisa mengubah sikapmu. Kau benar-benar tidak asik!" Ujar lelaki itu. Sepertinya Zelo benar-benar tidak suka dengan sikap Chanyeol yang sekarang. Ia hanya merasa Chanyeol berbeda dari Chanyeol yang ia kenal dulu.

Niatannya hanya agar Chanyeol merasa tidak enak dan akhirnya mengikutinya kembali. Sayangnya, Chanyeol justru berlari berlainan arah.

"Tolong!"

Mendengar jeritan meminta tolong, lantas Zelo langsung berdecak. Satu hal yang tidak berubah dari Chanyeol, ia tidak bisa melihat orang lain menderita.

"Aish, si brengsek itu!"

Sementara itu, disisi lain, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak menyangka melihat orang di depannya.

"Luhan?"

Lelaki cantik itu terisak pelan. Dua orang pria berbadan kekar memegang tangannya.

"Mau apa kau anak muda? Pergi dari sini. Ini bukan urusanmu."

Kilat mata Chanyeol berubah. Tatapannya berubah dingin. Di dekatinya dua lelaki itu lalu menyentak tangan mereka dari tubuh Luhan.

"Tentu ini urusanku karena Luhan adalah temanku."

Luhan berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar, ia mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dengan cepat.

"Ah, sudah berani rupanya. Baiklah, jika begitu, terima ini!"

BUAGHH...

"Tidak secepat itu pak tua."

Salah satu pria tersebut tersungkur. Gerakannya kalah cepat dari Chanyeol. Tendangan, pukulan terus dilayangkan Chanyeol bertubi-tubi. Melawan dua orang seperti ini tidaklah sulit untuk dirinya. Walau beberapa kali Chanyeol sempat mendapat pukulan juga di wajahnya, tetapi Phoenix tetaplah Phoenix. Ia takkan bisa tumbang hanya dengan sekali pukulan saja.

"Chanyeol awas!"

Sebuah balok kayu mengarah ke kepala Chanyeol. Sayangnya, keinginan si pria asing itu untuk menghantam kepala Chanyeol dengan kayu gagal. Zelo lebih dulu memukul tengkuk pria itu hingga pingsan.

"Jika kau berani mengganggunya lagi, maka bersiaplah mati di tanganku." Ujar Chanyeol dingin. Pria asing yang masih tersadar itu mengangguk lalu lari terbirit-birit.

"Lu, kau tidak apa-apa?"

GREPPP...

"Hiks... Aku takut..."

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main saat Luhan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol sangat erat. Telapak tangannya hendak membalas pelukan tersebut namun ia enggan.

"Hey, kau mengenalnya Yeol?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Zelo lalu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Sekarang, kenapa kau bisa disini? Bisa ceritakan padaku?"

Dengan perlahan Luhan melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap wajah Chanyeol lamat-lamat.

"Aku tidak tau. Tadinya aku hanya lewat disini tetapi dua pria tadi tiba-tiba saja menarikku."

Zelo memperhatikan dua orang di hadapannya. Namun fokus utamanya bukan hal itu, melainkan wajah Luhan. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan wajah itu.

"Yasudah, yang penting kau baik-baik saja sekarang. Ayo, biar ku anta pulang."

Satu yang tak Chanyeol ketahui, jika Luhan diam-diam menyeringai. Entahlah, mungkin itu adalah satu dari banyak rencana yang ia punyai.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja selesai dari acara membersihkan diri. Lelaki itu sibuk mencari pakaian sekolahnya di dalam lemari. Terlalu sibuk mencari hingga tak sengaja siku tangannya menyenggol sebuah kotak persegi berwarna kecoklatan yang terselip diantara tumpukan baju. Kotak tersebut terjatuh, menimbulkan suara yang mengejutkan dalam keheningan pagi itu. Seluruh isinya tersebar, puluhan lembar foto dan juga beberapa benda asing ada disana.

Pemuda bermata sipit itu berjongkok untuk mengumpulkan benda-benda yang berserakan tersebut. Tetapi, gerakan tangannya terhenti saat melihat objek yang berada di tiap lembar-lembar foto itu. Dirinya yang semula bertingkah terburu-buru menjadi enggan untuk melakukan hal lain selain melihat foto-foto tersebut. Kenangan masa lalu itu tiba-tiba terulang kembali bagaikan film.

Flashback...

Aku seorang yang beruntung, begitulah anggapan orang-orang. Sejak kecil, aku terbiasa hidup dalam kemewahan. Si putra tunggal keluarga Byun yang akan mewarisi kekayaan di saat aku dewasa nanti. Semula, aku juga berfikir demikian. Disaat ibu masih ada disisiku semua terasa lengkap. Ayah yang masih menyayangiku dan ibu yang selalu memperhatikanku.

Semua berubah, disaat ibu pergi untuk selamanya. Ayah menitik beratkan kesalahan padaku. Aku yang masih lugu saat itu tak mengerti. Semakin hari, aku baru paham jika kecelakaan itu yang membuat ayah menyalahkanku. Aku yang terlalu aktif tak mendengar omongannya. Aku terus bermain hingga tak sengaja bola kesayanganku menggelinding ke jalanan. Baekhyun si polos dengan santainya mengambil bola tersebut. Baekhyun yang bodoh! Ibu menyelamatkan Baekhyun yang bodoh ini, hingga ia harus merelakan nyawanya demi aku.

Sejak saat itu, ayah bertingkah dingin padaku. Seolah aku hanyalah orang asing. Ia memang tetap memberi segala kebutuhanku. Hanya saja perhatian itu tidak ada lagi. Waktuku lebih banyak bersama kepala pelayan Jung. Hidupku selalu diatur. Belum lagi, ayah selalu melampiaskan emosinya dengan memukulku. Bahkan pada satu moment, ia hampir membunuhku...

Terlalu ironi hidup ini bukan?

Aku mulai muak dengan semuanya. Aku benci, hidup seperti ini tidak akan membuatku bahagia. Saat aku berada di junior high school, aku mulai berubah. Berkelahi, merokok bahkan membully orang yang lemah adalah kebiasaanku sejak itu. Tak ada yang mau berteman denganku, mereka bilang aku mengerikan. Tetapi, hanya ada satu orang yang berani mendekatiku. Dia seperti hyung yang selalu memperhatikanku. Sejak itu, dia seolah menjadi cahaya hidupku yang baru.

"Hey, perkenalkan, aku Kim Minseok."

"Pergi."

"Aigoo, wajahmu terlalu imut untuk menjadi berandalan."

"Ku bilang pergi! Sialan!"

Dia tak pernah peduli dengan ucapan kasar yang ku lontarkan. Minseok hyung, dia adalah seseorang yang berarti bagiku.

Namun... Aku memang perusak. Aku menghancurkan mimpi besarnya. Sejak itu, dia mulai menjauh, dia menghilang... Dia ... Entah dimana dia saat ini. Aku benar-benar merindukannya...

Flashback (Off)

Baekhyun terduduk, memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Tidak, ia tak boleh bersedih lagi. Itu bukan dirinya sama sekali. Masa lalu hanyalah sebuah pelajaran, bukan untuk ditangisi terus menerus.

TOK... TOKK...

"Tuan muda, saya membawa paket yang dikirimkan untuk anda."

Baekhyun berdiri, membenahi bathrobe hitamnya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu lalu melihat kepala pelayan Jung sudah berdiri disana. Pria paruh baya itu menyerahkan paket berbungkus kertas kecoklatan.

"Dari siapa?"

"Tidak ada nama pengirimnya, Tuan muda."

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

Langkah kaki Baekhyun terburu menuju ranjang berada. Di bukanya bungkusan tersebut. Hal tak terduga, Baekhyun menjerit saat melihat sebuah boneka berlumuran darah. Kapas-kapas boneka tersebut keluar. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar, sebuah surat di dalam amplop hitam menjadi perhatiannya sekarang. Masih dengan keadaan gemetar, ia meraihnya, membuka amplop tersebut lalu mulai membaca surat-surat yang ada disana.

 **Kebahagiaanmu adalah kesialan bagiku. Kau adalah penghancur mimpi orang lain demi mimpimu sendiri! Semua orang membencimu Byun Baekhyun! Kau pembawa sial!**

Alis Baekhyun berkerut, memikirkan siapa si pengirim surat ini. Minseok? Mungkinkah? ...

.

.

"Ini benar-benar aneh." Komentar Sehun lebih dulu. Ia memberi surat itu ke tangan Kai. Pemuda berkulit tan itu juga membaca dengan seksama surat tersebut.

"Ia menggunakan huruf-huruf yang di ambil dari koran. Mungkin ia sengaja melakukannya agar tulisannya tidak bisa kita deteksi."

Baekhyun menunduk, memijat pelan tengkuknya. Ia benar-benar bingung soal ini.

"Menurutku sudah jelas. Yang mengetahui perihal hubunganmu dan Minseok adalah kami dan Vernon. Tidakkah kau berfikir jika itu dia?" Ujar Kai.

Vernon? Mungkinkah lelaki itu? Tetapi...

"Atau, ini memang Minseok hyung_"

"Jangan gila Baek! Minseok takkan mungkin melakukan ini! Jika memang dia, kenapa baru sekarang ia menerormu? Kenapa tidak dari dulu?" Potong Kai cepat.

"Aku akan mencari tau hal ini. Jika pelakunya ku ketahui, aku takkan segan untuk menghancurkannya."

Kai dan Baekhyun saling tatap mendengar ucapan Sehun tersebut. Baekhyun lebih dulu mengangguk, ia sudah pasrah dengan keadaan ini. Kata-kata itu, jujur saja... Baekhyun merasa sakit membacanya. Ia benar-benar tidak suka disebut pembawa sial. Dan juga yang terpenting, rasa bersalah Baekhyun benar-benar menghantuinya.

.

.

Tak ada yang berubah, sekolah terlihat damai-damai saja akhir-akhir ini. Lightsaber tidak berulah seperti dulu. Itu menjadi sebuah keuntungan bagi siswa-siswa yang tertindas. Banyak rumor mengatakan jika ketua Byun sedang vakum dari kegiatannya. Chanyeol melihat pemuda berambut merah itu di ujung koridor. Tak lupa sepuntung rokok seperti biasa selalu terapit di kedua belah bibir manisnya.

"Hey! Kalian berdua!"

Teriakan guru Han membuat dua pemuda itu menoleh. Yang tinggi menatap penuh tanya, sementara yang lebih pendek memandang dengan malas, tak bersemangat sama sekali.

"Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun Pak." Ucap Baekhyun tidak bergairah.

"Bukan soal itu. Aku ingin meminta bantuan pada kalian berdua. Tolong bawakan buku yang ada di mejaku ke perpustakaan lalu susun dengan rapi."

"Tapi kenapa kami? Kenapa tidak_"

"Diamlah Tuan Park, anggap saja karena menurutku kalian adalah siswa 'terkuat' untuk mengangkat buku-buku itu." Ujar guru Han dengan mempertegas kata terkuat disana.

"Aish... Merepotkan saja!"

Dan disinilah keduanya. Di ruangan yang paling Baekhyun benci. Bau buku-buku sudah tercium dari arah pintu masuk. Beberapa nerd terkejut saat melihat kedatangan Byun Baekhyun disana.

Lelaki itu berjalan dengan wajah angkuhnya, seperti biasa, ingin mempertahankan gelar sebagai pihak yang paling ditakuti. Melihat hal tersebut, Chanyeol justru menggeleng pelan. Lama-lama, ia jadi merasa sikap Baekhyun bukannya mengerikan, melainkan kekanak-kanakan.

Keduanya telah sampai pada rak yang dituju. Sial sekali memang, letak buku sosiologi berada pada rak yang sangat tinggi. Mungkin, tangga adalah solusi utama untuk menjangkaunya.

"Siapa yang akan memanjat?"

Pertanyaan tesebut spontan saja keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Aku saja, kau susun saja di bagian bawah."

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol tertawa. Hey, Baekhyun itu sombong sekali, sudah tau pendek, masih saja sok merasa tinggi.

Lelaki bersurai merah itu mulai menaiki tangga satu persatu. Sudah sampai pada puncak yang paling atas, Baekhyun justru berdiri tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Perlahan ia menoleh ke bawah, hendak memanggil Chanyeol maksudnya. Tetapi malang sekali, ia justru merasa pusing bukan main.

"Hey! Ambilkan buku disana!"

Chanyeol hanya diam, melanjutkan untuk menyusun buku di bagian bawah.

Merasa kesal karena tidak di pedulikan, Baekhyun mulai memanggil lagi. Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih lantang.

"Yak! Kau tuli hah?!"

Pemuda jangkung dibawah sana mendongak, memasang wajah datarnya. Ia mengembangkan senyuman sinisnya.

"Maaf? Kau memanggilku? Aku punya nama, Byun!"

Kaki-kaki Baekhyun mulai lemas. Ia gemetaran sejak tadi. Satu hal kelemahannya yang tidak di ketahui orang banyak, Baekhyun takut ketinggian. Lain halnya dengan rooftop sekolah (dia tidak berdiri di pinggirannya kan?).

"Ambil saja cepat, apa sulitnya heh?"

Kali ini Chanyeol tersenyum tampan, ia mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Kau memerintahku, aku tidak suka Baekhyun. Panggil namaku dan memohonlah seperti manusia normal."

"Apa? Jadi maksudmu aku tidak normal?"

"Ya, bisa jadi begitu kan?"

Gemelutuk dari kedua gigi Baekhyun terdengar. Jika saja keadaannya tidak genting begini, Baekhyun takkan pernah mau berucap lembut di hadapan Park fuckin' Chanyeol!

"Baiklah... Park Chanyeol, t-tolong ambil buku di bawah sana dan serahkan padaku."

Cih! Benar-benar! Egonya tinggi sekali. Chanyeol benar-benar semakin ingin menghancurkan ego tinggi seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"benar-benar... Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan melempar satu persatu dan kau harus menangkapnya."

"Ya, cepatlah! Aku lelah sialan!"

lemparan Chanyeol begitu tinggi, pada lemparan pertama Baekhyun bisa menangkapnya dengan mudah. Hingga pada lemparan kelima, itu terlalu jauh. Tangan Baekhyun berusaha menangkapnya. Sayang sekali, ia lupa mengeratkan pegangan tangan kirinya pada anak tangga. Tubuhnya oleng ke belakang. Pemuda itu ingin berteriak, tetapi suaranya seakan hilang begitu saja.

"Awas!"

BRUKK...

Desisan sakit terdengar begitu jelas. Chanyeol merasakan jika punggungnya seperti hampir patah. Belum lagi beban manusia di atas tubuhnya sekarang.

"Sial, apa kau bodoh hah?! Bagaimana jika tubuhmu menyentuh lantai? Tulangmu bisa patah!"

"Aish! Itu bukan urusanku! karena..."

"Karena?"

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol justru diam. Menatap wajah Baekhyun dalam jarak dekat. Telapak tangan besarnya bergerak mengelus pipi Baekhyun. Hampir saja kejadian kemarin-kemarin terulang kembali. Tetapi Baekhyun memilih untuk menyingkir lebih dulu.

Baekhyun menyingkir dari atas tubuh Chanyeol. Sejujurnya, ia juga tidak mau kejadian ini terjadi. Aigoo, kenapa jadi mirip seperti drama korea? Menggelikan sekali! Dengan kikuk ia menggaruk kepalanya. Ya! Kenapa Baekhyun bertingkah seperti itu?

"Kau benar-benar aneh!"

Deheman suara Chanyeol sengaja ia keraskan. Lelaki tinggi itu tertawa garing. Ia benar-benar merutuki dirinya yang bisa-bisanya terbawa suasana seperti tadi.

" Aneh bagaimana? Bisa kau jelaskan lebih rinci?"

Wajah Baekhyun menunjukkan kebingungan atas ucapannya sendiri. Aneh. Dari segi hal apa? Wajah? Tidak! Tingkah laku? Mereka satu spesies kan? Lalu apa?

"Fikir saja dengan otakmu." Ujarnya datar. Buru-buru ia meninggalkan perpustakaan agar tidak berdekatan dengan si jangkung yang masih terbengong melihat kepergian Baekhyun.

.

.

Dua bulan lalu tuan Byun berangkat ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnisnya. Selama itu pula ia tak pernah absen untuk menyuruh orang suruhannya memata-matai anaknya. Sosok pemuda bernama 'Park Chanyeol' yang ia lihat beberapa waktu lalu membuatnya was-was. Selama ini ia memang tak pernah mempedulikan kegiatan Baekhyun maupun siapa saja yang berteman dengan anaknya. Namun, seberapa besarnya pun rasa tidak sukanya pada Baekhyun, anak itu tetaplah anaknya. Maka dari itu ia tak ingin Baekhyun menyimpang dan mempermalukan nama baiknya.

Tangannya meremas kuat beberapa lembar foto yang ia dapatkan dari bidikan orang suruhannya. Semuanya adalah foto Baekhyun dengan Park Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana latar belakang keluarga anak ini?"

"Ayahnya seorang inspektur kepolisian di distrik . Sedangkan ibunya hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa."

Polisi? Jika tuan Byun ingin menghancurkannya, terang saja tidak mungkin. Akan sangat berbahaya.

"Tetapi sejauh ini, sepertinya tuan muda memang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Park Chanyeol, tuan."

Pria paruh baya itu mengusap tengkuknya. Akhir-akhir ini pekerjaan kantor begitu banyak, fikirannya begitu banyak dan semakin rumit dengan kelakuan sang anak.

"Awasi terus Baekhyun. Dan... Beri sedikit pelajaran pada bocah bernama Chanyeol itu."

.

.

Vernon dan Luhan berada di ruangan olahraga. Keduanya seperti sedang sibuk membicarakan suatu hal. Entah hal penting apa itu hingga membuat keduanya harus berbicara di tempat sepi seperti ini.

"Jadi... Apa alasanmu membenci Baekhyun?"

Vernon memainkan bola basket di tangannya. Sesekali akan tertawa, entah karena apa.

"Alasan konyol sebenarnya. Dulu, aku pernah menyukainya."

Luhan terbatuk, tersedak dengan minumnya saat mendengar ucapan Vernon. Menyukai? Lantas... Mengapa ia terus menerus menyakiti Baekhyun sampai saat ini?

Seolah mengerti dengan kebingungan Luhan, Vernon kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Namun, pada satu moment, dia begitu arogan. Aku selalu ditindak oleh beberapa pihak karena aku tidak murni orang Korea. Mereka menyebutku manusia Asing. Saat itu kami masih kelas 3 SMP. Namun Baekhyun menyelamatkanku, tanpa sengaja. Sejak itu, aku selalu mengekorinya kemana saja. Tetapi... Dia ternyata membenci hubungan sesama jenis. Aku dipermalukan di depan semua orang. Aku semakin tertindas, sejak itu aku balik membencinya. Aku ingin dia dipermalukan juga. Tetapi sayang, dia semakin bersinar dan hebat dalam segala hal. Aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya. Segala cara ku lakukan, bahkan menghancurkan impiannya. Temannya."

"Teman?"

"Ah... Sudah, lupakan saja. Sekarang giliranmu."

"Tidak banyak, aku benci karena dia begitu menyebalkan. Hanya itu. Pembullyan itu yang membuatku membencinya. Jadi... Apa rencana kita?"

Vernon tersentak dari lamunannya. Merasa penjelasan Luhan kurang memuaskan rasanya.

"Rencana? Baekhyun takkan mempan di lawan dengan kekerasan, dia lebih unggul. Lightsaber tak selemah itu untuk ditaklukan."

Alis berkerut, sedikit banyaknya ia menyetujui ucapan Vernon. Baekhyun itu kuat, tidak mudah menjatuhkannya.

"Bukankah kau banyak uang? Kenapa tidak hancurkan dengan uangmu?" Usul Luhan.

"Uangku? Ayolah, Kekayaan keluarga Byun setara dengan kekayaanku, itu tak ada artinya sama sekali. Hanya ada satu cara. Kita hancurkan dengan kelemahannya."

"Kelemahan? Apakah iblis seperti dia memiliki kelemahan?" Perntanyaan sakartik Luhan membuat Vernon tertawa. Luhan, wajahnya saja yang polos, ternyata sifat aslinya seperti ini? Memang benar kata pepatah, jangan menilai sesuatu dari luarnya saja.

"Iblis? Hahaha, dia tidak sejahat itu Luhan. Jika kau tau, dia hanyalah pemuda rapuh yang bersembunyi dibalik topeng iblisnya."

Ucapan Vernon membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Menurutnya ucapan Vernon terlalu bertele-tele sekali.

"Baiklah, jadi apa Kelemahan dia?"

"Hanya seorang teman lama. Teknik klasik, berikan dia umpan lalu disaat dia telah berada di dekat jaring, tangkap dia."

Luhan mengangguk pelan, walau benaknya begitu penasaran dengan siapa 'teman lama' yang di maksud Vernon disini. Sebuah perasaan tidak menyenangkan tiba-tiba merayap di hatinya.

"Satu lagi Luhan, kau tidak bisa mundur jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak menguntungkan. Ah... Aku juga tau, kau menyimpan rasa pada Park Chanyeol, benar? Ku lihat lelaki itu sepertinya menyukai Baekhyun."

Tatapan Luhan berubah datar, tangannya mengepal erat. Seulas senyum sinis terkembang di bibirnya.

"Aku bukan orang yang ingkar janji."

.

.

Chanyeol mendatangi kelas Baekhyun, menimbulkan kehebohan bagi murid lainnya. Lelaki itu menepuk kepala Baekhyun hingga pemuda itu tersadar dari tidurnya.

"Aish... Kenapa?"

"Ikut aku, penting!"

Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun menjauhi kelas. Mereka berlari-lari di sepanjang koridor. Tujuan utama Chanyeol adalah atap sekolah. Namun, secara mendadak ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Apa maksudmu_"

"Sst... Diam."

Lelaki itu mendorong tubuh Baekhyun, tepatnya menghimpitnya di dinding. Derap langkah terdengar, beberapa orang berjas ada disana.

Chanyeol membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Matanya tak henti-hentinya mengawasi orang-orang disana. Mereka bersembunyi di baliik tangga.

Baekhyun mendongak, ingin protes sebenarnya. Namun, melihat wajah itu dalam jarak sedekat ini membuatnya enggan melempar protes, terlebih mulutnya memang tidak bisa berbicara sekarang. Ia bisa merasakan nafas hangat itu kembali menyapu wajahnya dengan pelan. Ini adalah sosok Phoenix, sisi lain dari seorang Phoenix yang dingin dan menakutkan.

"Mereka datang." Bisik Chanyeol.

Salah satu pria berjas disana sepertinya menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun. Ia berjalan mendekati dua orang itu. Maka dengan cepat, Chanyeol segera memeluk Baekhyun, memposisikan kepalanya di ceruk leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkesiap, tangannya refleks mencengkram rambut Chanyeol. Apalagi ketika tak sengaja bibir tebal itu menyentuh lehernya.

Si Pria berjas terkejut melihat posisi intim dua siswa di hadapannya. Ia sampai lupa tujuan awalnya. Dengan kikuk, pria itu menggaruk tengkuknya lalu segera berlalu dari sana.

"Dasar anak-anak zaman sekarang, tidak tau tempat." komentarnya sebelum pergi.

Disaat pria-pria itu pergi, Chanyeol segera melepas 'pelukannya'. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu tersenyum lega.

Baekhyun berdehem, mengusir perasaan aneh dihatinya.

"Apa maksudmu? Dan siapa orang tadi?"

"Itu, mereka orang suruhan ayahmu. Secara tak sengaja, aku mendengar percakapan guru Han dan ayahmu. Ayahmu bilang dia akan membawamu pulang, ingin membicarakan suatu hal. Aku tingin kau_"

"apa hobimu mencampuri urusan orang lain?"

"Baek, bukan begitu_"

"Cukup, Park Chanyeol. Kau seolah bertingkah tau dengan semuanya. Berhenti bersikap seperti itu, urus urusanmu sendiri!" Teriak Baekhyun tidak suka.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka! Aku tidak ingin kau dipukuli lagi, aku tidak ingin kau merasakan sakit lagi, kenapa kau tidak mengerti?!" Balas Chanyeol sengit, nafasnya terengah-engah, menahan emosi.

"Kau mengasihaniku? Itu bukan urusanmu Chanyeol. Kau tidak usah memberi simpati, itu hanya akan membuatku tampak menyedihkan." Ujar Baekhyun, kali ini dengan nada suara yang lemah.

"Aku tidak... Aku hanya ingin melindungimu, itu saja..."

Baekhyun terkekeh geli, bukan! Ia hanya bersandiwara. Sejujurnya, ada perasaan hangat. Ternyata di dunia ini masih ada yang ingin melindunginya?

"Tidak perlu, aku cukup kuat melindungi diriku sendiri."

"Tetapi matamu berkata tidak." Lirih Chanyeol.

"Hentikan! Jangan pernah bertindak seperti ini lagi, kau begitu menjijikkan."

Chanyeol menatap kosong punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh. Ia meremas dada sebelah kirinya. Rasanya, kenapa begitu sakit? Baru kali ini dia merasakan perasaan sakit yang seperti ini.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, jika aku melakukannya karena aku peduli dan... Aku menyayangimu. Dasar bajingan tengik!"

Seseorang di atas tangga membelalakkan matanya. Ia mendengar semuanya. Sedekat itukah hubungan mereka sekarang? Orang itu meneteskan air matanya. Menatap sendu lelaki dibawahnya.

"Sepertinya Byun Baekhyun telah berhasil menghancurkan impianku... Lagi." Ucap lelaki bersurai keemasan itu.

.

.

Perkataan Chanyeol tadi siang membuat Baekhyun dilanda perasaan hangat dan kesal di saat bersamaan. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin.

'Apakah, tatapan mataku begitu jelas jika aku terluka?'

Baekhyun memegang pipinya, bekas tamparan sang ayah masih terjiplak jelas disana.

'Dia berniat melindungiku.'

Baekhyun menunduk sedih. Tadi siang, saat ia sampai di rumahnya, tuan Byun kembali memukul dirinya dengan alasan jika Baekhyun mempermalukan dirinya. Mata sipit Baekhyun masih merekam dengan jelas, kemarahan sang ayah disebabkan oleh lembaran fotonya bersama Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin menjadi menyimpang? Tidak cukupkah kau membuatku sengsara?!"

'Justru kau yang membuat hidupku sengsara, ayah...'

Baekhyun menengadahkan wajahnya agar air matanya tidak menetes.

"Brengsek!" Umpatnya, menyalurkan emosi yang ia miliki.

Ponselnya berbunyi, Sebuah pesan singkat. Seseorang yang tak dikenal menghubunginya. Ini nomor baru.

Dengan rasa penasaran, ia mulai membaca pesan tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama, Baekhyun segera berlari, mengambil kunci mobilnya. Ia segera pergi menuju tempat yang ditujunya. Menemui seseorang yang telah lama ia rindukan...

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Long time no see guys! Maaf buat keterlambatannya. Sumpah, aku lagi sibuk ujian formatif, jadi ya gitu. Lagian, sempat kena virus 'stuck', makanya gini... Maaf ya? Padahal aku udh janji update fast kemarin itu. Huhu...**

 **Semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan kalian.**

 **Buat yang reviews, thanks ya ? Kalian itu yang buat aku semangat lanjutin ini lagi.**

 **Chapter depan mungkin bakal jadi adegan klimaks, atau semi-klimaks(?) , hehe... Tunggu aja deh rencana Vernon berjalan.**

 **Oke, sekian bacotannya.**

 **Buat yang mau berteman dengan author dandelionleon, silahkan berteman di :**

 **Fb : Rizki Zelinskaya**

 **Twitter : Yeollo_Banana (tambahkan tanda 'at' di depannya)**

 **oke, see you in next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12 : His Debility

**Title : Lightsaber**

 **Author : DandelionLeon**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Choi Vernon, Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, and other cast temukan sendiri.**

 **Genre : Romance/? , Drama, Friendship, School-life**

 **Rate : T - M**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine. Cast disini cuma pinjam nama.**

 **Warning! Yaoi, Typo, Bahasa kasar, alur gak jelas, dimohon tinggalkan jejak dengan review yang baik, tidak menerima judge.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan mengintai kediaman Byun dari jarak jauh. Seulas senyum licik terpatri di bibirnya. Rencana Vernon benar-benar briiliant menurutnya. Memancing musuh dengan sesuatu yang berharga dari miliknya. Terdengar klasik, namun sepertinya itu berhasil karena kini Baekhyun berjalan terburu menuju mobilnya.

Alih-alih merasa begitu senang, Luhan justru merasakan suatu keganjilan. Rasa penasaran membebani pemikirannya tentang siapa sosok masa lalu Baekhyun yang dimaksud Vernon sebenarnya. Namun siapa yang peduli? Yang terpenting dengan ini Baekhyun akan hancur, itu yang ia inginkan sejak dulu.

Vernon sengaja mengirimi Baekhyun pesan. Mengatakan jika ia adalah 'teman lama' yang dimaksud pemuda itu. Reaksi luar biasa, Baekhyun terpancing dengan mudah. Sepertinya pemuda itu tidak curiga sama sekali. Jika sang mangsa telah masuk ke dalam perangkap, maka tinggal menjalankan misi utama mereka.

'Dengan cara apa menghancurkannya? Byun Baekhyun takkan tumbang hanya karena pukulan.'

Seringai Vernon melebar, saat mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda berwajah cantik itu.

'Harga diri adalah hal terpenting di hidupnya. Aku akan menghancurkan harga dirinya, dengan demikian kesombongan Baekhyun akan hancur.'

Luhan masih tak mengerti akan perkataan Vernon tersebut.

'M-maksudmu... Kau akan_'

'Mungkin mencoba tubuhnya sekali takkan masalah bukan? Aku yakin, Byun Baekhyun akan merasa hancur.'

Luhan tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Perkataan Vernon tentang rencana busuknya membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri. Terlalu lama berkutat dengan pemikirannya, ia sampai lupa jika Baekhyun sudah pergi menjauhi kediamannya. Luhan segera menghubungi Vernon di markas utama.

.

.

Baekhyun Mengendarai mobil dengan pemikiran berkecamuk. Deretan pesan singkat yang ia terima tadi membuatnya diliputi perasaan senang namun juga bimbang. Sejujurnya ia merasa kebingungan, hampir tiga tahun berlalu dan baru kini Xiumin menghubunginya?

'Hai Baek? Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku sedang di Korea sekarang. Bisakah kita bertemu? Aku ingin membicarakan satu hal. Temui aku di Eclaire café di daerah Hongdae. Aku merindukanmu, Xiumin.'

Baekhyun tesenyum tipis, ia akan meluruskan masalah yang belum ia selesaikan sebelumnya.

CKIITTTT...

Terlalu asyik dalam dunianya, hingga fokusnya hampir buyar. Jantung Baekhyun berdetak cepat saat menyadari jika ia hampir menabrak seseorang. Dengan cepat Baekhyun keluar dari mobilnya, ia ingin melihat keadaan seseorang yang hampir menjadi korban tabrakannya.

"Ommo! Bibi Park?"

Wanita paruh baya itu terkejut melihat kehadiran Baekhyun. Ia bersusah payah bangkit dengan bantuan Baekhyun. Wajah nyonya Park terlihat pucat. Melihat hal tersebut, Baekhyun segera membawa wanita itu duduk di depan pertokoan. Orang-orang yang semula ramai mulai membubarkan diri.

"Maafkan aku, bibi. Aku terlalu terburu-buru."

"Tidak apa-apa, bibi hanya terkejut."

Baekhyun menatap nyonya Park dengan rasa bersalah. Ia tersenyum tipis saat wanita itu menepuk tangannya pelan.

"Ibu! Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Baekhyun terkejut saat Chanyeol datang secara tiba-tiba dengan menenteng plastik belanjaan. Penampilannya benar-benar berbeda dari Chanyeol yang biasanya. Ia hanya mengenakan kaos oblong biru dengan celana selutut hitam dan sendal jepit. Jika keadaannya memungkinkan, mungkin Baekhyun akan mengejek Chanyeol habis-habisan. Phoenix si anak yang patuh terhadap ibunya.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa_"

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana?! Jika ibu tertabrak bagaimana?! Siapa pelakunya? Aku akan_ Hey! Kenapa ada makhluk ini?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan datar. Ia kembali mengelus pundak nyonya Park.

"Jangan bilang jika si pendek ini pelakunya?"

"Ya, aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Baekhyun mengakui.

Chanyeol menatap ibunya shock. Kenapa dunia itu begitu sempit? Kenapa si pendek ini selalu ada dimana-mana?

"Bibi, sepertinya aku harus pamit. Ada suatu hal yang harus ku temui secepatnya. Lain kali aku akan menjengukmu ke rumah."

"Iya, berhati-hatilah jika berkendara."

Baekhyun membungkukkan dirinya. Ia menatap Chanyeol sejenak lalu berjalan terburu menuju mobilnya.

"Yeol? Ayo, kita pulang."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Saat hendak meninggalkan tempat tersebut, matanya melihat benda persegi panjang berwarna keemasan. Ia segera meraihnya lalu mulai mengotak-atik benda tersebut.

"Punya Baekhyun?"

Ia menghela nafas pelan, sepertinya hidupnya memang selalu terkait dengan Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini. Entahlah itu bisa disebut sebagai kemalangan atau justru keberuntungan.

"Setelah ini, aku akan mengantarkannya."

.

.

Chanyeol telah selesai dengan urusannya untuk mengantar sang ibu sampai ke rumah dengan selamat. Ia izin pamit setelahnya untuk mengantar ponsel Baekhyun kepada orangnya. Namun, baru saja ia meninggalkan kediamannya sejenak, ia tak tau akan pergi kemana.

Pemuda itu lalu mencoba mengecheck isi ponsel Baekhyun. Dimulai dari daftar panggilan masuk dan keluar. Lalu pesan masuk. Satu pesan masuk terakhir menarik perhatiannya. Ia tersenyum senang, baiklah... Sepertinya tidak akan sulit menemukan anak itu.

"Hongdae ya? Baiklah."

.

.

Café tersebut terlihat cukup ramai. Banyak muda-mudi yang menhabiskan waktu disana. Entah itu untuk kencan, minum kopi, berkumpul bersama teman atau sekedar menikmati fasilitas Wi-fi gratis. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru café. Seorang pelayan menghampirinya.

"Anda bernama Byun Baekhyun? Silahkan ikuti saya, Teman anda sudah menunggu anda."

Baekhyun mengikuti si pelayan tanpa rasa ragu sedikit pun. Ia tidak sabar ingin bertemu Xiumin secepatnya. Tetapi yang ia dapati justru kekosongan.

"Dimana dia?" Tanyanya heran.

"Ah, dia sedang ke toilet. Tuan Xiumin sudah memesankan minuman kesukaan anda."

Baekhyun duduk, ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat espresso hangat sudah tersaji di atas meja.

'Ini memang Xiumin hyung, dia masih mengingat minuman kesukaanku.' Batinnya bersorak senang.

Byun Baekhyun itu hanya terlihat kuat di depan. Namun, ia tetaplah seseorang yang polos. Pemuda itu tanpa rasa curiga langsung menikmati secangkir espressonya. Berulang kali ia mengecheck arloji di tangannya, namun kedatangan Xiumin tak kunjung ada. Rasa kantuk yang hebat tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Di sisa kesadarannya, Baekhyun baru menyadari keganjilan dari ini semua. Sepertinya, ia dijebak.

Salah seorang pemuda mendekati meja Baekhyun. Ia segera memapah tubuh itu seolah sedang membawa temannya agar tidak dicurigai sama sekali. Setelah sampai di depan Café tersebut, sekitar empat lelaki lainnya membawa tubuh Baekhyun masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil hitam. Mobil tersebut melaju dengan kencang menuju suatu tempat.

Chanyeol baru saja tiba disana, matanya membola saat melihat Baekhyun dibawa dengan sebuah mobil. Fikirannya mengira jika itu orang-orang suruhan tuan Byun.

"Baekhyun!"

Ia mencoba berteriak, walau nihil hasilnya.

Tanpa fikir panjang, Chanyeol segera melajukan motor hitamnya dengan kecepatan kencang.

Bukan hal sulit baginya mengejar keberadaan mobil tadi. Orang-orang tadi bergerak pada jalan satu jalur. Ingatan Chanyeol begitu kuat, ia sudah menghafal nomor plat mobil tadi, sehingga tak mudah mencarinya.

Jarak lima meter saat lampu merah, mobil tersebut langsung ia lihat. Ia berpura-pura tidak melihat, bertindak tidak mencurigakan. Dari balik kaca helmnya ia bisa melihat, Baekhyun pingsan dalam dekapan seseorang. Perasaan tidak suka langsung menghantuinya.

Lampu hujau menyala, menandakan seluruh kendaraan harus segera melaju. Chanyeol mulai melakukan aksi pengintaiannya. Entahlah kemana tujuan mereka sebenarnya. Hampir sepuluh menit, hingga kini Chanyeol berada di kawasan perumahan elit Gangnam. Mobil tadi berhenti di sebuah rumah berpagar tinggi. Ia berdecak karena tidak bisa masuk ke dalam sana.

"Sial! Ayo berfikir Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol memilih memarkirkan motornya di tempat yang ia rasa aman. Ia berjalan menuju depan pagar tinggi rumah tersebut. Mencoba mengukur apakah ia bisa melompatinya. Seulas senyuman miring terlukis di bibirnya.

"Baiklah, pagar ini takkan bisa mengalahkan Phoenix."

Sementara itu di dalam kawasan rumah tersebut. Baekhyun di bawa pada sebuah kamar. Seseorang telah menunggunya disana.

"Vernon-ssi, kami telah membawanya."

"Baik, letakkan dia di atas ranjangku. Jangan sampai menyakitinya."

Para suruhan lelaki itu menuruti perintah Vernon. Setelahnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi keluar, memberi privasi pada tuan rumah mereka.

Lelaki berwajah kebarat-baratan itu mendekati Baekhyun yang teridur dengan pulasnya. Ia mengelus wajah halus Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar cantik, Baekhyunku. Sayang sekali, kau terlalu angkuh hanya untuk menerima perasaanku."

"..."

"Kau normal, hahaha. Ya... Normal. Tetapi, malam ini aku akan mematahkan segalanya. Kau akan merasakan penghinaan luar biasa setelah ini."

Pemuda itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Bibirnya menyentuh bibir manis Baekhyun. Merasa candu, kecupan tak cukup ia rasa. Maka, pemuda itu mulai melumat bibir tersebut dengan menuntut.

Si rambut merah mulai terusik dari tidurnya. Lamat-lamat kesadarannya mulai kembali. Alisnya tertaut melihat seseorang berada dalam jarak yang begitu dekat dengannya. Seakan tersadar, Baekhyun segera mendorongnya menjauh. matanya menajam menatap siapa sosok yang baru saja menciumnya kini.

"Menjauh dariku brengsek!"

"Hey! Santai saja okay? Aku tidak akan melukaimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek.

"Apa ini cara terakhirmu untuk menjatuhkanku Choi Vernon? Tidakkah ini terlalu rendahan?" Komentar Baekhyun sinis.

Vernon segera memerangkapnya saat Baekhyun mencoba beranjak dari atas ranjangnya.

"kenapa? Aku tidak peduli. Kau tau? Sudah lama aku ingin melakukan ini."

"Kau sakit! Lepaskan aku!" Bentak Baekhyun saat Vernon menahannya semakin kuat. Kekuatannya pergi entah kemana, seolah raib begitu saja. Rasa pening seolah masih menguasai kepalanya.

"Dengar Baekhyun! Ini wilayah kekuasaanku, kau tak bisa pergi dari sini tanpa seizinku!"

"Kau_ lepaskan aku! Apa maumu?!"Tanya Baekhyun penuh emosi. Ia mencoba menghindari Vernon yang mencoba menciumnya kembali.

"Mauku? Bercinta denganmu mungkin?"

"Lebih baik aku bertarung sampai mati dari pada melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti itu! Tidakkah kau sadar? Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu!"

Pandangan Vernon menggelap, ia menggeram. Tangannya mencengkram pipi Baekhyun.

"Maka dari itu, aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku!" Bentaknya keras.

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Ini bukan Vernon yang biasanya. Tidak ada tawa menyebalkan atau seringai mengejek. Baekhyun jadi teringat akan kejadian itu kembali.

"Kenapa diam? Kau takut? Dimana sisi 'ketua' yang kau miliki Baekhyun? Ayo, lawan aku."

PLAKKK...

Sebuah tamparan mengenai pipi Vernon. Baekhyun menatapnya begitu tajam. Ia benar-benar muak dengan ini semua.

"Kau kira aku takut padamu? Jangan mimpi!"

Pemuda di depannya menatap Baekhyun berang. Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu membuka laci nakas untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Kau yang memaksaku melakukannya."

Diameter mata Baekhyun melebar. Ia hendak berlari namun terjatuh, kepalanya begitu pusing. Entah obat apa yang ditaruh pada minumannya tadi. Lelaki itu jatuh terduduk dilantai. Mengundang gelak tawa Vernon.

"Kehilangan kekuatan eoh? Obat itu seharusnya akan membuatmu tertidur sampai pagi hari. Sayang sekali, kau cepat sekali sadarnya."

Baekhyun merasakan perih dipipinya saat tamparan itu mengenai pipinya. Ia menatap Vernon tak terbaca. Pemuda itu mencoba memberontak saat Vernon menariknya paksa ke atas ranjang. Tangannya diikat dengan seutas tali.

Baekhyun mencoba tenang, walau ia mulai khawatir. Apalagi ketika Vernon mulai membuka kancing kemejanya dengan paksa.

"L-lepaskan_"

Baekhyun merasa jijik saat pemuda diatasnya melayangkan ciuman pada seluruh lehernya. Ia benar-benar merasa terhina, takut dan merasa jijik. Baekhyun berharap akan ada yang menolongnya, sekalipun presentasinya begitu kecil.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan penuh hati-hati. Penjagaan di rumah luas ini begitu ketat ternyata. Sepertinya pemilik rumah ini benar-benar kaya. Chanyeol bersembunyi saat dua orang pemuda melewati lorong yang semula ia lalui. Ia bersembunyi di balik guci besar.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan dilakukan tuan Vernon pada pemuda tadi?"

"entahlah, aku juga bingung mengapa ia membawanya ke kamar."

"Hey! Jangan katakan jika dia ingin menikmati tubuh itu!"

Tubuh Chanyeol menegang saat mendengar potongan percakapan dari dua orang tersebut. Vernon? Jadi pelaku penculikan ini adalah Vernon? Lalu, maksudnya menikmati...

"Sial!" Bisik Chanyeol lirih.

Sekelebat pemikiran mengerikan menghampirinya. Ia harus mencari letak kamar Vernon berada. Tidak! Baekhyun tidak boleh terluka. Geraman marah terdengar dari mulutnya.

Chanyeol menaiki tangga dengan waspada. Ia melirik kesekitarnya. Tidak ada orang disini. Matanya mulai menelusuri beberapa pintu disana. Ia mulai frustasi.

"Aish! Kenapa banyak sekali pintunya?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat. Ia mulai melangkah lagi. Namun saat hendak melewati sebuah kamar, ia mendengar suara lirih.

"Nhh... Lepaskan... Brengsekhh..."

Rahang Chanyeol mengetat, tangannya mengepal dengan erat. Ia berjanji akan membunuh Vernon setelah ini.

Ia mencoba membuka kenop pintu itu, sayang sekali terkunci. Chanyeol mulai frustasi.

"Baek?! Baekhyun?! Kau di dalam?!"

Ia menggedor pintu tersebut membabi buta, tak peduli jika penjaga di rumah ini memergokinya.

"Brengsek! Buka pintunya! CHOI VERNON! KELUAR KAU KEPARAT!"

Chanyeol mulai berang saat mendengar suara aneh dari dalam sana. Tak hilang akal, ia mulai menendangi pintu kayu tersebut dengan seluruh kekuatannya.

"Argghhh!"

BRAKKK...

Matanya menggelap saat melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Baekhyun tampak begitu berantakan. Pakaiannya telah raib, menyisakan celana dalamnya. Tangannya terikat, begitu pula dengan kakinya. Lebih merasa marah saat melihat Vernon menikmati tubuh itu.

Ia menelan ludahnya, Chanyeol segera menarik paksa pundak telanjang Vernon. Tanpa aba-aba langsung menghadiahi wajah pemuda itu dengan pukulan kerasnya.

"Hey! Kau! Kenapa kau kesini? Dasar pengganggu!"

BUGGHHH..

"Diam kau keparat!"

Chanyeol membanting tubuh itu ke dinding. Ia mulai menendangi tubuh Vernon brutal. Tak memberi kesempatan sedikit pun pada sang musuh untuk membalas.

Tubuh Vernon melemas, darah segar keluar dari mulutnya saat Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya menendang ulu hatinya. Chanyeol meraih vas bunga di dekatnya. Ingin memukul kepala Vernon. Tetapi sebuah suara menghentikan aksinya.

"C-cukup... Hentikan..."

Tangan Chanyeol bergetar. Ia menutup matanya rapat. Ia kembali meletakkan vas bunganya di tempat semula. Ia menatap rendah tubuh Vernon yang terkapar.

"Kau tau? Seorang lelaki sejati takkan melakukan hal seperti ini. Kau benar-benar rendah!"

Chanyeol beralih, ia mendekati Baekhyun. Pemuda itu membuka tali yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Baekhyun. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat saat melihat beberapa 'tanda' di leher Baekhyun.

Pemuda itu membuka mantel yang ia kenakan lalu memakaikannya pada tubuh Baekhyun. Setelah selesai memakaikan celananya, Ia mengangkat tubuh itu.

Chanyeol berjalan santai, wajahnya terlihat begitu datar. Ia menatap beberapa penjaga yang menghadangnya.

"Menyingkir kalian." Ujarnya dingin.

"Polisi akan segera sampai sekitar lima menit lagi. Jika kalian tetap menahan kami, maka bersiaplah mereka akan menangkap kalian atas laporan penculikan."

"..."

Tak ada sahutan sama sekali dari seluruh penjaga tersebut.

"Tuan Muda kalian sudah terkapar. Lebih baik urus saja dia."

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat mereka membiarkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi dari sana.

Baekhyun hanya diam, membiarkan Chanyeol membawanya. Entah mengapa, ia merasakan kenyamanan saat berada di pelukan lelaki ini.

"Kau bisa naik motor ini?" Tanya Chanyeol setengah berbisik.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia menaiki motor tersebut. Tangannya mengerakan mantel yang ada di tubuhnya.

"Peluk aku." perintah Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun melakukannya, tanpa protes sedikit pun. Chanyeol yakin, pemuda di belakangnya kini sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja saat ini.

.

.

Baekhyun menolak pulang ke rumahnya. Ia tak ingin bertemu sang ayah. Maka dari itu Chanyeol berinisiatif membawa pemuda itu ke markasnya, tempatnya biasa berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Kebetulan, disini sunyi. Chanyeol tau, Baekhyun butuh tempat sepi sekarang. Ia tak akan membawa Baekhyun ke rumah. Beribu pertanyaan dari orang tuanya pasti langsung memborbardir, mengingat keadaan Baekhyun yang begitu kacau.

"Istirahatlah. Ini tempat tidurku. Aku akan tidur di luar."

Baekhyun masih diam, tak berbicara sedikitpun. Kepalanya masih tertunduk dalam-dalam.

"Katakan sesuatu Baek, ku mohon. Ini bukan dirimu!"

Chanyeol tersentak, suara isakan Baekhyun seakan menyayat hatinya yang terdalam.

Tangisan Baekhyun pecah setelahnya. Terdengar begitu pilu. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan mata sendu. Dengan segera ia memeluk tubuh tersebut dalam pelukannya.

"Menangislah..."

"A-aku benci... bajingan itu benar-benar... Menjijikkan..."

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Di usapnya rambut Baekhyun pelan. Ciuman-ciuman ringan ia daratkan di puncak kepala anak itu.

"Ssshh... Ada aku disini, jangan menangis, hm?"

Suara tangisan tersebut terdengar kian besar. Memenuhi heningnya malam disekitar mereka. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun menangis dalam pelukannya.

'Bagilah rasa sakitmu padaku...'

.

.

Tangisan Baekhyun mereda, nafasnya mulai terdengar teratur. Ia merasa nyaman dalam pelukan pemuda tampan itu. Tepukan-tepukan kecil di punggungnya membuat Baekhyun merasa begitu tenang

"Maaf..."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Kau boleh menertawakanku. Ketua lightsaber tak sehebat yang terlihat." Ujar Baekhyun lirih.

"Bahkan seorang pembunuh pun memiliki kelemahan, kau tidak perlu malu menunjukkannya."

"Aku benci choi Vernon." Bisik Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin menghilangkan bekasnya, ini menjijikkan!"

Baekhyun menggosok lehernya keras hingga menimbulkan ruam merah yang semakin mencolok.

Chanyeol segera menangkap tangan itu. Ia mengecupnya dengan lembutnya.

"Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

"Tidak! Aku ingin menghilangkannya, aku merasa... Aku... Aku begitu lemah, kenapa aku tidak bisa melawannya? Bodoh!"

Chanyeol menggeram, kepalan tangannya mengerat. Ia bersumpah, Choi Vernon takkan hidup tenang mulai sekarang.

"tidurlah Baek, kau harus mengumpulkan tenagamu untuk melawan Vernon."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol. Lelaki ini, kenapa ia peduli sekali kepadanya? Selama ini, Baekhyun tak pernah menunjukkan sikap baiknya sama sekali bukan?

"Kenapa kau peduli kepadaku?"

Sejenak Chanyeol tersentak mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, namun pada detik berikutnya senyumnya terkembang dengan lembut.

"Jika aku mengatakannya kau takkan menganggap itu serius. Kau tau sendiri jawabannya."

Baekhyun terdiam, hingga Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar berukuran kecil tersebut. Mengetahui jawabannya? Baekhyun tak bodoh untuk menangkap arti tatapan atau perilaku Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini kepadanya. Mungkinkah... 'dia menyukaiku?'

.

.

Insiden kemarin membuat Chanyeol berubah lebih perhatian terhadap Baekhyun, walau tak secara gamblang ia melakukannya. Baekhyun sudah kembali seperti biasa, walau sikap diamnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Kai dan Sehun langsung memberi pertanyaan beruntut perihal kejadian kemarin. Chanyeol sengaja memberitahu dua orang itu agar mereka bisa menjaga Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku tau, dia terlihat kuat. Namun, ada saat dimana ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jadi, kalian sebagai sahabatnya ku harap bisa selalu ada di dekatnya."

Sehun berdecih kala itu, terlihat tidak senang dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Memangnya siapa dia berani memerintah? Begitulah pemikirannya yang didasari kecemburuan itu.

Tetapi tetap saja, baik Kai maupun Sehun begitu berang terhadap Vernon dan berucap syukur karena Chanyeol datang disaat yang tepat. Kejadian seperti ini tak pernah sekalipun terpikirkan oleh mereka, sama sekali tidak.

"Choi Vernon... Aku akan menghancurkannya."

"Sudahlah Sehun, jangan terlalu terbawa emosi. Kita lakukan dengan cara halus."

"Tidak Kai, aku setuju dengan Sehun. Manusia sepertinya harus kita hancurkan dengan kasar sebelum dia bertindak aneh lagi." Ujar Chanyeol.

Kai terlihat menimbang-nimbang ucapan Chanyeol. Tidak! Choi Vernon adalah orang yang sulit ditebak dan berbahaya. Koneksinya begitu luas. Mereka harus membuat taktik jitu untuk menghancurkannya sebelum menyerang. Tidak bisa melawan dengan emosi yang menggebu-gebu seperti ini.

"Dia berbahaya, kita tidak bisa menyerangnya begitu saja kawan."

Mereka bertiga menghela nafas panjang. Perbincangan mereka sepertinya nihil akan hasil. Lamunan mereka tersentak sesaat Baekhyun masuk dengan raut wajah heran. Ia menatap Chanyeol cukup lama.

"Sejak kapan kalian dekat?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya asal. Mata Baekhyun masih memperhatikan raut wajah Chanyeol dengan jelas. Mencoba mencari tau hal apa yang membuat Chanyeol bisa seakur ini dengan Kai, apalagi Sehun yang diketahui selalu panas jika berdekatan dengan Chanyeol. Lama ia berfikir, akhirnya jawaban itu muncul. Chanyeol pasti sudah memberitahukan kejadian kemarin, batinnya gusar.

Sehun berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah dingin. Seolah ia bisa saja menguliti Baekhyun hanya dengan tatapannya saja.

"Sehun, kenapa kau_"

"Kau benar-benar sialan Baek."

"..."

"Bisa-bisanya kau tidak memberitahukan kejadian seperti itu pada kami?"

Nada suara Sehun terdengar sangat datar, sarat akan kemarahan tersirat di dalamnya. Baekhyun mengerti itu.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian menganggapku lemah dan_"

"That's bullshit Baekhyun! Berhenti mencari alasan! Kami sahabatmu! dan berhenti memasang topeng seolah kau baik-baik saja!"

Teriakan Sehun menggema, mengejutkan nurani Baekhyun. Ia bahkan tak berani hanya untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Baru kali ini Sehun berani membentaknya. Sehun yang ia kenal memang memiliki tempramen buruk, namun tidak jika itu dengannya. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun merasakan rasa kaget yang luar biasa.

"Sehun cukup! Baekhyun mungkin butuh waktu untuk menceritakannya." sahut Kai menengahi agar Sehun tidak membentak Baekhyun lebih dari itu.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam? Dimana letak kekuatanmu itu eoh? Apa ketua lightsaber tidak kuat hanya untuk sekedar bercerita?" Pertanyaan sakartik tersebut membuat Kai hendak melerai kembali namun Baekhyun lebih dulu untuk angkat suara.

"Lalu... Aku harus apa? Aku harus menceritakan semua kesakitanku? Menangis dengan menjijikkan lalu aku akan dianggap lemah lagi. Aku malu Sehun! Aku merasa terhina! Kau tidak akan mengerti!"

Sehun yang semula ingin marah kembali terdiam saat Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang basah. Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti bagaimana penderitaan lelaki itu selama ini. Disakiti oleh orang-orang yang begitu ia sayangi, rasanya pasti menyakitkan. Sehun seharusnya merangkul Baekhyun, bukan menyudutkannya seolah Baekhyun tak menganggap keberadaan mereka sama sekali.

Lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu hendak mengusap wajah Baekhyun, namun dengan cepat ditepis oleh tangan kurus pemuda manis itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti, aku... Aku benci dengan diriku sendiri."

Suara Baekhyun mengecil, menahan suara tangis yang akan keluar. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tanpa bisa diartikan apa maksud dari pandangannya itu. Ia mencoba mengejar Baekhyun saat pemuda itu memilih berjalan keluar setelah sebelumnya membanting pintu dengan kuat. Sehun jatuh terduduk, memijit kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Kenapa dia berucap seperti itu?" Satu pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol secara spontan.

Kai menoleh, hendak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol sebisanya. Namun, Sehun lebih dulu memotong.

"Dia membenci dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun menganggap orang-orang yang ia sayangi menghilang karena dirinya. Dia seperti hidup dibayangi rasa bersalah dan penyesalan." Lirih Sehun.

Ini kali pertama Chanyeol melihat bagaimana terlukanya seorang Oh Sehun. Pemuda yang biasa dikenal arogan dan dingin itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Ibunya meninggal karena menyelamatkannya dari kecelakaan. Dia merasa jika semua karena kesalahannya. Sehingga, ayahnya harus kehilangan orang yang ia cintai. Tidak hanya itu, Baekhyun juga pernah melakukan kesalahan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dulu, dia memiliki seorang sahabat yang sudah ia anggap seperti hyungnya, mataharinya, cahayanya. Namun, lagi-lagi Baekhyun merasa jika dia penyebab orang itu kehilangan mimpinya."

Chanyeol pernah mendengar cerita ini sebelumnya. Cerita terakhir membuat rasa penasarannya menjadi-jadi. Ia mencoba bertanya, namun Kai lebih dulu menyambung cerita Sehun.

"Namanya Kim Xiumin, dia siswa pindahan dari China. Hanya dia yang mampu membuat Baekhyun menjadi Baekhyun yang ceria. Namun, pada suatu ketika, Cho Vernon menghancurkannya."

Chanyeol terlihat kaget saat mendengar nama itu. Lagi?

"Dia begitu menyukai Baekhyun karena pernah sekali Baekhyun menyelamatkannya dari incaran siswa nakal sekolah. Rasa kagum itu berubah menjadi cinta. Ia begitu terobsesi kepada Baekhyun hingga selalu menempeli Baekhyun kemana saja. Pada akhirnya ia mengaku, ia mencintai Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang normal terang saja membenci itu. Ia memaki Vernon, mengusirnya menjauh. Yang membuat Vernon merasa terkhianati adalah, kedekatan Baekhyun dan Xiumin. Sejak itu ia berusaha menghancurkan kedekatan mereka berdua."

"Jadi... Dimana Xiumin sekarang?"

"Tidak ada yang tau, sejak kejadian itu dia menghilang. Xiumin begitu mencintai sepakbola, namun pada satu ketika Vernon mencoba mencelakainya. Baekhyun menolongnya saat itu. Tetapi... Aku tidak tau pasti. Pada akhirnya, Xiumin harus merelakan kakinya lumpuh."

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Jadi, semua berawal dari cinta? Tidakkah ini begitu ironi? Chanyeol terkekeh tak percaya. Baekhyun... Jadi ini masalah terberat yang ia punya? Chanyeol mengutuk kebodohannya yang tidak bisa menyimpulkannya sejak awal.

"Aku akan mencari keberadaan Baekhyun."

Setelahnya Chanyeol keluar untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Tujuan utamanya sudah jelas, rooftop. Sesampainya disana, ia melihat Baekhyun menangis, tidak seperti kemarin. Kali ini benar-benar seperti ia mengeluarkan semua emosinya yang terpendam sejak lama.

"Pergi dari sini! Kau akan menrtawaiku bukan?"

Bukannya menjauh, Chanyeol justru berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Ia segera berlari memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Walau beberapa kali Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu, pada akhirnya lelaki itu menyerah. Ia menjadikan dada Chanyeol sebagai sandarannya.

"Aku benci semua ini! Kenapa aku tidak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang mengerikan ini? Apa salahku? Tidak cukupkah pukulan dari ayah yang selalu ku terima? Sakit sekali! Kenapa Vernon masih ingin melihatku hancur? Dan saat begini, Sehun justru menyalahkan aku."

Chanyeol hanya diam, tak berniat memberi ocehan berupa ucapan empati atau apapun itu. Yang ia tau, Baekhyun hanya butuh pelampiasan amarah.

Baekhyun menjambaki rambutnya sendiri hingga terlihat berantakan. Chanyeol mencoba menghentikannya. Ia tak ingin Baekhyun menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Namun, Baekhyun masih kekeuh melakukan aksinya itu.

"Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri Baekhyun! Kau tidak bersalah! Semua terjadi bukan karena kau! Semua adalah takdir Tuhan."

Baekhyun tertawa keras, membuat Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Takdir Tuhan eoh? Lalu mengapa aku?!"

"Dia merasa kau adalah anak yang kuat... Kau kuat makanya diberi cobaan seperti ini."

Baekhyun hendak menangis lagi, namun Chanyeol segera menciumnya. Baekhyun terkejut, namun setelahnya justru ia membalas ciuman Chanyeol. Lelaki jangkung itu terkejut bukan main. Baekhyun menciumnya tak beraturan dan begitu menuntut. Mungkin, ia hanya sedang melampiaskan emosinya. Keduanya bertaut dalam sebuah ciuman panjang nan dalam. Hingga tak menyadari, jika Sehun menatap keduanya terluka dari pintu atap. Lelaki bersurai putih itu memutuskan untuk pergi. Pergi dengan lukanya.

.

.

Luhan menggeram tidak terima. Rencana Vernon gagal total, itu yang ia ketahui. Padahal ia ingin sekali melakukan sebuah pesta jika perlu. Namun nyatanya? Baekhyun masih terlihat baik-baik saja. Yang lebih membuatnya tidak suka adalah, Chanyeol kian hari semakin menjauhinya dan justru selalu menempeli Baekhyun kemana-mana.

Ia menoleh kesana-kemari, melihat tidak ada orang disekitar ruang musik, lelaki itu menghubungi nomor Vernon, untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Kenapa kau bisa gagal! Aku membencinya!"

'...'

"Aku ingin melihat dia menangis! Kau tau bukan? Aku membenci Byun Baekhyun! "

'...'

"Jika kau tidak mau menyakitinya lagi, aku akan bertindak sendiri."

Lelaki itu hendak meninggalkan ruangan musik, namun sebuah lengan menghalangi jalannya. Sosok itu menatapnya sangat tajam. Ia segera memojokkan tubuh Luhan ke dinding.

Lelaki bersurai emas itu pucat pasi. Tangannya bergetar.

"Jadi, kau bekerja sama dengan Vernon?"

"..."

"Jawab aku jalang!"

Luhan menutup matanya saat Sehun membentaknya tepat di depan wajahnya.

Lelaki itu mengangkat wajahnya. Sehun sempat tersentak saat melihat perubahan raut wajah Luhan yang terlihat biasa saja.

"semua orang membenci Byun Baekhyun, jika kau ingin tau. Oh Sehun-ssi. Aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran... Agar dia mengerti bagaimana rasanya dihancurkan."

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti. Ia bahkan hanya terdiam saat Luhan pergi meninggalkannya disana. Luhan, lelaki itu benar-benar diluar dugaannya. .

.

Baekhyun mendengus jengkel saat Chanyeol mencoba mengiburnya dengan bertingkah konyol. Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak insiden dimana ia menangis dengan tidak tau malu di atap, di hadapan seorang Park Chanyeol. Sejak itu, Chanyeol selalu saja mengikutinya. Bertingkah seolah mereka adalah sahabat sejak masih balita.

"Baiklah, kau tidak tertawa juga. Bagaimana jika..."

Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat lucu saat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya secara tiba-tiba. Bayangan ia mencium Chanyeol dengan agresif beberapa waktu lalu seolah kembali terngiang. Kedua pipi putihnya sontak memerah, semerah warna rambutnya.

"... Es krim? Kau mau?"

Baekhyun mendesah lega saat lelaki tinggi itu kembali menjauhkan wajahnya.

"kau fikir aku anak kecil? Sudahlah, hentikan. Aku tidak butuh hiburan seperti ini. Kau tau? Kau begitu ketara jelas."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau menyukaiku bukan? Hentikan semua ini oke? Jauhi aku."

Chanyeol segera menahan lengan kurus Baekhyun yang hendak pergi. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan begitu teduh.

"setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan."

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar kalimat itu. Kalimat serupa yang pernah Xiumin katakan saat lelaki itu berusaha menjadi teman Baekhyun dulu. Keterkejutan Baekhyun tergantikan oleh senyuman getir.

"aku orang yang berbahaya, Chanyeol. Berhentilah memperhatikanku. Aku hanya tidak ingin bergantung lalu ujung-ujungnya akan ditinggalkan."

pegangan tangan Chanyeol terlepas. Baekhyun tidak ingin kehadirannya. Chanyeol paham, lelaki itu tidak menyukai kedekatan seperti ini.

"Park Chanyeol bodoh!"

.

.

Hari ini, Vernon kembali masuk ke sekolah. Beberapa lebam samar masih terlihat di sekitar wajahnya. Misuh-misuh disekitarnya tak ia pedulikan sama sekali. Ia hanya ingin menemui Park Chanyeol.

Tak disangka, orang yang ia cari ada dihadapannya dengan raut datar. Tak ada keramahan seperti hari sebelumnya.

"Sampah sepertimu seharusnya ku hancurkan saja sekalian."

Vernon menyeringai mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang penuh emosi itu.

"Apa kau marah karena hal kemarin? Kau menyukai Baekhyun?"

"Tentu saja, aku bahkan mencintainya." Balas Chanyeol.

Luhan yang secara kebetulan berada disana terdiam. Awalnya ia ingin mendatangi Vernon, namun diurungkannya.

Vernon mengkerut marah. Ia hendak menyerang Chanyeol namun dengan gesit Chanyeol mengelak.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku, kau hanya belum tau benar siapa aku, Vernon-ssi."

Chanyeol segera berlalu dari sana, membuat erangan kecewa dari murid-murid yang gagal melihat pertarungan terdengar. Ia melihat Luhan, hendak menyapanya seperti biasa. Tetapi, Luhan justru mengabaikannya dan pergi begitu saja. Samar-samar di ujung koridor, Luhan menghampiri Vernon.

"Kau kemana saja, selemah itukah dirimu?" Ejek Luhan.

Vernon berdecih tak terima, ia melirik Luhan sinis.

"Terserah apa katamu."

"Kau akan menyerah?"

Vernon menatap Luhan tak mengerti. Tentu saja tidak sebelum Baekhyun hancur. Tetapi, rasanya ia sudah tak memiliki muka lagi untuk menatap Baekhyun. Ia memang begitu rendahan karena menggunakan cara paling kotor seperti itu untuk menyerang lawannya.

"Kau diam, artinya iya. Baiklah... sepertinya, kerjasama kita sampai disini saja. Aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktuku."

Ia hanya dapat menatap punggung Luhan yang mulai menjauh.

"Tidak secepat itu, Luhan."

.

.

Baekhyun menatap kosong lembaran foto yang berserak diatas ranjangnya. Ini kali kesekian paket-paket itu terkirim kepadanya. Ia semakin yakin jika sang pengirim bukan Xiumin. Awalnya dugaannya jatuh kepada Vernon, mengingat ia dijebak dengan cara yang sama kemarin. Namun, jika itu Vernon... Identitasnya sebagai Xiumin palsu sudah Baekhyun ketahui bukan? Jadi... Apa gunanya dia melakukan hal seperti ini lagi?

"Tuan muda, Tuan muda Sehun dan Tuan muda Kai datang berkunjung."

Mendengar suara kepala pelayan Jung, Baekhyun sontak terburu-buru memasukkan foto-foto itu ke dalam kotak yang semula menjadi tempat paket tersebut. Ia segera berjalan keluar, menemui dua sahabatnya tersebut.

"Hey Baek? Kau terlihat cantik tanpa eyelinermu."

Baekhyun menatap Kai tajam, yang dihadiahi kekehan geli dari pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu.

"Tidak ingin berjalan-jalan hari ini?"

"Aku malas keluar Sehun."

"Wow... Apakah sekarang kau mulai betah berdekatan dengan ayahmu?" Sindiran Kai justru membuat mood Baekhyun tidak baik. Orang tuanya itu sudah beberapa hari selalu di rumah. Aksesnya untuk keluar menjadi semakin sedikit mengingat pengawasan tuan Byun semakin menjadi semenjak Baekhyun menghilang satu malam saat penculikan itu terjadi. Tuan Byun memang tidak mengetahui akan hal tersebut. Ia hanya tak ingin Baekhyun melarikan diri dari rumah. Hanya itu. Konyol!

"Jadi, apa kita berniat duduk diam disini saja?" Pertanyaan Kai yang selanjutnya membuat Baekhyun tambah jengkel.

"Sebenarnya ibu Chanyeol mengundangku ke rumahnya untuk makan malam."

Kai mengernyit saat melihat gerak-gerik Baekhyun. Lelaki itu tampak menggaruk pipinya, seperti orang salah tingkah. Matanya beralih melirik Sehun. Pemuda bersurai white blonde itu terlihat diam, namun rahangnya mengeras. Kai jadi ingin menggoda keduanya.

"Aww... Jadi, sudah sedekat apa kau dengan Chanyeol? Bahkan kau sudah mengenal orang tuanya? Chanyeol bergerak cepat ternyata, tidak seperti seseorang."

Baekhyun menarik rambut Kai tanpa perasaan. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu datar.

"sialan kau Kai! Aku hanya menghormati ibunya! Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan si brengsek itu!"

Sehun tersenyum masam mendengarnya. Tidak ada hubungan apapun ya? Jadi... Mereka berciuman dengan intim beberapa waktu lalu apa maksudnya? Sehun tidak bodoh untuk menyadari jika Chanyeol tertarik dengan Baekhyun. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini, lelaki jangkung itu semakin gencar menebar afeksinya kepada Baekhyun seorang. Apa Baekhyun bermaksud merahasiakan hubungannya dan Chanyeol? Atau lelaki itu hanya berniat mempermainkan Chanyeol saja? Itu memang bukan urusan Sehun. Tetapi, rasa tidak rela yang membuat Sehun seperti ini.

"Hey! Kenapa kau melamun? Bantu aku menggunduli rambutnya!"

"Baek... Bagaimana jika kami juga ikut ke rumah Chanyeol?" Ucapan Sehun membuat Kai dan Baekhyun berhenti dari aksi mereka masing-masing. Kai menatap Sehun memicing penuh arti. Sedangkan Baekhyun terlihat berfikir.

"Um... Y-yeah, baiklah. Tetapi jangan mengacau disana!"

Sehun menyeringai, baiklah Park Chanyeol... Aku akan menghancurkan usahamu untuk mendekatkan Baekhyunku dengan keluargamu. Batinnya licik.

.

.

Ibu Chanyeol terlihat senang mendapati Baekhyun datang bersama dua temannya. Suasana rumah mereka jadi tampak ramai. Kai terus berbincang dengan ayah Chanyeol mengenai permainan catur dan kejahatan kriminal, membuat Tuan Park begitu senang karena memiliki teman bicara yang klop.

'Dasar penjilat!' setidaknya itulah batin seseorang yang kini menatap dua tamu tak diundang itu dengan geram. Lain halnya dengan Kai, Sehun justru sibuk duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Mereka bercerita-entah apa-dengan sangat seru.

Chanyeol terdiam di dapur, membantu ibunya memasak. Ia terjebak dengan pisau dapur dan semangkuk sayuran yang harus di potong.

"Chanyeollie, potong yang benar! Nanti tidak enak di pandang jika potongannya tak beraturan seperti itu!"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia memotong wortel dengan keahliannya. Sang ibu tersenyum saat Chanyeol kembali fokus. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena Baekhyun tertawa keras, mengalihkan fokusnya. Tak menyadari jika ia telah mengiris jarinya.

"Astaga! Tanganmu!"

Pekikan nyonya Park membuat atensi orang-orang di ruang tengah kembali kepada dua orang di depan sana.

"Aish! Darahmu mengenai sayurannya kan?" Omel ibu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeram, bukannya mengkhawatirkan jariku, malah mengkhawatirkan sayuran!

Chanyeol meninggalkan dapur, berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas. Tak ia hiraukan teriakan sang ibu yang menyuruhnya turun.

Lelaki iitu membanting tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Ia meringis saat melihat ujung telunjuknya sobek dan mengeluarkan darah. Perih sekali rasanya. Tetapi ia sama sei tak berniat membersihkannya. Ia hanya tak ingin berada dibawah seperti orang tolol.

Melihat tawa Baekhyun saat bersama Sehun membuat dadanya sesak. Baekhyun pernah tertawa saat bersamanya, namun bukan tawa lepas saat bersama Sehun. Memikirkan hal itu membuat kepalanya sakit. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur lalu bangun saat makan malam tiba.

Chanyeol turun ke bawah dengan wajah segar. Ia telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan juga celana rumahan berwarna senada. Ia menyisir rambutnya yang masih basah dengan jemarinya. Baekhyun menatapnya lama sekali, entah apa yang ada difikiran lelaki mungil itu. Namun saat pandangan keduanya beradu, yang bersurai merah buru-buru mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi ke arah Sehun.

Makanan enak sudah tersaji diatas meja. Tuan Park duduk di bangku utama, disisi kanannya ada Kai, disisi kirinya nyonya Park. Lalu, disebelah sang ibu ada Baekhyun lalu Sehun. Chanyeol berdecak melihat Sehun yang sepertinya terus menempeli Baekhyun seperti perangko sejak tadi. Chanyeol duduk dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Aigoo, pangeran baru saja bangun tidur." Godaan Tuan Park membuat Sehun dan Kai hampir saja meledakkan tawa mereka.

"Ayah, berhenti mempermalukanku." Desis Chanyeol tidak suka.

"Kau tidak sopan, meninggalkan tamumu dengan cara tidur seperti itu." Komentar ibunya.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sudahlah, aku lapar. Bisakah kita makan saja?" Protes Chanyeol.

Mereka makan dengan khidmat. Kai beberapa kali memuji masakan ibu Chanyeol yang begitu enak.

"Astaga! Ayam goreng madu ini enak sekali! Bibi... Jadilah ibuku!"

Chanyeol mendelik menatap Kai.

"Kai punya ibu sendiri. Jangan rebut ibuku!" Ujarnya tak terima.

Kai hanya terkekeh sebagai respon. Ia kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Mata Chanyeol menatap ke depan. Sial! Apa-apaan itu? Sehun terlihat meletakkan beberapa potong daging ke atas nasi Baekhyun yangmana dihadiahi senyuman dari Baekhyun.

Baiklah, sepertinya rasa cemburu membakar Chanyeol. Ia makan dengan cepat hingga tersedak dengan tidak elitnya. Kai disebelahnya langsung memberikannya segelas air. Padahal ia ingin Baekhyun yang melakukan itu!

"Dasar bodoh!" ucap Baekhyun enteng.

Memalukan! Park Chanyeol bodoh! Chanyeol terus mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Ia terus bertingkah bodoh sejak tadi. Dimana harga dirinya sebagai Phoenix?!

"Omong-omong, setelah ini kalian menginap saja bagaimana?"

"Ibu! Mereka punya rumah dan_"

"Baiklah, kami akan tidur disini Bibi."

Oh, jika Baekhyun yang bilang, maka Chanyeol tak bisa protes lagi.

Setelah usai dengan urusan mengisi perut. Keempat pemuda itu membantu nyonya Park membersihkan meja dan mencuci piring.

Kini, keempat pemuda tampan itu berdiam di kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggelar kasur lipat, karena tidak mungkin jika mereka berbagi tempat tidur mengingat ranjang Chanyeol benar-benar sempit.

"Aku tidur diranjang saja!" Putus Kai seenaknya. Dia berasalan tidak bisa tidur dilantai karena rentan terkena masuk angin. Padahal mereka semua tau itu semua hanya akal-akalan Jongin belaka. Chanyeol membawa bantal gulingnya, hendak tidur di dekat Baekhyun, namun Sehun lebih dulu mengambil tempatnya.

"Maaf, aku didekat Baekhyun."

"Yak! Ini kasurku, kenapa kau yang mengatur?"

Baekhyun mendengus kasar mendengarnya. Mereka ini benar-benar!

"Sudahlah! Aku ditengah saja!"

Kai langsung menyahut ketika Baekhyun mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Hati-hati Baek, kau akan diserang oleh mereka!"

Baekhyun tak menanggapi ucapan Kai sama sekali, ia merebahkan tubuhnya lalu menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada. Sehun ikut berbaring disebelahnya, namun tidak dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu justru hanya duduk diam, menatap interaksi Sehun maupun Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat biasa saja saat Sehun memeluknya. Melihat hal itu, Chanyeol menggeretakkan giginya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba, tubuhnya beringsut mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kalian dekat-dekat?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya. Ia justru memindahkan tangan Sehun lalu menggantinya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Yak! Jangan peluk Baekhyun seenaknya!"

Kai terkekeh melihat interaksi dibawah sana. Sehun yang ia kenal dingin berubah menjadi begini jika cemburu.

"Baekhyun saja tidak menolak. Benarkan, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun terdiam kaku saat Chanyeol berucap di telinganya. Pelukan hangat Chanyeol membuatnya tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun.

"Kami sudah pernah tidur seperti ini. Jadi kau menjauh saja, kepala putih!"

"A-apa?"

"Jika kalian masih mengoceh, maka ku pastikan mulut kalian takkan bisa bergerak karena aku akan meninju rahang kalian."

Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol terdiam kaku. Lama kelamaan mereka mulai merasakan kantuk. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil saat Sehun dan Chanyeol mulai tertidur. Walau ia harus rela tubuhnya menjadi guling kedua lelaki itu, tidak masalah, fikirnya.

"Selamat malam, teman-teman."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pertama-tama maaf, udah buat FF ini terbengkalai sebulan lebih lamanya.**

 **Kedua, maaf lagi karena isi ceritanya semakin lama semerawut kayak gini.**

 **Ketiga, maaf karena kalian pasti kecewa.**

 **Aku juga gak ngerti, banyak yg bilang gaya penulisan aku gak kayak sebelumnya T-T, aku sadari itu. Makin hari kok nambah hancur gini. Sumpah! stuck ide ngebuat aku kekgini.**

 **Aku usahain dua atau tiga chapter lagi bakal aku tamatin. Aku mudah bosan, jadi gini... Maaf ya guys...**

 **Buat selanjutnya, aku gak tau jadi puncak klimaks atau enggak. Dan NC, chapter depan aku usahain buat. Aku cuma gak mau nambahin NC disini yangmana jadi terkesan maksa gitu.**

 **Problem Baekhyun yg sebenarnya udah mulai kelihatan kan?**

 **Next chapter masih mau lanjut?**

 **Dimohon kritik dan saran yg membangun di kotak reviewnya teman-teman...**

 **See you...**


	13. Chapter 13 : Complicated

**Title : Lightsaber**

 **Author : Dandelionleon**

 **cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Luhan, Choi Vernon, Kim Kai, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo. Other cast temukan sendiri.**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, School-life.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Tuhan YME, agensi mereka, cerita milik saya.**

 **Warning! YAOI (Boyxboy), don't like? Don't read! .**

 **.**

 **Okay... Here we go!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Baekhyun POV's)**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku merasa dekat. Aku merasa hangat. Lelaki ini benar-benar membuat duniaku jungkir balik dengan sendirinya. Benteng dingin yang selama ini kudirikan dengan kokoh, seakan bisa tersamarkan dengan kehadirannya.

Ungkapan 'benci jadi cinta' kusangka hanyalah omong kosong yang tak berarti. Seolah itu hanyalah banyolan tidak penting. Nyatanya? Aku mulai termakan omonganku sendiri.

Ku pandangi wajah terlelap disebelahku. Sungguh, tak ada sedikitpun cela ku rasa. Aku tak pernah mengagumi siapa pun selama ini-terlebih lelaki. Namun wajah lelaki ini, aku tidak ingin dikatakan munafik jika berkata dia tidak menarik.

Tanganku terjulur spontan, menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang mengenai wajahnya. Dia... Park Chanyeol. Kenapa dia berusaha mendekatiku? Padahal sejak awal hubungan kami tidak ada sedikitpun terfikir olehku bisa berdamai dengannya, apalagi berada begitu dekat seperti ini dengannya.

Awalnya, aku ingin mengabaikan kehadirannya yang bagaikan polusi dimana-mana. Aku menganggap dia memiliki motif tersendiri untuk mendekatiku. Sejauh ini aku hidup, orang-orang yang tulus sangat sulit ku temui, bahkan Xiumin, seseorang yang kukira malaikat yang Tuhan kirimkan untukku, ia bisa meninggalkanku. Dalam luka dan rasa penyesalan. Tetapi, sejak malam itu, secara tidak sengaja... Chanyeol datang menyelamatkanku. Seharusnya aku marah, karena ia melihat kejadian memalukan dimana seorang yang kuat seperti aku ini bisa kalah dibawah kukungan seorang lelaki. Tetapi, hatiku justru berkata lain. Rasa terimakasih selalu kuucapkan, walau tidak secara langsung. Aku mulai memiliki perasaan aneh ini.

Sejak awal, aku memang sedikit memiliki ketertarikan pada Chanyeol, karena aku tau dia adalah Phoenix. Disatu sisi aku kagum dengan caranya berkelahi, saat kami terlibat perkelahian dulu. Bagaimana dia bersikap membelaku bak pahlawan kesiangan saat Vernon menjebakku. Dan juga, bagaimana dia memperhatikanku, walau tidak secara gamblang. Rasanya, mengapa ia harus peduli? Mengapa ia mau-mau saja ikut campur dalam masalahku yang rumit? Bahkan, Sehun dan Kai tidak berani bertindak sejauh itu.

'Aku mencintaimu.'

Kalimat konyol itu... Aku tidak bodoh untuk memahami tingkah polah Chanyeol terhadapku. Hanya saja... Aku tidak ingin berbuat seolah tau. Aku tidak ingin dia menaruh rasa yang dalam padaku. Aku hanya tak ingin perasaan bodoh itu membutakannya. Karena yang ia tau dan semua juga paham... Byun Baekhyun berbahaya. Mungkin dia bisa melawan ratusan preman atau musuh-musuhku. Tetapi ada satu orang yang pasti akan menjauhkannya dariku, membuatnya celaka. Ayahku. Si tua bangka itu...

Tanpa sadar aku meremas pakaian Chanyeol. Mengingat ayahku rasanya perutku bergolak, mual.

"Baek? Kau belum tidur?"

Aku tersentak saat suara parau itu terdengar ke telingaku. Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja terjaga dari tidurnya. Dalam penerangan seadanya, aku bisa melihat ia sedang menatapku saat ini.

Aku hanya menggeleng, seulas senyum tipis ku suguhkan padanya. Seperti biasa, ia langsung ikut tersenyum saat aku melengkungkan bibirku walau sedikit. Apakah dia sebahagia itu?

"Tidurlah, sudah larut malam. Kau tidak bisa tidur, hm?" Tanyanya dengan sangat lembut. Tangannya mengusap helaian rambutku. Bisa saja aku menepisnya, namun entah mengapa aku merasa enggan. Aku cukup nyaman diperlakukan seperti ini olehnya.

Aku kembali menggeleng. Dengan pelan, direngkuhnya aku kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Setelah sebelumnya mengecup dahiku cukup lama. Aku tersentak akan perbuatannya. Dia ini... Berani sekali dia!

"Selamat malam."

Aku merasakan kenyamanan yang telah lama ku rindukan. Kenyamanan dari seorang ayah, seorang ibu dan seorang yang telah kuanggap seperti saudaraku sendiri. Chanyeol, entah bagaimana caranya. Ia seolah bisa menjadi semua figur itu saat ini. Aku tak bisa berkata-kata dibuatnya.

.

.

Aku duduk di kantin bersama Kai dan Sehun. Namun sejak tadi, Sehun terus bersikap dingin kepadaku. Entahlah, mungkin perihal Aku dan Chanyeol berpelukan hingga pagi membuatnya kesal bukan main hingga kini. Moodnya semakin buruk saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol lewat bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Pandangannya menajam, seolah bisa menguliti Chanyeol saat itu juga.

"Hey! Kalian tidak ingin mengikuti lomba musik sekolah kita? Pendaftarannya telah dibuka hari ini."

Aku menoleh ke arah Kai. Anak itu terlihat begitu bersemangat sekali.

"Entahlah, aku malas. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ayolah Sehun! Semangat! Aku tentu saja dance. Bagaimana jika kita duet?"

Kedua sahabatku ini sibuk membicarakan perihal lomba. Kai terus menerus merengek agar Sehun mau bekerja sama dengannya. Pada akhirnya Sehun menyerah juga.

"Yey! Kita tunjukkan keahlian lightsaber yang sebenarnya! Hey Baek? Kau tidak ikut?"

"Tidak, aku tidak memiliki bakat sama sekali." Celututkku tak minat.

"Kau bisa Baek! Kau pintar bernyanyi dan_"

"Mereka semua akan terserang sakit telinga jika mendengar aku bernyanyi." Ujarku setengah bercanda.

Kai menatapku nanar, sejujurnya aku benci dipandangi seperti itu. Mereka mengerti, jika aku membenci musik sejak ibu meninggal. Menurutku itu adalah Baekhyun di masa lalu. Baekhyun yang sudah mati.

Aku tersentak saat tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku. Spontan, aku langsung menoleh. Itu Chanyeol, dengan senyuman manisnya. Buru-buru ku pasang wajah cuekku. Aku hanya tidak ingin si bodoh ini menanam harapan tinggi jika aku bersikap baik padanya.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya Sehun, anak itu jelas sekali tidak menyukai kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin meminjam Baekhyun saja."

Sial! memangnya dia kira aku ini barang?! Tanpa persetujuan siapa-siapa, dia langsung menarik tanganku entah kemana. Awalnya aku memberontak, mencoba menarik tanganku yang digenggam erat olehnya. Namun setelahnya, aku mulai menyerah. Aku mulai lelah dan membiarkan lelaki ini membawaku kemanapun.

Alisku berkerut saat kami tiba di depan ruangan musik. Tidak ada siapapun di dalam sana. Suara sepatu kami bersentuhan dengan lantai terdengar menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan. Mataku melirik beberapa alat musik yang ada disana, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah duduk saja di sebuah bangku tepat ditengah ruangan besar ini.

Mataku melebar melihat si brengsek itu memegang sebuah gitar akustik. Aku menunduk, mencoba menghindari kontak mata darinya.

"Lagu ini adalah ciptaanku. Aku ingin kau menjadi orang pertama yang mendengarnya."

Ku rasakan pipiku panas saat mendengarnya. Sial! Mau tak mau ku tengadahkan kepalaku saat petikan gitar mulai terdengar. Aku tidak tau itu lagu apa, ia hanya memainkan instrumentalnya saja dengan gitar. Dan tebak! Itu sungguh mengagumkan sekali.

(Sungha jung - Sing for you acoustic cover)

Aku terdiam, menatap Chanyeol yang begitu menghayati permainannya. Bisa ku rasakan emosinya tertuang disana. Terlalu larut dengannya, sampai aku menyadari sesuatu. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh jatuh ke dalam pesona lelaki ini!

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ha? Biasa saja." Ujarku enteng. Sedikit banyaknya aku merasa menyesal telah mengucapkannya. Sorot mata Chanyeol meredup, namun tetap saja ia tersenyum, walau terlihat sekali dipaksakan.

"well, setidaknya aku sudah berusaha. Hey! Bagaimana denganmu? Kau bisa bermain alat musik?"

Aku menggeleng malas sebagai jawabannya. Padahal aku berbohong untuk itu.

"Yeah, preman kecil sepertimu mana tau apa itu musik." celetuknya asal.

Mataku melotot tidak suka, tetapi bukannya takut, lelaki itu malah mengusap kepalaku seenaknya saja. Aku terdiam, mencoba meredam perasaan menggebu yang merasuki jiwaku.

"aku tidak tau mengapa, aku selalu suka melihatmu."

ku dengar gumaman halusnya dalam jarak sedekat ini. Dengan cepat ku dorong tubuhnya menjauh.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini lagi, ku mohon."

Chanyeol menatapku penuh tanya. Jawabanku selanjutnya membuat lelaki itu terdiam tanpa kata, bahkan berniat mengejarku rasanya juga enggan.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, Park Chanyeol."

.

.

Sungguh entah sial apa yang mengikutiku hari ini. Choi Vernon berdiri di hadapanku. Ingatan malam itu langsung terputar di kepalaku sampai rasanya aku ingin muntah. Aku tidak tau apa motif lelaki ini menghalangi jalanku. Aku mencoba memasang wajah setenang mungkin.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Baekhyun... Aku ingin meminta maaf_"

"Berhenti berpura-pura brengsek!"

aku tau, anak ini hanya berpura-pura baik. Dia akan melakukan hal yang sama lagi. Aku takkan termakan omongan busuknya lagi.

"kenapa Baekhyun? Kau takut aku akan melakukan hal seperti kemarin lagi?"

Seringai mengejeknya sudah cukup membuatku paham apa yang ada dalam kepalanya. Ku tepis tangannya yang mencoba menyentuh daguku. Ingin sekali ku banting tubuhnya sekarang juga. Namun aku sedang enggan membuat masalah hari ini.

"Jika kau ingin membalas dendammu, lakukan cara yang lebih terhormat sebagai seorang lelaki." Ejekku. Aku tidak peduli ia merasa kesal akan ucapanku. Yang terpenting aku sudah berhasil membuatnya merasa kesal.

.

.

Aku menyusuri jalanan Seoul seorang diri. Penat yang ku rasa mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Hingga saat malam mulai menjemput, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Sesuatu mengejutkanku, sebuah paket lagi. Dengan terburu-buru ku buka kotak tersebut. Isinya masih sama, surat ancaman yang sengaja dibuat agar aku terpuruk dengan semua rasa bersalahku. Puluhan foto aku dan juga xiumin hyung.

'Sebentar lagi, aku akan menemuimu. Pembalasan akan terlihat menyenangkan Baekhyun.'

ku tepis segala pemikiran buruk yang menghantuiku. Jikalau benar itu Xiumin hyung, tidak masalah asalkan ia mau memaafkanku.

.

.

Hari ini, Chanyeol kembali mendekatiku. Senyumannya seolah tak bisa luntur saat serangan wajah cuek kuhadiahkan untuknya.

"Ibu menitipkan bekal untukmu."

Aku menghentikan langkahku yang semula ingin menghindarinya. Ia menatapku penuh harap seraya menunjukkan sebuah kotak bekal berwarna ungu.

Pada akhirnya aku menyerah, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya pundung dengan rasa kecewa. Ku langkahkan kakiku untuk mendekat dengannya. Senyumannya semakin melebar.

"Apa isinya? Kenapa bibi menitipkan ini?"

"Ebi katsu, ibu bilang kau begitu lahap saat makan ini kemarin."

Aku terkekeh pelan, bibi Park ternyata diam-diam memperhatikanku.

"Baiklah! Kemarikan, aku akan memakannya nanti dan jangan lupa sampaikan rasa terima kasihku."

Aku hendak berlalu meninggalkannya, sayang sekali Chanyeol menahan kepergianku. Ia menatapku penuh harap-lagi.

"Tidak bisakah kita makan berdua?"

"Apa? Hey! Kau bisa meminta ibumu membuatnya sebanyak mungkin!"

"Aku hanya ingin makan... Denganmu Baek."

Wajahku terasa sedikit panas saat mendengarnya. Chanyeol ini, selain tukang pukul ternyata hobi lainnya adalah suka modus pada seseorang. Pada akhirnya aku mengiyakan juga. Aku yakin takkan sanggup memakan bekal makan siang paket lengkap dengan nasinya ini!

Sebelumnya kami memutuskan untuk makan di atap saja, karena disana adalah tempat yang paling tenang dan sunyi. Saat diperjalanan, aku dan Chanyeol berpapasan dengan Luhan. Lelaki itu tampak sekali tidak menyukai kedekatan kami berdua sejak awal. Wajahnya benar-benar lucu saat cemburu seperi itu. Sejak dulu, aku selalu suka mengganggunya.

Dengan seringai menggoda, aku langsung mengapit lengan Chanyeol. Kurasakan tubuh lelaki disebelahku menegang.

"Ah! Luhan, k-kau ingin makan bersama kami?"

Mendengar ajakan Chanyeol, sepertinya Luhan tertarik. Buru-buru ku potong sebelum anak China ini mengiyakan ajakan Chanyeol.

"Bukankah ibu memasakkan ini untukku?" ujarku main-main.

Aura Luhan menggelap, aku tertawa dalam hati. Apalagi ketika Chanyeol berucap maaf setelahnya.

"Maaf Luhan, um... Kami... Itu..."

"Tidak masalah, aku juga sudah selesai makan. A-aku permisi dulu."

Satu yang ku herankan, kenapa Chanyeol begitu takut jika Luhan marah?

"Kau bertingkah seolah-olah sedang ketahuan berselingkuh oleh pacarmu."

Ejekanku berhasil membuat Chanyeol menoleh dengan wajah penuh tanya. Hal yang terduga selanjutnya, lelaki ini tertawa dengan keras, ia malah merusak tatanan rambutku dengan tangan kasarnya.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan? Aku hanya merasa tidak enak hati saja. Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo."

Baiklah, sebelum lelaki ini berucap lebih jauh tentang pertemanannya dengan dua lelaki pendek itu, aku segera berjalan menjauh dengan wajah super malas yang kupunya. Secara otomatis, Chanyeol segera mengekoriku.

Kami sampai di rooftop dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal karena berlari menaiki tangga. Buru-buru aku meminta botol minum di genggaman Chanyeol. Aku tersenyum setelah berhasil mengaliri tenggorokanku dengan air segar. Setelahnya, kami segera makan bekal buatan bibi Park. Seperti biasa, luar biasa enak rasanya. Aku sampai lupa diri, bahkan mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sejak tadi menatapku dengan intens.

Acara mengunyahku terhenti saat Chanyeol menarik wajahku mendekat. Tiba-tiba saja jempolnya mengusap sudut bibirku yang belepotan karena mayonaise. Ia menjilat ibu jarinya sambil menatapku setelah itu. Hey! Apa dia berniat menggodaku? Dadaku bergemuruh rasanya. Menggelikan sekali.

Selesai makan dalam keheningan. Kotak bekal telah kosong tanpa sisa. Aku bersandar pada dinding pembatas, kekenyangan membuatku merasa sangat mengantuk.

"Baek? Kau sudah tidur?"

"hng? Belum, kenapa?"

Ada jeda lama, Chanyeol masih belum menjawabku. Merasa penasaran aku segera membuka mataku. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat wajah Chanyeol sudah berada tepat di depan wajahku.

"Tidak... Hanya saja, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Perasaanku mulai tidak nyaman. Aku mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan kami selanjutnya. Sebisa mungkin ku pasang wajah semenyeramkan mungkin, walau itu tidak bekerja sama sekali untuk Chanyeol.

"Setidaknya jauhkan wajahmu dariku dulu. Aku risih."

Ia bergerak kikuk, lalu duduk disebelahku dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang Xiumin. Maksudku, yeah... Hubungan kalian itu seperti apa?"

"Hubungan kami? Sangat dekat. Aku begitu menyayangi dia."

"Kau mencintainya? Sebagai seorang pria?"

Aku menatap Chanyeol tak mengerti. Gerak-gerik tubuhnya mengisyaratkan jika dia salah tingkah.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku menganggapnya seperti hyungku sendiri. Dan satu hal lagi, aku tidak menyukai pria."

Sekali lagi, aku merasa tertekan saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Apalagi ketika melihat sorot mata Chanyeol yang berubah sendu.

"Termasuk jika itu aku?"

aku menatapnya lama, dengan anggukan kaku aku mengiyakan. Ia tersenyum pedih, lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku fikir, aku terlalu berharap. Sejak awal memang takkan mungkin, kau bisa memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Ku fikir ciuman kita beberapa waktu lalu adalah hal yang membuatku yakin jika kau memiliki rasa yang sama, kau membalas ciumanku. Tetapi... Aish, apa yang ku bilang? Hahh... Cha! Baekhyun! Mulai saat ini, anggap aku tidak mengatakan apapun sebelumnya."

Aku menatapnya tak suka saat ia tersenyum sangat dipaksakan. Apalagi ketika dia tertawa seperti orang bodoh. Sejujurnya ucapanku tidak benar. Tetapi aku masih belum yakin jika perasaanku kepadanya adalah perasaan suka. Dan juga, aku masih belum benar-benar percaya jika Chanyeol mencintaiku sebesar itu.

"Dasar bodoh!" itu adalah kalimat terakhir sebelum aku benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya di rooftop siang itu.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan wajah tak bersemangat. Berulang kali ia menabrak beberapa siswa, namun ia tak peduli bahkan jika siswa-siswa itu meneriakinya. Efek patah hati ternyata sebesar ini. Aku menatapnya dari kejauhan, sedikit rasa bersalah terbesit dihatiku. Namun aku urungkan niatku yang hendak meminta maaf padanya.

"Baekhyun, bisa temani aku ke ruang dance? Ada barang yang tertinggal disana."

Aku mengangguk, namun mataku masih menatap Chanyeol dari sini. Kakiku melangkah mengikuti Sehun menuju ruang dance. Setibanya disana, Sehun segera mencari barangnya yang mungkin saja terjatuh. Aku menunggunya bosan di salah satu bangku.

"Memangnya benda apa yang kau cari?"

"kalung! kalung pemberian ibuku."

Aku segera ikut mencari tanpa berujar apa-apa. Aku tau, Sehun sedang menatapku bingung saat ini. Tetapi aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Aku mulai mencari dimana keberadaan benda tersebut.

Hampir 15 menit berlalu, Sehun mulai lelah. Aku tetap kekeuh mencari karena aku tidak mau mendengar rengekan Sehun setelah ini. Mataku tak sengaja melirik ke kolong kursi. Sebuah benda perak menyita perhatianku. Dengan segera, aku mengambilnya. Sebuah kalung berantai tali hitam agak panjang dengan bandul berbenduk bulat, sepertinya ini mirip seperti liontin. Aku hampir terbahak mengingat Sehun si brengsek mau-maunya memakai benda sejenis liontin, walau ini dalam bentuk yang lebih maskulin dari liontin pada umumnya.

"Ketemu!" Ujarku girang. Sehun segera berlari kearahku dengan mata berbinar. Ia tersenyum sangat lebar sampai gigi-gigi rapinya terlihat. Aku tersentak saat Sehun memelukku erat.

"Astaga Baekhyun, kau benar-benar sang penyelamat!"

"Aish! jangan peluk aku! Sesak sekali bodoh!"

Si brengsek Sehun tidak mau melepas pelukannya. Alhasil aku berusaha menolaknya sementara ia terus memeluk tubuhku. Sampai keseimbanganku hilang, kami terjatuh. Sialnya aku berada dibawah. Untung saja tangan Sehun menyelamatkan kepalaku dari lantai.

Sehun menatap wajahku dengan pandangan berbeda. Aku tidak bisa membaca maksud dari tatapannya kali ini. Wajahnya berubah serius. Aku hendak mendorongnya, namun betapa terkejutnya aku saat dia mencium bibirku. Ia melumatnya, berharap jika aku membalas ciumannya. Aku mengerti dan aku sadar. Selama ini Sehun selalu bersikap berbeda denganku. Tatapannya, cara dia memperhatikanku serta godaan yang selalu Kai lontarkan bisa ku simpulkan jika ia menyukaiku. Bukannya percaya diri atau apa, namun seperti itulah kenyataannya. Tetapi aku mencoba berpura-pura tidak tau akan hal itu, karena aku memang tidak bisa membalasnya.

Sehun masih terus menciumku, sedikit lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Mataku melirik ke arah lain, kemana saja asal jangan menatap mata Sehun. Sayangnya, pandanganku justru jatuh kepada seseorang di depan pintu yang menatap kami dengan terluka? Entahlah! Gerak tubuhku membuatku tak mengerti. Aku segera mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga terjungkal ke lantai. Aku tidak mempedulikan ucapan maafnya. Fikiranku hanya tertuju pada satu orang. Mungkin, dia tidak sengaja melihat aku dan Sehun saat dia melewati ruangan ini. Dengan segera aku berlari keluar kelas, berharap menemukannya. Nyatanya dia sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Aku tidak mengerti, atas dasar apa aku bertingkah begini? Toh, Chanyeol bukan siapa-siapaku. Aku tidak perlu takut jika dia marah bukan? tetapi tetap saja, aku merasa perlu melakukannya karena dia pasti merasa tersakiti.

.

.

Hari ini, Chanyeol tidak masuk ke sekolah. Aku tidak mengerti dengan anak itu. Jika dia marah karena hal kemarin, sungguh! Alasannya tidak ke sekolah benar-benar kekanakan sekali!

Aku terus memikirkan lelaki itu di sepanjang perjalanan aku pulang. Sialan! Kenapa pula aku harus memikirkan dia? Terlalu larut dalam pemikiran bodohku, sampai-sampai aku hampir kehilangan fokusku. Nyaris saja aku menabrak seorang penjual bunga yang hendak menyebrangi jalan.

Jantungku berdetak kencang karena shock mendadak tadi. Ku putuskan untuk menepikan mobilku lalu keluar sejenak.

"Apa yang ku fikirkan?" monologku seperti orang tolol.

Objek pandanganku tertuju pada satu arah yakni sungai di bawah jembatan ini. Jika saja orang melihatku, mungkin mereka mereka aku ingin melakukan ajang bunuh diri disini.

"Kau terlalu muda untuk bunuh diri."

Benar saja bukan? Padahal aku hanya duduk di pagar pembatas saja, tidak berbahaya kan? Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Bertanya-tanya siapa pria sok tau yang menyelutuk asal tentang diriku tadi.

"Paman? Kenapa bisa ada disini?"

Aku kebingungan saat mendapati ayah Chanyeol berada di tempat seperti ini. Paman Park tersenyum lebar, mirip seperti Chanyeol.

"Mobil paman mogok saat hendak pulang ke rumah. Jadi paman bermaksud naik taksi saja. Tetapi kebetulan sekali kau disini. Ayo, antarkan aku ke rumah, bocah!"

Aku memutar bola mataku malas. Tidak ayah, tidak anak, ternyata sifatnya sama saja menyebalkannya.

Akhirnya disinilah aku, di depan rumah keluarga Park. Aku berharap tidak bertemu Chanyeol untuk saat ini. Walau sejak tadi aku begitu penasaran dengan ketidakhadirannya.

"Paman? Chanyeol... Kenapa dia tidak masuk hari ini?"

Ayah Chanyeol menoleh kepadaku saat hendak turun dari mobil. Ia mengedipkan matanya jenaka.

"Jika kau ingin tau, maka turunlah dulu. Bocah nakal itu sedang terkapar di atas tempat tidur."

Mataku membola secara spontan. Hey! Chanyeol sakit? Dengan segera aku mengangguk, mengikuti langkah paman Park memasuki rumah.

Jika saja waktu bisa ku putar ulang kembali, aku memilih tidak masuk kesini! Aku mendapati Luhan dan juga Kyungsoo berada di dalam sini. Bibi Park terlihat begitu senang atas candaan yang Luhan lontarkan. Aku tersenyum kecut ke arah Kyungsoo yang memandangku dengan terkejut. Mungkin melihatku tersenyum adalah hal baru baginya.

"Hai, Bibi."

"Oh! Hai Baekhyun! Bibi merindukanmu."

aku terkekeh melihat tingkah bibi Park. Dapat ku lihat kilatan tidak suka dari mata Luhan saat melihat interaksi kedekatanku dan Bibi.

"Baekhyun menolongku di jalan. Untung saja ada dia, jadi uangku masih aman karena tidak jadi menaiki taksi."

Aku berdecak mendengar ucapan Paman, apalagi ketika dia tertawa terbahak.

"Oh! omong-omong, siapa ini?"

"Ah, perkenalkan... nama saya Luhan dan ini Do Kyungsoo. Kami temannya Chanyeol, Paman."

"Aigoo, Kenapa kalian mau berteman dengan bocah nakal ini?"

"Ayah!"

Aku menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Dia kelihatan tidak suka dengan candaan ayahnya. Mata kami bertemu, aku hendak memberikan senyuman padanya, namun kuurungkan karena ia menatapku berbeda. Pandangannya begitu tajam dan menusuk. Tidak pernah ia menatapku begini, kecuali saat kami masih terlibat perang antar genk dahulu.

"Berhubung kalian disini, bagaimana jika kita memasak makan malam? Kalian para lelaki manis, ayo bantu bibi."

"Baiklah!" Seru Luhan dan Kyungsoo kompak. Aku mengikuti mereka malas-malasan menuju dapur. Luhan kelihatan bersemangat sekali, padahal aku yakin itu semua hanya ajang untuk menarik perhatian bibi Park.

"Wah, jadi Kyungsoo suka memasak?"

"Hm! aku sering memasak, bibi. Itu adalah hobyku."

"Kalau Luhan bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak begitu pintar memasak, tetapi aku sering belajar dengan Kyungsoo."

"Masakannya enak sekali kok Bi."

"Yak! jangan begitu Kyungsoo~"

"Aigoo, Luhan lucu sekali jika malu begini."

Aku memandang mereka datar. Kehadiranku seperti obak nyamuk sekarang. Aku terus melaksanakan tugasku untuk memotong sayuran. Mataku melirik Chanyeol yang berada di ruang televisi. Aku tersentak saat ia ternyata sedang menatapku. Pandangannya masih sama seperti tadi. Buru-buru aku menunduk.

Makan malam kali ini serasa seperti déjà vu. Hanya saja bedanya, jika kemarin aku bersama Kai dan Sehun, kali ini ada Luhan dan Kyungsoo sebagai penggantinya.

Sedari tadi aku hanya diam. aku merasa seperti terasingkan. Apalagi ketika Luhan terus melakukan aksi mengambil hati Bibi dan Paman. Namun bukan itu yang membuat moodku hancur, melainkan karena Chanyeol. Dia tersenyum pada Luhan namun tidak padaku. Ia bahkan mau-mau saja saat Luhan menyuapinya makanan. Entahlah, dia sengaja membuatku dilanda kegelisahan tak mengenakkan seperti ini atau apa.

Aku berusaha makan dengan tenang, mengabaikan tingkah polah dua manusia dihadapanku saat ini.

Malam kian menjemput. Kami terisolasi di rumah Chanyeol akibat hujan yang mengguyur dengan deras. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja pulang karena aku memakai mobil. Namun, berita tentang hujan deras beserta angin kencang yang tiba-tiba membuatku mau tak mau berada disini.

"Kalian tidurlah, Badainya takkan berhenti secepat itu."

Aku mengangguk, toh pulang ke rumah pun sama saja. Aku tidak ingin terjebak dalam badai sendirian. Kami memutuskan tidur saat pukul sepuluh malam. Chanyeol berada di ranjangnya karena yang ku tau dia masih terserang demam, walau tidak terlalu tinggi seperti tadi. Aku menatap Luhan dan Kyungsoo datar. Jika Kyungsoo menatapku segan, Luhan justru menatapku dengan menantang. Aku tidak mempedulikannya dan memilih berbaring di sebelah Kyungsoo saja.

"Tidak apa jika aku tidur disebelahmu?"

"T-tidak ketua Byun! aku justru senang!"

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya lalu berbalik memunggungi anak itu yang sedang terpesona melihat senyumanku.

Aku mencoba tertidur agar tidak mendengar obrolan singkat Luhan dan Chanyeol. Namun mata ini seolah tak mau terpejam sejak tadi! Sial sekali rasanya. Bahkan sampai ku rasakan mereka telah tertidur pulas, mataku masih tidak mengantuk sama sekali. Ku lirik jam tanganku, pukul setengah satu. Rasa haus menyerangku secara tiba-tiba, jadi aku putuskan untuk ke dapur.

Hujan masih turun dengan deras, namun badai sepertinya sudah berhenti. Selesai memuaskan dahagaku, aku berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yang menarik perhatianku yang berada tepat di sebelah dapur. Ku buka perlahan, sepertinya tidak terkunci. Oke, sepertinya aku membuka ruangan kerja Paman Park. Merasa tidak sopan jika masuk ke dalam sana, aku segera berbalik ingin menuju kamar lagi. Tetapi aku hampir terpekik saat seseorang mendorong tubuhku ke dalam ruangan ini. Ia menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

"Ch-Chanyeol... K-kenapa..."

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan omonganku, lelaki ini justru menyerangku dengan ciumannya. Ciuman penuh hasrat dan emosi. Ia mengulum bibirku kuat sekali. Aku mencoba mendorongnya tetapi tidak bisa, dia terlalu kuat. Aku tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia bersikap begini. Apakah karena demam sikapnya menjadi aneh begini? Setahuku, dia sudah tertidur pulas sejak tadi.

Kakiku terasa lemas saat lidahnya menerobos masuk menjelajahi mulutku. Panas dari mulutnya begitu terasa. Ia mengharapkan aku menerima ajakan pertarungan lidahnya, sayangnya aku tidak mau. Aku tidak ingin terbuai.

Chanyeol merasa tidak senang, ia segera mendorong tubuhku ke atas meja kerja ayahnya. Tangannya menyingkirkan benda-benda yang ia rasa menggangu.

Ciumannya beralih ke leher serta pundakku. Pandangannya menggelap, dengan paksa ia membuka kaos yang ku pakai.

"Chanyeol hentikan." Ujarku berusaha sepelan mungkin, aku tidak ingin orang tuanya memergoki kami dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Lelaki diatasku ini tak menghiraukan perintahku sama sekali. Ia justru tersenyum, senyuman yang mengerikan.

"Kenapa Baekhyun? kau merasa jijik karena aku seorang lelaki?"

Aku mengangguk, apapun itu alasanku agar dia menjauh dariku.

"Lalu mengapa kau diam saja saat Sehun menciummu?"

Aku tersentak, aku menggeleng. Aku tidak diam, aku berusaha mencegahnya. Aku ingin berkata demikian, tetapi suaraku seolah tercekat di tenggorokanku.

Chanyeol mencium pipiku sangat lembut. Berbeda sekali dengan ciuman kasarnya tadi. Ia mendaratkan kecupan-kecupannya pada wajah, bibir dan juga telingaku yang mana membuat tubuhku menggelinjang.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun... Aku begitu mencintaimu. Jangan buat aku begini... Aku tidak bisa Baekhyun..."

Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Mungkin ia masih berada dalam mode demamnya.

Tubuhku meremang saat ia memasukkan putingku ke dalam mulutnya. Ia menghisapnya hingga aku bisa mendengar suara hisapannya. Wajahku memerah mendengarnya.

Aku berusaha menahan desahan memalukanku. Aku berusaha menghentikannya, tetapi tubuhku mengkhianati keinginanku. Aku justru semakin menarik kepala Chanyeol mendekat yangmana semakin membuat lelaki itu semangat untuk mencumbuku lebih jauh.

Aku tersentak saat dia meremas kejantananku dari luar celana sekolah yang masih ku kenakan.

"ahh!" desahan memalukan itu lolos begitu saja.

"Shit! Kau begitu membuatku gila."

.

.

Aku tidak tau apa yang merasuki Chanyeol. Ia menelanjangiku dengan mudahnya. Aku bergerak gelisah diatas meja keras ini. Tubuhku terangkat saat dia menggendongku, membawaku ke sofa yang berada tak jauh dari kami. Ia segera menidurkanku disana.

"Chanyeol... Hentikan kumohon... Hmpphhh..."

Aku menahan pekikanku saat dia menjilati putingku dengan pelan, seolah menggodaku. Bagian bawahku dengan memalukannya sudah ereksi dengan cepat.

"Kenapa Baekhyun? Karena kau membenciku? Apa setelah ini kau akan memusuhiku?"

aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat saat dia meremas kejantananku. Sial! Rasanya benar-benar gila.

"Akuh... T-tidak suka keadaan seperti ini..."

Chanyeol menarikku hingga terduduk. Ku fikir dia berubah fikiran. Namun opiniku terpatahkan saat dia menarikku duduk diatas pangkuannya. Dia mengecup pundakku dari belakang. Kedua tangannya memainkan putingku dengan jahil. Aku dibuatnya gila akan sentuhan memabukkannya.

Fikiranku mulai berkabut, jika Chanyeol berniat meniduriku malam ini, aku tidak tau harus menyerahkan diriku begitu saja atau tetap menolaknya.

"Ingat sentuhanku ini Baekhyun... Rasakan bagaimana perasaanku ikut tertuang di dalamnya." Bisiknya ditelingaku dengan suara rendahnya.

Aku menunduk, menggigit bibirku dengan sangat keras. Aku malu untuk mengeluarkan desahanku.

"Kenapa? Keluarkan saja sayang..."

Gila! Ini gila! Aku menggeleng keras-keras saat ia kembali memainkan kejantanannku. Cairanku keluar, aku menjemput orgasmeku hanya dengan handjob dari tangannya.

"hmmmhh..."

Tubuhku dibalikkan dengan cepat hingga aku berhadapan langsung dengannya. Ia tersenyum begitu lembut ke arahku. Tangannya mengusap keningku yang berkeringat, menyingkirkan beberapa helai anak rambut yang menempeli keningku yang basah.

"Kau begitu sempurna."

Sungguh memalukan, tetapi aku berdebar mendengar ucapan cheesy darinya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku. Sesekali bibirnya akan menciumi kulit dadaku.

"Aku tidak tau, Maaf jika kau menganggapku brengsek, Baekhyun."

"Maaf Chanyeol... Justru aku yang telah menyakitimu."

Lelaki ini mengangkat wajahnya, menatapku dengan sorot mata penuh kelembutan. Tangannya mengusap punggungku dengan gerakan acak.

"Tidak... Justru aku yang meminta maaf karena hampir merusakmu."

Aku tertegun dengan ucapannya. Dia ini... Dia menahannya karena itu? Padahal aku tau, miliknya telah ereksi sejak tadi. Aku tau itu menyakitkan sekali. Tetapi, tidak mungkin jika aku menyerahkan diriku begitu saja sementara aku masih dalam sebuah dilema besar.

"Aku... Aku bisa membantumu..." Cicitku sangat pelan, tetapi aku tau jika Chanyeol bisa mendengar ucapanku.

"Membantu? Maksudmu apa, Baek_"

Aku turun dari pangkuannya. Entah ide gila darimana aku berani berbuat senekat ini. Kubaringkan tubuhku di atas sofa. Kedua kakiku sengaja ku tekuk.

"Kau... Kau bisa melakukannya." Ujarku dengan tingkah seperti gadis menjijikkan. Padahal jauh dalam hatiku, aku masih ragu.

Chanyeol menatap tubuhku penuh ketakjuban. terlihat keraguan dalam matanya, namun setelahnya ia segera membuka kaos yang ia kenakan. Ia mulai mencium bibirku. Lidahnya menyapu bibirku, sebuah sinyal untukku agar aku membuka mulutku. Kami berperang lidah. Saliva mengaliri daguku. Tangan Chanyeol tak tinggal diam, ia mengusap daerah sensitifku.

Aku menendang udara saat kepala Chanyeol berada di antara kedua pahaku. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang panas mengenai lubangku.

"Nnhhh... " mataku melotot saat mengintip kegiatan Chanyeol di bawah sana. Ia menciumi serta menjilat lubang anus_sial! Aku ingin muntah sekarang juga jika membayangkannya. Namun berbeda dengan rasionalku, tubuhku justru menyukainya. Aku menggelinjang geli, merasakan friksi yang begitu nikmat saat Chanyeol memanjakan diriku. Katakanlah jika aku munafik. Aku juga tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri.

Jantungku berdegup begitu kencang saat Chanyeol mulai membuka celananya. Tubuhnya mengukungku. Aku tidak bisa berkutik dihadapannya. Bisa kurasakan kejantanan kerasnya menggesek lubangku. Keraguan itu muncul kembali. Aku menutup mataku rapat. Jika aku mendorong Chanyeol menjauh saat ini, dia pasti merasa aku mempermainkannya. Tetapi jika ini diteruskan, aku... Aku tidak sanggup.

Chanyeol masih menggesekkan kejantanannya. Matanya tertutup, merasakan kenikmatan, mungkin. Geraman-geraman rendahnya terdengar membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Aku tak berani mengeluarkan suara, takut-takut jika ada yang mendengar. Tanganku mencengkram kedua pundak Chanyeol. Ketakutan itu tiba-tiba terbayang dibenakku. Aku tidak boleh percaya semudah itu, tidak!

Saat aku hendak menendang Chanyeol, lelaki itu lebih dulu menjauhkan dirinya dariku.

"Maaf Baekhyun... Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Maaf karena aku berbuat sejauh ini. Aku... Aku rasa semua karena demam yang menyerangku hingga fikiranku menjadi tidak jernih."

Sesuatu menghantam hatiku. Satu sisi aku merasa lega dan memuji bagaimana Chanyeol bisa bersikap gentleman seperti ini. Disisi lain... Kenapa aku merasa kecewa? Jadi, dia melakukan hal tadi karena pengaruh demamnya? Aku menunduk, kami sama-sama terdiam. Chanyeol segera memakai pakaiannya. Setelah itu ia memakaikan pakaianku kembali. Kami saling tatap dalam diam, seolah bisa bertelepati. Tanganku menyentuh dahinya, benar saja, panas sekali. Mungkinkah demam membuat kesadarannya menjadi tidak stabil? Aku tidak mengerti... Sungguh.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Malam guys... Saya mau ngucapin terimakasih atas respon baik di chapter sebelumnya. Terimakasih yang masih mau ngasih dukungannya buat FF ini. /big smile/**

 **BTW untuk kedepannya, mungkin konflik tonjok-tonjokan bakal sedikit berkurang intensitasnya. Sikap dingin Baekhyun ke Chanyeol juga mulai tergerus oleh waktu /elah/... Di chapter ini saya sengaja buat Baekhyun POV, supaya pembaca sekalian bisa ngerti dengan isi hati Baekhyun yg selama FF ini berlangsung sulit banget di tebak. Maaf kalo kalian ngerasa aneh, apalagi bagian NC, sungguh... Aku gak tega buat Baekhyun di bobol secepat ini, makanya NC gagal, cuma adegan semi doang /lempar authoooor/ X))**

 **lagian, disini itu adalah perang batin Baekhyun, dia masih ragu dengan Chanyeol, bakal murahan banget kalo dia pasrah gitu aja kan? Kalian pasti ngerti gimana perasaan dilema Baekhyun kalo ngebacanya dengan penghayatan ekstra/?**

 **Chapter depan gimana? Ada yg mau ngasih saran? Ayang Vernon gak syuting di chapter ini, chapter depan lihat aja apa yg terjadi. Doakan ketua Byun baik-baik aja /evil smirk/**

 **oke, sekian bacotan kamvretnya. kalo ada saran, mau kenal author atau sekedar tanya2, silahkan kirim PM. Insya Allah author bakal balas. /chu/**

 **okey, see u in the next chapter. Love y'all...**


	14. Chapter 14 : Resentment

**Title : Lightsaber**

 **author : DandelionLeon**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Other cast : Luhan, Oh Sehun, Choi Vernon, Kim Kai, Do Kyungsoo and more temukan sendiri.**

 **Genre : YAOI, school-life, romance, drama, friendship**

 **Rate : T - M**

 **Warning! YAOI, TYPO, Don't like, don't read! No copas!**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri, bagaimana bisa aku berucap semua karena pengaruh demam padahal pada kenyataannya aku hampir menikmati tubuhnya?

Aku mengerti, Baekhyun merasa sakit hati. Aku tidak bodoh untuk mengartikan ekspresi wajahnya itu. Dia keluar dari ruangan ini tanpa sepatah kata pun. Ya, mana sudi ia melirikku lagi yang dengan seenaknya mempermainkan dia.

Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, sungguh. Aku hanya tidak tau harus berbuat bagaimana lagi. Bercinta dalam situasi seperti ini sama saja dengan memanfaatkannya bukan?

Aku terkejut saat melihat siluet tubuh Luhan melintas. Kelihatannya ia masih dalam mode mengantuknya. Pemuda itu menatapku dengan senyuman, namun begitu ganjil kurasakan. Hatiku mendadak gusar, apakah ia mengetahui apa yang telah ku perbuat baru saja?

"L-Luhan... K-kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku haus, jadi aku mengambil minum. Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan? Bukannya kau sakit?" Tanyanya polos.

Aku hanya diam, tidak tau harus berbicara apalagi untuk membuat alasan.

"Ayo tidur, kau sedang sakit."

Luhan mendorong tubuhku. Setidaknya aku bisa bernafas sedikit lega. Sepertinya anak ini tidak mengetahui apapun.

.

.

Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak dimana kami making out di rumahku. Sosok Baekhyun seolah menghilang ditelan bumi. Ia sengaja menghindariku atau bagaimana, entahlah. Anak itu terlalu sulit untuk ditebak. Aku merasa bersalah dan juga penasaran akan dirinya.

Tidak hanya Baekhyun, Luhan juga ikut menghilang. Dari yang kudengar, dia jatuh sakit.

"Hah... Aku merindukan ketua Byun! Dia sakit ya?"

Pembicaraan teman sekelasku tak sengaja kudengar. Sakit? Mendengar hal itu membuat hatiku gusar bukan main. Aku harus menanyakan ini kepada Kai atau mungkin Sehun.

.

.

Dua pemuda itu tampak bingung dengan kehadiran Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba. Yang berkulit tan lebih dulu mempersilahkan masuk sekedar basa-basi.

"Ada apa kau mendatangi markas kami?" Tanyanya heran. Hal yang paling aneh menurutnya karena biasa Chanyeol hanya akan kemari jika ada ketua mereka disana.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Baekhyun... apakah dia sakit?"

"Untuk apa kau peduli? Dia bukan siapa-siapamu Chanyeol-ssi, tidak perlu bersikap seolah kau orang terpenting dalam hidupnya."

Chanyeol terkejut akan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Oh Sehun. Lelaki itu sepertinya begitu membenci Chanyeol. Namun sedikit banyaknya ucapan lelaki itu ada benarnya. Dirinya tak lebih dari sekedar partner sementara. Chanyeol terkekeh miris dalam hati. Apakah benar ia sudah sebegitu jauhnya memasuki kehidupan Baekhyun?

"Oh Sehun, tidakkah ucapanmu terlalu kelewatan bung? Maafkan dia, Chanyeol."

Kai merasa tidak enak hati saat Sehun berucap demikian. Ia mengerti ada emosi terpendam dari dua lelaki ini. Jika tetap dibiarkan beradu mulut, maka bersiap saja baku hantam terjadi.

"Tidak masalah, aku rasa dia benar. Aku bertanya karena ia orang yang berarti dihidupku, tidak peduli jika aku berarti untuknya atau tidak." Balas Chanyeol mantap.

"Heh... Lucu sekali, begitu puitis ucapanmu. Dengar Chanyeol, hidup Baekhyun begitu keras, kau hanya orang baru yang bersikap sok ikut campur!"

Chanyeol menggeram marah saat Sehun memancing emosi buruknya. Lelaki itu menarik kerah baju Sehun. Matanya menatap dengan nyalang. Kedua lelaki itu saling melempar tatapan tajam, tidak ada yang ingin mengalah. Kai menghela nafasnya, tidak habis fikir ternyata cinta bisa membuat dua manusia dihadapannya bersikap emosional begini.

"Lalu... Kau bisa mengerti dengan dirinya secara keseluruhan? Aku memang orang baru Oh Sehun, namun aku mencoba untuk menjadi sandarannya, hanya itu. Kau bersikap seperti ini karena mencintainya juga?"

Sehun terlihat kaget akan kalimat akhir Chanyeol. Ia tak pernah becerita ini pada siapapun kecuali Kai. Kenapa lelaki ini bisa tau, fikirnya.

BUGGHHH... Satu tinjuan berhasil mengenai tulang pipi Chanyeol. Sehun melakukannya dengan sengaja.

"Tutup mulutmu brengsek! Tidak usah sok tau! Sialan!"

Setelah berujar demikian, lelaki itu lantas pergi meninggalkan ruangan begitu saja.

"Maafkan dia. Sehun memang keras kepala. Kau baik-baik saja Bung?"

"Yeah, i'm okay. Aku tidak peduli akan ucapannya. Sekarang, bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi?"

Kai tertawa renyah, ia begitu tertarik dengan hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Keduanya sama-sama keras kepala dan juga begitu gengsi untuk mengakui jika mereka rindu.

"Dia memang sakit, hanya demam biasa."

Jadi, dia tidak hadir karena sakit? Chanyeol mengangguk dalam diam.

"Baiklah... Terimakasih infonya. Aku permisi dulu."

"Hey! Chanyeol! Kau mau kemana? Aish! Anak itu."

.

.

Baekhyun terdiam dalam kamarnya. Demam sialan tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Ini adalah hari ketiganya terbaring diatas ranjang seperti orang sekarat. Kegiatannya hanya bermain game lewat ponsel atau menonton televisi. Kehadiran sang ayah juga membuat moodnya tidak baik. Ia enggan untuk sekedar keluar kamar. Melihat wajah sang ayah membuatnya muak bukan main.

Merasa suntuk karena tak ada kegiatan sama sekali, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membaca buku saja, walau pada kenyataannya itu bukan gaya Baekhyun sama sekali.

TOOKK... TOKKK..

"Tuan Muda, Tuan besar ingin anda segera turun ke ruang makan." Ucap suara dari balik pintu.

Baekhyun mendengus kasar, tidak senang kegiatannya diganggu.

"Katakan padanya aku tidak mau." Teriak Baekhyun ogah-ogahan.

"Tetapi ada hal penting yang ingin segera ia bicarakan dengan anda."

Pria tua itu, begitu merepotkan. Baekhyun ingin sekali berteriak 'tidak mau' dihadapan wajahnya nanti. Benar-benar, apakah orang tua selalu seperti ini?

Sesampainya ia disana, aura gelap telah terasa. Seperti biasa, hubungan antara Baekhyun dan ayahnya memang tidak pernah baik bukan? Tuan Byun menatapnya tajam. Bibirnya menipis, menahan gejolak amarah.

Beberapa lembar foto terlempar berserakan diatas meja makan. Baekhyun bingung tentu saja. Apa-apaan itu!?

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya heran kepada sang ayah.

"Kau lihat sendiri!"

Baekhyun mulai mengambil satu persatu foto diatas meja tersebut. Mata sipitnya yang semula memancarkan aura tidak peduli kini kelihatan terkejut.

"I-ini... Kenapa bisa..." Bisiknya saat melihat lembar-lembar foto yang berisikan kedekatannya dengan Chanyeol. Namun dari semua foto, yang paling menarik adalah foto dimana ia dan Chanyeol sedang berciuman di ruangan kerja ayah Chanyeol saat itu. Tidak mungkin jika orang suruhan ayahnya bisa masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Park dengan mudah bukan?

"Kau benar-benar memalukan sekali! Anak tidak tau diri!"

BRAKKK...

Baekhyun tersentak saat tuan Byun memukuli meja dengan keras. Ia sampai terlonjak karena kagetnya. Wajah tuan Byun benar-benar tidak bersahabat. Tetapi sebisa mungkin Baekhyun tidak takut dengan itu semua. Cukup, ia sudah terlalu muak dengan ini semua.

"Kenapa kau peduli? Bukankah sejak kematian ibu kau tidak menganggapku sebagai seorang 'anak' lagi? Jangan ikut campur dengan urusanku."

"Kurang ajar! Berani sekali kau berujar begitu, hah?! Selama ini kau ku besarkan, seperti ini balasanmu?!"

Baekhyun tertawa, tertawa sakartis. Ia tertawa dengan sangat keras sampai seluruh maid yang memperhatikan kejadian riuh itu merasa khawatir.

"Kau membesarkanku? Ani, bukankah hartamu yang membesarkanku? Tuan Byun, aku sama sekali tidak pernah merasa jika kau membesarkanku. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengenalmu lagi! Kau bukan ayahku."

Tuan Byun berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Suatu pukulan mengenai wajah sang anak namun Baekhyun hanya diam tak membalas. Ia terlalu lemah untuk membalasnya saat ini.

"Seperti ini... Seperti ini caramu membesarkanku. Memukuliku, semua yang ku lakukan salah bukan?"

Puluhan lembar foto sengaja dilemparkan ayahnya ke wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku memukulimu karena kau tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu dengan benar! Kau lihat foto itu? Kau berciuman dengan laki-laki Byun Baekhyun!"

"Lantas... tak ada ruginya untukmu bukan?"

"Kurang ajar! Kau memang tidak pernah sadar dengan perbuatan salahmu!"

Baekhyun meringis saat sang ayah menghajarnya membabi buta. Ia jatuh tersungkur, tetapi ayahnya tetap menendangi tubuhnya. Tidak peduli kondisi Baekhyun yang sedang sakit saat ini. Para maid disana ingin menolong, namun mereka tak berani ambil resiko besar. Lawan mereka adalah tuan besar mereka sendiri. Mereka hanya bisa melihat dengan pandangan iba.

"Hentikan! Tuan hentikan!"

Baekhyun menatap seseorang yang datang menolongnya. Chanyeol berdiri mencoba melerai ayahnya. Dari sekian banyak manusia, kenapa harus Chanyeol lagi? Apakah benar jika dirinya memiliki benang merah dengan lelaki itu?

"Keluar kau! Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk kesini? Pelayan Kang! Kenapa kau biarkan dia masuk?"

"A-aku sudah melarangnya tuan, tetapi ia berlari kesini saat mendengar keributan."

Chanyeol menatap Tuan Byun tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Pria paruh baya yang lebih pendek darinya itu juga menatapnya tajam. Seulas senyuman miring terpatri di bibirnya.

"kebetulan sekali, ternyata kau... Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terlihat terkejut saat pria itu menyebut namanya. Dalam hati ia bertanya dari mana ayah Baekhyun mengetahui dirinya? Mata bulatnya melirik kearah Baekhyun yang terbaring dengan wajah babak belur. Ia meringis melihat keadaan lelaki itu.

"Kau merusak nama baik keluarga Byun! Lancang sekali kau menyentuh anakku?"

"Jika dia memang benar anak anda, mengapa anda membuatnya menderita seperti ini?" Balas Chanyeol tenang, tanpa ada nada emosi didalamnya.

"Berani sekali kau melawanku. Kau tidak tau apa-apa, nak. Lebih baik jauhi Baekhyun dan jangan campuri masalah keluargaku."

"Tidak akan pernah. Aku akan melindunginya sampai kapanpun."

Baekhyun tercengang akan ucapan Chanyeol. Si bodoh itu benar-benar tidak melihat siapa lawannya. Baekhyun khawatir sang ayah akan melakukan hal yang tidak baik nantinya kepada Chanyeol atau mungkin keluarganya. Pemuda itu berusaha bangkit dengan sedikit tertatih. Ia segera berdiri diantara Chanyeol dan juga ayahnya.

"Jangan ganggu dia. Dia tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Kau bisa menghukumku."

Tuan Byun tertawa sinis. Dua anak muda dihadapannya benar-benar lucu ia rasa.

"Ini bukan drama. Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku. Tetapi jika kalian keras kepala, silahkan tanggung sendiri akibatnya."

Pria tua itu pergi berlalu meninggalkan kediaman Byun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih berdiri tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Sebaiknya nanti saja ku jelaskan. Lukamu lebih baik diobati dahulu." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Kau pergi saja, aku tidak butuh_ Yak! Turunkan aku!"

Chanyeol tak mempedulikan teriakan Baekhyun. Ia menggendong tubuh ringan itu ke dalam kamar sang tuan Muda Byun. Ia segera meminta kotak obat pada salah satu pelayan.

Mereka tak berniat berbicara. Chanyeol begitu sibuk mengobati luka-luka Baekhyun. Sedangkan yang diobati justru sibuk memandangi wajah Chanyeol dalam jarak yang dekat seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa melarikan diri pagi itu dari rumahku?"

Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunannya saat Chanyeol bersuara secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak melarikan diri. Aku berpamitan dengan ayah dan ibumu omong-omong."

"Tetapi tidak denganku. Apa kau marah?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Sialan! ingatan tentang kejadian itu berputar kembali di otaknya. Pipinya tiba-tiba menghangat.

"Lupakan saja, bukankah seperti itu? Kau khilaf bukan?" Jawabnya mencoba sedatar mungkin.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Sejujurnya ia merasa tidak enak hati dengan pemuda dihadapannya kini.

"Maaf, karena kita berciuman waktu itu, kau jadi tertular demam."

Alis Baekhyun tertaut mendengarnya. Apa-apaan itu? Jadi dia meminta maaf hanya karena ia telah menularkan virus demamnya. Baekhyun fikir Chanyeol akan meminta maaf akan ucapannya waktu itu. Akan perbuatan Chanyeol yang hampir melecehkannya sepenuhnya, walau sedikit banyak Baekhyun ikut menikmati juga. Tetapi tetap saja bukan? Chanyeol yang salah, dia menarik Baekhyun ke dalam ruangan itu lalu mencumbunya begitu saja.

"Kau meminta maaf hanya karena itu setelah kau hampir saja merenggut keperjakaanku? Dasar brengsek!" Umpat Baekhyun sambil memukul kepala Chanyeol keras.

"Akhh... Kau ini benar-benar tega. Sakit sekali!"

"Lebih sakit aku. Kau tau? Karena foto sialan itu, si tua Byun jadi menghajarku seperti ini." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Foto? Foto apa?"

Baekhyun mulai menceritakan beberapa foto yang didapatkan ayahnya. Namun ia begitu curiga dengan satu buah foto. Foto dimana ia dan Chanyeol berciuman di ruang kerja pribadi tuan Park.

"Tidak ada orang selain kita saat itu." Ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol ikut membenarkan. Tidak ada pula yang bangun saat itu kecuali... Luhan? Chanyeol segera menepis fikirannya yang mencurigai jika Luhan adalah pelakunya. Selama ini ia mengenal Luhan adalah sosok yang baik dan juga polos. Lagipula untuk apa pula ia melakukan hal itu?

"Kau tau siapa pelakunya?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku belum begitu yakin. Sudahlah, tidak usah terlalu difikirkan. Aku akan membantumu mencari tau. Sekarang sudah selesai, kau harus istirahat!"

Baekhyun mendengus mendengar perintah Chanyeol. Mau tak mau ia berbaring juga.

"Kau fikir aku tidak lelah istirahat seharian?!" Ucapnya penuh protes.

"Ssstt... Diam atau kucium saja?"

"Brengsek kau!"

.

.

Sebuah ruangan terlihat begitu berantakan kaca cermin hancur dilantai, lampu tidur terbuang disudut ruangan dan juga benda-benda lain yang terlihat begitu berserakan. Beberapa pelayan menatap si pelaku utama takut-takut. Kemarahan tuan muda mereka begitu mengerikan rasanya.

"Hentikan Luhan!"

"arrgghhh! Diam kau Choi Vernon! Kau tidak mengerti! Hiks... Kau tidak mengerti jika aku sakit... Byun Baekhyun... Hiks... Si brengsek itu! Kenapa semua orang yang ku sayang harus mencintainya?!"

Vernon menatap Luhan dengan ringisan dibibirnya. Ia benar-benar terkejut melihat perubahan drastis Luhan. Setaunya, pemuda ini benar-benar polos dan manis dalam kesehariannya. Namun kini yang ia lihat justru adalah seorang monster berbahaya. Sejam yang lalu, ia dihubungi Luhan secara mendadak. Ia tak tau angin apa yang membuat Luhan menghubunginya setelah beberapa waktu terakhir pemuda itu memutuskan hubungan kerja sama diantara mereka. Tetapi yang ia lihat justru hal mengerikan seperti ini. Kepalanya hampir saja terlempar botol wine jika ia tak menghindar dengan cepat.

"Luhan... Dengar! Aku mengerti! Aku tau dengan perasaanmu saat ini! Melihat orang yang kau cintai bercinta memang menyakitkan! tetapi sadarkan dirimu! Kau yang seperti ini sama saja terlihat menyedihkan! Kau takkan bisa melawan Baekhyun jika kau terlihat kacau begini." Bentak Vernon. Tangannya sengaja menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kuat.

Luhan masih menangis tersedu. Emosinya mendadak tidak stabil saat melihat kejadian tempo hari. Park Chanyeol... Orang yang ia cintai bercumbu dengan Byun Baekhyun, seseorang yang begitu ia benci. Depresinya kumat beberapa hari lalu. Tempramennya berubah kacau. Ia sering mengamuk, menghancurkan benda-benda bahkan tak jarang hampir menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Kejadian serupa yang dia alami beberapa tahun lalu.

"Dia telah membuat Xiuminku menderita! Dia perusak! Aku akan membunuhnya!"

Vernon tersentak mendengar ucapan Luhan. Ia tidak tau Luhan sadar atau tidak saat mengucapkan itu. Namun sedikit banyaknya ia merasa jika Luhan tak main-main. Vernon memang membenci Baekhyun karena telah menolaknya dengan kasar. Akhir-akhir ini ia tak pernah terlihat mencari masalah lagi dengan ketua Lightsaber itu semenjak kejadian ia hampir memperkosa Baekhyun. Sedikit banyaknya ia merasa bersalah, apalagi mengingat Park Chanyeol terus-terusan di dekat lelaki itu membuatnya harus diam tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tau, Phoenix berbahaya baginya. tetapi, kembali lagi, Vernon tak pernah sedikitpun berfikir akan membunuh Baekhyun. Ia tak ingin mengotori tangannya dan juga nama baiknya dengan hal semacam itu.

"Tenanglah... Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Park Chanyeol bisa menjadi milikmu."

Luhan tertawa keras secara tiba-tiba. Vernon merasa lelaki ini memiliki kelainan psikis.

"Kau benar! Byun Baekhyun si bodoh itu! Dia tidak pantas dengan siapapun! Aku akan menghancurkannya dengan tanganku sendiri."

.

.

Baekhyun kembali ke sekolah setelah beberapa hari absen karena sakit. Sekembalinya ia, Sekolah seperti biasa menjadi heboh.

"Akhirnya, kau kembali juga."

Baekhyun mengernyit saat Luhan tiba-tiba menyambutnya dengan senyuman manis. Dua rekannya yang lain tak kalah bingung. Sehun menatap Lelaki itu dengan tajam. Ia tau ada maksud dibalik senyuman itu.

"kenapa kau menyambutku begini?"

"Apakah salah jika aku menyambut teman sekolahku sendiri?" Ujarnya dengan polos.

"Berani sekali kau anak China. Kau ingin di bully lagi rupanya." Ucap Kai tidak suka.

"Sudahlah Kai, tidak usah dipedulikan. Ayo pergi."

Saat mereka berjalan berlawanan arah, Luhan dan Baekhyun saling berpapasan. Lelaki bersurai emas itu berbisik lirih ditelinga Baekhyun sebelum berlalu.

"Aku akan merebut Chanyeol darimu, jalang!"

Ucapannya membuat Baekhyun terpaku. Sejak kapan Luhan yang terkenal begitu penakut menjadi berani seperti ini? Dan apa-apaan dengan sebutan jalang tadi? Rahang Baekhyun mengeras, Luhan hanya tak tau berhadapan dengan siapa, fikir Baekhyun. Namun satu hal yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui jika Luhan lebih berbahaya dari apa yang ia fikirkan.

Sementara itu, Luhan tengah tersenyum misterius di tempatnya. Kyungsoo sampai kebingungan melihat tingkah temannya itu.

"Kau masih sakit ya? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu?"

"Eoh? Tidak, aku hanya senang, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu." Ucapnya lalu memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak dipeluk?"

"C-Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo berdehem saat Chanyeol hadir diantara mereka. Ia menyenggol lengan Luhan. Lelaki berdarah Chinese itu tampak malu-malu dengan rona di kedua pipinya.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Apa kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Chanyeol. Tangannya mengusap rambut halus Luhan.

"S-sudah..."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya. Apakah benar Luhan yang mengambil fotonya dan Baekhyun? Melihat sifat baik Luhan seperti ini membuatnya tidak yakin jika Luhan adalah pelakunya.

"Untuk merayakan kesembuhanmu, bagaimana jika kita makan tteokbokki? Aku yang akan membayar!"

Mata Luhan berbinar senang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ia mengangguk antusias. Sedangkan Chanyeol diam-diam melirik tiap inci gerak-gerik Luhan. Rasa curiga itu sedikit banyak menghantuinya. Mungkin dengan cara halus ia akan menilik ini semua sedikit demi sedikit.

.

.

Baekhyun melihatnya, kebersamaan antara Luhan dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat bahagia, fikir Baekhyun. Ucapan Luhan tadi membuatnya berfikir lebih keras dan semakin yakin jika Luhan memang menyukai Chanyeol. Dugaannya selama ini memang benar. Ia terkekeh sendiri memikirkan betapa kekanakannya lelaki berdarah China itu. Ia memusuhi Baekhyun hanya karena perihal cinta. Konyol sekali baginya.

Matanya yang semula tak peduli menjadi tertarik saat melihat Chanyeol menyuapi Luhan dengan makanan. terbesit rasa tidak suka saat melihat itu semua.

"Makananmu takkan habis jika kau hanya mengaduknya begitu."

"Aku tidak berselera memakannya." Balas Baekhyun malas.

"Kau harus makan Baek, kau baru saja sembuh bukan?"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan lirikan tajam. Ia paling tidak suka diatur begini. Lelaki bersurai putih itu menelan ludahnya gugup.

"O-oke, jika tidak mau yasudah."

Baekhyun kembali lagi pada rutinitas awalnya. Ia menatap dua sejoli disudut kantin yang terlihat seperti bermesraan dimatanya.

Tak sadar, ia malah meremas sendok ditangannya hingga bengkok.

"Hahh... Sialan!"

"Kau mengejutkanku! Dasar bodoh!" Umpatnya pada pelaku yang baru saja datang.

Baekhyun tercengang melihat keadaan Kai yang terlihat berantakan. Wajahnya babak belur. Sepertinya ia baru saja berkelahi.

"Kenapa denganmu? Siapa yang menghajarmu?" Tanya Sehun heran.

"sekolah sebelah mencari masalah denganku. Aish! sakit sekali Baekhyun!"

"Kenapa kau memelukku?! Lepaskan sialan!"

Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan maut Kai. Namun matanya tak lepas sedikitpun dari Chanyeol. Sayangnya lelaki itu sama sekali tak mau menatapnya.

'Jadi... Perhatiannya kemarin itu berarti apa?'

.

.

Baekhyun mendrible bola basket ke atas lapangan basket outdoor. Matanya menerawang jauh. Akhir-akhir ini ia tak pernah lagi terlibat perkelahian. Tangannya sedikit gatal untuk menghajar orang. Lelaki itu terkejut saat seseorang menutup matanya. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan tersebut dari matanya.

"Tebak siapa aku."

"Si bodoh Park Chanyeol. Lepaskan."

Chanyeol tertawa cengengesan. Ia duduk disebelah Baekhyun tanpa disuruh lebih dulu.

"Kau bolos dari kelas?" Tanyanya berbasa-basi.

"Sudah tau masih bertanya. Kenapa kau disini? Pergi sana, tidak usah menggangguku." Ketus Baekhyun. Ia masih tidak senang mengingat kejadian tadi. Park Chanyeol itu seperti players sejati baginya. Terkadang ia begitu baik dan perhatian pada Baekhyun, namun ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Luhan.

Bukannya takut, Chanyeol justru mencubit pipi Baekhyun. Disaat Baekhyun hendak berteriak, ia malah mengacak-acak surai kemerahannya hingga berantakan.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini!" Teriak Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Kau itu manis Baekhyun, aku jadi gemas."

Ucapan Chanyeol memang terkesan menggombal dan sekedar omongan sampah. Tetapi Baekhyun tak bisa bohong jika ia merasa berdebar saat mendengarnya.

"Omong-omong, kau sudah tau siapa pelaku yang mengambil foto kita?"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun lalu menggeleng, ia mengedipkan matanya jenaka.

"Tenang saja, aku akan segera mendapatkan pelakunya."

"Sombong sekali. Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan pelakunya jika kerjamu hanya bermesraan setiap hari." Sindir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih tak mengerti dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Ia teringat satu hal lalu sebuah senyuman menggoda terukir dibibirnya.

"Kau cemburu dengan Luhan?"

"Tidak! Mana mungkin aku cemburu dengan si lemah itu. Menyingkir! Jangan peluk aku!"

Bukan Chanyeol namanya jika menghiraukan ucapan Baekhyun. Ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat lalu setelahnya mencium kening Baekhyun.

"Hanya satu lelaki yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta. Itu adalah kau."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, mencoba menyelami kedua mata lelaki itu. Ia tak tau apakah Chanyeol membohonginya atau tidak. Sampai saat ini ia masih belum berani untuk mempercayai lelaki itu sepenuhnya.

Dilain pihak, Luhan memperhatikan interaksi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dari kejauhan. Ia merasa kecil disatu sisi, Byun Baekhyun bukanlah tandingannya. Namun egonya berkata jika Chanyeol adalah miliknya. Luhan pasti akan mendapatkan Chanyeol secepatnya, mungkin dengan cara itu Baekhyun bisa paham bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang kita cintai.

.

.

Luhan memakai pakaian serba hitam. Dia bukannya ingin mengunjungi makam. Lelaki itu memakai topi untuk menyamarkan identitasnya. Ia berjalan dengan santai menuju sebuah perusahaan besar di Korea. Hingga ia tiba di depan ruangan besar bertuliskan 'CEO room'. Ia mengetuk pintu berbahan kayu jati tersebut beberapa kali.

"Silahkan masuk."

kakinya melangkah mendekati meja di sudut ruangan. Seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan setelan jas mahalnya duduk disana. Ia menatap Luhan menanti ucapan yang akan keluar dari mulut lelaki itu.

"Bagaimana dengan lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol itu. Kapan kau akan menghabisinya?"

"Secepatnya akan saya lakukan, Tuan Byun."

Lelaki yang diketahui sebagai Tuan Byun itu menyeringai berbahaya. Tak sia-sia selama ini ia menyewa mahal jasa Luhan untuk mematai anak semata wayangnya.

"Bagus, aku menanti kabar baik darimu."

"Tentu saja."

Luhan tersenyum misterius. Sebelum menyingkirkan Chanyeol, ia akan menyingkirkan Baekhyun lebih dulu. Luhan takkan mungkin menyakiti Chanyeol begitu saja, ia menyukai lelaki itu. Tujuan utamanya menerima tugas dari tuan Byun semata-mata hanya agar ia bisa memiliki akses mudah untuk mengetahui seluk beluk Baekhyun. Pada saatnya tiba, ia akan menghancurkan lelaki itu dan Boom! Baekhyun akan kehilangan segalanya.

'Byun Baekhyun, kau membuat dua lelaki yang kucintai menderita. Kau fikir aku akan diam saja? Nikmati waktumu beberapa hari lagi.'

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana pentas seni sekolah berlangsung. Seluruh siswa tampak sibuk menikmati acara sekolah. Konsepnya tidak terlalu mewah memang, namun semaraknya begitu terasa. Banyak siswi terpukau dengan penampilan Kai dan Sehun saat melakukan dance modern. Keduanya tampak begitu lincah dan seksi saat melakukan tiap gerakan.

Tak hanya anggota Lightsaber, mereka juga begitu terpukau dengan penampilan Do Kyungsoo si ketua club musik sekolah.

Suara krasak-krusuk terdengar saat ketua Lightsaber naik ke atas panggung. Ini tak biasa. Lelaki itu biasanya mana mau ikut serta dalam acara seperti ini. Apalagi pensi kali ini diadakan untuk sebuah amal. Mereka begitu antusias dan penasaran dengan penampilan Baekhyun. Tak hanya itu saja, mereka juga sibuk membicarakan penampilan Baekhyun yang terkesan baru. Lelaki itu mengecat rambutnya menjadi hitam gelap. Tak tau apa alasan yang pasti, yang jelas ia tampak dua kali lebih tampan dari biasanya.

Lantunan nada dari piano yang dimainkan Baekhyun menjadi awal dari penampilan pemuda itu. Selanjutnya suara sorak sorai memenuhi lapangan saat suara ketua Lightsaber itu terdengar. Ia menyanyikan sebuah lagu Miracles in december yang dimiliki boyband terkenal Korea Selatan, EXO.

Seluruh penonton terbius akan penampilannya. Ia terlihat begitu menghayati nyanyiannya. Suaranya begitu lembut dan menenangkan.

Standing applause Baekhyun dapatkan saat ia berakhir menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Ia tersenyum sekilas yang mana membuat fangirlnya terpekik nyaring. Itu adalah moment paling langka dimana seorang Byun Baekhyun tersenyum seperti itu.

Chanyeol memperhatikan penampilan Baekhyun dari backstage. Ia semakin terpesona dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki pujaan hatinya itu. Sekarang Chanyeol juga akan menunjukkan kemampuannya. Ia berjalan ke panggung dengan percaya diri. Tangannya membawa sebuah gitar akustik. Lelaki itu duduk disebuah kursi yang telah disediakan.

Seluruh penonton saling bergosip kembali. Malam ini sepertinya adalah malam kejutan bagi mereka semua. Park Chanyeol akan bernyanyi. Baekhyun ingin tertawa melihatnya. Ia tidak yakin Chanyeol mampu bernyanyi dengan baik. Tetapi semua opininya terpatahkan saat Chanyeol mulai memainkan gitarnya.

[listen to : EXO - Sing for you]

lagu itu adalah lagu yang sama. Chanyeol pernah memainkannya beberapa waktu lalu walau hanya instrumentalnya saja.

(Mengambil gitar tua ku, Pengakuan yang tak pernah kunyatakan.

Berpura-pura membuat satu lagu, Tentang suatu pernyataan.

Cukup dengarkan, aku akan bernyanyi untuk mu)

Suara Chanyeol menggetarkan hati Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar terpukau melihat Chanyeol malam ini.

(Aku sangat mencintaimu tapi aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun

Ini aneh karena harga diriku tak mengizinkanku

Hari ini aku akan mengumpulkan keberanian dan memberitahukanmu.

Tetapi cukup dengarkan saja, aku akan bernyanyi untuk mu)

Baekhyun tak ingin berbesar kepala. Apakah lagu itu ditujukan untuknya atau tidak. Namun pandangan mata Chanyeol yang terus tertuju padanya membuat Baekhyun merasa sedikit haru dihatinya.

(Cara mu menangis, cara mu tersenyum

Aku ingin tahu berapa banyak aku berarti bagimu

Kata-kata yang ingin ku katakan, tapi ku melewatkan kesempatan

Aku akan mengakuinya dan cukup dengarkan,

Aku akan bernyanyi untuk mu, menyanyi untuk mu Cukup dengarkan sekali lalu tersenyum...)

Seolah tertular akan senyuman Chanyeol, Baekhyun ikut tersenyum walau itu sekedar senyuman tipis.

Tepuk tangan meriah dihadiahkan untuk Chanyeol. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar lalu turun dari panggung. Tujuan utama lelaki itu adalah Baekhyun. Ia tak sadar dirinya telah melalui Luhan tanpa melihat sedikitpun.

Luhan menatap bagaimana Chanyeol tak meliriknya. Apakah hanya ada Baekhyun dimatanya? Begitulah pemikiran Luhan. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang menarik tangan Baekhyun menjauhi kerumunan dengan penasaran. Lelaki itu berjalan diam-diam mengikuti dua sejoli itu.

"Penampilanmu keren!" Puji Chanyeol.

"K-kau juga. Aku tidak menyangka suara sebesar itu bisa bernyanyi." balas Baekhyun disertai ucapan pedas seperti biasanya.

"Lagu itu untukmu omong-omong, kau suka?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol terkejut. dugaannya benar ternyata. Ia tersenyum lalu mengangguk yang terlihat lucu dimata Chanyeol.

"Omong-omong kemana rambut merahmu?"

"Aku hanya bosan menjadi pusat perhatian. Lalu, kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Tanya Baekhyun balik.

"Aku hanya tidak suka disana karena terlalu ramai."

"Kau tidak memiliki maksud lain?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan mata memicing curiga. Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah.

"Tidak! Jangan berfikiran macam-macam okay? Lagipula tidak mungkin aku melakukan sesuatu. Kau lihat? Disini juga masih banyak orang berlalu lalang!" Sangkal Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melirik ke sekitaran tempatnya berada. Namun hanya satu orang yang menarik matanya. Ia menyeringai saat menemukan Luhan bersembunyi di balik stan makanan. Ide jahil melintas diotak Baekhyun. Lelaki itu memeluk leher Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba.

"Lalu jika sunyi kau baru berani? Kau pengecut sekali Park Chanyeol. Dasar pecundang!"

Chanyeol terlihat bingung dengan sifat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba. Matanya menatap intens ke dalam mata Baekhyun. Ia menarik pinggang Baekhyun mendekat.

"Aku tidak takut. Hanya saja aku khawatir tidak bisa mengontrolnya nanti."

Kali ini Baekhyun yang dibuat salah tingkah. Ini terlalu dekat, fikirnya. Ia mencoba melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol namun begitu erat rasanya.

"Chanyeol, aku mencarimu."

"Luhan?"

Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman polosnya. Diam-diam ia melirik Baekhyun yang terlihat terkejut akan kehadirannya. Ia segera mendekatkan dirinya pada lelaki jangkung disebelahnya.

"Aku ingin memberimu selamat tetapi kau disini. Penampilanmu keren!"

Chanyeol tersenyum saat Luhan memujinya. Ia mengusap rambut Luhan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Sepertinya ia melupakan keberadaan Baekhyun sejenak. Dengan kesal Baekhyun sengaja menarik leher Chanyeol.

"Kau mengganggu kami, Luhan-ssi."

"Tapi aku hanya ingin_"

Ucapan Luhan terhenti disaat Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol tepat dihadapannya. Tak hanya mencium, ia sengaja melumat bibir itu dengan caranya sendiri. Luhan semakin berang saat Chanyeol justru membalas ciuman itu. Lelaki itu tidak tahan lagi saat dua insan itu semakin panas bercumbu. Ia memilih pergi dari sana.

Lain halnya Luhan, Chanyeol justru terbuai dengan manisnya bibir Baekhyun. Ia hampir terhanyut begitu jauh. Untung saja Baekhyun segera memutuskan tautan keduanya.

"A-aku... Ke kamar mandi dulu."

Baekhyun berjalan terburu menuju kamar mandi. Ia merutuki dirinya yang begitu berani bertindak hanya karena sebuah emosi sesaat.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti menatap kepergian Baekhyun. ia mengusap bibirnya lalu tertawa seperti orang mendapatkan hadiah terindah. Baginya mendapati sifat Baekhyun yang agresif adalah hal yang langka dan juga ia begitu menyukainya.

.

.

Baekhyun Mencuci wajahnya di wastafel. Ia menatap cerminan dirinya. Wajahnya memerah, apalagi ketika mengingat kejadian tadi. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kasar.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa yang telah kulakukan, dia pasti besar kepala." Monolognya sendirian

Baekhyun menunduk sejenak, menghirup nafasnya dalam. Ia tak sadar saat seseorang berdiri di belakangnya. Saat ia mengangkat wajahnya, pantulan wajah Luhan di cermin membuatnya bingung. Belum sempat ia berucap sepatah katapun, semua keadaan mendadak gelap. Tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai.

Luhan tersenyum mengerikan saat berhasil memukul tengkuk Baekhyun hingga anak itu pingsan.

"Katakan selamat tinggal pada kehidupanmu yang menyenangkan."

Lelaki itu menyeret tubuh Baekhyun lalu membawanya entah kemana. Ia begitu senang karena berhasil melumpuhkan Baekhyun.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai... Maaf, aku ingkar janji karena telat banget updatenya. Sejujurnya aku baru selesai ujian, terus hibernasi seminggu, jadi ya gitu, ngaret... Hehehe...**

 **Buat yang nagih ke fb atau twitter, ini aku udah update. Maaf kalo ceritanya gak menarik.**

 **Btw, Luhan udah mulai menunjukkan sisi jahatnya, hohoho... Moment chanbaek agak kurang di chapter ini. Chapter depan doain aja biar jiwa malesku ilang.**

 **Oh iya... EXO mau comeback ya? Aaaaakh.. Gue histeris liat foto teaser bekyuuun! Huhu... Oke, fangirlannya stop lin! /timpuk kepala sendiri/**

 **thanks buat kalian yg masih setia dengan FF ini. Ditengah banyaknya author kece yang update ff keren, kalian masih mau pantengin FF bulukan ini. Aku terharu /peluk cium/**

 **oke, sekian bacotan gue. Mau lanjut? Penasaran? Yuk... Review dulu!**

 **Annyeong...**


	15. Chapter 15 : Avenge

**Title : Lightsaber**

 **Author : Dandelionleon**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Luhan, Kim Kai, Do Kyungsoo, Choi Vernon, and other cast temukan sendiri.**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, School-life.**

 **Warning! Don't like? Don't read! YAOI, adegan kekerasan, bahasa kasar, yang gak sanggup tekan close aja. Don't blame my story!**

 **BGM : 4Men - Thorn Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okay... Let's read!**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol duduk seorang diri, menatap lalu lalang siswa SM high school dengan bosan. Ini sudah lewat dari lima belas menit, tetapi Baekhyun tak kunjung terlihat juga. Atau mungkin anak itu meninggalkannya? Oh great! jika benar Chanyeol adalah orang paling bodoh di dunia. Bisa-bisanya ia ditipu dengan lelaki mungil itu?!

Kehadiran Kai dan Sehun membuatnya kebingungan. Keduanya tampak seperti orang yang kebingungan.

"Baekhyun dimana?" Tanya Sehun to the point.

"Dia ke toilet, tetapi belum kembali sejak tadi." Jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

"Dia juga tidak menemui kami. Apa mungkin dia pulang ke rumahnya?"

Sehun menidakkan opini Kai tersebut. Searogannya Baekhyun, ia takkan pernah melupakan ucapan pamit kepada teman-temannya.

"Sepertinya ia terjebak di dalam kamar mandi." Ujar Chanyeol main-main. Tetapi reaksi Sehun justru diluar dugaan. Ia merasakan suatu hal janggal disini.

"Sejak kapan dia pergi?" Tanyanya lagi, mencoba menginterogasi Chanyeol.

"Sejak lima belas menit lalu_"

"Chanyeol! Kau melihat Luhan?"

Ketiga pemuda itu menoleh kepada Kyungsoo yang setengah berlari. Pemuda itu mencoba mengatur nafasnya saat tiba dihadapan Chanyeol dan yang lain.

"Tadi dia kesini lalu dia pergi saat..."

Ucapan Chanyeol menggantung. Ia melupakan satu hal. Terlalu larut mencium Baekhyun, ia sampai melupakan keberadaan Luhan disana.

"Saat? Ayolah! Jangan menggantung ucapanmu! Aku berniat mengembalikan ponselnya. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar jika ini tinggal." Terang Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

Sehun langsung menyambar benda persegi itu. Rasa khawatir tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Ia mencoba membuka password ponsel tersebut. Beberapa kali hingga berhasil! Tidak mudah baginya untuk memecahkan masalah sandi seperti ini.

Dari awal, tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Ketiga pemuda lainnya mulai penasaran dan ikut melihat isi ponsel Luhan. Walau masing-masing dari mereka masih tidak mengerti dengan tujuan Sehun menilik isi ponsel Luhan.

Sebuah folder mencurigakan mereka buka. Chanyeol terkejut bukan main saat melihat beberapa fotonya disana, tentunya foto yang tidak ia sadari kapan diambilnya.

"I-ini..."

"Huh... Sudah kuduga. Luhan memang mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

Ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Kai dan Chanyeol terkejut bukan main, tetapi tidak dengan Sehun yang bersikap tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Hey! Kenapa ada foto kau dan Baekhyun berciuman?!" Pekik Kai heboh. Sehun meliriknya tajam sejenak. Pada akhirnya Kai memilih bungkam.

Y

Chanyeol tak mempedulikan tatapan menuntut jawaban atau menggoda dari Kai atau Kyungsoo. Rasa curiganya kemarin sepertinya terjawab saat ia melihat sebuah foto dimana ia dan Baekhyun making out di rumahnya.

Sejujurnya Sehun meradang melihat foto tersebut. Namun ia belum puas. Ia masih curiga dengan Luhan.

"Ternyata, diam-diam kau berani juga ya." Ejek Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol.

Sehun kembali melihat isi ponsel Luhan tanpa mempedulikan suara-suara disampingnya. Ia ingin rasa penasarannya terjawab sekarang juga.

Sebuah folder dengan nama 'My gege' menyita perhatiannya. Ia langsung membuka dan tebak apa yang mereka lihat?

"X-Xiumin?"

Baik Kai maupun Sehun saling bertatapan penuh arti. Jika Xiumin mengenal Luhan, itu artinya Luhan pasti mengetahui perihal kedekatan Baekhyun dan Xiumin beberapa waktu yang lalu bukan?

Ponsel itu tiba-tiba bergetar, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Namun yang menarik bukan itu, melainkan nama yang tertera disana.

'Mr. Byun'

Sehun tidak yakin jika yang dimaksud adalah ayah Baekhyun, tetapi apa salahnya dicoba? Ia menekan tombol hijau setelah sebelumnya memberi isyarat pada yang lain agar diam.

"Luhan... Apa kau sudah membereskan Park Chanyeol?"

Tidak hanya Sehun, baik Kai, Kyungsoo dan yang utama Chanyeol terkejut bukan main. Membereskan? Apa maksudnya itu? Sehun mematikan panggilan itu sepihak tanpa berniat sama sekali untuk menjawabnya. Suara itu sudah jelas suara tuan Byun.

"Jadi selama ini... Luhan adalah bawahan tuan Byun? Dia mata-mata?" Ucap Kai lirih hampir seperti bisikan, masih tidak percaya.

"Luhan tidak mungkin sejahat itu! Memangnya kalian tidak bisa melihat? Dia anak baik-baik!" sergah Kyungsoo, tak terima jika Luhan-temannya- dikatakan melakukan pekerjaan yang tidak baik.

Sehun segera menatapnya dengan tajam, bibirnya mengulas senyuman mengejek.

"Kau tau serigala berbulu domba? Kau tidak bisa menilai seseorang hanya dari luarnya. Luhan itu ternyata buruk ya?"

"Sialan! tau apa kau tentangnya?!" Teriak Kyungsoo penuh emosi, ia sampai menarik kerah baju Sehun sangking kesalnya.

"Kau yang tidak tau apa-apa! Sialan!" Balas Sehun tak kalah keras.

Merasa keadaan akan panas jika tidak dihentikan, Kai berinisiatif untuk melerai keduanya.

"Sudahlah Sehun! Dia memang tidak tau apa-apa tentang ini. Sekarang lebih baik kita cari Baekhyun, acara puncak akan segera dimulai."

"Huh! Dasar tidak berguna!" Umpat Sehun dingin sebelum berlalu.

"Kau yang tidak berguna! Brengsek!" Teriak Kyungsoo seraya meloncat-loncat kecil. Ia mengacungkan jari tengahnya.

Chanyeol sedari tadi hanya terdiam. Ia sudah tau apa maksud Kai dan Sehun perihal Xiumin. Baekhyun dihantui rasa bersalah sejak lama. Jika Luhan dan Xiumin memiliki hubungan dekat, itu artinya Luhan tau tentang cerita masa lalu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol juga merasa kecewa. Luhan, ia telah menganggap baik lelaki itu, tetapi ternyata ini balasannya? Luhan adalah musuh dalam selimut.

"Chanyeol, aku permisi dulu okay? Aku ingin mencari Luhan. Nanti kita bertemu di depan panggung."

"Baiklah."

Lelaki itu kembali terdiam, menerka kejadian yang berhubungan dengan Luhan selama ini. Tidak ada tanda-tanda mencurigkan dari anak itu. Atau mungkin selama ini dia telah ditipu?

.

.

Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya berat. Ia mulai sadar dari pingsannya. Mata sipitnya mulai mengerjap. Ia memperhatikan sekitarnya. Tempat asing, sebuah ruangan dengan cahaya temaram. Sepertinya tempat ini bukanlah hunian yang layak, tepatnya ini gedung lama yang tak terpakai lagi. Pemandangan yang pertama ia lihat adalah pilar-pilar dengan cat mengelupas bahkan sebagian telah retak dan ditumbuhi lumut-lumut. Mungkin tempat ini adalah gedung yang gagal dibangun.

Tubuhnya terasa sakit, ia mencoba menegakkan duduknya. Saat telah tersadar sepenuhnya, Baekhyun baru tau jika dirinya diikat dengan sebuah tali rafia pada kursi yang ia duduki.

"Sial!" Umpatnya pelan.

Baekhyun kembali mengingat kejadian sebelum ia berada disini. Ia berada di sekolah, pentas seni, ciumannya dengan Chanyeol dan toilet sekolah. samar-samar ia mengingat jika tubuhnya dipukul oleh suatu benda. Namun wajah seseorang yang memukulnya belum bisa Baekhyun tebak siapa karena sosok itu mengenakan topi.

"Siapa yang membawaku ke tempat sialan ini?!" Desisnya.

"Ah... Sudah bangun rupanya."

Suara yang begitu familiar menyentaknya. Ia menoleh dengan gerakan pelan ke arah sumber suara. Mata Baekhyun langsung melotot, antara percaya dan tidak mengerti.

"Luhan?"

"Ternyata kau mengenalku. Bagaimana rasanya pingsan selama hampir lima jam disini?"

Lima jam?! selama itu? Tidak! bukan saatnya membahas itu sekarang. Pertanyaan terbesar Baekhyun adalah, apa motif Luhan membawanya ke tempat seperti ini?

"Apa maksudmu membawaku kesini? Apa semua karena masalah Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara tenang.

"Kenapa ya? Alasannya begitu banyak jika kau ingin tau, ketua Byun." Jelas Luhan, dengan nada mengejek dibagian akhir kalimatnya.

"Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak mood untuk bermain-main. Jika kau melepaskanku sekarang, aku takkan menghajarmu."

Tawa meledak dari mulut Luhan. Lelaki itu sampai memegangi lututnya. Baekhyun menatapnya tak mengerti. Apa yang lucu? Fikirnya?

"Brengsek! Apa yang lucu? Lepaskan ini Luhan!"

Tawa Luhan terhenti secara mendadak. Raut wajahnya berubah datar, matanya menatap wajah Baekhyun lurus-lurus. Langkah kakinya semakin mendekat pada sang sandera. Ia memegang dagu Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin aku melepaskannya? Jangan memerintahku, Byun Baekhyun." Ia lantas menghempaskan wajah Baekhyun setelah berucap demikian.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Dia tak pernah takut dalam situasi seperti ini karena sebelumnya ia pernah mengalami hal yang lebih parah.

"Kau fikir aku takut Luhan? Kau benar-benar menyedihkan jika hanya karena Chanyeol kau menculikku seperti ini_"

PRAAANNNGGGG...!

Baekhyun terdiam saat Luhan membanting botol yang semula dipegangnya.

"Semua karenamu sialan! Bagaimana rasanya melihat penderitaan orang lain, eoh? Menyenangkan?!"

Sisi lain Luhan terlihat sekarang. Pemuda itu tampak diliputi amarah yang besar. Baekhyun masih bungkam, tak tau harus berucap apa.

"Baekhyun... Baekhyun... Baekhyun... Kenapa semua orang yang ku suka malah menyukaimu? Padahal kau begitu jelek! Ah~ tidak... Kau cantik. Jadi, bagaimana jika aku menghancurkan wajahmu lebih dulu?"

Wajah Baekhyun yang semula begitu tenang berubah waspada saat Luhan mengarahkan salah satu pecahan botol kaca ke arah wajahnya.

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya. Caramu benar-benar rendahan Luhan. Jika kau melakukan hal seperti ini, pantas saja orang yang kau suka tak pernah memandangmu."

"Diam jalang! Kau fikir aku tidak berani?"

Jakun Baekhyun naik turun seiring mendekatnya kaca tersebut ke kulit wajahnya. Ia hampir menjerit saat Luhan serius menyayat kulit pipi sebelah kanannya. Darah mengalir dari sana.

"Ah... Wajah ketua Byun mengeluarkan darah. Aku menyesal sekali. Bagaimana jika aku menambahnya lagi?"

Saat Luhan hendak melakukan kegiatan menghancurkan wajah Baekhyun lagi, Baekhyun lebih cekatan untuk menghindar. Ia menghantam kepala Luhan dengan kepalanya sendiri. Keduanya merasakan sakit yang sama, Luhan merasakan pening yang luar biasa. Ia menatap Baekhyun tajam lalu menendang perut anak itu secara tiba-tiba.

"Brengsek! Kau berani kepadaku?!"

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa Luhan. Aku tidak takut padamu."

Kata-kata Baekhyun semakin membuat Luhan berada di puncak emosinya. Ia memukuli wajah Baekhyun membabi buta, menendang perut anak itu, bahkan beberapa kali Baekhyun tersungkur disertai kursi yang terikat dengannya.

Luhan kembali memukuli wajah Baekhyun tanpa ampun.

"Rasakan ini! Bagaimana? Sakit?! Seperti ini rasanya Baekhyun! Kau memukuliku tanpa perasaan! sekarang aku yang berkuasa!"

Baekhyun merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Tidak! Ia sudah sering dipukuli seperti ini. Bahkan luka bekas pukulan sang ayah kemarin belum juga sembuh, kali ini Luhan mengoyaknya kembali. Dibatas kesadarannya, Baekhyun berharap jika Luhan menghentikan ini, atau ada seseorang yang menolongnya.

'Chanyeol...'

.

.

Chanyeol berulang kali menghubungi nomor ponsel Baekhyun. Terhubung, namun tak juga diangkat. Ia gelisah bukan main. Sejak menghilangnya Baekhyun di sekolah, dirinya merasakan khawatir yang luar biasa. Apalagi Kai dan Sehun juga tidak menemukannya sama sekali.

Panggilan masuk dari Kai dengan cepat ia angkat.

"Halo Kai, bagaimana? Apa Baekhyun ada di rumahnya?"

'Tidak Chanyeol. Pelayannya bilang, Baekhyun tidak kembali ke rumah sama sekali.' Jawab Kai dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Aish! Kemana anak itu, tidak ada tempat lain yang mungkin ia kunjungi?"

'Sehun sudah mengecek ke markas dan tempat-tempat lain yang mungkin saja Baekhyun datangi, tetapi sama sekali tidak ada. Sekarang kau dimana?'

"Aku dirumah, bagaimana denganmu?"

'Aku dan Sehun berada di depan rumah Baekhyun. Jika kau mau, kau bisa menemui kami disini.'

"Baiklah, aku segera kesana."

.

.

Chanyeol tiba dengan raut wajah khawatir. Sehun dan Kai juga menampilkan mimik yang sama. Chanyeol segera menuruni motornya.

"Belum ada perkembangan?" Tanya Chanyeol terburu-buru.

"Aku sudah menghubunginya, dan terus menghubungi tetapi tidak diangkat sama sekali." Jawab Kai lesu.

"Kita harus lapor polisi saja, ayahku akan menangani ini."

"Tidak. Kita belum tau Baekhyun benar diculik atau tidak. Lagipula ini belum sampai 24 jam sejak kehilangan Baekhyun. Hanya ada satu cara, selagi ponselnya aktif, lebih baik kita lacak dengan menggunakan GPS saja."

"Aku setuju dengan Sehun. Jika sudah menemukan keberadaannya, kita segera kesana." Ucap Kai mendukung Sehun.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk seadanya. Sehun mulai membuka aplikasi di ponselnya. Mereka berharap ini berhasil, karena demi apapun ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menemukan Baekhyun.

"Ketemu! Ini... .. Kenapa jauh sekali?"

"Perasaanku tidak baik. Kita kesana sekarang. Sebaiknya kita menaiki satu kendaraan saja." Usul Chanyeol.

Mereka menitipkan kendaraan mereka kepada pelayan di rumah Baekhyun. Ketiganya berangkat menggunakan mobil milik Kai. Tiga pemuda itu berharap Baekhyun dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Baekhyun mencoba meraup kesadarannya kembali. Ia memperhatikan Luhan sedang membakar beberapa potong kayu yang entah darimana ia dapatkan. Lelaki bersurai emas itu menoleh kebelakang saat merasa diperhatikan.

"Ah, sudah bangung ternyata. Ini sudah pukul setengah dua dini hari omong-omong."

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut mendengar ucapan Luhan yang tidak penting menurutnya itu.

"Bagaimana jika ku perkenalkan dengan seseorang? Mungkin kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Baekhyun diam tak bersuara. Bibirnya sobek dan terasa perih jika digerakkan. Ia mengikuti saja alur permainan Luhan. Pemuda itu membawa seseorang menggunakan kursi roda. Sosok itu mengenakan jaket tebal dan juga topi beanie hitam. Baekhyun masih menatapnya samar-samar. Sampai ketika seseorang itu mengangkat wajahnya, ia terkejut bukan main.

"X-Xiumin hyung." Ujarnya dengan suara bergetar. Sosok itu hanya diam, menatap Baekhyun datar.

"Kau masih mengingatnya Baekhyun? Ya... Dia, hyung tersayangmu bukan? Hahaha."

Baekhyun menatap sosok itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Bagaimana bisa, Xiumin terlihat begitu kurus dan pucat. Pandangan matanya begitu kosong.

"H-hyung..." Ucap Baekhyun lagi dengan suara lirih menahan tangis.

"Kau tau Baekhyun? Dia seperti ini karenamu. Kau membuatnya menderita."

"Aku tidak melakukannya!" Pekik Baekhyun. Setetes air mata terjatuh begitu saja. Luhan yang melihat hal tersebut tertawa senang.

"Kau melakukannya brengsek! Aku tau semuanya! Xiumin menyelamatkanmu bukan? Karena menyelamatkanmu, ia tidak bisa berjalan lagi. Impiannya untuk menjadi seorang pemain bola menjadi musnah. Saat itu, ia begitu terpuruk. Ia semakin terpuruk saat melihat ayah dan ibu kami meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan. Hiks... Hiks... Tetapi kau malah meninggalkannya dalam keterpurukan!"

"Tidak! Tidaaak! Bukan aku!" Teriak Baekhyun, ia menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya. Kepalanya menggeleng dengan keras. Sedangkan matanya terus menangis.

"Kau melakukannya! Kau membuatnya seperti ini. Padahal jika kau ingin tau, Xiumin begitu mencintaimu! Dia tidak sadar jika aku mencintainya lebih dari apapun."

Baekhyun Menatap Luhan sejenak. Luhan mencintai Xiumin dan Xiumin mencintainya? Tubuh Baekhyun melemas rasanya. Semua begitu mengejutkan baginya.

"K-kau siapanya Xiumin hyung eoh?! Jangan sok tau!"

"Aku kembarannya, Byun Baekhyun. Kenapa? Kami tidak mirip? Kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari semua ini! Kau tau? Aku mencoba membalaskan dendamnya kepadamu. Aku memasuki sekolah brengsek itu. Ternyata dugaannya benar, kau tak lebih dari seorang keparat yang suka menindas!"

Baekhyun menggeleng, pandangan matanya menjadi tak fokus. Ia kembali menatap Xiumin yang terlihat diam, menatapnya tanpa ada ekspresi sama sekali.

Ingatan Baekhyun kembali pada kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Dimana Xiumin masih berada disisinya. Saat dimana Choi Vernon menculiknya lalu Xiumin menyelamatkannya.

 _"Vernon! Jangan sentuh dia!"_

 _"Xiumin hyung!"_

 _"Jangan mendekat Xiumin, atau aku akan menyakitinya!" teriak Vernon mengancam._

 _Baekhyun masih tidak peduli. Ia berusaha meloloskan diri dari Vernon namun tidak bisa. Saat Xiumin mendekat, Vernon memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk memegangi pemuda itu._

 _"jangan sakiti dia! Cukup aku yang kau sakiti, bangsat!" Teriak Baekhyun menjadi-jadi._

 _Vernon marah, ia merasa benci dan cemburu. Hanya karena Xiumin, Baekhyun jadi melupakannya._

 _"Oh, ternyata kau sangat menyayangi dia eoh? Baiklah Baekhyun. Jika lelaki ini cacat, apa kau masih ingin berada didekatnya?"_

 _Mata Xiumin menatap Baekhyun penuh tanya. Baekhyun mengangguk keras, membuat senyuman tipis terukir dibibir Xiumin. Melihat hal itu, Vernon murka. Ia lantas beralih mendekati Xiumin. Lelaki itu mulai memukuli Xiumin membabi buta. Sempat terjadi baku hantam, namun Xiumin kalah telah karena ia harus melawan Vernon beserta anak buahnya sekaligus. Lelaki itu jatuh tersungkur. Baekhyun masih berusaha menolongnya sekuat tenaga yang ia punya. Lelaki itu tak segan menghantam tubuh para anak buah Vernon yang mencoba menahannya agar diam ditempat._

 _"Jika dia sangat berarti untukmu, maka melihat dia menderita tak ada salahnya bukan?"_

 _KRAKKK..._

 _"ARGGGHHHHH!"_

 _"Hyuuuung!"_

 _Baekhyun jatuh terduduk saat Vernon beserta anak buahnya sengaja menyiksa Xiumin tepat di depan mata Baekhyun. Ia memukuli kedua kaki Xiumin dengan tongkat baseball. Kemungkinan yang terparah adalah kaki Xiumin takkan bisa berfungsi dengan baik lagi._

 _"Bagaimana Baekhyun? Jika kau tidak ingin melihatnya tersiksa lagi, kau harus menyerah akan kekuasaanmu dan terus berada disisiku."_

 _Baekhyun menatap Xiumin yang masih berteriak, meraung dan merintih di ujung sana. Tubuhnya seakan tak bisa digerakkan. Tanpa sadar ia menggeleng-geleng. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Baekhyun menyerah, ia tak bisa melihat sosok yang telah ia anggap seperti hyungnya sendiri harus menderita. Maka dari itu Baekhyun hendak mengiyakan permintaan Vernon. Namun sayang, disisa kesadarannya, Xiumin masih bisa menyuruh Baekhyun pergi demi keselamatan lelaki mungil itu. Lelaki yang ternyata telah ia cintai sejak lama._

 _"Pergilah Baekhyun... A-aku, baik-baik saja. "_

 _"Tidak hyung! A-aku tidak mau!"_

 _"Jika kau masih menganggapku sahabatmu, maka pergilah! Kita bisa bertemu lagi!"_

 _Baekhyun berjalan mundur, ia ketakutan sekali saat itu. Lelaki itu perlahan mulai berlari, mencari pertolongan agar Xiumin segera dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit. Namun, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah menemui Xiumin karena merasa bersalah hingga saat ini._

Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunan masa lalunya saat Luhan menepuk pipinya lumayan keras. Ia memandang Xiumin penuh kerinduan. Ia ingin memeluk sosok itu.

"Jika benar Xiumin mencintaiku, pengorbanannya benar-benar hebat. Kau tau Luhan? Sosokmu sekarang jauh berbeda dari kembaranmu ini. Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

"Cih! Masih bisa bicara rupanya eoh? Kau tidak mengerti tentang aku Byun Baekhyun, jadi jangan sok menilaiku!"

Baekhyun diam, ia menghela nafasnya berat. Sejujurnya ia sudah tidak mampu lagi duduk dalam posisi seperti ini. Belum lagi luka yang ia alami cukup parah. Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis sebelum berujar kemudian.

"Lebih baik, antarkan hyungmu ke tempat yang lebih baik. Dia kedinginan Luhan. Dan... Segera selesaikan masalahmu denganku."

Luhan tertawa, ia mendekati Xiumin lalu mencium pipi kakak kembarannya itu.

"Gege bilang dia masih ingin disini, kau jangan mengaturku, Byun! aku akan meluruskan masalah ini di depan gege."

Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah. Saat seseorang muncul dibelakang Luhan, Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Choi Vernon. Jadi... Lelaki itu bekerjasama dengan Luhan?

"Apa kabar Baekhyun? Kau kelihatan buruk."

"Apa maksud semua ini? Kalian bersekongkol?!"Tanya Baekhyun dengan amarah yang hampir meledak.

"Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu." Jawab Vernon main-main.

"Luhan-ssi, kau adalah manusia terbodoh yang pernah ku temui. Kau berkomplotan dengan orang yang telah membuat Hyungmu tidak bisa berjalan lagi!" Teriak Baekhyun.

Luhan terkejut. Ia memandang Vernon menuntut jawaban. Sedangkan sang tersangka hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli seolah kejadian itu hanyalah hal sepele baginya.

Luhan terdiam, tak ada yang tau apa isi kepala anak itu. Selanjutnya ia menyeringai tajam.

"Itu urusan nanti." Bisiknya lirih.

"Jadi Luhan... Apa maksudmu mengajakku kesini?" Kali ini Vernon yang bertanya. Sejujurnya ia mulai merasakan keanehan dari lelaki disebelahnya. Ia merasa tingkah Luhan semakin parah dari waktu ke waktu dan ini adalah puncaknya. Lelaki berdarah China itu menyuruhnya membawa Xiumin ke daerah tersebut tadi. Sungguh kejutan yang sangat luar biasa. Vernon tidak menyangka jika Xiumin adalah kakak kembaran dari Luhan, rekannya sendiri.

"Kau menyukai pemuda bodoh ini bukan? Aku hanya ingin menyaksikan hiburan singkat. Habisi dia didepanku."

Baekhyun menatap keduanya tajam. Ia tau dirinya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dalam tangan terikat seperti ini.

Vernon mengangguk singkat, walau dalam hati ia begitu sebal karena Luhan berani memerintahnya seenaknya saja. Ia mendekati Baekhyun. Memandang wajah babak belur itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku tidak tertarik! Dia terlalu berantakan malam ini." Ucap Vernon seraya menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula membungkuk.

Baekhyun melirik pemuda blasteran itu diam-diam. Entah Vernon bermaksud menolongnya atau tidak, yang jelas Baekhyun bersyukur karena lelaki itu tak jadi menyentuhnya sesuai perintah biadab Luhan.

Luhan menggeram di tempatnya.

"Kau berani membantahku?"

Vernon mengangguk santai, tidak tau jika Luhan memiliki sebuah pisau lipat ditangannya. Pemuda itu menusukkan benda metal itu ke perut Vernon. Baekhyun shock melihat kejadian itu.

"Mati saja kau, dasar tidak berguna. Kau dan pemuda sialan ini sama saja." Desis Luhan berbahaya.

Vernon ambruk ke lantai. Perutnya mengeluarkan cairan pekat berwarna merah. Ia masih berusaha tetap dalam kondisi sadar walau lama kelamaan, kehilangan darah membuatnya pening luar biasa.

"Baiklah, sekarang tinggal kau dan aku, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menatap Luhan berang. Baekhyun mengira ayahnya adalah makhluk paling tidak punya hati di dunia ini. Nyatanya? Luhan adalah sosok itu. Ia lebih menyeramkan dari monster sekalipun.

"Kau monster Luhan!" Teriaknya kesal.

"Yayaya. Terserah apa julukanmu untukku, jalang!"

"Kenapa kau begitu membenciku? Padahal kau tau jika Xiumin hyung kehilangan fungsi kakinya karena Choi Vernon bukan?!" Tanya Baekhyun lirih. Ia tak mengerti dengan jalan fikiran Luhan yang tidak bisa berfikir luas, menurutnya.

"Kau ingin tau Byun Baekhyun? Pertama, karena Xiumin hyung mencintaimu dan juga kau tidak mempedulikannya setelah dia cacat! Kedua, karena kau telah membullyku dan juga anak-anak lemah lainnya, kau tau Baekhyun? Tingkahmu benar-benar membuatku muak! Kau bertingkah seolah kau adalah yang terkuat!"

Baekhyun masih diam, menerima setiap pengakuan Luhan tersebut. Ia membenarkan beberapa ucapan Luhan.

"Kau benar, aku terlalu angkuh dan merasa hebat akan kekuatanku. Namun ketahuilah Luhan, aku bukannya tidak mempedulikan Xiumin hyung. Hari dimana aku memiliki keberanian untuk menemuinya, ia justru menghilang ditelan bumi. Aku mencarinya kemanapun, namun tetap nihil."

"Alasan! Kau cukup diam! Kau mau tau apa yang selanjutnya? Karena kau telah merebut Chanyeol dariku! Dan kau ingin tau satu hal Baekhyun? Aku membencimu karena kedekatanmu dengan Chanyeol, dia harus menerima konsekuensinya."

Baekhyun tidak mengerti akan ucapan Luhan itu. Konsekuensi apa maksud lelaki ini?

"Ayahmu, memerintahku untuk melenyapkannya. "

DEG!

Sudah Baekhyun duga. Ayahnya takkan tinggal diam. Ia akan menghancurkan lawannya sampai ia puas. Bahkan pada anaknya sendiri ia tega, apalagi terhadap orang lain?

"J-Jadi... Kau orang suruhan ayahku? Jadi selama ini..."

"Yeah, kau terlalu lamban untuk menyadari itu. Tetapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan pernah sudi melenyapkan orang yang ku cintai. Si tua bangka itu justru akan melihat mayat anaknya sendiri besok."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi dibuat kaget dengan ucapan yang Luhan lontarkan. Mayat? Apa lelaki itu berniat untuk membunuhnya?

"Kau gila Luhan! Kau sakit jiwa!" Teriak Baekhyun panik saat Luhan mengeluarkan pistol dari saku celananya. Sejahat apapun Baekhyun, dia tidak pernah membawa benda seperti itu.

"Tenang saja Baekhyun, aku tidak langsung menembakmu. Aku akan bermain-main dulu, dimulai dari yang ringan saja."

"A-akhh! Lepaskan!"

Luhan tak mengindahkan Ucapan Baekhyun. Ia menarik rambut Baekhyun dengan keras. Selanjutnya ia kembali memukuli Baekhyun dengan emosi yang telah lepas sepenuhnya. Ia bagaikan banteng yang tengah mengamuk.

"Ternyata memukul rasanya seperti ini? Hahaha!"

Baekhyun tidak sanggup lagi. Tubuhnya mati rasa. Ia ingin semua ini berakhir. Namun Baekhyun tidak ingin menyerah. Baekhyun tidak ingin mati. Pemuda itu tersungkur saat Luhan membalik kursi yang Baekhyun duduki. suara pukulan Luhan dan juga rintihan menyedihkan dari Baekhyun yang terdengar.

Mata sipit Baekhyun melirik Xiumin yang masih duduk di kursi rodanya dengan samar. pemuda itu masih diam, sedangkan Vernon sepertinya telah pingsan karena kehilangan darah. Baekhyun berharap Tuhan mau mengulurkan tangan-Nya untuk menolong Baekhyun sekali saja. Walau itu terdengar mustahil untuk manusia yang penuh dengan dosa sepertinya.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri sekarang. Aku mulai lelah."

Baekhyun tidak tau, apakah ini akhir dari dunianya atau tidak. Wajah yang ia ingat saat ini adalah wajah ibunya yang begitu teduh tersenyum padanya. Lalu wajah Kai yang selalu melucu agar Baekhyun tertawa. Kemudian Sehun, lelaki yang selalu memberinya pelukan saat Baekhyun dirundung masalah dan yang terakhir... Chanyeol... Lelaki yang berhasil membuatnya tersenyum dengan tulus semenjak kematian ibunya.

DOOORRRR!

Baekhyun berfikir jika Tuhan terlalu baik hati karena membiarkan ia tak merasakan rasa sakit. Atau mungkin ia telah mati?

"G-gege..."

Baekhyun berkerut mendengar suara Luhan yang terdengar samar ditelinganya. Ia mencoba melirik ke depannya. Baekhyun terdiam, tak mampu berucap saat melihat Xiumin terduduk dengan kursi rodanya tepat dihadapan Baekhyun.

Kita kembali pada beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat Luhan hendak menarik pelatuknya, Xiumin menatap interaksi adiknya itu terheran. Tubuhnya tidak lumpuh, hanya kakinya saja yang mengalami hal itu. Xiumin juga tidak gila seperti yang Luhan katakan. Ia masih bisa mencerna sedikit yang terjadi disekitarnya, walau responnya tak sebesar sebelum ia mengalami depresi. Hatinya tergerak, melihat tubuh seseorang didepannya dihantam oleh sang adik membabi buta. Lamat-lamat, ingatannya kembali, wajah itu...

'Baekhyun.'

Xiumin dengan cepat memutar kedua roda kursinya agar berada dihadapan Baekhyun.

Timah panas itu mengenai punggungnya, menembus ke paru-paru. ia tersenyum lirih, menatap wajah Baekhyun yang shock berada beberapa senti darinya. Tangannya bergetar, mencoba memegang pipi Baekhyun yang dipenuhi luka dan memar. Lelaki itu tau, Baekhyun tengah menangis.

"Hyung..." Ucapnya dengan suara yang mengecil. Tenggorokannya seakan tercekat.

"J-Jangan menangis, Baekhyunnie."

"Hyung... Xiumin Hyung... Maafkan aku... Hiks... Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu dalam keterpurukan. Aku_"

"Ssst... Aku tau kau adalah pemuda yang berhati baik. Aku senang, kau masih baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan mata yang telah berair. Ia semakin panik saat Xiumin memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"A-aku.. Uhhuk... Aku senang. Akhirnya, aku bisa melihatmu lagi, uhhukk... Sepertinya sudah tidak lama lagi..."

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak! Luhan! Panggil ambulans!"

Luhan berdiri mematung, fikirannya mendadak kosong. Ia menatap tak percaya kedua tangannya. Pistol yang semula dipegangnya terjatuh ke lantai. Lelaki itu menangis, kepalanya menggeleng, menolak pemikiran yang menuduh dirinya.

'Kau pembunuh, Luhan...'

"Tidak... Bukan..." Ucapnya tidak jelas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek!" Teriak Baekhyun tidak sabaran.

"Uhhukk... Luhannie." Pinta Xiumin susah payah dengan suara yang terputus-putus.

Luhan mengikuti permintaan kakaknya itu. Ia berdiri dengan kepala menunduk.

"J-Jangan salahkan dirimu atas ini. Aku hanya ingin... K-kau hidup lebih baik setelah ini. Lupakan dendammu... Demi aku. Aku menyayangimu, saudaraku... Adik kecilku, Xiaolu."

Luhan tak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Xiaolu, panggilang kecil Xiumin untuknya. Ia menangis keras, menyadari tubuh Xiumin tidak bernapas lagi. Kulitnya mulai mendingin. Luhan memeluk tubuh itu erat. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, gege. Bangun!"

Baekhyun ikut menangis, ia tak bisa berbuat apapun. hatinya teriris melihat kejadian seperti itu secara langsung. Hyung tersayangnya telah pergi. Padahal mereka baru bertemu setelah sekian lamanya. Kenapa ia harus melihat Xiumin menderita didepan matanya? Satu hal yang membuatnya begitu merasa haru dan sedih, Xiumin merelakan nyawanya sampai detik akhir demi seseorang yang ia cintai.

"Semua karenamu, hiks... Karenamu! Kau yang seharusnya mati, Byun Baekhyun! Berapa banyak orang lagi yang harus mati karenamu hah?! ibumu, lalu sekarang kakakku merelakan nyawanya demi manusia tidak berguna sepertimu!"

"Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku..."

"Kau! Keparat! Mati saja kau!"

Luhan Hendak melayangkan pukulannya lagi, tetapi Kakinya tertahan karena seseorang memegangnya. Ia menatap berang si pelaku.

"Choi Vernon brengsek! Ternyata kau masih hidup? Lepaskan aku!"

Vernon berusaha bangkit dari berbaringnya. Wajahnya kelihatan sangat pucat. Ia menatap Luhan tajam lalu meninju rahang Luhan disisa kekuatannya.

"Kau sinting Luhan. Hentikan semua ini!"

"Berhenti kau bilang? Setelah semua ini terjadi? Tidak! Tidak akan!"

Vernon melotot saat Luhan meraih pistolnya kembali yang semula terjatuh. Ia hendak mengarahkannya kepada Baekhyun lagi.

DOORRR!

"ARGGHHH!"

Baekhyun menoleh pada tiga pemuda yang baru saja tiba di ujung ruangan. Sehun, sengaja menembak tangan Luhan hingga tembakan pemuda China itu gagal terjadi.

"Brengsek, kalian!"

Sehun meradang melihat kondisi Baekhyun. Baik ia maupun Kai dan Chanyeol terkejut saat melihat salah seorang lagi di kursi roda.

"Itu Xiumin bukan?" Tanya Kai antara percaya dan tidak.

Yang berambut putih melangkah, mendekati Luhan. Ia mencengkram rahang pemuda itu kasar.

"Seharusnya kuhabisi saja kau sejak dulu!"

Luhan meringis kesakitan. Ia menatap mata Sehun yang memandangnya seolah ingin membunuh.

"Heh... Lalu apa? Kau mau membunuhku sekarang karena aku sudah menghancurkan sahabatmu itu? Silahkan saja_Aakhh!"

Sehun mendendang Luhan hingga tersungkur lalu menginjak tangan lelaki itu yang tadinya tertembak.

"Sakit? Kau jangan bermain api denganku Luhan. Kau telah menyakiti orang yang kucintai! Kau tak lebih dari seekor rusa yang ingin berubah menjadi harimau. Jangan bermimpi!"

Luhan merintih saat Sehun semakin keras menginjak kakinya. Ia menatap lelaki itu tajam. Pandangan matanya beralih kepada sosok yang berdiri terpaku menatapnya. Ia mengeluarkan pandangan memohonnya kepada lelaki itu.

"Hentikan Sehun, kau menyakitinya."

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil. Ia berpikir Chanyeol masih memiliki rasa khawatir padanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun menunduk dalam. Ia tak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan membela Luhan seperti itu.

"Menyakitinya kau bilang?! Kau lihat sendiri Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun lebih tersakiti dibandingkan si keparat ini!" Balas Sehun tak terima, ia semakin menjadi-jadi untuk menyiksa Luhan.

Chanyeol menatap Luhan sedikit lama. Ia akan mencari cara agar Luhan tidak berbuat aneh lagi dengan caranya sendiri.

"Dia... Sssh.. Dia sakit jiwa Park Chanyeol! Cepat bawa Baekhyun dari sini."

Alis Chanyeol tertaut mendengar ucapan Vernon. Ia semakin terkejut melihat perut anak itu terus mengeluarkan darah. Ia semakin yakin jika Luhan adalah pelakunya. Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya diiringi tawa hambar.

"Luhan-a... Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Aku mengira kau adalah seseorang yang baik hati, seseorang yang harus ku lindungi. Ternyata aku salah."

Senyum yang semula terukir dibibir Luhan luntur. Perasaan senang yang tadinya membuncah dihatinya menjadi raib. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak Chanyeol... Aku hanya_"

"Hentikan Luhan, cukup. Aku kecewa padamu."

Hancur! Luhan merasakan dunia tak berpihak lagi padanya. Bahkan seseorang yang membuat harinya mulai berwarna kini membencinya. Ia diam saja saat Sehun tersenyum mengejek kepadanya. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun juga. Matanya melirik Baekhyun, gigi lelaki itu bergemelatuk. Alam bawah sadarnya membisikkan jika semua karena Byun Baekhyun. Ia bangkit merintih saat semua orang terfokus pada Baekhyun. Sehun membuka tali ikatan Baekhyun. Sementara Kai dan Chanyeol membantunya berdiri.

Luhan merangkak, mencoba meraih pistolnya lagi yang terletak lumayan jauh darinya. Jika Chanyeol membencinya, Xiumin telah mati ditangannya, maka ini adalah akhir bagi Luhan.

Vernon mengintip kelakuan Luhan dalam keadaannya yang setengah sadar. Pemuda itu yakin Luhan belum jera sebelum Baekhyun mati. Ia segera menarik pistol Luhan sebelum anak itu sempat menarik pelatuknya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Kalian! Cepat bawa Baekhyun dari sini!"

Chanyeol melihat Luhan. Pemuda itu berteriak mengerikan. Ia seperti sosok lain yang tidak Chanyeol kenal. Apakah Luhan memang seperti ini?

"Kau bawa Baekhyun, aku akan mengatasi pemuda ini." Ujar Sehun. Kai menggeleng. Tidak setuju jika Sehun menangani Luhan seorang diri, walau masih ada Vernon disana tetapi tetap saja, pemuda itu dalam kondisi yang tidak baik.

"Kai, kau bawa Vernon. Dan kau Chanyeol, tolong selamatkan Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mengerut mendengar permintaan Sehun. Ia tau, Sehun bisa melawan, Namun sosok Luhan saat ini membuatnya tak sepenuhnya yakin jika dia bisa mengatasi ini seorang diri.

"Aku tetap disini!" Ujar Kai menuntut. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri, itu terlalu beresiko.

"Tidak masalah, aku akan menyusul kalian semua."

Sehun dengan cepat meraih Luhan ke pelukannya, ia mengunci pergerakan tangan anak itu. Vernon tampak lemah lalu dipapah oleh Kai.

Keempat orang itu berlalu. Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun. Ia mengecup pelipis Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah... Aku disini. Maaf Baekhyun... Aku terlambat menemuimu."

Luhan menatap pemandangan itu sedih. Ia menunduk dalam. Apakah tidak ada lagi seseorang yang bisa mencintainya seperti itu?

"Kenapa kau Diam? Bunuh saja aku." Ujarnya lirih kepada Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam tak bersuara di belakang lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak ingin nama baikku dan juga keluargaku tercoreng hanya karena lelaki sepertimu. Kau tau Luhan? Kau terlalu obsesif sampai melakukan hal nekat seperti ini karena masalah cinta."

"Kau tidak mengerti! Bagaimana sakitnya cinta tak terbalas... Tak ada seorangpun yang mencintaiku."

Sehun mendesah pelan. Ia paham bagaimana rasanya. Sangat paham malah, namun ia takkan bertindak segila ini demi mendapatkan cintanya.

"Aku sangat tau rasanya. Tetapi, Bukan seperti ini caranya. Sekarang, lebih baik kau ikut aku. Kau harus menyerahkan dirimu ke kantor polisi."

Luhan menunduk lagi. Ia tak yakin akan pilihannya.

"Baiklah... Tetapi aku mohon, makamkan Xiumin gege dengan baik."

Sehun mengangguk sekenanya. Mereka mulai berjalan beberapa langkah. Namun, Sehun tidak tau jika Luhan adalah pemuda dengan pemikiran yang sulit ditebak. Ia menyikut perut Sehun keras lalu berlari.

"Luhan! Berhenti kau! Brengsek!"

.

.

Chanyeol baru selesai menelepon pihak kepolisian beserta tim medis. Beberapa menit lagi mungkin mereka baru tiba dilokasi.

Baekhyun meminta turun dari gendongan lelaki itu saat mereka hendak menyebrang jalanan untuk menuju mobil Kai berada. Sedikit lamban memang.

"Lebih baik ku gendong saja Baekhyun."

"Tidak... Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." Ucap Baekhyun keras kepala.

Sementara itu, disisi Lain...

Luhan memasuki mobilnya. Pipinya telah basah dengan air mata. ia menghidupkan mesin mobil lalu menjalankan mobil tersebut.

"Kau harus mati Baekhyun... Mati..."

Lelaki itu melihat bagaimana Baekhyun berjalan disekitar jalanan yang lengang. Ia menyeringai seperti iblis yang mendapatkan mangsa untuk digoda. Lelaki itu menancap gas dengan kecepatan kencang.

"Katakan selamat tinggal pada dunia! Hahahaaha!"

CKIIITTTT...

BRAAAAKKKK...

Tubuh seseorang yang ditabraknya terhempas. Ia tertawa puas bak orang gila. Matanya menangkap pemandangan didepannya. Kai, Sehun bahkan Vernon berlarian menuju korban tabrak Luhan.

Dahi Luhan berkerut, melihat Baekhyun justru terbaring dipinggiran jalan.

'Mengapa mereka tidak berlari kearah Baekhyun?' fikirnya dalam hati. Lelaki itu terdiam saat melihat keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"PARK CHANYEOOOLLL!" Teriakan Baekhyun membuatnya merasakan sakit dikepalanya.

Hari ini... Ia telah berbuat kesalahan. Ia telah membunuh dua orang yang ia cintai.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **pertama-tama, Aku gak mau dibilang tukang php gegara males update cepat.**

 **Ini spesial buat kalian, klimaks dari FF ini... Maaf buat Luhan stan, dengan terpaksa aku buat karakter dia kekgini.**

 **Chapter depan bakal sedih-sedihan... Chanyeol mati atau enggak? /plakk/ becanda... Doain dia selamat ya?**

 **Okay... Next chapter, tembus angka seratus lebih, aku update lagi /enggak/ kkk...**

 **Okay lagi... Review boleh?**


	16. Chapter 16 : In the end

**Title : Lightsaber**

 **Cast : PCY , BBH, Oh Sehun, Luhan, Choi Vernon, Kim Kai, Do Kyungsoo.**

 **Cameo : Irene RV**

 **Genre : Romance, drama, School-life, friendship.**

 **Rate : T / M**

 **Warning ! YAOI, TYPO, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OKAY... Happy reading!**

 **:**

 **:**

Anak lelaki kecil itu tertawa riang bersama sang ibu. Wanita muda itu tersenyum lembut melihat keceriaan sang anak. Padahal suaminya telah melarang mereka pergi keluar rumah karena fisik sang istri sedang melemah. Namun karena keras kepalanya, akhirnya suaminya menyerah juga. Alhasil, ia dan juga anaknya yang berusia enam tahun itu berada ditaman saat ini.

"Baekkie, jangan bermain terlalu jauh sayang."

bocah lelaki manis itu menatap ibunya sejenak lalu tersenyum sangat manis. Ia kembali bermain bola, menendang-nendangnya.

"Baekhyun, kemari sayang."

"Ada apa ibu?" Tanyanya dengan suaranya yang khas seperti anak kecil.

"Ayo kita pulang, sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan."

Baekhyun kecil diam, ia menunduk lalu melihat wajah ibunya. Begitu seterusnya.

"Ada apa? Baekkie tidak mau pulang?"

"Baekkie ingin main dengan ibu disini."

Nyonya Byun terlihat berfikir. Ia tau, Baekhyun merasa bosan terus-terusan berada di rumah. Anak itu bahkan bersekolah secara homeschooling dikarenakan demi keselamatan pewaris Byun itu. Nyonya Byun menatap kepala pelayang Jung seolah memberitahu ia akan sedikit menambah waktu disana. Pria itu mengangguk diiringi senyuman sopannya.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita bermain!"

Ibu dan anak itu bermain lempar bola dengan bahagia. Baekhyun kecil akan bersemangat saat bola melesat jauh, ia akan dengan senang hati mengambil bola tersebut.

"Ayo lempar lagi sayang?"

Baekhyun melemparnya terlalu kencang hingga bola tersebut terjatuh jauh dari mereka. Ia berlari diiringi tawa senangnya menuju bolanya berada. Nyonya Byun mengikutinya dari belakang, begitupula pelayan Jung.

Bocah lelaki itu terus berlari, mengejar bolanya yang berada di pinggiran jalan. Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan teriakan ibunya yang memintanya untuk berhenti saat itu. Memang dasarnya Baekhyun itu terlampau aktif, ia mengira sang ibu sedang bermain kejar-kejaran dengannya.

"Baekhyun! Berhenti sayang!"

Terlalu polos, Baekhyun tak mengerti jika saat itu ada bahaya mengintainya. Sebuah kebodohan yang ia sesali seumur hidupnya. Jika saja ia tak merengek pada sang ibu untuk pergi ke taman, maka semua takkan terjadi. Jika saja ia menjadi anak penurut, maka semua takkan terjadi. Jika saja Baekhyun bisa memilih, lebih baik ia mati dibandingkan kehilangan sosok ibu untuk selamanya.

BRAAAKKKK...

Tubuh itu terpental lumayan jauh, suara debuman keras seakan memekakkan telinga. Baekhyun kecil terduduk di pinggir jalan dengan pandangan kosong. Ibunya berdarah, tidak membuka matanya. Kenapa semua orang berlari kearah ibunya?

"Ibu?... IBUUUUU!"

.

.

Dua ambulance dan mobil polisi memenuhi jalanan sunyi itu. Tubuh Vernon diangkat dengan tandu menuju ambulance yang lebih kecil. Lelaki itu sudah pingsan dengan wajahnya yang pucat. Sedangkan Chanyeol mendapat penanganan yang lebih serius.

Baekhyun memperhatikan lelaki disampingnya itu tanpa bisa berujar apapun. Ia terlalu lemas untuk melakukannya. Rasa sakit ditubuhnya terasa kian menjadi-jadi. Ia hanya bisa melihat bagaimana tim medis berusaha menghentikan pendarahan dikepala lelaki itu.

Hati Baekhyun pedih melihatnya. Air matanya tumpah tanpa bisa ditahannya lagi. Tangannya mencoba memegang tangan Chanyeol. Setelahnya ia juga ikut terlelap akibat dari obat bius yang baru saja disuntikkan pada tubuhnya.

'Kau harus bertahan'

.

.

Tuan Byun berjalan cepat hingga suara hentakan kakinya terdengar menggema disepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Ia terkejut bukan main saat dihubungi pihak rumah sakit bahwa putranya mengalami kecelakaan. Lelaki itu melihat dua teman anaknya- Kai dan Sehun- terduduk lemas didepan ruang ICU.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Sehun menatapnya tajam. Ia benar-benar geram pada pria paruh baya dihadapannya.

"Baekhyun diculik oleh orang suruhan anda. Anda tau? Dia hampir sekarat karena mendapati banyak luka." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada sinis.

Kai berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana tegang ini.

"Baekhyun sedang ditangani dokter, Paman." Sambung Kai singkat. Jujur saja, ia bingung akan berkata seperti apa pada pria didepannya. Kai terlalu canggung pada ayah Baekhyun.

"Aku akan melaporkannya pada polisi."

Tuan Byun terduduk dibangku tunggu. Ia segera menghubungi polisi untuk mencari keberadaan Luhan. Namun Sehun lebih dulu menginterupsinya.

"Tidak perlu, Kami sudah melapornya lebih dulu. Luhan sedang dalam masa pencarian. Lagipula, tidakkah anda malu? Anda melaporkan anak buah anda sendiri padahal otak semuanya adalah anda_"

"Oh Sehun! Cukup!" Ucap Kai sebelum pertengkaran terjadi.

Pria itu menunduk. Ya, Sehun memang benar. Dirinya seharusnya malu! Ia telah membuat anaknya berada dalam celaka.

"Anda seharusnya senang paman. Sekali tepuk, dua lalat kena. Tidak hanya Chanyeol yang berada diambang maut, tetapi Baekhyun juga berada dalam celaka itu."

"Apa maksudmu, Oh Sehun?"

"Maksudku? Bukankah anda membenci Baekhyun, anda seharusnya senang jika ia mati_"

PLAKKK...

Tamparan keras mengenai pipi Sehun. Ia terdiam saat Tuan Byun menatapnya tajam.

"Jaga ucapanmu anak muda. Aku tidak setega itu untuk membuat anakku sendiri mati!"

Sehun terkekeh lirih. Ia masih menatap lelaki itu dengan menantang.

"Lalu... Mengapa anda selalu menyiksanya?"

Ucapan terakhir Sehun sebelum berlalu itu menohok nurani Tuan Byun. Kilas balik tentang masa lalu membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata. Apa yang telah kulakukan selama ini? Batinnya bertanya.

Ruangan Baekhyun terbuka, dokter keluar dari sana yangmana langsung mendapat pertanyaan dari Ayah Baekhyun.

"Anakku... Bagaimana?"

"Dia mengalami luka dalam yang cukup parah dibagian perutnya. Namun semua akan pulih dalam beberapa hari ke depan. Baekhyun-ssi mengalami shock berat. Anda sudah bisa melihatnya."

Pria paruh baya itu berjalan memasuki ruangan seorang diri. Kai sengaja tidak masuk karena ingin memberi privasi pada keduanya.

Tuan Byun melangkah mendekati sang anak yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit dengan bantuan alat pernapasan. Wajahnya terlihat memprihatinkan dengan luka-luka lebam. Ia memegang telapak tangan sang anak. Pria tua itu menangis menyaksikan keadaan sang anak. Baekhyun yang terkenal keras kepala nyatanya hanyalah anak yang rapuh. Tuan Byun menepuk dadanya sendiri untuk meredam tangisnya.

'Aku begitu bahagia memiliki putra semanis Baekhyun. Berjanjilah untuk menjaganya.'

Ucapan sang istri beberapa tahun silam semakin membuat rasa bersalah itu kian menjadi. Dia telah berkhianat pada janjinya sendiri. Ia telah menelantarkan Baekhyun. Ia tak memperhatikan perkembangan Baekhyun, menekan anak itu dalam perintahnya hingga sang anak beubah menjadi pembangkang.

 _"Ayah... Hiks... Ayah jangan pukuli Baekkie lagi."_

 _"Ayah... Baekkie mendapat juara satu!"_

 _"Ayah, Kenapa ayah meninggalkan Baekkie?"_

 _"Ayah, aku bukan robotmu!"_

 _"Tuan Byun, anggap saja aku bukan anakmu lagi."_

Tuan Byun merasa bodoh. Ia gelap mata, karena kehilangan cintanya, ia bahkan mengecap sang anak sebagai pembawa sial. Beberapa potong kalimat yang dilontarkan Baekhyun kecil hingga ia dewasa menyadarkannya jika dirinya dan Baekhyun sudah memiliki jarak yang amat jauh.

"Maafkan aku... Maafkan ayah sayang."

Tuan Byun mengecupi tangan Baekhyun. Mengapa ia bisa menyiksa Baekhyun selama ini padahal nyatanya Baekhyun adalah buah cintanya sendiri? Bahkan, nyawa anak itu hampir melayang karena ulahnya sendiri.

Malam itu, pria tua itu menghabiskan dirinya untuk menjaga Baekhyun dalam rasa bersalahnya.

'Jiwoo-ya... Maafkan aku karena telah menyakiti anak kita.'

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun, tersentak tepatnya. Ia melirik sekelilingnya. Tidak ada siapapun disini. Ia tersenyum lirih, ternyata keberadaan ayahnya hanya ada dalam mimpi saja. Lagipula, tidak mungkin ayahnya bersikap lembut dan menangis kepadanya? fikirnya.

Seorang perawat memasuki ruangan Baekhyun untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

"Astaga! Kau sudah sadar? Aku akan memanggil dokter_"

"Ini... Sudah berapa lama aku disini?"

"Eh? Tiga hari. Baiklah, aku memanggil dokter dulu."

Tiga hari? Baekhyun tidur selama itu? Ia meringis merasakan nyeri ditubuhnya. Luhan... Semua karena si brengsek itu!

Baekhyun menyadari satu hal. Kenapa ia bisa ada disini... Penculikan, Xiumin, Chanyeol...

Tanpa peduli teriakan perawat yang memintanya berhenti, ia terus berjalan menuju tempat resepsionis berada. Langkah tertatihnya terhenti saat ia berpapasan dengan Kai.

"Baekhyun?! Kau sudah sadar? Kenapa kau disini?!"

"Dimana Chanyeol?"

Ekspresi Kai yang semula senang kini meredup. Ia bahkan enggan untuk berucap. Lelaki itu memeluk Baekhyun erat.

Tidak! Baekhyun mencoba mengusir fikiran buruknya. Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa Kai memeluknya seolah Baekhyun...

"Chanyeol baik-baik saja kan?"

Kai masih diam, ia masih tak mau menjawabnya. Lelaki itu justru mengajak Baekhyun menuju ruangannya kembali.

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat dulu. Kau tidak bisa bertemu dengannya sekarang."

Baekhyun ingin protes, tetapi Kai dengan cepat memotongnya.

"Kau harus pulih baru kita mengunjunginya."

.

.

Terhitung hampir seminggu Baekhyun di rumah sakit, ia sudah bisa keluar kemarin. Namun, sampai detik ini ia belum pernah bertemu Chanyeol. Selama itu pula ia merasakan perasaan khawatir luar biasa. Bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol kecelakaan karena menyelamatkannya kan?

Pakaian serba hitam telah dikenakannya. Matanya menerawang kosong. Tangannya memegang sebuket bunga krisan putih. Kai dan Sehun berjalan di sebelahnya.

Ia terdiam, menatap gundukan tanah yang masih merah dihadapannya. Lelaki itu berjongkok, ia meletakkan buket bunganya tepat diatas makam tersebut.

"Aku datang... Maaf lama membuatmu menunggu." Bisiknya sangat pelan.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya, mencoba menghilangkan sesak di dadanya. Lelaki itu menunduk dalam. Bibirnya ia gigit kuat-kuat.

"Pada akhirnya, semua orang merelakan hidupnya hanya untuk manusia tidak berguna sepertiku. Mengapa kalian semua menyelamatkanku? Seharusnya aku yang mati 'kan?" Ujarnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Maafkan aku... Dan terimakasih karena telah mencintaiku sedalam ini. Aku menyayangimu, Xiumin Hyung."

Kai dan Sehun mengusap pundak Baekhyun yang bergetar. Ketiganya menghabiskan beberapa belas menit disana untuk berdoa. Setelahnya, ketiga pemuda itu pergi dari sana menuju tempat lain.

.

.

 **Baekhyun pov's**

aku tak pernah berlaku secengeng ini sejak usiaku beranjak dewasa. Namun, saat melihat tubuhnya terbaring kaku dengan bantuan alat medis rasanya aku tidak sanggup menahan air mataku lagi.

Park Chanyeol, lelaki bodoh itu... Mengapa ia menyelamatkanku saat itu? Mengapa ia mendorongku menjauh dan membiarkan dirinya tertabrak? Apakah ia senang tidur begitu lama seperti ini?

Dulu, aku tidak pernah percaya dengan omong kosongnya yang mengatakan jika dia mencintaiku. Aku tau, itu hanya perasaan emosi sesaat. Kami masih berada dalam emosi yang labil. Aku takut, jika aku menggantungkan harapan namun pada kenyataannya itu semua hanyalah angan semu darinya.

Tetapi, malam itu, ia bahkan berani mempertaruhkan nyawanya demiku. Demi aku si orang yang baru dikenalnya. Aku si brengsek yang pernah menjadi musuh bebuyutannya. Aku yang tidak berguna. Cih! Dia berhasil membuatku tersentuh bahkan berterimakasih. Tetapi taukah kau Park Chanyeol? Aku semakin bersalah rasanya. Ucapan Luhan kala itu benar. Ibu, Xiumin hyung bahkan Vernon dan sekarang kau... Aku terlalu jahat membuat kalian berada dalam masa sulit. Padahal pada kenyataannya aku yang harus mati.

Namun satu hal, aku takkan menyia-nyiakan hidup yang telah ibu dan Xiumin hyung perjuangkan demiku. Dan kau... Aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi karena aku belum sempat membalas rasa cintamu.

Ini sudah hampir sebulan lamanya. Chanyeol koma akibat benturan keras dikepalanya. Ia kehilangan banyak darah saat itu.

"Hey... Kau masih betah tidur terus? Ayo bangun dan kita berkelahi lagi."

"..."

Seperti orang bodoh, aku seperti berbicara pada mesin deflibilator. Ibu Chanyeol dan Ayahnya menatapku geli, walau aku tau mereka menyimpan luka yang besar karena melihat sang anak tak kunjung sadar dari tidur panjangnya.

Aku menunduk dalam, jujur... Aku merindukan lelaki bodoh ini!

"Jika kau tidak bangun, maka biarkan aku ikut bersamamu juga." Bisikku.

.

.

 **Author pov's**

 **.**

 **.**

Pengadilan tinggi Seoul sedang mengadakan sidang untuk terdakwa Luhan atas kasus yang dilakukan pemuda itu.

"Saudara Luhan didakwa atas perbuatan penculikan, penganiyaan, penggunaan senjata api secara ilegal, pembunuhan dan juga tabrak lari. Aku berharap yang mulia bisa menjatuhinya dengan hukuman seberat-beratnya, seperti penjara seumur hidup. " ujar Jaksa penuntut umum kepada Hakim.

Pengacara Luhan sontak angkat bicara. Ia akan membela kliennya.

"Interupsi! Saya ingin mengajukan pembelaan. Saudara Luhan masih berada dibawah umur yang mulia. lagipula, saat ini dokter memvonisnya mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Apa itu tidak terlalu memberatkannya? Saya berharap anda bisa mempertimbangkannya lagi."

Hakim terlihat berdiskusi dengan beberapa rekannya.

"Baiklah... Hakim telah memutuskan, saudara Luhan, tersangka penculikan, pembunuhan, penggunaan senjata api ilegal dan juga melakukan aksi tabrak lari, dikarenakan kondisinya saat ini. Kami telah menimbang dengan sangat, Saudari Luhan bebas dari Hukuman. Sidang ditutup."

TOKK... TOKK... TOKK...

Bersamaan dengan ketukan palu itu, beberapa saksi mata seperti Choi Vernon maupun Sehun dan Kai membubarkan diri. Mereka akhirnya bisa lega karena kasus ini dapat terselesaikan juga. Sungguh, hal yang cukup sulit menemukan keberadaan Luhan yang bersembunyi dari kejaran polisi.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau bersedia menjadi saksi atas ini semua." Ucap Kai pada Vernon. Lelaki blasteran itu tersenyum simpul.

"Sudah seharusnya aku membantu Baekhyun. Disatu sisi aku merasa bersalah, karena... Akar dari semua masalah ini adalah aku. Aku juga merasa bersalah pada Luhan."

"Sebenarnya tidak adil melihatnya dibebaskan dari hukuman. Tetapi, ia telah mendapatkan hukuman yang pantas untuknya. Tuhan itu adilkan?" Ujar Sehun.

Kai hampir terbahak melihat Sehun berujar bijak seperti itu. Ia menepuk pundak Sehun keras yangmana membuat siempunya meringis kecil.

"Ahahaha, Sehun-ssi, kau benar-benar imut sekali, benarkan Vernon?"

"Err... Aku tidak merasa dia itu imut. Dia tetap manusia terdatar yang pernah kutemui." jawab Vernon mengejek.

"Brengsek Kalian! Aish! Aku pergi dulu!"

"Yak! mau kemana kau?!"

Sehun berbalik badan lalu tersenyum misterius.

"Mengunjungi seseorang."

.

.

"Xiumin gege, Xiaolu akan membuatkanmu teh hijau."

Sehun menatap datar pemandangan dihadapannya. Luhan... Lelaki itu tampak kurus dengan wajah pucat. Ia sedang bermain bersama boneka beruangnya. Itu adalah pemberian Sehun beberapa hari lalu karena Luhan terus mengamuk meminta Xiumin kembali.

Konyol memang, kenapa Sehun harus peduli pada lelaki brengsek seperti Luhan?

"Tuan Sehun, anda ingin mengunjungi Luhan?"

Ia melirik pada perawat bernama Irene yang memang ditugaskan untuk merawat Luhan itu.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya saja, memastikan dia berulah atau tidak."

Irene mengangguk lalu kemudian ia mengajukan satu pertanyaan yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Omong-omong, aku sudah tau tentang kasus Luhan-ssi. Ada satu pertanyaan yang membuatku penasaran. Kenapa anda begitu peduli padanya?"

Sehun diam, ia tersenyum tipis setelah itu.

"Ya, seharusnya aku marah padanya karena telah membuat orang yang kucintai celaka. Tetapi... Manusia harus melihat hal pada dua sisi agar tidak timpang sebelah. Dibalik kejahatannya, ia menyimpan luka. Aku pernah memiliki seorang saudara dan dia mengalami hal yang sama dengan Luhan, dia mengalami sakit pada kejiwaannya."

Irene mengulas senyum penuh arti. Ia menatap Sehun seolah berkata, 'Apakah benar hanya karena itu?'

"Kenapa kau melihatku begitu? Aku hanya berbuat seperti hubungan sosial antar manusia. Dia tidak memiliki keluarga lagi!"

"Baiklah, baiklah... Tidak usah emosi juga kan menjawabnya? Memangnya aku ada berucap apa? Dasar menyebalkan sekali!"

Sehun memandang cengo perempuan berseragam putih itu. Irene meninggalkannya dengan pertanyaan besar.

'Kenapa perempuan itu sensitif sekali? Dasar merepotkan!' Cibirnya dalam hati.

.

.

Baekhyun tak menyangka, hidup bisa menjadi seperti drama rumit seperti ini. Hari ini ia kembali mengunjungi Chanyeol kembali. Tidak ada siapapun diruangan itu, hanya ada dia dan Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu tampak tak bergairah sedikitpun. Ia mengganti bunga mawar yang telah layu di vas bunga lalu duduk disebelah Chanyeol.

"Yak! Bangun sialan! Aish... Aku bosan sekali melihatmu tidur terus...!"

"Kau tau Chanyeol? Luhan... Dia didiagnosis mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Ck! Aku merasa kasihan padanya." Jawab Baekhyun lirih.

Pemuda itu benar-benar shock saat tau jika Luhan gila. Emosinya yang semula ingin membunuh Luhan meluap saat melihat keadaan pemuda itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Baekhyun masih memiliki hati untuk tidak menyerangnya waktu itu.

CKLEKKK...

Baekhyun menoleh pada si pembuka pintu. alisnya mengernyit saat melihat ayahnya berada disana, disertai senyuman pula. Sejak Baekhyun sadar, sang ayah telah merubah sikapnya. Ia seperti sosok ayah yang selama ini hilang dikehidupan Baekhyun. Tetapi tetap saja, Baekhyun masih enggan berbicara pada pria itu. Rasa marahnya masih mendominasi. Ia kecewa pada ayahnya karena telah melakukan hal sekeji ini, ingin membunuh Chanyeol. Padahal Chanyeol tidak bersalah sama sekali. Baekhyun bahkan diam saja saat Tuan Byun meminta maaf kepadanya hingga meneteskan air mata. Bagi Baekhyun, ucapan maaf sang ayah tidak berarti. Tak sebanding dengan perbuatan kejam yang telah ia lakukan selama ini.

"bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun diam, seolah tak ada siapapun disana. Ia beranjak dari kursinya lalu mengecup punggung tangan Chanyeol.

"Besok aku kesini lagi." Ujarnya lembut.

Tuan Byun menahan tangan anaknya yang semula ingin menghindarinya lagi.

"Baekhyun, tolong katakan sesuatu. Jangan mendiami ayah seperti ini, ayah tau... Ayah bersalah jadi_"

"Jadi lebih baik kau diam saja. Bagaimana rasanya memiliki rasa bersalah? Itulah yang kualami selama bertahun-tahun." Ujar Baekhyun datar, ia bahkan tak ingin melihat wajah ayahnya sedikitpun.

"Baekhyun... Maafkan ayah nak."

"Berucap memang mudah, tetapi luka takkan sembuh hanya dengan kata maaf yang terlontar. Tidak semudah itu."

Tuan Byun terdiam, ia membenarkan perkataan Baekhyun. Namun apa yang bisa diperbuatnya lagi selain meminta maaf?

"Jika saja ayah bisa mengembalikan waktu, ayah pasti melakukannya, tetapi semua takkan mungkin Baekhyun."

"Lalu apa? Ayah ingin aku menerimanya begitu saja?! Ayah tidak mengerti perasaanku!" Balas Baekhyun dengan suara meninggi.

Tuan Byun diam saja saat anaknya itu meneriakinya bahkan saat kerah bajunya ditarik seperti itu. Ayah dan ibu Chanyeol yang kebetulan baru tiba disana terkejut menyaksikan pertengkaran mulut antara Baekhyun dan ayahnya. Tuan Park segera melerai keduanya.

"Baekhyun! Hentikan perbuatanmu! Dia ayahmu!" Ucapnya tegas. Baekhyun tertawa remeh lalu melepaskan cengkramannya. Ia keluar dari ruangan itu dengan emosi yang menggebu.

"Aku akan berbicara dengan Baekhyun." Ujar nyonya Park. Ia mengejar kepergian Baekhyun setelahnya.

"Aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang ayah." Lirih tuan Byun sedih.

"Sudahlah. Terkadang ada kalanya seperti itu. Aku juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama." Ucap Tuan Park mencoba menenangkan Ayah dari Baekhyun itu.

.

.

Nyonya Park berjalan dengan mata mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum simpul saat melihat pemuda itu sedang duduk dikursi taman rumah sakit. Wanita paruh baya itu mendekatinya lalu duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"Dia berucap maaf setelah berbuat seperti ini."

Nyonya Park tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala Baekhyun. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun terus mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya.

"Dia tidak tau, selama ini aku merasakan hidup seperti di neraka. Dia tidak mengerti bibi."

"Baekhyun... Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah ayahmu. Seberapa besar kesalahan yang ia perbuat, ia telah menyesali itu bukan?"

"Tetap saja, dia menaruh dendam padaku karena kematian ibu hingga membuatku menderita!"

Nyonya Park mendesah pelan. Baekhyun sama persis seperti putranya, keras kepala. Perlu hati yang sangat sabar untuk menghadapinya.

"Lalu, kau juga tidak mau memaafkannya? Itu sama saja dengan menumbuhkan dendam baru. Lalu kebencian itu akan mendarah daging hingga kalian sama-sama tersakiti bukan?"

"Kenapa bibi membelanya? Padahal bibi tau sendiri jika dia memiliki rencana untuk membunuh Chanyeol."

Wanita itu merengkuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Baekhyun menegang sejenak.

"Terkadang, kita perlu mengalah dengan emosi buruk kita agar keadaan tidak semakin runyam. Semua bukan salah ayahmu atau siapapun. Ini semua adalah takdir Tuhan untuk kita semua sayang."

Baekhyun terdiam, ia tau... Dirinya sungguh kekanakan karena mendahului egonya. Pemuda itu memeluk Nyonya Park erat, seolah menyalurkan rindunya untuk memeluk seorang ibu. Ia menangis diam-diam dalam pelukan itu.

"Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana."

"Memaafkan... Hanya itu yang bisa menghapus kebencian dihatimu."

Getaran ponsel nyonya Park menghentikan sesi drama keduanya. Wanita itu mengangkat panggilan dari sang suami lalu ekspresi wajahnya berubah.

"A-apa? Chanyeol kenapa?! Baiklah, aku akan kesana!"

"Bibi? Ada apa?"

"Chanyeol! Ayo kita kesana Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun terdiam didepan pintu ruang rawat Chanyeol. Ia melihat ayahnya dan ayah Chanyeol duduk dengan kepala menunduk.

"Bagaimana? Chanyeol kenapa?"

"Tadi dia menunjukkan pergerakan pada jarinya. Namun, tiba-tiba denyut jantungnya melemah." Terang tuan Park khawatir.

Nyonya Byun terduduk lemas. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Ini sama seperti Chanyeol mengalami masa kritisnya seminggu lalu. Baekhyun terus berdoa dalam hati.

'Jangan pergi... Kumohon."

Dokter Yoon keluar dengan raut wajah tak terbaca. Baekhyun dan yang lainnya menanti ucapan dokter itu harap-harap cemas.

"Dokter, anak saya..."

"Ini sebuah keajaiban dari Tuhan. Park Chanyeol berhasil melewati fase kritisnya. Kami masih memberinya obat bius karena ia berteriak kesakitan tadi. pengaruh obatnya akan hilang dalam beberapa jam kedepan. Saya permisi dulu."

"Terimakasih dokter!" Ucap Nyonya Park penuh rasa syukur.

Baekhyun tersenyum sangat lebar. Ikatan dihatinya seolah terlepas hingga rasa ketakutan dan sesak itu menghilang. Ia memasuki ruangan itu diikuti orang tua Chanyeol dan juga Tuan Byun.

Rasa itu membuncah didadanya, rasa ingin memeluk Chanyeol. Ia ingin melihat mata itu membuka dan menatap matanya seperti sedia kala.

'Park Chanyeol, aku merindukanmu.'

.

.

Baekhyun makan dengan lahap dikantin rumah sakit. Sehun dan Kai begitu senang melihat Byun Baekhyun kembali bersemangat lagi. Keduanya langsung mendatangi rumah sakit saat dikabari jika Chanyeol sudah siuman dari komanya. Mereka sedang menikmati makan siang omong-omong.

"Kau tau Baek? Para fansmu mengeluh karena kau tidak muncul disekolah setelah seminggu membolos!" Keluh Sehun dengan nada main-main.

"Ya, Sehun benar sekali! Cepatlah kembali ke sekolah! Sehun sampai tidak bisa membalas pesan Irene karena kewalahan melayani pertanyaan fansmu!" Ejek Kai yang dihadiahi tatapan melotot ala Sehun.

"Irene? Itu siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mulut penuh makanan. Sehun segera mengelap sisa makanan di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Telan dulu makananmu!" Perintahnya.

"Siapa Irene?" Tanyanya tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Sehun.

"Irene itu calon kekasih Sehun, dia perawat. Kkkk... Oh Sehun, kau benar-benar pintar mencari pasangan ya? Yang aku tau, perawat itu seksi loh... Hahahaha!"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun tak percaya lalu ikut-ikutan menertawakan Sehun, walau ia tak tau siapa itu Irene. Ia hanya sedang ingin tertawa saja.

"Bukan Baek! dia perawat Luhan, aku hanya bertukar pesan karena ingin mengetahui perkembangan Luhan. Takut-takut saja kan anak itu melarikan diri dari rumah sakit?!" Elak Sehun.

"Eyy... Ternyata Sehun memiliki cinta dua hati~" Ejek Kai lagi. Ia sangat suka melihat wajah kesal Sehun.

"Em, permisi... Chanyeol sudah siuman ya? Kamarnya dimana?"

Ketiga pemuda itu menoleh. Itu Kyungsoo, menatap genk Lightsaber itu segan. Baru kali ini dia berani mengajak tiga orang itu berbicara. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya lalu menatap Kai dengan seringainya.

"Kim Kai, biar dia yang mengantarmu."

Mata besar Kyungsoo semakin membesar saat mendengar ucapan Sehun. Sedangkan Kai tengah terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak dengan jus jeruknya. Ia menatap Sehun lalu mulutnya berkomat-kamit tidak jelas.

"Kai sepertinya akan sangat senang menjadi tour guide dadakanmu." Goda Sehun.

Si pemuda berkulit tan memukul kepala Sehun keras.

"Wah... Aku tidak tau jika cassanova wanita menyukai seorang lelaki." Ejek Baekhyun ikut-ikutan.

"Yak! Kenapa kalian jadi Mengejekku! Aish! Err... Kyungsoo-ssi, maaf, mereka memang sedikit... Yeah kau tau kan?"

"Aku tidak tau." Jawab Kyungsoo polos.

Dua rekan Kai terlihat menahan tawanya. Baekhyun lebih dulu menghentikan acara menggoda Kai. Ia melirik nama si pemanggil di ponselnya. Itu Nyonya Park. Baekhyun sesegera mungkin mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa bibi?"

"..."

"Benarkah?! B-baiklah, kami akan kesana."

"Ada apa Baek?" Tanya Sehun kebingungan.

"Chanyeol.. Dia sudah sadar!" Ucapnya dengan senyuman penuh kelegaan.

.

.

Pemuda itu menatap ayah dan ibunya dengan lemah. Ia masih berusaha membiasakan penglihatannya. Dokter Yoon memeriksa penglihatan Chanyeol dengan senter kecil ditangannya. Semuanya normal.

"Denyut nadinya normal, responnya juga baik. Sampai sejauh ini mungkin Chanyeol hanya akan sedikit kesulitan berjalan karena tulang kakinya masih dalam masa pemulihan. Saya permisi dulu. Jika ada hal yang terjadi, hubungi kami."

"Terimakasih dokter..."

Tuan Park dan istrinya segera melihat keadaan sang anak. Chanyeol melirik mereka. Gerakan tangannya yang lemah segera membuka masker oksigennya.

"Hey, jangan dibuka dulu." Sahut seorang perawat yang masih berjaga disana.

Chanyeol mengurungkan tangannya diudara. Ia masih terlalu lemah untuk bernapas tanpa menggunakan alat bantu dari oksigen.

"Saya akan segera memindahkannya ke ruangan rawat." Ujar kedua perawat itu. Mereka mulai mengganti masker oksigen Chanyeol dengan yang lebih sederhana. mereka mendorong ranjang Chanyeol menuju ruang rawat.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun dan ketiga temannya berjalan menuju ruangan Chanyeol berada. Alisnya mengernyit saat melihat ruangan ICU itu sudah tidak ditempati lagi. Ia segera bertanya pada salah seorang perawat disana.

"Maaf, kemana perginya pasien bernama Park Chanyeol?"

"Ah, dia sudah dipindahkan ke ruangan seratus tiga."

"Baiklah, terimakasih."

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin dekat dengan ruangan Chanyeol berada. Ia mencoba biasa saja, namun tidak sanggup rasanya ia menahan gejolak didalam dadanya.

Pintu itu dibuka oleh Kyungsoo. Lelaki pendek itu segera berlari mendekati ranjang Chanyeol. Disana sudah ada tuan dan nyonya Park. Kai dan Sehun ikut mendekat. Sementara Baekhyun masih berdiam diambang pintu.

"astaga! Aku senang sekali! Ku kira kau tidak akan bangun lagi!" Oceh Kyungsoo.

"Hey bro! Kau membuat kami menunggu terlalu lama!" Canda Kai.

Lelaki itu tersenyum lemah, Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengar kata 'maaf' terucap lirih dari bibirnya yang pucat. Ia tersenyum kecil, sebuah rasa senang hinggap dihatinya.

"Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Kemari nak."

Baekhyun tersentak saat Tuan Park mengajaknya bergabung. Pandangan matanya bersibobrok dengan Chanyeol. Jantungnya memompa keras tanpa bisa ia tahan. Ia menelan ludahnya, mencoba menghilangkan degupan keras dijantungnya. Ia melangkah, mendekati ranjang Chanyeol berada. Lelaki itu masih menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Jujur saja, Baekhyun sedikit gugup melihat sorot mata yang telah lama ia rindukan itu.

"Chanyeol bodoh!..."

"B-Baekhyun..." Ujarnya lemah sedikit terbata. Tanpa disangka, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Ujarnya lagi lirih.

"Ayo Baek, peluk Chanyeol. Bukankah kau bilang ingin memeluknya?" Goda Kai menyebalkan. Kenapa lelaki itu berubah dua kali lipat lebih menyebalkan hari ini?!

"Benarkah itu?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Baekhyun masih diam, sampai selanjutnya ia memeluk Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba. Chanyeol mulanya terkejut, tetapi detik selanjutnya justru tersenyum lembut. Lelaki itu mengusap kepala Baekhyun yang berada diatas dadanya.

"Kau membuatku hampir mati karena memikirkanmu!" Ucap Baekhyun penuh kekesalan.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Ia mencuri ciuman kecil ke puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Memikirkanku? Kenapa?"

Merasa kesal atas respon Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan lelaki itu. Ia menatap Chanyeol tajam seolah ingin menguliti lelaki itu hidup-hidup.

"Kenapa kau Bilang? Tentu saja aku khawatir jika kau mati, maka aku akan terus hidup dalam rasa bersalah!"

Chanyeol tersenyum, namun itu terlihat sekali dipaksakan. Sejujurnya ia ingin mendengar dari mulut Baekhyun jika lelaki itu memikirkan Chanyeol karena takut kehilangannya. Karena Baekhyun mencintainya. Tetapi sepertinya Chanyeol berharap terlalu banyak. Ia segera mengalihkan atensinya pada Kyungsoo dan juga Kai.

"omong-omong, dimana Luhan?"

Baik Sehun maupun tiga pemuda lainnya membeku. Apakah Chanyeol tidak ingat dengan Luhan yang telah mencelakai dirinya?

Baekhyun membuang wajahnya kearah lain. Disaat seperti ini, Chanyeol justru memikirkan Luhan. Sebenarnya Chanyeol itu menyukai dia atau Luhan sih?

Sehun menjelaskan secara rinci tentang keadaan Luhan. Chanyeol semula shock, ia tak menyangka Luhan akan berakhir seperti ini. Menghabiskan sisa hidupnya didalam rumah sakit jiwa. Ada sedikit iba, namun Chanyeol yakin, itu adalah hal yang pantas karena perilaku Luhan sudah diluar batas. Matanya kembali melirik Baekhyun. Lelaki itu tak menatapnya sama sekali. Ia mengerti betul jika Baekhyun tidak menyukai Luhan. Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya geli.

"Ketika aku keluar dari sini, bisakah kalian mengantarku untuk melihatnya?"

Permintaan Chanyeol itu direspon Baekhyun dengan ekspresi luar biasa. Lelaki itu melotot dengan wajah memerah padam. Ia segera keluar dari ruangan membuat mereka semua kebingungan. Terkecuali Chanyeol.

"Ada apa dengan ketua Byun?" Tanya Kyungsoo lirih.

Chanyeol hanya menyimpulkan senyuman penuh arti. Ia tau, Baekhyun cemburu.

.

.

Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu hampir dua bulan lamanya di rumah sakit. Akhirnya lelaki itu bisa keluar dari sana tepat hari ini. Chanyeol sudah bisa berjalan lagi berkat Baekhyun yang bersikeras mengajarinya berjalan setiap harinya.

Lelaki itu memandang rumahnya penuh kerinduan. Hah... Ia menghela napasnya sejenak. Ia jadi rindu masakan ibunya, omelan ibunya atau candaan menyakitkan hati dari sang ayah. Ia juga merindukan rekan satu genknya untuk berkelahi lagi. Sepertinya untuk hal yang satu itu ia tak pernah kapok.

"Besok kau istirahat dulu, kau tidak usah masuk sekolah."

"Apa? Kenapa? Bu, aku sudah lama beristirahat! Ayolah~"

Sang ibu tetap menggeleng dan Chanyeol terus merengek. Pada akhirnya Nyonya Park tetap tidak bisa menolaknya. Rengekan Chanyeol benar-benar terdengar mengganggu!

"Baiklah! Silahkan sekolah, tetapi jangan berbuat onar disekolahmu!"

"Ayayay, siap kapten!" Ujar Chanyeol malas.

Ia berjalan memasuki kamarnya, namun lelaki itu terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Kai dan Sehun berada disana. Kamarnya telah dipenuhi balon warna-warni.

"Surprise!" Pekik mereka bersamaan, minus Sehun yang terlihat diam saja. Sepertinya anak itu dipaksa untuk melakukan hal konyol ini. Hanya Kai dan Kyungsoo yang terlihat bersemangat. Baekhyun seperti biasa, masih mengandalkan wajah jaga image miliknya itu.

"Kenapa kalian disini?"

"Kenapa? Kami kan ingin memberi kejutan!" Rajuk Kyungsoo sebal.

"Ah, pantas saja kalian tidak ada di rumah sakit." Gumam Chanyeol pelan. Ia tesenyum lebar menatap mereka semua. Netranya terhenti pada satu orang, Byun Baekhyun. Lelaki itu terlihat gelagapan saat Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya lalu tersenyum manis pada lelaki itu.

"Baiklah, untuk merayakan kepulanganmu bagaimana jika kita makan malam bersama? Kyungsoo sudah memasak banyak. Aku tidak tau ternyata ia pintar memasak." Cetus Kai spontan, mengundang deheman menggoda dari Sehun.

"D-dari pada membahas itu. Ayo kita kebawah saja?!" Ujar Kyungsoo. Anak itu terlihat lucu saat berjalan dengan terburu menuju lantai bawah.

Malam itu mereka lalui dengan makan malam bersama lalu disusul dengan permainan konyol ide dari Kai.

"Yang kalah harus menarikan tarian girl group!"Pekik lelaki itu kelewat semangat. Kemana perginya Kai yang cool? Kyungsoo sampai mengernyitkan hidungnya melihat tingkah lelaki itu.

Permainan yang akan mereka lakukan adalah hal yang sangat sederhana. Permainan favorit Kai saat SD katanya. Mereka akan melakukan hompimpa lalu mengeluarkan jari dalam jumlah yang mereka inginkan. Saat semua jari terhitung- misalnya berjumlah lima yang berarti huruf E - maka mereka harus menebak nama hewan yang berinisial seperti itu. Sehun sampai berulang kali merotasikan matanya mendengar penjelasan Kai tentang permainan yang entah apa namanya itu.

"Baiklah... sebelas! Huruf K , Kambing!" Ucap Kai.

"Kerbau!" Kyungsoo tak kalah semangat.

"er... Kucing?" Itu Chanyeol.

"Kelinci." Ujar Sehun singkat.

Baekhyun terlihat masih berfikir. Padahal masih banyak nama hewan dari huruf K. Kepalang fikirannya kosong saat Chanyeol tak henti menatapnya, otak Baekhyun seolah menciut menjadi sebesar kerikil.

"Lima... Empat... Tiga... Dua... Satu! Haha! Kau kalah Byun!" Ujar Kai semangat.

Baekhyun merengut tak santai. Ia memandang Kai seolah ingin menguliti lelaki itu hidup-hidup. Masih diawal permainan, kenapa dia sudah kena?!

"Semua karenamu!" Desisnya seraya menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri tak mengerti.

"Aku? Kenapa aku?"

"Sudahlah, Baekhyun cepat lakukan!" Potong Sehun tidak sabaran.

Baekhyun berdiri malas-malasan. Sejujurnya ia malu melakukan hal seperti ini. Ia terlihat berfikir tarian apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"tarian apa? Aku tidak tau!"

"Sexy dance! First love after school mungkin?" Kai hampir terkekeh akan idenya sendiri.

"Itu pole dance Kai idiot. Apa kau melihat ada tiang disini?!" Balas Baekhyun tak terima.

"Chanyeol kan ada! Kau bisa menjadikannya pole dancemu, hahaha."

Baekhyun benar-benar akan menggunduli Kai jika dia bertingkah sekali lagi. Kali ini termaafkan! Ia melirik ke arah Sehun yang sudah memutar lagu A-pink No No No.

Baiklah, Baekhyun pernah melihat mereka menari. Ia mulai melakukan gerakan dengan wajah datar dan tubuh yang kaku.

"Yak! kau bergerak seperti nenek-nenek encok!" Protes Kai tidak puas.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah saat Chanyeol, Sehun bahkan Sehun menertawainya. Sialan! Mereka benar-benar mengerjai Baekhyun ternyata. Baiklah! Ia menatap Chanyeol tajam hingga lelaki itu melakukan gerakan seolah mengunci mulutnya.

"Aku tidak suka lagunya!"

Sehun memutar lagu kedua. Kali ini lebih sialan. Sistar - Alone. Apa-apaan itu? Baekhyun menarik napasnya, tidak ingin dikatai nenek-nenek encok lagi, akhirnya lelaki itu memutuskan untuk menari lebih baik.

Wajah Baekhyun yang memang tergolong sexy sengaja ia perlihatkan. Ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya seperti halnya koreografi lagu tersebut. Sehun meneguk ludah kasar melihat tubuh mungil itu meliuk-liuk dengan lincah. Kai menatapnya seperti bocah idiot. Kyungsoo menatap ketua Byun dengan mata berbinar sambil sesekali bertepuk tangan kecil. Sementara Chanyeol hanya diam, memasang raut datarnya. Padahal jika diperhatikan secara seksama, hidung lelaki itu sudah kembang kempis sejak Baekhyun melakukan gerakan awal.

Jakunnya naik turun saat mata brengseknya jatuh kepada bokong Baekhyun berada.

'sial... Sial... Baekhyun! Berhenti menari!' teriaknya membatin.

Lagu selesai. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Ia bertepuk tangan heboh lalu memberi Baekhyun dua jempol.

"Sudah puas kalian menyiksaku?!"

Mereka semua menggeleng kompak, bahkan Kyungsoo juga ikut-ikutan? What the... Baekhyun mendengus kasar.

"Baiklah, ayo lanjutkan lagi!"

Mereka kembali bermain hingga pukul sebelas malam. Kai, Sehun dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang dan tidak menginap. Sementara lain halnya dengan Baekhyun. Anak itu tetap tinggal atas kemauan Chanyeol.

"Aku mau pulang! Besok kita bisa bertemu kan?" Pinta Baekhyun. Ia ingin sesegera mungkin pulang ke rumahnya.

"Kau bilang kau merasa bersalah karena telah membuatku celaka? Sekarang, ayo... Turuti semua keinginanku!"

"Cih! Otakmu picik sekali Park! ternyata kau tidak ikhlas membantuku?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

Chanyeol justru tertawa senang karena berhasil menggoda Baekhyun. Ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun mendekat lalu menyelimuti tubuh itu dengan selimutnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kau sensitif sekali hm?"

"Yak! Berhenti... Hahaha... Park! Geli... Hahaha..."

Chanyeol semakin bersemangat melakukan aksinya untuk menggelitiki Baekhyun. Ia berhenti saat Baekhyun mencubit lengannya dengan keras. Lelaki bermata sipit itu menatap Chanyeol nyalang.

"Apa-apaan kau?!"

"Menggelitikimu, apalagi? Dari pada aku menciummu?"

Baekhyun merotasikan matanya kesal. Chanyeol ini, sudah pernah berada diambang kematian nyatanya belum berubah juga menyebalkannya.

CUP... Kecupan beberapa detik dibibir Baekhyun membuat lelaki itu terkejut bukan main. Pipinya memerah saat wajah Chanyeol masih berada tepat didepannya. Bukan hal itu pula yang membuatnya gugup, tetapi pandangan intens Chanyeol membuatnya sesak napas.

"Masih sama rasanya." Bisik Chanyeol lirih.

Baekhyun membuang arah pandangnya ke arah lain. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit tidak jelas.

"Baek, kau masih ingat dengan ciuman terakhir kita sebelum aku kecelakaan?"

Ah, ciuman itu. Tentu saja Baekhyun ingat. Baekhyun menggeleng, berpura-pura kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Kau yakin tidak ingat?"

"Memangnya kita pernah berciuman saat itu? Ayolah, mungkin kau hanya bermimpi."

Sepertinya kau salah besar berkata seperti itu, Baek. Chanyeol menatap lelaki yang lebih mungil darinya itu datar.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengingatkanmu."

"Ha? Apa maksudmu_"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun terpotong saat Chanyeol segera menarik tengkuknya lalu mencium bibirnya hangat. Lelaki itu begitu lembut melumat bibir Baekhyun, menyalurkan rasa rindu pada lelaki yang ia cintai itu.

Baekhyun masih belum membalas, ia terlalu bingung dengan keadaan ini. Namun disaat Chanyeol mulai menuntut dalam ciumannya, akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah. Ia segera membalas ciuman Chanyeol. Tak ada nafsu, yang ada hanya kasih sayang yang tertuang. Diam-diam Baekhyun mengulas senyumannya. Chanyeol menjauhkan dirinya saat Baekhyun mendorongnya pelan.

Dua lelaki itu saling berpandangan lama. Bibir mereka sama-sama mengulas senyuman. Jemari Chanyeol sengaja mengelus pipi halus Baekhyun hingga si empunya memejamkan mata.

"Saranghae." Bisik Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, ia balas mengelus wajah Chanyeol.

"Nado... Saranghae."

Ucapan Baekhyun malam itu sukses membuat bola mata Chanyeol hampir keluar karena tak percaya.

"A-apa Baek?"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well... maaf buat keterlambatannya. dan chapter ini semoga memuaskan kalian. Sebenernya aku blm mau update, tapi yeah... Aku gak bisa mengabaikan keinginan kalian buat baca lanjutannya. Hehe.**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat yang masih dukung FF ini. Apalagi di chapter kemarin reviewnya bener-bener meningkat! Happy 2k+ yeah! /loncat/ kkkk...**

 **Konflik kelar, yg minta luhan gak sama sehun udah diturutin. Yang minta moment kaisoo juga udah walau nyempil dikit doang. Yg minta ceye gak mati juga udah aku turutin. Yang minta NC mana suaranya? Chapter depan adalah milik kalian guys! /senyum mesum/**

 **PS : buat Luhan stan, maaf buat dia jadi gila...**

 **PSS : mohon review lagi ya buat kelanjutan FF ini.**

 **Terimakasih...**


	17. Chapter 17 : The Last

**Title : Lightsaber**

 **Author : DandelionLeon**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Kai, Do Kyungsoo, Vernon, Luhan.**

 **Cameo cast : Irene (RV)**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Action, Shool-life.**

 **Rate : Mature - NC 21+**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine, cast milik agensi masing-masing.**

 **Warning! typo! YAOI! Adegan kekerasan beserta adegan ranjang, yang merasa masih kecil, tekan tombol close kalo ga mau dosa. Tidak untuk dipraktekkan dirumah! XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BGM : EXO - Monster**

 **Sung Si Kyung - You are my spring**

 **EXO - Lightsaber**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okay, enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol masih terdiam, mencoba meresapi perkataan Baekhyun sebelumnya. Apakah ia baru saja mendengar Baekhyun menyatakan perasaannya? Katakan jika ini bukanlah mimpi!

"K-kau serius?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Aish! Ternyata selain bodoh, telingamu juga tuli ya?! Fikirkan saja sendiri!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang telah bergelung masuk kedalam selimutnya. Jika sifat tsunderenya sudah kembali, jadi susah kan?

"Besok ganti saja ranjang bodoh ini, tubuhmu seperti raksasa, tetapi ranjangmu seperti milik balita, dasar payah!"

Diam-diam Chanyeol mengulas senyumannya saat mendengar pemuda itu mengoceh dengan gaya khasnya. Chanyeol jadi gemas sendiri, lelaki itu langsung memeluk Baekhyun lalu menciumi wajah Baekhyun membabi buta hingga yang bertubuh mungil memekik protes.

"Jadi, sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih?" Tanya Chanyeol penuh harap.

"Aish! Liurmu menjijikkan! Sepasang kekasih bokongku! Aku mau tidur!"

Bahu Chanyeol merosot jatuh, ia menatap Baekhyun penuh protes.

"Baek, kita sepasang kekasih kan? Kau juga mencintaiku, ayolah~"

Oh god! Sebenarnya berapa umur Chanyeol itu? Tingkahnya benar-benar menggelikan dengan melakukan aegyeo yang sama sekali bukan style lelaki itu. Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu jengah setelahnya ia memilih menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut, mengabaikan rengekan Chanyeol yang membuatnya sakit kepala. Diam-diam ia mengulas senyuman manis yang tidak Chanyeol ketahui.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah mengantuk. Pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sang ayah. Raut wajah ayahnya tampak lelah. Baekhyun segera melewati lelaki itu tak peduli. Sejak kejadian di rumah sakit beberapa waktu lalu, bukan kebencian yang Baekhyun rasakan, melainkan kecanggungan pada sang ayah. Ia hanya merasa tidak terbiasa dengan sikap lembut ayahnya.

"Darimana?"

"Rumah Chanyeol, aku menginap disana."

"Syukurlah, ayah kira kau pergi balapan liar lagi."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia tak bergeming ditempatnya. Mata Baekhyun memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang ayah yang tampak begitu lemah. Pria itu tampak pucat. Baru beberapa langkah ia ingin meninggalkan Baekhyun, Tuan Byun terjatuh ke lantai.

"AYAH!" Refleks Baekhyun segera berlari, memapah sang ayah yang tampak lemas.

"Ayah tidak apa-apa Baekhyun." Terang sang ayah dengan senyuman. Ia merasa senang karena Baekhyun masih mengkhawatirkannya. Anaknya itu memapahnya menuju sofa berada.

"Kau terlalu gila bekerja hingga tak mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu sendiri." Omel Baekhyun.

Tuan Byun masih tetap tersenyum teduh. Ia mengusap rambut sang anak membuat tubuh Baekhyun menegang sejenak.

"Terimakasih masih mengkhawatirkan ayahmu ini."

Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia tak membalas pandangan mata ayahnya.

"Maafkan aku, nak. Ayah selama ini menyia-nyiakanmu. Maaf..."

"..."

"Ayah tidak masalah jika kau masih benci dengan sikap ayah. Itu hakmu. Namun ketahuilah, ayah benar-benar tulus meminta maaf. Umur ayah sudah renta, seharusnya ayah sadar diri dengan sikap kerasku ini."

Baekhyun masih tak bergeming, ia memandang sang ayah saat pria paruh baya itu terbatuk.

"Baiklah... Bersiaplah ke sekolah." Ucap tuan Byun, pria itu menepuk pelan kepala sang anak.

Namun tak disangka, Tuan Byun terkejut saat Baekhyun memeluknya erat.

"Justru aku yang ingin meminta maaf. Maafkan keegoisanku selama ini, kekeras kepalaanku dan juga sikapku. Maafkan aku, ayah."

Pria paruh baya itu merengkuh anaknya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain. Baekhyun tersenyum, ia merasa seperti menemukan kembali sosok ayahnya.

"Ayah juga sayang, maafkan ayah."

.

.

Kedatangan Chanyeol ke sekolah membuat heboh teman-temannya. Bagaimana tidak? Lelaki itu diduga takkan selamat dari maut, kini sudah bisa tersenyum lebar kembali seperti sedia kala. Tak hanya itu, yang membuat warga sekolah terkejut juga karena lelaki itu berjalan bersama ketua Lightsaber dengan merangkul pundak lelaki pendek itu.

"ssst... itu Park Chanyeol kan?"

"Hey, berani sekali dia merangkul ketua Byun-ku!"

Bisik-bisik tidak senang terdengar dari mulut penggemar setia Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan itu, toh Baekhyun bukan milik mereka kan? Kenapa mereka harus protes?

Baekhyun juga tak ambil protes karena Chanyeol itu tipe keras kepala, dibentak juga takkan mempan.

"Heol! Sepertinya aku mencium bau 'hubungan baru' disini." Ejek Kai.

Baekhyun memelototi sahabatnya itu dengan garang. Ia lantas menyingkirkan lengan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menumpu dipundaknya.

"Baek? Kenapa dilepas?" protes Chanyeol yangmana lebih terdengar seperti rengekan manja ditelinga Baekhyun.

Sialan! Bisa-bisa Baekhyun alergi berada didekat lelaki itu. Gelarnya saja jika Phoenix adalah sosok yang ditakuti, ternyata sifat aslinya manja dan menyebalkan!

"Kau mau menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang?!"

Ucap Baekhyun seraya memelototi anak itu dengan tajamnya.

"Apa peduli mereka? Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan hal seperti itu Baek?"

Baekhyun menyerah, Chanyeol benar-benar keras kepala. Maka dengan wajah malasnya, Baekhyun segera meraih lengan Chanyeol dan meletakkannya di atas pundaknya seperti tadi. Ia hanya tidak mau mendengar Chanyeol lebih cerewet dari ini omong-omong.

"Hey! Aku diabaikan sejak tadi?"

Keduanya menoleh pada Jongin yang sepertinya hampir terlupakan keberadaannya. Chanyeol tersenyum lima jari menatap pemuda itu. Senyumannya luntur seiring dengan eratnya rangkulan lelaki itu pada Baekhyun ketika melihat Sehun. Kedua lelaki itu masih saja susah akur.

Sehun mendengus kesal. Ia merasa seperti orang jahat yang akan mencelakai Baekhyun dimata Chanyeol. Padahal Sehun lebih dulu mengenal Baekhyun dibandingkan Chanyeol kan?!

"Tidak usah melihatku begitu sialan! Kau fikir aku ini penjahat?!"

"Well, memang bukan sih. Aku hanya tidak mau kau mencium Baekhyun lagi!"

Baik Sehun maupun Baekhyun langsung terdiam dengan wajah menegang. Tetapi, alangkah kerennya Sehun karena masih bisa menutupinya dengan wajah stoic andalannya. Lelaki itu menatap Kai datar saat si pemuda tan menyeringai penuh arti padanya.

"Apa kau?!"

"Aigoo, kau sudah besar rupanya. Jika Luhan atau Irene tau bagaimana ya?"

Alis Sehun menukik tajam saat mendengar dua nama itu disebut.

"Sudah kubilang jika aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan mereka berdua!"

"Tapi kau selalu_"

"Aish! Berisik! Yak! Park Chanyeol, lebih baik kita pergi saja!" Potong Baekhyun. Ia hanya tidak sudi mendengar obrolan sampah dan tidak berguna dari Kai maupun Sehun.

"Baiklah manis, ayo kita pergi." Ujar Chanyeol yangmana terdengar seperti suara paman mesum yang hendak mengajak korbannya untuk bermalam. Baekhyun merinding seketika.

.

.

Chanyeol, Sehun dan Baekhyun berada di area Rumah sakit tempat rehabilitasi orang-orang yang memiliki penyakit kejiwaan. Dari kejauhan, Chanyeol melihat seorang temannya dengan pandangan sendu. Ia tak menyangka, Luhan, temannya itu akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Lelaki itu tampak pucat dan kurus.

"Ini sudah lebih baik dibandingkan ketika beberapa waktu lalu. Luhan sudah mau makan dan tidak mengamuk lagi." Jelas Sehun.

"Bisakah kita menemuinya?" Tanya Chanyeol ragu. Suara dengusan Baekhyun langsung terdengar keras.

"Kau mau dicakar olehnya?" Ujarnya yang terdengar dengan intonasi tidak senang.

"Dia tidak mencakar, Baekhyun. Kurasa tidak masalah." tutur Sehun, namun terselip nada keraguan disana. Lelaki itu memanggil seorang perawat cantik. Itu Irene, perempuan itu langsung datang dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Aigoo, manis sekali kau Sehun-ssi. Ingin mengunjungi Luhan lagi?" Tanya Irene dengan nada menggoda.

"Aku berkunjung atas nama 'teman', ingat itu baik-baik!" Sungut Sehun tidak suka.

"Baiklah~ terserah apa katamu. Ah! Omong-omong, mereka siapa?"

"Mereka temanku, bisakah kami melihat Luhan dari dekat?" Pinta Sehun.

Perawat itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk sopan setelahnya. Ia membawa ketiga pemuda itu untuk lebih dekat dengan Luhan.

"Luhan-a, temanmu datang."

Pemuda pucat itu terlihat tidak mendengarkan sama sekali. Ia masih asyik dengan boneka pemberian Sehun.

"Dia memang begitu, aku permisi dulu jika begitu." Irene pamit pada ketika pemuda disana.

Chanyeol meringis melihat Luhan. Ketika lelaki itu tertawa sendiri dengan bonekanya lalu disusul dengan ocehan yang tidak mereka mengerti. Ia memegang telapak tangan Luhan, membuat aktivitas lelaki itu terhenti.

"Hey, maaf... Aku baru bisa mengunjungimu."

Luhan masih terdiam, tidak merespon sama sekali. Tetapi saat Matanya menoleh pada Chanyeol, ia tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Wah! Gege tampan sekali!" Pekiknya dengan suara seperti anak-anak.

Alis Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung mengernyit saat mendengar penuturan Luhan itu.

"Gege? Dia tidak ingat padamu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada meninggi.

Luhan sontak menoleh pada sang sumber suara. Aura wajahnya meredup. Lelaki itu meringkuk ketakutan.

"Hiks... Jangan hukum aku, jangan pukuli aku."

Baik Sehun maupun dua pemuda lainnya kebingungan melihat reaksi Luhan. Sehun mencoba mendekati lelaki itu namun urung saat Luhan menepis tangannya kasar.

"Pergi! Luhan tidak salah! Hiks... Luhan tidak salah! Kalian yang jahat!"

Situasi ini begitu membingungkan. Baekhyun terperanjat saat Luhan menarik kaosnya sangat kuat. Tatapan mata Luhan padanya kosong, namun kejadian malam itu teringat kembali. Ada sedikit rasa takut, iba dan kasihan. Namun rasa benci ketika mengingat perilaku kejam Luhan membuat Baekhyun segera mendorong lelaki itu hingga jatuh tersungkur. Teriakan keras langsung terdengar. Luhan menjambaki rambut keemasannya yang pudar dengan sangat kuat. Sehun cepat-cepat memanggil tim medis untuk menangani Luhan. Beberapa perawat berlarian kearah lelaki itu. Mereka segera menahan pergerakan Luhan yang begitu brutal. Baekhyun terpekik saat Luhan menarik kaos depannya hingga robek. Melihat itu, Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun kepelukannya. Ia tau, Baekhyun dilanda shock saat ini.

Lamat-lamat, Luhan mulai tenang saat Irene menyuntiknya dengan sebuah cairan, mungkin obat penenang. Lelaki itu perlahan tertidur dan beberapa perawat mengangkatnya dengan tandu untuk dibawa ke kamar lelaki itu.

"Sepertinya Luhan-ssi sedang tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Aku meminta maaf atas kejadian ini. Esok kembalilah lagi ketika Luhan sudah baik. Aku rasa ia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya."

"Baiklah Irene, tolong jaga dia agar tidak membuat keributan." Ucap Sehun. Ia segera pamit karena Sehun mengerti jika Luhan memiliki trauma terkait dengan Baekhyun.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang. Chanyeol, kau antar Baekhyun ke rumahnya, bisa kan?"

"Baiklah. Kami pergi, okay."

.

.

Chanyeol melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Baekhyun. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun agar berjalan mengikutinya. Sesampainya di motor Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih diam tak bersuara.

"Baek? Ayo naik?" Pinta Chanyeol dengan lembut. Baekhyun menurutinya dalam diam. ia segera menaiki motor Chanyeol tanpa peduli jika si pemilik motor sudah naik atau tidak. Chanyeol mengambil helm Baekhyun lalu memakaikannya pada lelaki itu. Ia menaiki motornya lalu menghidupkan mesin motor.

"Pegangan yang erat."

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol tanpa protes. Si lelaki jangkung menghela nafasnya berat.

"Aku tidak mau pulang ke rumah." Ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Lalu? Ini sudah petang Baek, nanti ayahmu mencari bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah besar Yeol. Lagipula, ayah sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis ke Marseilles."

helaan nafas Chanyeol terdengar.

"lalu kita kemana? Ke rumahku? Sepupuku sedang menginap di rumah. Jika kau ingin direcoki dengan kunyuk kecil itu, baiklah tidak masalah." Ucap Chanyeol setengah hati. Sejujurnya ia juga sedang malas berada di rumah karena sepupunya, Kim Jiwon berkunjung. Gadis berusia delapan tahun itu jahilnya bukan main, membuat sakit kepala saja.

"Yasudah jika begitu! Antarkan aku ke rumahku!" Bentak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengelus dadanya penuh sabar. Menghadapi Baekhyun butuh kesabaran ekstra.

Kendaraan roda dua itu segera melesat ke kediaman Byun dengan kecepatan konstan.

.

.

Chanyeol mengira ia bisa segera pulang untuk beristirahat. Nyatanya, ia malah menyangkut di rumah Baekhyun atas paksaan dari yang lebih pendek. Merasa ini sebuah keajaiban, Chanyeol mau saja. Jarang-jarang Baekhyun mau mengajaknya untuk ke rumah lelaki itu, tidak pernah malah.

Pemuda itu menatap kamar Baekhyun yang begitu luas. Ini sih dua kali lipat bahkan tiga kali lipat lebih besar dari kamar Chanyeol. Dindingnya di cat dengan warna cokelat muda dan krim. Sebuah ranjang king size dengan sprei bermotif zig-zag hitam putih berada samping jendela besar. Lalu, ada sebuah pintu putih yang Chanyeol yakini sebuah kamar mandi. Di sisi dinding yang lain terdapat lemari putih empat pintu. Chanyeol tidak yakin apakah isinya pakaian semua. Jika iya, banyak sekali. Pakaian robek Baekhyun tentunya tidak berarti bagi pemuda itu karena ia memiliki banyak pakaian.

Chanyeol melotot horror saat Baekhyun dengan santainya membuka jaket Chanyeol disusul kaos hitamnya yang robek. Tubuh putih itu langsung terpampang nyata di penglihatan Chanyeol.

"Yak! Kau!"

"Kenapa sih? Kau juga pernah melihatnya kan?" Ujar Baekhyun santai.

Ah, benar juga! Saat itu Chanyeol pernah menelanjangi Baekhyun kan? Oh shit! Kenapa jadi mengingat hal itu?

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Lelaki itu sudah mengenakan kaos untuk menghindari tatapan menelanjangi dari Chanyeol. Ia memencet hidung Chanyeol agar lelaki tinggi itu sadar dari lamunannya dan itu berhasil.

"Duduk disini."

Chanyeol berjalan sambil mengusap hidung mancungnya yang sedikit memerah akibat perlakuan Baekhyun tadi. Ow, dia baru sadar jika kamar Baekhyun memiliki sofa hitam beserta sebuah televisi berukuran super jumbo. Lelaki itu berjalan menuju tempat Baekhyun berada.

Keduanya tampak diam, seolah menikmati keheningan yang mereka ciptakan. Mata Baekhyun diam-diam melirik Chanyeol yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja saat Luhan menyerangmu tadi?" pertanyaan tersebut spontan keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Tadinya tidak, tetapi setelah kau bertanya begitu aku jadi merasa baik."

Kedip.

Kedip.

Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol sama-sama menjeda untuk berbicara. Ucapan Baekhyun baru saja membuat seringai Chanyeol melebar lamat-lamat. Yang lebih kecil gelagapan, namun sebisa mungkin ia mengesampingkan ekspresi paniknya dengan datar.

"Ah, begitukah? Aku bertanya karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu Baek."

Ucapan Chanyeol semakin membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah. Ia merutuki dirinya yang begitu konyol saat ini.

"Tetapi sepertinya kau begitu sedih saat Luhan menjadi seperti sekarang."

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia tau benar jika Baekhyun sedang cemburu. Namun Chanyeol mengerti jika saat ini tidak tepat untuk menggoda lelaki itu.

"Seandainya saat itu aku mati, apa kau tetap bersimpati pada dia? Kau lebih memihak padanya bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata menatap dalam pada Chanyeol.

Telapak tangan besar Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum lembut lalu mengusap pipi Baekhyun hingga lelaki manis itu menutup matanya.

"Baek, ini bukan masalah aku berpihak padanya atau bukan. Rasa simpatiku tak lebih dari sekedar antara teman. Aku tetap membenci kelakuannya, namun tidak dengan Luhan Baek. Dia hanya salah langkah."

Baekhyun tersenyum masam. Jantungnya seolah teremas saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ia segera menyingkirkan telapak tangan Chanyeol dari pipinya. Lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya, berpura-pura menyibukkan diri. Ia mengambil sebuah remote lalu menyalakan televisi untuk mengabaikan keberadaan Chanyeol.

Kelakuan Baekhyun jelas saja membuat Chanyeol menghela napasnya pelan. Apakah ia salah berucap kali ini?

"Baek?"

"hm." Respon Baekhyun dengan deheman singkat.

"Katakan jika aku berucap salah."

Baekhyun terkekeh sinis. Ia memandang Chanyeol tajam.

"Kau membelanya Chanyeol. Seolah jika aku mati, dia tetap tidak bersalah. Aku sekarat saat itu, Aku hampir mati dan kau berkata jika kau tidak membenci Luhan? Sebenarnya kau menyukai lelaki itu kan?"

Alis Chanyeol langsung tertaut mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Ia merasa ada kesalahpahaman disini. Pula, Chanyeol merasa emosi karena Baekhyun berkata seolah perbuatan Chanyeol selama ini kepada lelaki itu tidak tulus sama sekali.

"Jika aku menyukainya, aku tidak akan menyelamatkanmu! Aku tidak membelanya Baekhyun! Dia bersalah! Sangat bersalah karena dia hampir membuat orang yang kucintai mati! Tidakkah kau mengerti? Mengapa kau berucap seolah tak pernah percaya dengan perasaanku?"

Baekhyun menunduk, memilih menatap karpet dibawah sana dibandingkan pandangan intimidasi Chanyeol. Ia tersentak saat Chanyeol sengaja menggenggam jemari lentiknya dengan remasan kuat.

"Jika aku tidak menyayangimu, aku akan membiarkanmu mati ditangan Luhan. Aku tidak perlu menyodorkan diriku menantang maut. Kau tau Baekhyun? Kenapa aku melaukan hal seperti itu? Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat kau lebih menderita lagi. Aku hanya ingin kau tetap hidup dan tersenyum. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

Tidak ada yang bersuara. Baekhyun semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tundukannya. Genggaman ditangannya semakin erat.

"Belum pernah aku mencintai seseorang hingga seperti ini Baekhyun. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu, tidak lebih. Aku tidak tau harus berapa kali lagi mengatakannya jika aku_"

CUP!

Bibir Baekhyun langsung membungkam mulut Chanyeol yang hendak berceloteh lagi. Ia tak perlu mendengarnya lagi. Baekhyun merasa tolol karena tidak mempercayai Chanyeol yang begitu tulus padanya. Lelaki itu meraih tengkuk Chanyeol. Ia mengecup bibir tebal itu berkali-kali. Lidahnya menjulur untuk membasahi bibir Chanyeol yang kering.

Chanyeol yang semula terkejut mulai menikmati cumbuan dibibirnya. Ia menikmati bagaimana bibir tipis Baekhyun bergerak dengan lincah diatas bibirnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar seiring dengan usapan lembut di pinggulnya. Tangannya menarik rambut Chanyeol pelan saat lelaki jangkung itu menghisap belahan bibirnya.

Decakan lembut terdengar diiringi suara dari televisi. Mata keduanya saling menutup. Gerakan sensual dari bibir masing-masing menyalurkan rasa panas ke seluruh tubuh. Kepala Chanyeol sengaja dimiringkan untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Bibir Baekhyun membuatnya candu. Tekstur yang lembut dan manis ini membuatnya seakan tak ingin melepaskan tautan mereka. Ia terpaksa melakukannya saat Baekhyun mendorongnya menjauh.

Wajah Keduanya sama-sama terengah akibat ciuman penuh kelembutan baru saja. Mata Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sendu. Tanpa ditanya pun Baekhyun sudah mengerti jika nafsu mulai meraup kewarasan Chanyeol, begitupun dengan lelaki itu.

"Tidak perlu kau jelaskan lagi. Aku sudah mengerti. Aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Terimakasih karena berhasil membuatku terkesan, Park." Bisik Baekhyun pelan dengan suara serak.

"Lalu... Apa artinya? Kita berpacaran?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyuman jenaka. Ia menahan tawanya saat melihat rona kemerahan dipipi putih Baekhyun.

"Bagiku komitmen itu hanya omong kosong. Terserah kau mau menganggapku apa, yang jelas kita saling mencintai bukan? Lagipula... Pacaran seperti itu bukan gaya kita sama sekali bukan?"

Keduanya tertawa bersama. Chanyeol membenarkan ucapan Baekhyun. Kata 'sepasang kekasih' sebenarnya hanya formalitas belaka. Ikatan hanya membuat mereka muak pada akhirnya. Hubungan tanpa status yang jelas memang menyiksa namun apalah artinya ikatan pacaran jika ujung-ujungnya bertengkar lalu berpisah? Lagipula mereka masih terlalu dini untuk membuat komitmen semacam itu. Toh, tanpa ikatan keduanya juga bisa saling berbagi cinta bukan? Mereka adalah sepasang berandalan yang tidak bisa bertingkah manis seperti pasangan pada umumnya, namun ketahuilah... Jika Chanyeol mau, ia bisa lebih dari itu.

"Baiklah, kita bukan sepasang kekasih. Melainkan dua orang yang saling mencintai. Kau milikku, Baekhyun."

Apalah itu Chanyeol menyebutnya. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum sangat manis. Ia merasa begitu senang saat Chanyeol bertingkah posesif seperti itu. Tatapan tajam Chanyeol membuatnya tersudut, namun entah mengapa rasanya begitu menyenangkan.

Wajah keduanya kembali mendekat. Kali ini Chanyeol yang memulai. Bibirnya langsung meraup bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan pelan, namun dalam. lidahnya menerobos masuk mengeksplorasi mulut Baekhyun, mencecapi sensasi mengasyikkan saat keduanya saling bertaut lidah. Benda lunak itu memutar, membelit lidah sang lawan dengan piawai. Gerakan mulut Chanyeol semakin cepat dan tergesa. Ia memeluk pinggang Baekhyun hingga kedekatan keduanya terasa kian intim.

Baekhyun menjauhkan kepalanya saat ia merasakan pening akibat kurangnya oksigen. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya menajam. Lelaki bertubuh kurus itu mendorong Chanyeol diatas sofa lalu mulai mencium bibir Chanyeol balik. Chanyeol tersenyum disela ciuman mereka menyadari keagresifan Baekhyun. Ia sadar, mereka sama-sama lelaki yangmana memiliki sifat dominan. Jadi berbeda rasanya ketika ia mencium seorang gadis bukan.

Tangan Chanyeol merayap, memasuki kaos Baekhyun lalu mengusap pungung Baekhyun dengan gerakan memutar. Baekhyun mengangkat tubuhnya menahan geli. Ia melepas ciumannya saat tangan Chanyeol sudah sampai di depan dadanya. Jempol lelaki itu menggoda puting Baekhyun yang telah mengeras. Lenguhan pelan terlepas dari bibir Baekhyun. Lelaki itu sampai menutup matanya meresapi kenikmatan.

Chanyeol menyeringai melihat ekspresi tersebut. Membuat sesuatu dibalik celananya mulai ikut terangsang. Lelaki itu melepaskan kaos Baekhyun lalu membuangnya sembarangan. Ia segera bangkit hingga keduanya duduk berhadapan. Bibirnya tanpa sungkan langsung mendaratkan ciumannya pada ceruk leher Baekhyun. Tangannya mengangkat tubuh ringan itu dalam gendongannya lalu membawanya ke ranjang. Mereka kembali berciuman dengan posisi Chanyeol berada diatas, saling menautkan bibir hingga mereka kelelahan.

"AHH!" Baekhyun terperanjat saat mulut hangat Chanyeol mengulum putingnya. Tangannya mengusap rambut Chanyeol dan menekannya agar tidak berhenti melakukan kegiatan itu.

Tangan cekatan Chanyeol segera melepaskan celana Baekhyun hingga menyisakan sebuah celana dalam hitam.

Merasa begitu pasif, Baekhyun mendorong lelaki itu hingga keadaan terbalik. Baekhyun menduduki perut keras Chanyeol lalu membuka kemeja yang Chanyeol kenakan.

"aku yang berkuasa Chanyeol. Jangan memperlakukanku seolah aku ini gadis." Ujar Baekhyun santai.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya asal. Ia tidak peduli, itu urusan belakangan, fikirnya. Yang penting nikmati saja kelakuan Baekhyun saat ini, bagaimana lelaki arogan itu menyalurkan cintanya.

Bibir Baekhyun bergerak menciumi leher Chanyeol. jemari lentiknya mengusap benda kebanggan Chanyeol yang masih berbalut celana jeans. Ia membuka resleting itu dengan pelan. Tangannya mulai mengurut penis Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu menahan nafasnya. Sial! Baekhyun terlalu pintar!

"Shit!, Baekhyun! keluarkan!"

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia bergerak kebawah diiringi ciuman ringan di sekujur dada dan perut berbentuk Chanyeol. Tangannya melepas jeans Chanyeol bersusah payah dan tersenyum saat berhasil membukanya. Ia mengeluarkan penis Chanyeol dari dalam celana dalam hitam lelaki itu dan melotot kaget saat melihat ukurannya.

"Kenapa? Terkejut dengan yang kau lihat? Kulum saja sayang_ oh damn it! Bagus Baekhyun!" Baekhyun mengulum milik Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba. Bibirnya bergerak dengan gerakan kaku, namun mampu membuat Chanyeol merasakan kepuasan.

Chanyeol mengerang saat Baekhyun melepas kulumannya disaat ia hampir klimaks. Sialan!

Alis Chanyeol berkerut saat Baekhyun mengeluarkan juniornya sendiri yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya dari celana dalam lelaki manis itu. Chanyeol terkejut bukan main saat Baekhyun sengaja menggesekkan miliknya pada lubang anal Chanyeol. What the hell?

"Hey! Ahh... Sedang apa kau?!"

"Aku akan memasukimu, brengsek!" Terang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng penuh protes. Ia segera bangkit walau sempat Baekhyun menahan posisinya agar diam ditempat. Keduanya justru saling melakukan aksi dorong-maju. Chanyeol menggeram kesal lalu mendorong tubuh Baekhyun kuat hingga terjembab diatas kasur. Ia menahan tangan kurus Baekhyun kuat agar lelaki itu tidak bisa kabur.

"Yak! Lepaskan tanganku, biarkan ini segera selesai okay?" Pinta Baekhyun dengan mata berkabut nafsu.

"Tidak akan jika aku yang dimasuki. Baekhyun, kau itu bottom... Enak saja mau mendominasiku!"

"What?! Aku tidak mau, itu pasti menyakitkan! Tunjukkan jika kau memang mencintaiku. Kau tidak akan membiarkanku kesakitan kan?"

Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Dia memang tidak ingin Baekhyun merasakan sakit, tetapi ayolah! dimana harga dirinya sebagai Phoenix jika ia dibobol oleh lelaki pendek sok manly macam Baekhyun?

"Tidak akan sakit Baek, kau hanya perlu relaks saja!"

"Relaks bokongmu! Itu pasti sakit! Aku tidak mau melakukannya jika begitu!" Rajuk Baekhyun. Lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya hingga Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya.

Mata Chanyeol yang semula menatap Baekhyun malas karena gairahnya yang mulai menguap seketika melebar saat melihat punggung Baekhyun. Banyak bekas luka disana.

"B-Baek... Punggungmu_"

Baekhyun terkejut, ia segera bangkit lalu duduk dipinggiran ranjang. Lelaki itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kau... Pasti jijik melihatnya." Ujarnya pelan.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, membuat senyuman pahit Baekhyun terukir. Namun detik selanjutnya, saat bibir Chanyeol mencium punggungnya, ekspresi terkejut memenuhi wajahnya.

"ini hanya bekas luka."

ciuman lembut itu perlahan menjalar ke pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun menutup matanya, bibirnya tergigit, mencoba meredam desahan yang akan keluar. Lelaki itu menggelinjang saat ciuman Chanyeol mendarat pada bekas luka yang terdapat pada punggungnya. Kepalanya sontak mendongak, bersandar pada bahu bidang Chanyeol.

"Ahh!"

Ia terperanjat saat telapak tangan Chanyeol menyentuh miliknya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat disaat Chanyeol sengaja meremas kejantanannya. Ia pening, pening akan gairah yang telah meluap. Baekhyun bahkan tidak sadar kapan Chanyeol membaringkannya di ranjang. Lelaki itu telah berada diatasnya. Menatap wajah Baekhyun begitu dalam.

"Bisakah kita memulainya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada meminta. Baekhyun mengangguk, pipinya tak dapat dihindari akan rona kemerahan yang menjalar. Lelaki itu pasrah saja disaat Chanyeol membuka celana dalamnya. Tubuhnya merinding saat kejantanan mereka bersentuhan dengan sengaja. Ia melenguh saat Chanyeol mencium bibirnya lagi.

"Kau punya kondom?"

Baekhyun mendengus, Chanyeol itu banyak sekali tanya, fikirnya. Jika begini terus, bisa-bisa ia kehilangan nafsunya untuk bercinta.

"Kau fikir aku orang yang gila seks yang selalu menyediakan benda seperti itu? Aku bahkan... Bahkan baru kali ini melakukannya." Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada melirih diakhir perkataannya.

Mata Chanyeol membola, jakunnya naik turun. Jujur saja, ia juga baru kali ini melakukan hal seperti ini. Lelaki itu begitu piawai bukan karena sering melakukan hal intim begini, ia hanya mengikuti instingnya sebagai seorang lelaki.

"Aku hanya menjaga keselamatan, siapa tau kau hamil jika aku kelepasan." Goda Chanyeol disertai kekehan menyebalkan.

Pukulan mengenai pundaknya, siapa lagi jika bukan Baekhyun pelakunya. Ia menatap Chanyeol tajam, namun rona dipipinya membuat wajahnya menjadi imut.

"Jika kau terlalu banyak berfikir, lebih baik aku saja yang memasuki_"

"Stop! Tidak Baek! Aku adalah dominan. Sudahlah, kau cukup nikmati saja." Potong Chanyeol, ia berbicara dengan angkuh, tangannya mengibas-ngibas diudara.

"Terserahmu saja." Ujar Baekhyun malas.

Chanyeol menekuk lutut Baekhyun, lubang merah muda lelaki itu terlihat berkedut. Si jangkung menyeringai seram, wajahnya langsung ia arahkan pada bagian privat Baekhyun itu. Lidahnya menjulur, salivanya membasahi lubang berkedut itu.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun hampir memekik. Tangannya meremas sprei erat saat jemari Chanyeol menerobos masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Ia mendesis sakit.

"Aku masuk, okay?" Ujar Chanyeol meminta izin saat ia telah selesai membuat jalan untuk kejantanannya dilubang Baekhyun. Si mungil mengangguk pasrah. Wajahnya akan mengernyit saat penis Chanyeol mencoba masuk.

"Rileks baby... Ouhh... Sial!"

"Enghh... Pelan..." Pinta Baekhyun. Sungguh, rasanya begitu sakit, bahkan lebih sakit dibandingkan saat wajahnya dipukuli puluhan preman. Lelaki itu memeluk leher Chanyeol erat. Ia membuka matanya saat Chanyeol mengusap pipinya lembut. Lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum lembut, matanya begitu teduh terlihat walau nafsu masih membayangi. Baekhyun begitu terpana. Lelaki itu begitu mempesona. Wajahnya sangat tampan, dan senyumannya yang paling membuat Baekhyun melayang.

"Kau percaya padaku bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, tersenyum sangat manis. Ia menerima bibir Chanyeol untuk berciuman lagi. Aroma rokok tercium jelas dari bibir lelaki itu. Mereka saling membelit lidah, berciuman terlalu dalam. Baekhyun terlena akan ciuman yang Chanyeol berikan, tak menyadari jika Chanyeol mulai memasukinya dibawah sana.

"AKKHHH!" Lelaki itu berteriak nyaring saat Chanyeol menghentakkan penisnya masuk.

"hhh... Sakit... Keluarkan!" Teriak Baekhyun, ia mencoba mendorong Chanyeol tetapi tak bisa. Chanyeol justru semakin menusukkan miliknya. Lelaki itu menggeram seperti binatang buas.

"Ssshh... Tahan sayang, sebentar lagi."

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya seperti terbelah dua. Ia tak bisa menahan air matanya yang mendesak keluar. Lelaki itu mencengkram pundak Chanyeol erat. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apalagi.

Chanyeol mulai bergerak saat Baekhyun dirasanya sudah bisa menerima. Gerakannya begitu konstan, mencari titik kenikmatan Baekhyun.

Tubuh keduanya mulai berpeluh. Baekhyun terlonjak saat Chanyeol menyentuh titik manisnya. Bibirnya membuka, melantunkan desahan nikmatnya. Si dominan menyeringai, ia mulai menekan titik itu lagi. Perlahan, gerakan lelaki itu mulai berubah cepat. Tubuh Baekhyun sampai terhentak kuat. Suara headboard tempat tidur yang bertubrukan dengan dinding, desahan, erangan, suara tepukan kulit mereka yang bersentuhan, ruangan itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang panas.

"Ahh... Chanh... Yeolhh... Lagih..."

Chanyeol suka, bagaimana Baekhyun menyebut namanya. Bagaimana ekspresi kenikmatan lelaki itu. Dan juga bagaimana saat Baekhyun pasrah kepadanya. Ia merasa berkuasa disini.

"hhh... Kau lihat Baek? Kau tidak bisa melawanku disini..." Ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengintip dari balik kelopak matanya yang hampir menutup.

Lelaki itu berdecih sinis lalu menarik wajah Chanyeol. Melumat bibir tebal itu dengan kuat. Pinggulnya ikut bergoyang maju mundur, mencoba meraih puncaknya.

Chanyeol semakin gelap mata. Lubang Baekhyun berkedut hebat, pertanda lelaki itu akan segera datang. Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya, hingga pada tiga tusukan terakhir, keduanya meraih orgasme hebat bersama.

"AHHHH!" Desahan berat keduanya terdengar memenuhi kamar. Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Baekhyun. Nafas keduanya masih terengah. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu manis dimatanya. Ia mengusap peluh yang berada disekitaran wajah lelaki mungilnya itu. Lelaki tinggi itu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya. Ia mengecupi pipi Baekhyun lalu tertawa pelan saat mendengar dengkuran halus dari bibir tipis itu. Ternyata kelelahan, fikirnya. Lelaki itu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat.

"Selamat tidur, sayangku." bisiknya pelan lalu ikut terlelap.

.

.

Tuan Byun meregangkan otot tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum memasuki rumah elitnya. Tak sabar untuk segera menemui putra tunggalnya yang nakal itu. Ia merasa seperti hidup kembali. Membaiknya hubungan mereka membuat Tuan Byun selalu ingin pulang ke rumah.

Lelaki paruh baya itu membawa sebuah paper bag coklat. Isinya tak lain adalah oleh-oleh berupa topi yang ia beli dengan harga tak murah di Marseille.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Tanyanya pada salah seorang maid. Maid itu tersenyum kaku.

"T-tuan muda sepertinya masih tertidur dikamarnya, tuan."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana_"

"Jangan! Uh... M-maksud saya... Tuan muda sedang bersama temannya di dalam sana jadi..."

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan putraku sendiri. Sudahlah, kembali bekerja."

Maid tersebut memberi tuannya itu jalan. Ia hanya berharap Tuan Byun tidak terkena serangan jantung karena melihat putranya sedang bergumul bersama seorang lelaki di dalam sana.

Langkah tuan Byun semakin mendekat. Alisnya mengkerut saat mendengar suara aneh yang berasal dari dalam kamar anaknya tersebut.

"Ahhh... Hnnghh... Cepatlah bodoh! A-akhh,, kita harus... Sekolah."

"Ouch, sabar baby... Sedikit lagi."

Mata pria itu melotot horror. Ia segera membanting pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Astaga!" Pekiknya keras. Pria itu segera menutupi wajahnya dengan paper bag coklat ditangannya.

Lain halnya tuan Byun, dua lelaki yang sedang berbagi cinta diatas ranjang sana langsung memisahkan diri. Keduanya bagai pasangan mesum yang digrebek warga sekampung. Chanyeol buru-buru memakai jeans beserta kaosnya. Sementara Baekhyun masih mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin, ia memakai pakaiannya tenang, walau tak dipungkiri keringat dingin sudah menetes didahinya.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol, ikut ayah." Ujar lelaki itu dingin.

Baekhyun segera menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menyentuhku pagi ini! Brengsek!" Bisiknya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik ikuti saja perkataan ayahmu." Bisik Chanyeol balik dengan wajah datar.

.

.

Tuan Byun menatap dua lelaki muda didepannya tajam.

"Jadi, bisa kalian jelaskan? Kenapa kalian melakukan hal seperti tadi?"

Desah nafas Baekhyun terdengar.

"Ayah, aku sudah mengatakan sejak awal, aku mencintai Chanyeol dan ayah sudah memberi kebebasan untukku."

"Bebas yang ayah maksud bukan terus kau bisa bercinta seperti tadi, ya Tuhan! Aku bisa gila!"

Chanyeol berlutut dihadapan pria paruh baya itu.

"Paman... Aku tau, perbuatan kami tadi sungguh tidak terpuji. Tetapi, aku berjanji, ini yang terakhir."

Baik Baekhyun maupun Tuan Byun menatap Chanyeol terkejut. Terakhir katanya? Maksudnya Chanyeol akan meninggalkan Baekhyun setelah apa yang ia lakukan? Begitu? Hampir saja umpatan kasar keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol menyela dengan cepat.

"Maksudku... Aku akan menyentuhnya lagi ketika kami sudah berikatan resmi."

Baekhyun bersemu, walau kendati demikian ekspresinya tetap saja datar.

"Baiklah, aku akan melihat pertanggung jawabanmu beberapa tahun kemudian. Selama itu, jangan pernah menyakiti putraku atau kau akan tanggung sendiri akibatnya." Ujar Tuan Byun.

"Jadi, ayah merestui kami, begitu?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau keras kepala, tidak bisa di larang kan?" Jawab Tuan Byun malas.

Chanyeol segera memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, namun segera melepaskannya saat mendengar deheman keras dari ayah lelaki itu.

.

.

"Apa? Kalian sudah... Sudah melakukan..."

"Diamlah Kai, kau heboh sekali. Seperti tidak pernah melakukannya saja." Kata Baekhyun malas.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tajamnya.

"Kurang ajaaaar! Berani sekali kau menyentuh Baekhyun hah?! Aku menyuruhmu untuk mengantarnya, bukan bercinta dengannya!" Teriak lelaki pucat itu lalu memiting leher Chanyeol diketiaknya dengan lengannya.

Kegiatan seluruh murid terhenti saat mendengar ucapan atau teriakan Sehun. Para fans setia Baekhyun langsung berteriak histeris. Pertanyaan berbondong-bondong menghampiri mereka. Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya akan kelakuan bodoh sahabatnya itu.

"Wah... Selamat, pasangan baru."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar suara Vernon. Lelaki blasteran itu tersenyum dengan menyodorkan tangannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun datar.

"Hanya ingin bersalaman, memberi selamat. Kau hebat sekali sudah bercinta! Chanyeol! Selamat!"

Chanyeol tersenyum sombong, namun tak bertahan lama saat Sehun semakin menekan kepala anak itu pada ketiaknya.

"Ketua Byun memang cocok dengan Chanyeol. Kalian pasangan yang keren." Komentar Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar.

Baekhyun semakin menundukkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya diatas meja. Kenapa ia harus berada disekitaran orang-orang bodoh ini?! Fikirnya, merutuki nasib.

"Ketua Byun! Ada yang mencarimu!" Baekhyun segera mengangkat wajahnya saat melihat salah seorang anak buahnya berlari dengan nafas terengah.

"Siapa?"

"Sepertinya genk dari sekolah Hankyung."

Mereka segera bangkit, berjalan menuju tempat dimana para genk berandalan itu berada.

"Ah... Lightsaber, akhirnya aku bisa mendatangimu, dan... Wow! Daebakk! Aku bertemu Phoenix dan juga Black Dragon, hebat sekali aku bisa bertemu tiga ketua genk besar seperti kalian."

"Cih! Jung Jaehyun, kau belum puas ku pukul rupanya." ejek Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya ia ingin mencari sensasi, kau ingin aku menenggelamkanmu disungai Han lagi?" Tanya Vernon datar.

"Mungkin dia ini masokis." Sambung Baekhyun tak kalah mengejek.

Siswa bernama Jung Jaehyun itu menggeram kesal. Ia segera memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk maju menyerang.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai , Sehun dan Vernon mendesah malas.

"Sepertinya satu pukulan tidak apa-apa." Ujar Chanyeol.

"SERAAAANGGG!" Teriak Kai.

Adegan pukul-memukul antara siswa berandalan itu menjadi tontonan heboh siswa sekolah. Sejak saat itu, Lightsaber, Phoenix serta Black Dragon masih sering terlibat pertarungan dengan berandalan-berandalan yang ingin adu kekuatan. Tiga genk besar itu menjadi genk yang melegenda dan ditakuti, tentu saja, Byun Baekhyun adalah sosok utama yang tak terkalahkan dalam setiap pertandingan. Kalian mau mencoba untuk melawannya? Oh, sebaiknya fikir dua kali.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LiGht... Light... Light... Uwooooouwooo... Lightsaber!**

 **yosh! Akhirnya ending juga, gak nyangka bisa sampe sini... Huhuhuhu... aku syedih.**

 **Pertama, aku mau minta maaf karena baru update. Kedua, maaf kalo adegan NC nya gak menggairahkan. Dan ketiga... Makasih buat yang nungguin FF ini.**

 **Maaf buat banyak typo di chapter sebelumnya.**

 **Ah iya, apakah chapter ini mengesankan? Beri komentar di kotak review ya? Hihi.**

 **Oke, jangan lupa ikuti terus DandelionLeon. Aku bakal comeback dengan FF Chanbaek lainnya. Ada yang mau kasih ide? Kirim pesan masuk aja ya, hehehe...**

 **Okay, makasih sekali lagi...buat beberapa orang yg udah hantuin aku di Fb atau twitter buat segera lanjut, nih, aku kasih... Hehe Annyeong~ ripiu lagi boleh?**


End file.
